La douleur qui donne soif
by noominaome
Summary: .Peu avant le mariage, des événements vont changer le futur déjà tout tracé pour Bella.
1. Prologue: L'humaine

Note d'auteur: Voici une fiction sur Bella et Peter. Bien sûr, d'autres seront présents.

◊_Prologue: L'humaine_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes.

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**La douleur qui donne soif**

**Prologue**

Isabella Marie Swan est une fille comme les autres.

Sans aucun doute même moins intéressante que les plus ennuyantes des jeunes femmes avec qui elle avait passé son diplôme, il y a quelques semaines. Si, elle se trouvait banale depuis longtemps, tous l'y encourageaient. Que ce soit pendant son cursif scolaire où dans ses autres activités.

Elle était jolie, on le remarquait mais on l'oubliait tout aussi vite.

Pourtant elle possédait une étrange attraction, un champ magnétique propre à son agaçante manie à attirer les problèmes.

Elle incitait tous les dangers inimaginables à son encontre.

C'était une qualité spéciale qui la rendait autrement attachante.

Pour le commun des mortels les créatures mythiques ne sont pas réels. Les contes et légendes concernant les suceurs de sang et autre loup-garou demeuraient des leurres et images eronnées. De fausses fables créées afin d'effrayer les enfants trop réticents à dormir le soir. Comme lorsqu'on leur laisse imaginer un monde rempli de monstres sous un lit pour éviter qu'ils en descendent la nuit et ne dérangent les parents. Pour beaucoup d'adultes cependant, ces monstres sont aussi imagés pour montrer le pire dans l'homme, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Entendez donc bien que l'on parle là des vampires, ces chasseurs sanguinaires et assoiffés de sang frais. Pour Isabella ce ne sont pas que des légendes urbaines. Soyez en sûr, nous ne parlons pas non plus de ses propres croyances personnelles. Parce que oui, plus jeune, cette dernière croyait que les plantes semées dans le potager de sa mère, René, poussaient avec l'aide d'une luciole. Non. Nous pouvons admettre qu'elle côtoie régulièrement des êtres surnaturels.

De ce fait, son manque cruel d'originalité qui faisait d'elle une jeune femme solitaire est maintenant largement compensé par leur compagnie. Un petit plus pour lui remonter son égo. Après tout, s'ils se joignaient à elle, c'était qu'elle n'était pas si invisible, non? Par ailleurs cette alliance se consumait d'une manière particulièrement incompréhensible venant des autres. Isabella avait bien saisi qu'aucun de ses amis humains n'aimaient réellement qu'elle soit incontestablement amie avec eux. C'était bien et mal. En revanche, elle se fichait éperdument de ne pas plaire à ses anciens camarades de classes. Au final elle quitterait tout pour eux.

Eux.

Une famille.

Un clan. Voilà ce qu'elle connaissait véritablement d'eux. Ils étaient discrets et végétariens, une aubaine pour elle.

Evidemment elle savait beaucoup plus de choses sur eux. Depuis trois ans, les évènements c'étaient enchainés et avec, son affection pour ces sept personnes. Ils étaient nombreux. Probablement trop en les comparants aux autres individus de leur espèce qui vivaient isolés ou généralement en binôme. Ce sont simplement des nomades alors que _les Cullen_ coexistent en un groupe soudé.

Bientôt elle s'intégrerait dans leur milieu. Du moins elle l'espérait. Isabella était humaine mais entretenait une relation avec l'un d'eux. Fatalement, son changement en immortelle serait inévitable pour continuer. Elle deviendrait une nouvelle sœur de venin à éduquer, un petit temps pour les autres, puis elle s'introduirait formellement dans le cercle.

Oui, cela se passerait comme prévu.

D'autre part, une petite chose la contrariait en ce moment.

Comment interpréter leur comportement immédiat? Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit encore une fois lourdement trompée sur leur compte? Pourquoi son compagnon ne venait-il pas la sauver alors qu'elle était en danger?

Un mangeur d'humain l'étreignait de la manière la plus sordide envisageable et aucun de ses amis vampires ne faisaient un geste, pourquoi? Milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'odeur du vampire les enrayaient toutes. Il grondait, son corps vibrait en réponse.

Allaient-ils juste la laisser mourir aux mains de ce puissant et vieux vampire?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

C'est un court prologue, je sais.

Merci quand même d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, même si effectivement c'est peu explicatif quant à la suite :)


	2. Chap1 Le fiancé disparu

Note d'auteur: Grand… Que dis-je: énormissime remerciements à vous pour les Alertes, Favoris et Reviews!

**Larosesurleau **(Je t'ai envoyé un PV pour te faire parvenir les chapitres mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles?), **Delphine03**, **N'gie**, **lisou**, **Ondie-Yoko**, **Guest - **Z'êtes les meilleurs :)

◊Chapitre un: _Le fiancé disparu_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 pour la correction)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Reviews Anonymes:

**N' gie**: Si je peux combler ta fan-attitude pour ce couple j'en suis ravie, enfin j'espère que mon histoire te plaira! merci pour avoir donner ton avis!

**Lisou**: Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec Bella! J'avoue m'être quelque peu défoulé et pour cause, je n'aime pas trop Bella dans le bouquin bien que ce soit le personnage principal. Attention, il y a beaucoup de choses de bien en elle, sinon mon histoire n'aurait aucun sens. Mais le côté : Les Cullen s'intéresse à personne sauf à elle… est exagéré. C'est juste une nana qui va au lycée et qui n'est probablement (enfin j'en suis presque sur) pas née au bon moment en faite. Maiis, je te rassure après j'arrête avec ça! Surtout, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton avis!

**Guest:** Merci à toi pour avoir laisser une trace de ton passage ! N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite. Bonne lecture !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le courant d'air qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce était chargé en humidité.

Le fait est qu'il faisait extraordinairement chaud en ce début d'été et que ce fut la raison pour laquelle Isabella Swan ne prit pas la peine de refermer la fenêtre. Le lendemain serait aussi bouillant que l'avait été ce jour-ci et dans le fond, elle préférait considérablement restée allongée dans son lit. Être sous sa couette bien douillette la contentait. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'échancrure était minime, le vent peu abondant et de plus elle frissonnait malgré la chaleur. Que ce soit son compagnon ou Emmett, elle aurait l'occasion de leur préciser à chacun de ne pas oublier de la verrouiller la prochaine fois.

Si elle s'endormit, Bella ne s'en souvient pas.

Ce dont elle fut certaine cependant c'est qu'en émergeant de ses songes elle restait tout autant fatiguée que la veille. Les yeux lourds, elle consentit à ouvrir néanmoins les paupières. Un mal la rongeait de l'intérieur. La jeune femme avait l'impression de se faire labourer le dos et qu'une moissonneuse batteuse s'était infiltrée auprès de ses tempes. Un claquement infernal lui sillonnait les oreilles. Ses sinus se révoltaient même sous une sensation d'écrasement. Visiblement Bella couvait quelque chose et pour cela, elle pouvait remercier les courants d'air.

Clignant difficilement les paupières, elle remarqua que l'aurore s'éveillait tout juste. Comme elle ne se rendormirait pas avec de tels maux, Bella décida de prendre du temps pour méditer. La lampe de chevet restant éteinte, ses yeux parcouraient le plafond en attendant que ses pensées soient plus cohérentes. Chose improbable puisque elle se sentait engourdie, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Tout au préalable, une envie pressante lui piqua le bas ventre et elle se leva. Elle irait aux cabinets de toilettes mais ne descendrait pas les escaliers. Ces derniers craquaient bruyamment dés qu'un poids se posait dessus. Il serait judicieux de laisser Charlie se reposer. Son paternel était toujours inquiet lorsqu'elle se réveillait tôt. Après tout, elle dormait assez aisément en ce moment.

Doucement, Bella posa pied à terre et ouvrit plus la fenêtre. L'air commençait déjà à devenir moite et humide. De futurs orages seraient à prévoir dans la journée. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte et s'inséra dans le petit couloir. Puis main sur la poignée menant à sa destination, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Soucieuse. Des murmures brisaient le silence de la petite maison. Apparemment, ses gestes lents pour éviter de faire du bruit n'étaient plus nécessaires. Confirmant sa suspicion, un son assourdissant la fit sursauter et son cœur s'emballer crûment. Il fut net et sans répétition. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas céder à la panique alors qu'elle reconnaissait le timbre de voix de son père. Elle courut jusque la première marche et descendit presque en dégringolant l'escalier grinçant. Arrivée au palier du bas, dans l'entrée, Bella s'arma de courage en apercevant se qui se tramait.

Assurément, elle avait bel et bien reconnu le son d'un fusil se propulser au dehors. Encore essoufflée de sa courte course, la jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras de Charlie pour le faire baisser l'arme encore chargée. En vain. En face d'eux, se tenait dos droit et fier, Edward Cullen. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant une lueur triste dans son regard. Bella lui offrit ainsi un air interrogateur en sachant qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir à cause d'une balle perdue. Il haussa les épaules, sombre.

Frustrée par leur comportement puéril, elle comprit qu'aucun des deux hommes ne parleraient. Bella demanda donc calmement et surtout avec tact:

«-Charlie…Papa. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu viens de faire un trou dans l'arbre devant la maison de si bon matin?»

Charlie Swan, _Shérif_ de la petite ville de _Forks _bomba le torse en renvoyant un regard peu amical à _son futur gendre_ et répondit sur la défensive:

«-Edward a quelques problèmes concernant la notion de vie privée. Je lui explique donc qu'être ton fiancé ne lui permet en aucun cas de venir en douce en bas de ta fenêtre pour te reluquer dormir.»

Bella soupira puis feint d'être choquée:

«-As-tu fais cela Edward?

-Bella, ne fait pas l'innocente, je sais très bien qu'il vient te voir souvent dans ta chambre. Et je l'ai accepté pendant un temps pour te faire plaisir. Maintenant il serait justement temps qu'il réfléchisse à ses actions peu recommandables. J'en parlerai à Madame Cullen. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense je suppose que je ne vais plus pour longtemps être en mesure de te punir donc je vais en profiter et te garder la semaine entière, ici même.»

Charlie Swan observa sa fille avec des yeux malicieux et elle lui retourna une œillade scandalisée:

«-Je me marie dans une semaine, tu n'oserais pas?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire encore et encore. J'ai bien saisi que vous alliez _vous mariez_. C'était une farce Bella. Reprends-toi donc. Comme-ci j'allais faire ça. René me tuerait.»

Il s'esclaffa en posant son fusil sur son épaule après l'avoir désarmé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bella l'observa en coin, prendre un café et commencer à boire. Manifestement, il les espionnait encore de loin. Pensant la menace envolée, Edward s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison pour prendre Bella dans ses bras lorsque de nouveau la voix sérieuse du Shérif s'éleva pendant qu'il faisait tinter l'arme sur la table.

«-Fiston, j'ai fait une blague à ma fille mais mes propos tiennent toujours te concernant.»

.

.

.

Suite au départ d'Eward, Bella s'assit sur une chaise en face de son père et le contempla naturellement.

Elle sourit et se dit que d'une manière bien à lui, il la protégeait.

Toutefois, dans peu de temps elle deviendrait aussi _une Cullen_. Et si cela arrivait elle quitterait cet endroit et ne serait plus en mesure de côtoyer son père. Jamais.

Aussitôt elle se rembrunit et remarqua le regard de son paternel fatigué. Elle prétexta avoir mal dormi et finit par remonter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en mesurant ses maux de têtes. Son dos la faisait toujours souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait faire quelques modifications dans les plans d'Alice à propos de la cérémonie. Sinon _son_ mariage allait devenir un grand n'importe quoi. Déjà qu'Edward lui avait offert une voiture de luxe… Une Mercedes. Qu'allait-elle faire avec cette foutue voiture? Bien entendu, il l'avait acheté suite à la panne sèche de sa Chevrolet, mais Bella soupçonnait fortement qu'Alice l'avait su bien avant et avait prévenu _son frère._ Il allait falloir refréner les ardeurs de la famille.

.

.

.

Une aspirine plus tard. Bella se mit au volant de la voiture luxueuse bien contrariée. Elle pensait voir Edward mais toujours aucun signe de lui depuis que Charlie l'avait mis dehors. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il se montre et qu'ils rient ensemble de l'attitude trop _gardien _de Charlie. Néanmoins et vraisemblablement les paroles du Shérif avaient touché un point sensible, quoi qu'il ait pu dire.

Rapidement elle fut devant la splendide Villa. Sortant donc de la voiture elle remarqua que personne ne venait à sa rencontre. Etrange. Craignant le pire, la jeune femme se mit en marche et arriva sur le perron. Par-delà les vitres, aucun signe de vie. Elle toqua puis entra comme Esmée lui avait toujours dit de faire. Dans le salon, personne. Dans la cuisine personne. Que se passait-il? Puis, en se retournant elle crut distinguer quelque chose et d'instinct elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Subitement, elle vit alors Rosalie, les cheveux inhabituellement en désordre:

«-Oh _Bella_. Que fais-tu ici?»

La nommée repéra le mépris dans sa voix glacial et répondit:

«-Je viens voir Alice pour les préparatifs. Tu sais comment elle est et j'ai peur qu'elle en fasse de trop… Il me semble qu'elle ait prévu d'inviter beaucoup trop de monde. Honnêtement je veux quelque chose de simple et puis...»

D'emblée Rosalie parut ennuyée. Par elle ou ses propos? La blonde se permis un geste las de la main avant d'annoncer:

«-Alice n'est pas là. Elle reviendra plus tard… Dans la soirée je pense.

-Mais, elle m'avait dit aujourd'hui!

-Oui et bien ce ne sera _pas _pour aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois ne soit pas aussi chiante, tu n'es pas le centre du monde _Bella_.»

La jeune femme brune grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Par contre voyant le signe que Rosalie allait partir sans plus de mots, elle l'interpella de nouveau:

«-Rosalie attends, et Edward? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment.

-Oui depuis ce matin tu veux dire? Depuis que ton père l'ait menacé avec son fusil? Les humains sont si stupides.

-Tu es au courant toi? Et Charlie n'est pas stupide.»

Rosalie lui renvoya un regard assassin devant ses familiarités puis disparut. Bella l'aurait bien traité d'un nom mal intentionné mais se ravisa. Dans tous les cas, Rosalie ne changerait probablement jamais en sa compagnie. La seule manière de lui montrer sa manière de penser serait de pouvoir la gifler au moins une fois après sa transformation. Ce ne serait que partie remise. Bella avait longuement hésité sur son futur _elle_, peut être que son assurance grandirait assez pour faire valoir ses propres envies? Qu'elle oserait enfin clouer le bec de la jolie blonde et faire arrêter les incessants babillements d'Alice en ce qui concernait la mode. Elle pouvait tout au moins en rêver.

La bâtisse était vide et n'ayant rien à faire de particulier en attendant Alice, Bella décida de se rendre dans la chambre d'Edward. L'un de ses Cd ou une autre babiole pourrait bien l'occuper durant ce temps. La jeune femme gravit dont les marches et s'orienta dans le couloir, cherchant des yeux la bonne porte.

Elle examinait ses chaussures, pas à pas, lorsqu'elle se sentit étrange. Frissonnante.

Sa vision devient floue et le long couloir paraissait tanguer. Plissant les yeux, elle essaya de voir mieux, cependant le trouble persista.

Soudain une chaleur se propagea dans son estomac puis dans tout le corps. Chancelante et nauséeuse, elle prit appui sur un mur non loin et essaya d'avancer jusqu'à la première porte.

Sans aucun souci pour l'ouvrir, elle s'introduisit dans la chambre inconnue et repéra un sofa délicieusement confortable.

Tout tournait et arrivée enfin devant ce dernier, elle s'affala directement au milieu en expirant bruyamment.

Une main sur le front et pieds dans le vide, elle s'offrit le luxe de fermer les paupières.

.

.

.

Où était-elle et que faisait-elle? C'était l'énigme à résoudre du moment.

La maison _des Cullen_.

Oui elle se souvenait de son malaise soudain.

Son estomac gargouillait pour être nourri. Quoi qu'il se passe réellement, elle avait faim. Bella avait mal aussi, atrocement mal. Cela ressemblait à un déchirement au niveau du cœur. Une envie de vomir. Oui c'était exactement ça!

Sitôt comprit, Isabella ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour régurgiter tout le contenu de son estomac.

Devant elle, un saut en plastique rouge. Qui avait mis ça ici?

Bella resta dans cette position inconfortable et elle sentit des mains lui maintenir les cheveux. Elle leva donc les yeux et découvrit plusieurs personnes présentes. A ses cotés, Esmée agrippait sa chevelure massive pour lui éviter de les salir, ce qui était plutôt gentil. Devant elle, Rosalie se pinçait les narines de deux doigts aux ongles manucurés sous l'odeur qui devait être peu alléchante. Jasper était aussi là, au moins il ne l'attaquerait pas à cause de sa fragrance appétissante. Carlisle se montra et lui demanda s'il pouvait toucher son front. Bella remarqua qu'Edward n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle aurait bien eu besoin du réconfort de son compagnon.

Elle ne résista pas à demander:

«-Esmée, où est Edward ?»

Aussitôt, elle reflua une nouvelle fois ses entrailles. Qu'avait-elle mangé au petit-déjeuner? Ah oui, des céréales au chocolat. Quand elle eut fini Esmée lui répondit calmement, avec un soupçon de tristesse:

«-Ma chérie, je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois en état d'entendre la réponse. Edward est parti hier matin, tu sais, ton père à dit un petit quelque chose qui l'a fait réfléchir et…» Apparemment la matriarche Cullen hésitait sûrement à lui dire la fin.

Rosalie s'interposa, de suite, en récoltant un regard amère de son époux:

«-Aller Esmée dis lui... Dis lui qu'il ne reviendra pas avant leur mariage. Peut-être même jamais qui sait!»

L'humaine eu une soudaine montée d'angoisse:

«-Quoi? Il me quitte? Encore…»

Jasper s'approcha d'elle et son don la pénétra instantanément. Elle s'apprêtait à crier sur lui quand il prit la parole, flegmatique:

«-Bien sûr que non Bella. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il va revenir. Il est simplement… vexé.»

Perdue Bella se redressa assise, genoux contre sa poitrine en se maintenant le ventre. A présent elle ressentait l'aiguille de la solitude lui transperçer la pomme d'Adam.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? Je ne vais pas bien et j'aimerais qu'il soit là moi.»

Carlisle lui mit un thermomètre dans la bouche et écouta son cœur palpiter. Enfin le médecin déclara:

«-Eh bien, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'avoir sa présence à tes côtés. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos. Tu es effectivement malade et tu dois avant tout te reposer avant les noces.

-Merci Carlisle pour le diagnostique, c'est assez flagrant. Par contre en plein été… c'est un peu stupide.»

Carlisle ne rajouta rien.

«-Si l'humaine admet son inappréciable stupidité, c'est un grand pas pour notre famille.» Ça c'était Rosalie. Encore avec ses sarcasmes.

Emmett se manifesta en entrant dans la pièce pour s'adresser à sa conjointe:

«-D'accord mon ange, on a bien compris que tu ne portes pas Bella dans ton cœur. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne va pas le faire. Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais le faire pour toi, compris?

-Oui, oui…»

Bella examina les deux époux. Visiblement Emmett savait se faire respecter de sa femme. Un seul commentaire et elle se taisait. Un miracle.

Le malaise revient en double et Esmée aida la nouvelle malade à s'allonger. Les autres quittèrent la pièce dans un dernier regard. Jasper demeura présent cependant, et sous son étonnement. Il la scruta et opta pour une explication en analysant son trouble:

«-Je reste, tu es dans notre chambre à Alice et moi.»

Ne cherchant pas plus d'éclaircissements, Bella se mit de côté et l'observa à son tour. Pendant quelques minutes ils échangèrent des regards sans arrières pensées. Puis Bella curieuse comme à l'ordinaire interrogea le vampire debout, adossé à l'autre bout de la pièce:

«-Jasper?

-Oui…

-Dis-moi, qu'as-tu contre moi? Rosalie je comprends en partie, mais… Est-ce si difficile de vivre près de moi? Ou juste tu ne m'aimes pas?»

Il pencha la tête amusée et demanda également:

«-Est-ce vraiment si important que cela de savoir qui t'aime ou non? Mais non. Je t'apprécie, enfin je crois.

-Tu crois? Tu n'es pas très bavard hein?

-Probablement. Moi et les humains, ça ne fait généralement pas bon ménage. Et je ne cherche pas leur compagnie.» Il finit ses paroles en soulevant les épaules, lasse.

Toujours sur son flanc, Bella posa sa tête dans la paume de la main et le jugea en plissant les yeux:

«-Mais tu restes avec moi. Pourquoi?

-Alice me l'a demandé.

-Donc, tu lui obéies tout le temps?»

Il ricana, faisant tressauter ses épaules. Visiblement qu'il concède tout à la petite brune lui semblait désopilant, voire impossible. Elle fut assez confuse mais ne dit rien de le voir sourire.

Il reprit la parole:

«-Non, mais elle s'arrange pour avoir une bonne place dans toutes les conversations. Et puis, le sujet d'Edward l'inquiétait. Elle pensait que tu serais terrorisée, donc je suis là en cas de besoin.

-Je suis trop mal pour être inquiète, en fait. Et personne ne me répond. J'attendrai sagement que l'un de vous m'informe de ce qu'il fiche. Et Alice, elle est où?

-Bientôt de retour. Maintenant dors Bella.»

Elle se divertit de son autorité mais obtempéra. Après tout, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer seuls.

Fatalement, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Notes d'auteur:

Petit chapitre de mise en bouche posté!

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

Note de ma Bêta Delphine03 (Parce que son avis compte vraiment!): _pour être honnête je trouve ce chapitre très bien, il est très bien écrit, tu poses l'histoire sans trop en mettre donc j'ai hâte de lire le prochain. Bisous._


	3. Chap2 La vilaine et les deux nomades

Note d'auteur: Bien le bonjour et Bonne fête nationale en retard! Le chapitre est court, mais les prochains sont plus longs donc pas d'inquiétude.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux venus et anciens! _Alerte:_ pyreneprincesse, prunelle05, oscarangel, larosesurleau, kachiri15, cristalle, cassandra67210, accroOvampire, Ptite-Julie, Ondie-Yoko, Juhn Shadow, JazzyO, Elfia, Ebjaceer Mitga, Delphine03. _Favoris:_ prunelle05, oscarangel, miss-stella6, kachiri15, cristalle, cici170, christou57, cassandra67210, accroOvampire, Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku, MIMINE2b, Delphine03, Alyra Night

**Delphine03**, **Ondie-Yoko**, **Larosesurleau**, **n'gie**, **Lucie, Ebjaceer Mitga, JazzyO**\- Encore plein de merci! Vous êtes super, Bonne lecture :D

◊Chapitre deux: _La vilaine et les deux nomades_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 et larosesurleau** pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Reviews anonymes:

**N'gie**: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Sur mon autre histoire tout arrive trop vite et les chapitres étaient beaucoup trop longs. Donc maintenant j'essaie de faire attention. Après c'est trop embêtant à lire et comprendre au final. Bonne lecture et j'espère te revoir en fin de chapitre !

**Lucie**: Hello, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des amateurs de ce couple ! Mais je me suis trompée et c'est génial. Merci pour ta lecture et surtout d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Pour la suite: La voilà ! D'ailleurs tout est écrit sur mon pc, donc pas de souci de ce côté, il y aura une fin :)

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La touffeur ambiante générait de cours frisottis sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Les cheveux rehaussés dans un chignon quasi défait, elle repositionna une mèche tombante de sa joue.

Pommettes rougies par la ferveur caniculaire, Bella Swan se promenait dans l'une des supérettes de la jolie petite ville de _Forks_.

La fin de journée arrivait lentement. Le vent était vigoureux.

Elle avait profité de son état grippal qui s'améliorait doucement pour sortir faire des emplettes. N'importe comment, la jeune femme ne pouvait se voir patienter que son fiancé daigne revenir. Elle angoissait follement et attendre à ne rien faire de ses dix doigts n'aidait pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas sa personnalité. De plus, elle risquerait de craquer en face de l'un de ses vampires trop protecteurs. Déjà deux jours qu'Edward n'était pas revenu. Tout ça, pour lui laisser le temps d'être certaine de sa décision.

Charlie lui avait probablement parlé d'un sujet plutôt mauvais pour le faire réagir pareillement.

Bella avait dormi dans la chambre à la peinture murale mauve, appartenant à Jasper et Alice, pendant un jour et demi_. _De quoi se requinquer. Ce dernier lui avait dit à son réveil que son épouse serait de retour dans l'Etat à partir de l'après-midi. Ce fait démontrait que la petite brune était allée autre part et avait déserté l'état de _Washington_. Avait-elle prévu trop de fanfreluches pour son union avec son frère? Assurément. Alice était toujours extatique lorsqu'une fête se préparait et cela l'alarmait abominablement. De plus, il était évident que _les Cullen_ n'avaient pas saisi l'utilité d'informer l'humaine des agissements d'Alice, ni d'Edward. Quoi de mieux pour être irriter au maximum? Rien. Sa nature stressée revenait à grands pas dans ces cas là.

Réajustant son débardeur, Bella paya la boisson et dévisagea Emmett à quelques mètres du comptoir. Il semblait lire une Bande Dessiné, mais de loin impossible de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il trépignait d'impatience, referma le livre et en reprit un second. Le vendeur s'approcha de lui pour lui indiquer que c'était illégal. Soit il payait pour lire, soit il partait. Emmett ne s'excusa pas mais commença à rejoindre son amie mortelle, restée devant la caisse. Il était maintenant pressé de rentrer et Bella le comparait encore une fois à un enfant.

En revanche cela allait être compliqué d'évacuer le magasin puisque le soleil revenait, haut dans le ciel.

Quelques minutes auparavant des nuages se mouvaient en masse au dessus de leurs têtes, et depuis peu les rayons du soleil frappaient la grande baie vitrée.

Une aubaine.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger près de ces fenêtres sans s'exposer et faire scintiller sa peau.

Alors, précipitamment et sans réel raisonnement cohérent Bella s'élança vers la porte de sortie et quitta l'endroit sous climatisation excessive. Dans son dos, elle entendit Emmett jurer contre l'humaine qu'elle était. La jeune femme s'arrêta, se disculpa dans un signe de la main en reconnaissant son air penaud, et trop heureuse d'être enfin seule se dépêcha d'approcher les bois. Elle aurait l'occasion de boire ce jus de fruit, isolée, sans garde du corps.

S'il avait été plus malin, le gaillard aurait très bien pu courir à vitesse surnaturelle pour la rattraper. Néanmoins, sous la surprise il avait dû oublier ce détail. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, comme un grand frère, mais avoir des chaperons l'ennuyait effectivement. Et pour l'instant il était de circonstance de s'offrir un petit écart de solitude. La période suivant la transformation serait riche en émotions et _la famille Cullen_ ne la laisserait nullement en paix. Ils auront trop d'appréhension. Qu'elle fasse une bourde. Ainsi, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour être au calme.

Au moment où elle ralentit l'allure, le soleil la surplombait et la faisait se sentir sale. L'ombre des arbres ne lui laissait pas de fraîcheur et son haut lui collait sur la peau. Et, ne parlons même pas de son pantalon en toile. Les rayons du soleil aurait dû être momentanés, pourtant, ceux-ci continuaient d'émettre. Bella en bénéficia pour poursuivre d'un un petit trot son chemin dans les bois. Puis, se jugeant être suffisamment éloignée afin de ne pas se perdre pour rentrer chez elle et d'être en même temps quasiment certaine qu'Emmett mettrait un moment à la retrouver, Bella s'arrêta.

Elle but un peu de la boisson puis se figea en entendant un bruit.

Immédiatement une masse de granit la propulsa au sol durement. Déjà qu'elle avait des douleurs dans le bas dos depuis cette grippe, la chute les multiplia. Elle grimaça inconsciemment et un air déconcerté orna ses traits lorsqu'elle discerna une silhouette féminine au dessus d'elle, lui tenir les poignets. L'individu lui montrait des dents poli, superbement blanches et effrayantes. Étonnée et apeurée, la jeune humaine l'interrogea puisque la personne semblait trop occuper à froncer des sourcils blonds, concentrée:

«-Tu es un vampire?

-C'est d'une évidence. Ne te rappelles-tu pas de moi humaine?

-Je crois bien que si, mais, je ne me souviens pas vraiment.»

Le vampire femelle aux cheveux blonds et aux fossettes enfantine desserra légèrement sa prise en secouant la tête, dramatique avant de proclamer:

«-Je me rend compte que la mémoire des êtres insignifiants comme toi est superficielle. Ton cerveau ne peut qu'enregistrer médiocrement les informations durant sa vie. Je te plain pauvre fille.»

Bella ne dit rien mais bouda une moue peu appréciative suite à ses paroles désobligeantes.

Elle répliqua:

-Probablement, mais je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. Et donc, sinon qui est-tu? Que je sache qui veut me tuer.

\- Jane. Garde royale du _Clan Volturi_. Rois de tous les vampires sur cette terre, demeurant depuis toujours à Voltera.»

La jeune humaine sourit spontanément devant la longue présentation puis son humeur s'assombrit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un mince voile de terreur. Enfin, elle saisissait l'identité du vampire en s'appuyant visuellement sur le long manteau le recouvrant. Tandis que Jane comprenait que Bella remettait ses idées en place, elle parla de nouveau:

«-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, mon don ne t'atteint pas. Pas de souffrances télépathiques pour toi. Par contre je me réserve le droit de te tuer autrement. J'ai le consentement de mes maîtres pour venir te montrer la vraie nature des vampires.» L'adolescente, surnaturellement ignoble se tue et reprit plus rayonnante. «Et tu sais quoi? Je suis joueuse, massacrer gentiment ne me distraie pas. Je te donne donc une chance de fuir. Aller vas-y, fuis!»

Isabella Swan se demandait de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce que le poids du corps s'évapore. La garde venait de se relever d'un bloc et désignait les environs en tournoyant. Ne se faisant donc pas prier d'avantage mais sur la réserve, la jeune femme se mit à courir. Aussi rapide soit-elle, il était improbable qu'elle réussisse à semer cette folle furieuse de Jane. Elle se souvenait bien de cette fin de journée à Voltera. Elle y avait rencontré la joyeuse famille de vampires y habitant.

Autant préciser qu'ils n'étaient en rien végétariens.

Durant sa course effrénée, elle entendait des rires carrément angoissants et sinistres. Puis subitement elle se fit tacler su sol et enfin relevée par deux bras puissant. Puissant mais minuscule. Cette fille était petite et maigrichonne mais parvenait à soulever l'humaine gracieusement, telle une plume. Cependant, Bella ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Elle fut gifler violemment par le vampire. Sa nuque pétilla et son regard devient vaporeux. La tête renversée, elle s'effondra sur le sol terreux enveloppé de mousse verte. Bella encaissa un second coup de pieds dans les côtes. Ils s'enchaînèrent, dans le bras, la cheville, la poitrine. Ses hurlement s'écoutaient, résonnants entre la flore environnente. Et, ce fut terminé aussi rapidement que commencé.

Bella demeura pourtant allongée, tremblante, attendant d'autres sévices. Toutefois, elle fut forcée d'admettre que le vampire malfaisant paraissait avoir disparu. En conséquence, la tête enfuie entre ses bras, la jeune femme examina les alentours et distingua un homme maintenir Jane, par la gorge impitoyablement. Il grondait furieusement tandis que cette dernière couinait et que du venin coulait de ses lèvres. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, afin d'assurer sa survie, elle devait s'échapper. Il paraissait robuste avec des mains tout aussi herculéennes et des muscles tendus à l'extrême. L'homme portait une chemise blanche et une paire de Jeans décontractée. Cependant elle ne voyait pas son visage, juste ses cheveux blonds marronné. Bella eu enfin un sursaut d'instinct de survie et s'accroupit dans l'optique de fuir. Elle n'avait pas le désir de se retrouver entre les bras du nouveau arrivé. Après tout, si Jane ne parvenait pas à se servir de son don contre lui, que pourrait-elle faire, elle, une simple humaine?

Sa potentielle stupidité énoncée par Rosalie auparavant lui semblait de plus en plus envisageable. Pourquoi avoir voulu à tout prix esquiver Emmett?

Les yeux baissés afin de vérifier qu'aucune blessure grave ne s'affirmait sur sa peau, Bella entrevit une paire de Baskets jaunes se positionner devant ses genoux. Rehaussant son regard, elle découvrit un morceau de jambe féminine. Son propre corps fut soulevé par la personne au devant et remit sur pieds dans la seconde qui suivit. La femme devait avoir environs une vingtaine d'années, visiblement sportive avec ses chaussures et sa tenue assortie. Son faciès en forme de cœur plutôt rassurant lui inspirait presque de la confiance et ses lèvres formaient un beau sourire. Enjôleur. Autour de sa frimousse, des cheveux blonds aux reflets auburn et court, tournoyaient sous la brise.

Sensiblement de la même hauteur les deux femmes se jugeaient du regard et Bella put y découvrir une lueur rougeâtre, représentant les suceurs de sang humains, comme estimait les décrire Jacob.

Les vampires étaient irrésistiblement mirifiques.

Nonobstant et malgré cette constatation, il était manifeste que trouver d'autres créatures végétariennes serait miraculeux. Voire utopique.

Bella ne contempla pas plus longuement l'immortelle en optant pour décamper de cet endroit infesté de monstres. Elle avait véritablement peur et c'était bien la première fois. Un dernier coup d'œil au vampire mâle et elle s'enfonçait davantage dans la forêt. Bien qu'elle souffre d'un état d'après-grippe, ses jambes la guidèrent hâtivement. Un chemin de terre poussiéreux sur son passage se profila et il la guida jusqu'à repérer une route plus large. Dans quelle direction aller? En ralentissant franchement elle trottina vers l'Est. Le choix était insignifiant. Soit à gauche soit à droite. De toute manière, elle ne ferait pas demi-tour afin d'affronter un garde Volturi et deux nomades. S'ils avaient attaqué la petite blonde, s'était certainement pour boire son sang en toute sérénité.

Quoique, se frotter au _Clan des Volturi_ ne jouerait pas en leur faveur non plus.

Ce qui n'était finalement pas son problème.

Épuisée, Bella tressaillit quand elle remarqua qu'on la suivait de loin. Les deux nomades la traquaient mais sans passer à l'offensive. Est-ce qu'il pensaient que son sang serait meilleur avec le goût de la peur? Bella accéléra la cadence, ainsi ils en firent de même. Sitôt, ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque Bella ne localisa plus que la femelle. Le mâle avait disparu et n'était plus aux côtés de sa partenaire de chasse.

Soudain, le petit vampire s'exposa en face d'elle et la fit en conséquence s'arrêter. Sa vitesse aurait pu donner des vertiges à Bella. Apparemment, la nomade ne se décidait pas à la mordre. Que faisait son partenaire? N'appréciant pas d'être dans l'ignorance, Bella lui demanda donc sans dévoiler sa vulnérabilité:

«-Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin? Vous me tuez oui ou non?»

Le vampire afficha une mine amusée et surprise:

«-Tu es bien présomptueuse. J'aimerais te poser des questions et que tu y répondes.»

Indécise, Bella croisa les bras en dessous de sa poitrine.

«-Je ne suis pas un jouet, et j'ai le droit autant que toi de savoir ce que vous fichez ici à me suivre. Généralement les vampires mordent et c'est tout. Là vous m'avez sauvé et je n'ai pas l'impression que vous voulez ma mort, ni même vous nourrir.»

Le vampire femelle prit la même pose et répondit:

«-Tu es bien observatrice. On va faire un jeu. Je te réponds, tu me réponds. Ça marche?

-Envoies ta question vampire du Sud. » Forcément Bella n'aurait pu manquer l'accent affirmé de la femme.

«-Comment connais-tu l'existence des vampires?

-Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que je croise. A moi, pourquoi me suivre?

-Je pourrais te répondre que ça fait parti de notre côté animal, chassé en s'amusant mais ce ne serait pas correct. Tu nous à intrigué c'est tout. Si tu côtoies des immortels et que tu es en vie, tu dois être l'humaine du petit Eddie.

-Je m'appelle Bella! Et humaine, je ne le suis pas encore pour longtemps.»

Brusquement, un bruissement de feuilles fit sursauter Bella tandis que le vampire femelle se crispait nettement et propageait un ronronnement félin hors de son corps. Emmett se profila en dessous d'un chêne, furibond et observa l'immortelle. Un faux sourire apparut et il engloba de ses gros bras la petite femme tout en lui parlant tout bas un court laps de temps. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Enfin, ce dernier décida de prendre en compte la présence de Bella et affirma:

«-Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Charlotte.» Bella acquiesça et il reprit «Bells… Bells. La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te pends par les pieds en haut d'un gratte- ciel. Ça te ferait peu être passé tes envies suicidaire. Mis à part ça –Non, Bella je ne t'oublie pas- Où est donc_ ton cher ami Peter, Charlotte_?»

Cette dernière haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance, et surtout, son indifférence.

Alors, comme pour répondre à Emmett, Bella sentit un souffle froid contre sa nuque.

Derechef, un frisson violent la prit et en voulant à tout prix fuir le contact aérien, deux bras l'encerclèrent.

Interdite, elle leva des yeux curieux et épouvantés vers Emmett, qui abordait un air déconcerté.

Dans la seconde suivante, il se déplaça agile sur ses jambes avec le buste penché en avant.

S'accroupissant, Emmett cracha en direction de la personne dans le dos de Bella avec les narines dilatées pour montrer son mécontentement.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Chap terminé! Charlotte et Peter sont là! Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera par la suite?

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

A bientôt Noominaome


	4. Chap3 L'entreprenant aux yeux rouge

Note d'auteur: Bonjour! Comme je suis de passage sur mon ordi préféré, Hop je poste la suite. C'est un chapitre où Peter mets le foin! C'est-à-dire: qu'il fiche les nerfs en pelote à tout le monde. Ce ne sera pas le seul mais je ne me sens pas coupable de cela. Sinon, il n'y aura pas qu'eux dans la fiction. Jacob viendra mettre son petit grain de sel par exemple, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Bienvenue au nouveaux!

**Larosesurleau**, **Lucie**, **lilly7100**, **Delphine03 : **Apparemment ma fiction vous plait! Merci merci :D

◊Chapitre trois: _L'entreprenant aux yeux rouge_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci comme toujours à **Delphine03 **et **larosesurleau** pour me corriger.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

◊**Lucie**: Oui oui oui, le voilà ! Si tu voulais qu'il parle tu vas être contente avec ce chapitre. Enfin j'espère ! Il est un peu brut de décoffrage, je l'avoue. Héhé.

Ton enthousiasme est suuuper plaisant, tu n'imagines même pas : ) Hop, je ne t'enquiquine pas plus. Bonne lecture !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Une Jeep Wrangler écarlate jaillit dans un tourbillon de boue.

L'humaine du groupe reconnut rapidement la propriété d'Emmett au moment où Esmée en descendit d'un saut gracieux. Evidemment Bella s'était crispée en apercevant le véhicule et plus encore quand la silhouette féminine s'en était échappée. Le colosse, époux de Rosalie, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre néanmoins puisqu'il lorgna sans faillir le vampire placé dans le dos de Bella. Il renifla même dans sa direction en attendant un geste de sa part.

Mouvement qui survient dans la minute quand le nomade posa son menton sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Il s'agissait de Peter, l'ami de Jasper et d'Alice. Les deux nomades étaient invités au mariage et devaient assurer un gardiennage après sa transformation afin qu'elle ne dérape pas.

Aussitôt, elle hoqueta effarée puis fit mine de s'éloigner en s'abaissant jusqu'à se qu'il la rattrape d'une main à la dureté monumentale. Tout d'abord, il glissa à cause de la moiteur de sa peau puis réussit à l'agripper. Sa grimace de souffrance éphémère fit grogner encore plus Emmett. Imperceptiblement aux yeux de Bella qui essayait de prendre son bras, Emmett s'était approché d'un bond. Il demeura dans la même position défensive. Cependant, si Esmée l'apaisa d'un mot prononcé d'un petit chuchoti sévère, il maintient son allure combative.

Dans un même temps, Charlotte se déplaçait gracieusement près de son partenaire, en souriant à Bella pour la rassurer. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas. L'incompréhension marquait ses traits de visage rougi par la chaleur. Le vampire avait-il finalement décidé de la manger? La petite Charlotte s'arrêta cependant à une certaine distance sitôt qu'elle auditionna le ronronnement agressif de son vieil ami. La main empoignant le bras de Bella frémit en harmonie. La femelle venue du Sud décida de quémander à l'attention de ce dernier, sur ses gardes:

«-Mon chou, je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il te prend mais tu effraies la compagne d'Eddie. Pourrais-tu me laisser approcher pour que je l'amène près d'Esmée? Bella connait Esmée et elle pourrait se rassurer auprès d'elle.»

Pour réponse, ses vibrations internes cessèrent alors qu'il posait des yeux furieux sur son amie blonde.

Il parla avec un timbre de voix d'outre tombe comme venue du plus profond de son thorax:

«-Cette femme. N'est assurément pas. La compagne de ce… foutu télépathe.»

Bella qui jusqu'ici s'était tue se retourna sous une impulsion. Son coude, maintenu par la poigne de Peter craqua alors qu'elle le réprimandait aussi rudement que sa voix féminine le put:

«-Pour qui tu te prends vampire? Tu juges les gens même en ne les connaissant pas? A se que je sache, vous êtes tous les deux venus voir Jasper et Alice» Il frémit des lèvres à la mention de la dernière nommée mais Bella continua, intrépide. «Ce qui veut dire compte tenu du contexte que vous êtes aussi là pour mon mariage et ma transformation, je me trompe? Après tout, vous êtes de vieux vampires et vous avoir dans les parages est bien. N'empêche que si jamais l'un de vous se permet encore un mot de travers; je vous fiche en dehors avec un billet de retour, pieds aux fesses comprit, d'une manière ou d'une autre!»

Dire qu'elle était scandalisée par le comportement captatif du vampire était un euphémisme. L'intolérance dont il faisait preuve allait très rapidement la faire devenir irascible. Avec Rosalie la conciliation avait été de mise parce que l'ambiance de la famille au complet en dépendait. En étant humaine, Bella ne pouvait pas s'insérer et mettre le bon climat en péril rien qu'avec sa présence. Ce fut pourquoi la jeune femme dépréciait seulement dans ses pensées les paroles et gestes casse-pieds de la magnifique blonde. D'autre part, Peter n'était pas relié directement aux_ Cullen_. Bella n'avait donc pas l'obligation de s'accommoder gentiment des dires inouïs et rabaissant de ce dernier. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il en remettrait une couche plus tard. Ses yeux démontraient un autoritarisme saugrenu et le désir impressionnant de la garder près de lui. De la tirer loin de ce lieu.

Cependant, sa tirade audacieuse à l'encontre de Peter s'arrêta net en découvrant le personnage. Remarquablement plaisant. A présent, elle avait le loisir de réellement le considérer et sa détermination flancha franchement devant le regard enflammé qu'il lui offrait. Chancelante, Bella tira sur son bras encore une fois pour se déloger à son emprise et baissa les yeux, devenue timide.

Lui, eu un rictus allègre en la dévisageant. Admettre qu'elle pourrait lui botter les fesses lui semblait hilarant et contrairement à ce que croyaient tous les autres vampires, il ne devient pas coléreux. Emmett dû admettre discrètement qu'il supportait bien les maladresses de Bella. Un autre vampire lui aurait probablement déjà broyé le bras, du moins, un autre nomade. Dans la foulée, Peter aborda une mine soucieuse en s'adressant à Esmée, cette fois:

«-M'dame, J'aurais quelques points à éclaircir avec votre _charmant_ Edward avant que cette jeune Lady ne commette la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en l'épousant.»

Bella se rembrunit, l'observa en coin et demanda:

«-La politesse est une option pour toi?» Elle fixa ensuite Esmée suppliante et poursuivit. «Esmée, il en est juste hors de question. Notre vie privée ne regarde que nous. Edward et moi, n'est-ce pas? Et je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi comme-ci je n'étais pas là.»

Elle eut un nouveau regard éloquent en visant clairement Peter. Personne ne lui répondit, mais tous les immortels discutèrent très rapidement en évitant le regard blessé de Bella qui fut totalement ignorée, jusqu'à ce que la _Dame Cullen_ ne réplique enfin:

«-Bon. Il est d'usage d'accepter cette demande puisque vous êtes des amis très proches de Jasper.» Elle pinça ses fines lèvres et dit. « Cependant, j'apprécierais plus de retenue de votre part et en commençant par relâcher ma futur Bru. S'il vous plait.»

Diligemment, il fit comme sollicité et Bella lui dévoila une mine terne et tracassée en se frottant le bras. Déjà qu'elle commençait nettement à douter qu'Edward ne revienne, si un inconnu se mettait à mettre une pagaille dans sa relation, rien n'était plus assuré pour son avenir. De plus, vivre avec une telle personnalité allait être énervant. Il restait encore quatre jours avant le mariage et son comportement inspirait juste de l'empathie. S'associer avec de la patience serait une idée de génie pour les prochains jours.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le 4x4 d'Emmet, Bella examina tout de même le vampire.

Étonnamment, son expression troublée ressemblait beaucoup à celle que Jasper abordait souvent en présence de nombreux humains. Sa démarche était plus bestiale que ce dernier, mais cela pouvait venir du fait qu'il n'était pas fréquemment entouré d'humains. Après tout, il s'en nourrissait. La plus évidente des similitudes était son accent exagérément prononcé qu'il employait. Il roulait sur la langue, donnant à sa voix l'allure d'un appel à l'attention et à la… Tentation. Bella se souvenait parfaitement des prénoms des anciens amis de Jasper. Charlotte et Peter. Alice les avait mentionnés pour parler du passé de son mari. Visiblement ils venaient tous les trois du Sud et plus précisément du _Texas_. Par ailleurs, si Alice lui avait cité ses deux nomades américains comme étant civilisés, pour ce qui était du mâle, Bella en doutait à la vue de son comportement exagérément pugnace.

Mis à part ce formidable timbre de voix, elle aimait son visage. Il était dur, presque bronzé malgré son état de mort-vivant, et ses iris cramoisis paraissaient intimidants. Ses cheveux, mi-long, étaient d'un châtain tirant fortement sur le blond, ondulés. Son aspect physique était globalement impressionnant. Plus petit qu'Emmett mais plus grand qu'Edward. Il semblait continuellement tendu, les muscles tendus. Il était plutôt bel homme.

Subitement un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de l'homme et il coula ses pupilles écarlates dans sa direction.

Bella rougit fiévreusement et détourna son attention vers ses chaussures.

Manifestement, il n'avait pas été dupe quand à son étude approfondie de sa personne.

.

.

.

Les deux nomades finirent par courir en avant. Soit ils connaissaient le chemin de la Villa, soit il humait la senteur _des Cullen_ suffisamment bien pour poursuivrent leurs traces jusqu'à destination. Eux, prirent la grosse voiture d'Emmett, dont l'allure commençait à revenir à la norme. Il trépidait toujours mais arrivait à ne pas renâcler constamment.

A peine furent-ils grimper qu'Emmett, au volant, critiqua:

«-J'ai toujours autant de mal à l'apprécier ce mec.»

Esmée claqua la langue contrariée:

«-_Mon_ fils, soit patient. Ils ne sont ici que pour quelques jours. Tu sais bien que leur aide sera agréable en temps voulu.

-N'as-tu pas vue son regard sur notre Bella? Elle n'est qu'un amuse-gueule pour lui!

-Mais non voyons, il ne prendrait pas une personne de notre famille pour proie. Jasper ne le laisserait pas faire ce genre de chose. Surtout qu'elle est promue à l'un des notre. Peter ne se risquerait pas à faire éclater une guerre de clan. Notamment parce qu'ils ne sont que deux.»

Emmett lui adressa une mine suspicieuse, peu convaincu. Ils s'engagèrent sur une route plus dense et large, puis réempruntèrent un petit chemin de terre. Bella tapa des fesses sur le siège à cause des bosses et questionna:

«-Ouille…, Esmée?

-Oui Bella?» Voyant qu'elle hésitait la matriarche Cullen l'encouragea d'un mouvement de sourcil.

«-Edward reviendra?»

Emmett grogna et rétorqua en anticipant _sa mère_:

«-Tu as assez fait et dit de bêtises pour aujourd'hui Bells. Evidemment qu'il reviendra. Ne penses pas à ce qu'a dit _ce Peter_. Il est toujours cloitré dans sa crypte et ne connait rien au monde civilisé.»

.

.

.

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la colossalement merveilleuse maison du _Clan Cullen_, Bella avait observé le paysage verdoyant. Main sous le menton, elle savait pertinemment que les deux personnes assises sur les sièges au devant de la Jeep bavardaient. Leurs lèvres bougeaient mais inécoutables.

La voiture freina.

Bella prit appuie sur la carrosserie rouge et sauta du véhicule sous le regard méprisant de Rosalie qui rejoignait son mari. Bella tangua sur ses pieds et avança dans la cours tandis qu'Esmée disparut dans la maison. Sur le perron de la jolie demeure, Peter se profila en compagnie de Chalotte. Ils discutaient. L'homme dilata les narines sous une senteur nouvelle et d'emblée il fut devant l'humaine.

Lui prenant la main gauche, il déclara:

«-Bonjour jeune Isabella. Mon amie Charlotte m'a expressément dit que je m'étais comporté comme un connard. Tu sais déjà qui nous sommes donc trêves de présentations. Je tiens simplement à m'excuser pour cette première rencontre désastreuse mais j'ose espérer que tu voudrais bien repartir sur de bonnes bases?»

Dans le dos de Peter, Bella distingua à travers une baie vitrée Esmée qui gardait un oeil sur eux.

Dans d'autre circonstance, Bella aurait été plus rancunière. Toutefois, elle avait envie de rentrer à l'intérieur pour être au frais.

Tout en passant sa main libre dans son cou transpirant, elle accepta:

«-D'accord. J'accepte. Je ne peux pas me baser sur les deux petites minutes ou tu as été grossier. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé de Jane. je la connais et sans vous... je ne serais plus ici.»

Rosalie ricana et cracha:

«-Tu cherches à battre un record? C'est juste improbable de tomber sur trois nomade dans la même journée et toi tu le fais. Bravo!

-Ce n'est pas comme-ci je le faisais volontairement. A croire qu'Edward à raison quand il dit que je suis un aimant à problèmes.» Peter émit un son rauque de gorge mais elle n'y fit pas attention, Emmett si. Bella continua à l'attention d'Emmett dont la moue dépréciative commençait à l'agacer. «J'ai croisé Jane. J'espère qu'elle saura garder ses distances avant que je ne sois transformée. Sinon ça va devenir coton.»

Esmée s'introduisit dans la conversation d'une douce voix en passant la porte d'entrée:

«-Bien entendu ma chérie que tu seras transformé. Après le mariage. Tout est organisé, donc ne t'en fais pas. Pour ce qui est de Jane, elle déteste l'avion. Elle fera le trajet du retour par la nage. Nous avons le temps de voir arriver _les Volturi_, s'ils pensent que nous posons problèmes.»

La matriarche invita silencieusement Bella à entrer et lui donna une boisson fraîche. Cette dernière s'installa dans un canapé tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie se volatilisaient on ne sait où. Peter se mit alors à faire les cents pas pendant que tous le dévisageait curieusement. Ses mouvements saccadés le montraient de nouveau irrité. Il demanda sous un ton faussement moqueur:

«-Dis-moi Isabella, où est donc la quiche que tu comptes épouser? Il est où exactement? Parce qu'effectivement, si nous n'aurions pas été là, tu serais tout simplement déchiqueté et démembrer dans tout le bois. Jane n'est pas la plus sympathique des femelles que tu auras eu l'occasion de connaitre. Et elle reviendra! D'autres suivrons. Qu'importe, il n'aurait même pas dû te quitter d'un millième de centimètres. Putain de connard chaste!»

Il se stoppa en discernant une larme nerveuse sur la joue de l'humaine qui se pinçait les lèvres.

«-Woah.» Bella resta sans voix puis en devenant rouge, souffla d'exaspération. Elle resta assise mais pointa un doigt rageur vers lui en se maîtrisant pour rester calme. « Toi, tu mériterais vraiment que je puisse t'arracher les doigts et les faire manger un par un. Comment oses-tu insinuer qu'il n'est pas bon pour moi. Tu ne me connais même pas.»

Il s'avança et lui assura:

«-Probablement que non. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne t'aime pas!

-Je me fiche de ton avis. Nous allons vivre ensemble.

-Pendant trois jours oui. La belle affaire. Ensuite il te tuera tout simplement parce qu'il sera incapable de contrôler son monstre avec ton sang lorsqu'il coulera. Parce que tu te seras couper avec un foutu couteau de cuisine!»

La jeune femme se remit debout d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Peter. Si peu qu'il se penche. Dans la pièce tous se taisaient.

Bella s'écria:

«-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Tu es quoi, un médium? Alice, elle n'a pas vu ça elle. Et dis-moi pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement?

-Ce n'est pas un don, fillette. C'est la justesse! Des pressentiments qui se confirment toujours. Et mes raisons ne regardent que moi.

-Encore une fois, je me fiche de ton avis. Tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça et dire ce genre de choses sans explications cohérentes. De toute manière, je me fie à Alice et pour ta gouverne et il s'est déjà contrôlé une fois.

-Pas une deuxième. Il est trop à vouloir tout contrôler, beaucoup trop même. Comment ne pourrait-il pas craquer lorsque tu sens comme une fleur naissante à la rosée? Personne n'a pensé à te dire que tu es comme un bouquet prêt à être cueillit ? Tu ne sais rien de nous autres, nous sommes vicieux et avare de sang. Fillette. » Il grinçait des dents et reprit. «Rare sont ceux apte à rester près d'humains dont le sang est saisissable. Ton Eddie n'est pas capable de te mordre sans te tuer. Il ne comprend même pas encore tout ce qui implique d'être un immortel. Un pur vampire. Et sans parler de végétarisme. Sais-tu que nous abritons un monstre?»

Il se tut en discernant le regard baissé de l'humaine. Cette dernière avait dit, visiblement dans ses pensée, dans un souffle: «-Arrête de m'appeler fillette.»

Bella évita ses prunelles rouges et arrogantes, inquisitrices. La demoiselle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'Edward, ni de rien. Les deux personnages entrevirent du coin de l'œil Charlotte qui s'approchait d'eux, paume en l'air, comme pour les apaiser. La petite blonde avait parlé de manière neutre:

«-Vous êtes tous les deux énervés et ça ne sert à rien. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est que tu sois en vie Bella.»

Esmée se profila aux côtés de Bella et murmura à l'attention de Peter qui affichait des pupilles extrêmement noires:

«-D'ailleurs je vous remercie au nom de mon clan pour être venu en aide à Bella.»

Elle s'inclina brièvement puis entra dans la cuisine, suivit de Charlotte et de Peter.

Enfin, Bella se réajusta et les suivit en silence.

Soudainement, Jasper se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre du salon accroupi, tantôt enragé, tantôt interloqué, tantôt espiègle. C'était la première fois que Bella voyait un aussi grand plateau émotionnel passer sur le visage du mari d'Alice. La dernière s'assimilait à de la détresse lorsqu'il rugissait et sautait contre Peter. Le choc fut si violent que Bella cria et qu'un résonnement du tonnerre résonna en harmonie dans la pièce.

* * *

Note d'ateur:

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre où Peter et Charlotte sont "plus présent".

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	5. Chap4 La lueur des retrouvailles

Note d'auteur: Hello tout le monde, bonnes vacances pour les chanceux(euses)!

Bienvenue à l'ensemble des nouveaux qui m'ont mis en _Favoris_ et _Alertes._

Merci à **larosesurleau**,**lilly7100**, **Delphine03**, **sm33**, **n'gie**, **Lucie** et **Ondie-Yoko** pour toutes vos attentions et remarques sur ma fiction !

◊Chapitre _quatre: La lueur des retrouvailles_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci grandiose à **Delphine03** et **larosesurleau** pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Sm33:** Bienvenue parmi nous et surtout merci pour ton commentaire encourageant ! J'èspere que cette suite sera à ton goût !

**N'gi:** Hey, ca y est après quatre chapitre on peut dire que tu es une habituée ! Je le dis toujours mais je suis contente de voir que ma petite histoire plait !

**Lucie:** AH, tu l'aimes alors ? Ouf ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit pas bien décrit comme je voulais, mais j'ai réussi à faire passer le message ! C'est un taquin (Ouais, ou un connard aussi :)

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un souffle virevoltait autour de la gigantesque maison de la famille du docteur, adulé par tous, de la petite ville de _Forks._

Cette grosse bourrasque n'était en rien naturelle.

Elle était provoquée par des agissements prodigieux et un œil avertit aurait reconnu deux silhouettes dans ce vacarme autant invisible, qu'auditif. Dans ce tumulte deux vampires se chamaillaient violemment.

Des retrouvailles vigoureuses dont les actions commençaient à désintégrer plusieurs massifs de fleurs précautionneusement plantés auparavant.

A l'intérieur cependant, les trois individus présents restaient calme.

Si dans un premier temps, il y avait eu des cris et de l'agitation dans tous les sens, Esmée avait rapidement mis un terme au bordel incommensurable des deux _mécréants_, terme employé par cette dernière. Les deux amis de longue date se cognaient, déchaînés en violence, et trouaient le plancher. Oui, ils avaient véritablement créé un creux dans le parquet du salon d'Esmée. Bien entendu, cette dernière avait prestement mis fin à ce foutoir d'un strident crissement d'ongles contre le tableau noir de la cuisine. Là, ou l'inventaire du mariage était noté et répertorié.

Quand, ils s'étaient élancé comme deux forcenés dans le jardin, Bella avait au final saisi l'information. Tout à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait présumé dans la panique, Jasper et Peter était tout bonnement en train de savourer des retrouvailles. Espiègle.

En revanche, en voyant se détacher sa flore prospère, la propriétaire des lieux intervient séance tenante, encore une fois, afin de mettre une rouste verbale, houleuse, à l'attention des deux bagarreurs.

En véritable gentlemans ils cessèrent, s'excusèrent et nettoyèrent le désordre succinctement.

Son époux Carlisle était en déplacement à l'hôpital et la patronne de la demeure devait partir un moment pour diriger une réunion associative.

Autant dire qu'à son retour tout devait être aussi net que l'aspect d'un hémisphère glacial, sinon des sanctions tomberaient, tranchantes. Assurément les deux hommes auraient très bien pu la fracasser littéralement par leur forces monstrueuses, néanmoins, il y avait des conventions de civisme à adopter en société. Un minimum du moins.

.

.

.

«-Alors racontes-moi ce que vous fichez-ici?»

Jasper, adossé contre le mur du salon de la villa familiale, s'interrogeait légitimement quant à la visite inopinément prématurée de ses deux amis originaires du _Texas._ Les intérogeant du regard. Il remit correctement l'os de son poignet brisé, dont le bruit fut ignoblement rauque. Un mince filet de venin coulait de ses lèvres pincées, en une grimace de douleur.

La nuit enclavait la demeure et ils avaient allumé la petite lampe près du nouveau canapé fétiche de Rosalie. Les trois vampires n'en avaient pas véritablement l'utilité mais les habitudes étaient parfois dures à enrayer. Peter, lui, s'assoyait nonchalamment sur la petite table basse, probablement très chère d'Esmée, et dévisagea l'Empathe:

«-Nous ne sommes plus invité par ton cher petit frérot pour la noce et la présentation de sa chère et tendre?»

Il désigna d'un regard les nombreuses chaises déjà installées dans le long jardin derrière la maison.

Charlotte, quant à elle assise dans le canapé en tissus anthracite, ricana et Jasper saisit rapidement que leur incroyable aversion pour Edward restait réelle même après toutes ses années.

Agacé, il rétorqua:

«-Me prends pas pour un arriéré, je n'aime pas ça et tu le sais. Pourquoi vous ennuyer dans une ville comme _Forks_ avant la date annoncée? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire la parlotte aux humains. Quoi que Charlotte encore peut trouver intéressant de faire les boutiques de _Seattle _à renfort de carte de crédit mais toi grand _guignol_?»

_Le guignol _ronchonna de plaisir d'avoir retrouvé le major, se remettant en place l'omoplate et proclama dans un instant de doute:

«-C'est Alice qui a appelé avec ton numéro mec, je pensais que tu étais au courant. Mais visiblement, vu la tronche que tu fais… non.

-Elle aime faire dans le genre mystique, tu le sais. A vrai dire, elle n'est pas là et je pense qu'elle sait où se trouve Edward. D'ailleurs elle m'en à touché un mot, par contre Bella ne sait rien de ça, donc tu ferme juste bien ta grande bouche devant elle, okay?»

Charlotte s'inséra dans la discussion des deux hommes:

«-Il n'est vraiment pas là alors…, donc Peter avait raison. Eddie laisse cette pauvre fille seule.» Peter lui lança un regard désabusé et menaçant. Ses paroles étaient incontestables. Sa faculté ne se trompait jamais. Elle l'ignora cependant, habituée à ses sautes d'humeurs et continua. «Seule à la merci des vampires en extérieur. Quel compagnon ferait cela alors que même les _Volturi _sont au courant de tout _ça_?»

Jasper haussa les épaules obligeant et se replaça le genou cette fois. Peter se réappropria son attention:

«-Je vais te demander quelque chose d'important et c'est putain de sérieux.» L'ancien dieu de la guerre acquiesça visiblement intéressé en lisant les émotions venant de son ancien meilleur soldat. «Ce garçon est-il vraiment son compagnon, tel que nous autre vampires l'entendons?»

Charlotte redressa la tête subitement, captivée et enquêta:

«-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir? Eddie le sait, non? Sinon pourquoi rester avec elle? Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Et Mon chou arrête de grogner ça devient vraiment chiant!»

Soudainement et sans signe avant coureur, Jasper dit le major éclata d'un rire sans joie et énonça:

«-Pete, Peter… Me poser une question de ce genre ne t'aidera en rien. Finalement, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Alice t'as appelé plus tôt que prévu. J'ai une femme extrêmement maligne! Écoutes mon gars, quoi que tu veuilles ou faire, mets des gants et sur tes deux mains. Isabella est une humaine coriace. Après tout elle vit auprès de vampires. Et la famille risque de ne pas comprendre tes intérêts. J'ai d'ailleurs moi-même du mal à y voir clair.»

Charlotte se leva d'un coup et Jasper suivit le mouvement tandis qu'ils conversèrent en de simples murmures.

Le salon spacieux faisait résonner des petits pieds, nus.

Sans aucun doute, ils étaient épiés et ce depuis plusieurs minutes.

.

.

.

Au dessus d'eux, Bella eu un sursaut.

L'avaient-ils entendu? Plausible. Cachée dans la mezzanine, abaissée, la jeune femme les écoutait discuter discrètement depuis quelques minutes.

Depuis l'arrivée des deux nomades, le ciel était bleu nuit et la plupart _des Cullen_ étaient parti chasser ou étaient occupé à faire d'autres choses quelconques.

En fait, seul Jasper demeurait dans la maison en compagnie des deux autres.

Quand ils étaient revenu dans l'après-midi Esmée l'avait soignée rapidement. Des bleus la couvraient alors un peu partout. Puis, la maman Cullen avait été rejoindre son mari à l'hôpital.

Bien entendu, la dame n'avait pas omis de laisser des directives à Bella. De prime abord, il y avait eu le fait évident et éventuel d'éviter tout objet tranchant ou de trébucher, ce qui l'entaillerait, tant qu'il y aurait des vampires aux yeux rouges se baladant ici même. Dans un second temps, Esmée avait demandé expressément à ce qu'elle se douche et aille dormir puisque son cœur palpitait trop rapidement et que la fièvre semblait également prête à revenir. Les vampires trop maternels ressentaient ce genre de symptômes, apparemment. Cela va de soi que Bella avait appelé son père pour lui confirmer le fait qu'elle restait chez sa belle famille.

De plus, l'absence d'Edward leur avait été prolifique, ni Emmett ni Carlisle, ni, en fait aucun membre de la famille n'avait été contre le fait qu'elle se retrouve sans surveillance. Ils faisaient tous confiance à Jasper contrairement à Edward qui assurait que l'ancien soldat meurtrier d'hommes était une équation trop instable pour y inclure _sa chanteuse_.

Concernant Emmett et Rosalie, ils avaient été sollicités par Alice pour aller quérir des fleurs commandées par le soin de cette dernière. Bien sûr, entre temps ils avaient bien eu le temps de faire d'autres activités ne regardant qu'eux. Par ailleurs, Bella n'avait pas reçu personnellement les nouvelles d'Alice et en entendant les paroles de Jasper, il paraissait flagrant que la petite brune était au courant de ce qu'il se passait réellement avec son fiancé fuyant.

.

.

.

Inconsciemment, la jeune Bella s'était redressée attentive et avait, les mains sur la rambarde au bois très clair presque orangé, posée un pied sur le premier giron.

Cela avait produit un bruit quasiment inaudible. Néanmoins et inévitablement en prenant pour cause leur ouïe surdéveloppée, eux l'avait entendu.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme s'était levée pour se faire un en-cas nocturne. Dormir lui avait asséché l'estomac. Néanmoins, les différentes voix venant du bas l'avaient arrêtée dans la mezzanine. Bella avait alors rapidement compris en se faufilant derrière le garde corps des escaliers, le plus silencieusement réalisable, l'appartenance des voix. Jasper et ses deux amis. Leur conversation paraissait plutôt fructueuse pour en savoir plus des agissements de sa meilleure amie et de son fiancé. Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle les épia.

De là-haut, seul Peter se dessinait entièrement dans son champ de vision. Elle discernait également le côté droit de l'épaule de Charlotte ainsi que son visage à la douceur agréable. Ses lèvres bougeaient, ses cheveux chatoyaient, et avec des pommettes plus que parfaites Bella pensait réellement que cette femme était ravissante. Même dans une tenue sportive.

Jasper était dissimulé sous le plancher où elle-même se tenait agenouillée.

Tout le long de la réunion improvisée, Bella avait suivi les mouvements furtifs de Peter. Bien que placé de dos, elle avait le loisir d'avoir une vue plutôt commode. Il était torse nu. Admettant qu'il était bel homme et entretenu comme convenu, elle guetta toute l'animation exercée par ses muscles dorsaux. C'était honteux de contempler une personne de cette façon. Toutefois et pour sa défense, elle pensait véritablement qu'il lui était pénible de mettre fin à cette étude physionomique. Pendant qu'elle regardait et écoutait, Bella vit des fissures longent son omoplates droites. Jasper avait-il fait cela durant leur combat amical? C'était plutôt agressif. Et ces cicatrices en formes de mâchoires…

Viscéralement et afin de se rapprocher pour réussir à l'observer de plus près, son pied gauche se plaça sur la marche suivante. Un pied devant l'autre. Bella en découvrait plus de l'aspect féminine et elle vit aussi jusqu'aux genoux de Jasper.

Encore un pas.

Elle repéra ensuite la chemise déchirée que portait auparavant Peter, sur la méridienne du canapé.

Jasper croisait les bras, son visage malicieux, scrutant son ami.

Décidément, Jasper se montrait démonstratif en compagnie de ses deux là.

Encore un pas.

.

Jasper et Charlotte se déplacèrent d'un même geste dans sa direction alors que le troisième vampire posait ses yeux directement dans ses pupilles chocolat.

Bella voulut s'excuser mais s'effondra dans l'escaliers en oubliant momentanément le sol déclinant. Inévitablement, elle chuta. Gauchement.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

Isabella ressentit des picotements dans son corps engourdi un cours instant puis s'hasarda à se positionner plus confortablement. Néanmoins, elle se sentait comme compacté. Elle se trouvait immensément comprimer tout contre de la glace. Gémissante sous un tel touché dérangeant sur le moment la jeune femme pensa avoir affaire à Jasper. La tournure que prirent ses pensées la détrompa puisqu'un truc clochait. D'un côté, il l'aurait déjà relâché après l'avoir rattrapé. Jasper prohibait toute approche physique avec les être mortels. Au surplus la senteur sauvage de brûlé dégagée par la personne lui semblait étrangère, mais envoûtante. Ce n'était pas Edward, il l'aurait tout aussi abandonné en s'excusant de leur proximité. Là, la pression sur son corps était trop indécente en spngeant qu'elle n'était que peu vêtue. Pour ainsi dire, Edward restait vieux jeux.

Pourtant Bella ressentait un fort sentiment de sécurité dans son être, la faisant détendre tous ses petits muscles et terminaisons nerveuses. Ses pensées la dérangeaient.

Sitôt qu'elle saisit l'information erronée, elle étouffa un juron contre la peau dure et nue du vampire et bougea dans l'optique d'échapper à l'étreinte trop intime.

Peter était à demi couché, les fesses entre deux marches et maintenait la petite silhouette de l'humaine avachie, d'un bras solide. Elle ne risquait plus de tomber. Le second, agrippait implacablement le haut de la rambarde en bois orangé. Bois qui craquelait déjà sous la pression exercé par sa main et leurs deux poids assimilés. Un œil aiguisé aurait pu discerner les petites échardes qui s'étaient plantées dans la main froide du vampire.

Bella Swan, avait reconnu Peter Whitlock en relevant sa frimousse et d'emblée elle avait rougi en déchiffrant sa posture peu singulière. Ses cuisses entouraient le bassin de l'homme et le haut de sa poitrine était intégralement écrasée contre son torse. Sa peau moite d'humaine qui assimilait la chaleur ambiante collait contre le touché gelé. Gênée, elle profita du regard lointain de l'immortel pour se redresser mais il la rattrapa immédiatement en la pressant de nouveau contre son corps et huma ses cheveux retombant contre son visage. Cette fois-ci, Bella avait sa bouche haletante près de l'oreille de ce dernier alors qu'il rehaussait sa chevelure massive en reniflant exagérément son odeur.

Immanquablement, Peter se distrayait quand son cœur tambourinait démesurément.

Le raclement de gorge issu de Charlotte le fit soudainement expirer et stopper l'exploration de la senteur fruité de l'humaine. Il posa la paume de sa main contre l'arrière de la tête de Bella, décoiffant ses cheveux auburn et braqua un regard noirci, ténébreux à l'encontre de sa partenaire habituelle. Cette dernière lui montra une mine appréhensive alors que Jasper apparaissait indolent. Avant d'avoir pu amorcer une parole, Bella se manifesta avec une voix tremblotante:

«-Je suis désolée Jasper, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!»

Il acquiesça en repérant son regard embarrassé et terrorisé. Néanmoins il sourcilla quand une vague, ainsi qu'une lueur, de confusion mêlée d'apaisement éclaira le contour de l'iris de sa future _belle-sœur_. Il s'avérait assez particulier d'entrevoir cette émotion de tranquillité dans l'âme généralement tourmentée de Bella. Ce fut expéditif puisque cela s'estompa illico avec en remplacement de la suppléance et de la crainte. Il agit en survolant les quelques mètres et se ramassa en une posture de dominance qui fut soulignée de grognements à l'encontre de Peter. Ce dernier opéra de son côté aussi précipitamment. Tout en se redressant il écarta la jeune femme dans son dos.

L'ancien Major arqua un sourcil blond, augmentant les ronflements dans sa gorge mais comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Que fichait-il avec l'humaine dans son dos? Il était pourtant certain qu'il savait se contrôler.

«-Vieux, laisse Bella descendre tranquillement. Je la ramènerais chez elle et on oubliera ce fâcheux incident. N'est-ce pas Bella? Edward n'en saura rien.

-En aucune manière je ne ferais ça. _Vieux._»

Charlotte se contient en arrière plan, lassée et inquiète. Tout ce que la petite blonde espérait était que les _Cullen_ ne les rejoindraient pas pendant cette période. Elle rencontra ensuite le regard abasourdi de Bella qui se replaçait sur ses jambes, grelottante et qui fit mine de remonter dans le couloir en l'ignorant absolument. Aussi vite Peter s'assombrit et déclara d'un ton autoritaire et tranchant comme une lame de rasoir:

«-Femme. Si tu bouges encore un doigt de pieds je te mords dans la seconde qui suit.»

Bella poussa une exclamation choquée, mains contre sa bouche et assassina du regard Peter, puis Jasper, en se retournant doucement. Cependant le compagnon d'Alice ne daigna pas la regarder. La jeune femme exhiba une larme sur sa joue qui coula le long de son menton puis qui claqua sur la marche en bois. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas les troubles qui la parcouraient en observant la personnalité acide de l'homme. Tout n'était que chaos. Depuis leur apparition, elle ne faisait que surveiller distraitement ses actions, telles que la simple tache de replacer une mèche tombante contre l'un de ses cils bruns. Bella était nettement impatiente que son fiancé réapparaisse et restait troublée par les actions de sa meilleur amie. Pourquoi les avoir amenés avant l'heure? Pour tout ficher en l'air vraisemblablement.

Charlotte prit la parole en restant méfiante, Peter n'était pas du genre diplomate:

«-Mon chou, c'est la deuxième fois que tu te permets un tel comportement. Ecoutes donc bien ce que je vais te dire. Ici, nous ne sommes que des invités. Et même si tu penses savoir ce que tu fais, il n'en est rien.» Peter leva les yeux dans sa direction et elle poursuivit trop heureuse de capter son attention. «Tu ne peux pas te nourrir d'elle sans conséquences punitive. Et…

-Char, tais-toi. Tu ne comprends pas.» Jasper était vite intervenu en entendant les bêtises audibles de Charlotte.

Depuis le milieu d'escalier, Peter montra un rictus taquin à son amie puis retourna son attention sur Bella. Il s'incrusta à l'intérieur de ses pupilles affolées tandis qu'elle reculait en butant sur la contremarche. Il sourit plus chaleureusement et haussa un sourcil compréhensif. Aussitôt, elle reprit sa place mais demeura sans autre expression qu'angoissée.

Subitement, il se mit de profil soupçonneux vis-à-vis de Jasper. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait ce dernier de le prendre en traître? Précautionneux, il souleva alors une main, paume en l'air et ainsi demanda narquoisement:

«-Lady, penses-tu que j'ai envie de te manger?»

Éblouie par sa question et son regard devenu charmeur elle ne sut que répondre. L'évolution de ses humeurs était déroutante. Il demeura le bras levé en patientant et Bella oscilla des yeux entre Jasper et lui.

Visiblement l'humaine hésitait et Jasper n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Maintenant sa poitrine vibrait franchement.

Il avertit son ami:

«-Peter tu veux te faire tuer? Edward ne va pas laisser passer _ça_! Laisses la donc tranquille bordel. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.»

Un ricanement sinistre se propagea dans la pièce. Le vampire nomade ne quittait pas des yeux le regard chocolat de l'humaine et s'amusa d'y voir effectivement de l'indécision. Il fit pivoter son poignet l'invitant à s'avancer, plus proche. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais il la devança:

«-Jasper, mon ami. Cette jeune femme va devenir l'une des nôtre donc pourquoi ne prouverait-elle pas sa bonne foi en notre espèce en acceptant de descendre cet escalier sans encombre en ma compagnie. Moi un nomade aux yeux rouges et non végétarien. Ton _nouveau Clan_ n'est pas valable en tant qu'examen final. Après tout, vous n'êtes que des mangeurs d'hamsters à poils rats.

-Tu vas trop loin! Nous sommes _comme des frères_ et tu me rejettes alors que j'essaie de t'aider?

-Bien sûr que non. Par contre il me semble évident que tu as fait un choix concernant _le Clan_ auquel tu appartiens.»

Entre temps, Peter s'était approché de Bella et celle-ci posa délicatement ses fins doigts dans sa grande main et se mit à ses côtés, triomphante, intérieurement.

Oui, elle était assez courageuse pour se promener près d'un suceur de sang humain.

Jasper renifla dédaigneusement et cracha:

«-Enfoiré tu l'as fait exprès? Tu m'as distrais pour t'approcher de Bella.»

Peter ironisa la situation en lui envoyant un majeur redressé, très affectueusement. Ce dernier captait tout les déplacements de l'humaine et descendit l'escalier effectivement en l'accompagnant, comme si chaque pas était trop précieux pour le perdre de vue. Jasper s'était donc écarté d'un saut agile pour les observer d'une expression redevenue neutre. Il haïssait presque Peter. A cause de ça foutue idiotie qui lui servait de cerveau, il agissait toujours comme un salopard. Et qui allait récolter les problèmes comme à chaque fois?

Dans le salon Peter délaissa Bella et s'affala dans le grand canapé, nonchalamment. Tout cela à vitesse surnaturelle. Le cœur de la jeune femme eut un nouveau soubresaut en le dévisageant. Peter était un homme entreprenant et un orateur efficace. Pour mettre mal à l'aise. Il la salua d'un geste agile de la main:

«-Tout le plaisir est partagé jolie Isabella.»

la nommée l'ignora.

«-Arrête donc d'agir comme un stupide borné d'enfoiré !» Charlotte s'était finalement décidée à se calmer les nerfs et soupira plutôt satisfaite qu'il n'ait pas fait d'autres faux pas.

.

Jasper, lui, continua à examiner Bella et la suivit jusque dans la cuisine d'où elle trifouillait l'intérieur du frigidaire. Sa voix, résonna du cube profond et frais:

«-Jasper, si tu veux quelque chose ne reste pas planté là et dis moi le fond de ta pensée, s'il-te-plait.»

Il étouffa un juron en apercevant un suçon dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Peter lui rendit un gloussement de contentement mais inaudible pour Bella. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas ressenti la chose. Probablement était-ce dû au toucher trop glacé de leur peau. Ou alors, elle avait été trop perturbée pour s'en rendre compte. Il consentit enfin à répondre à la jeune femme quand elle referma d'un coup de pied le meuble:

«-J'aimerais que tu restes loin de Peter à partir de maintenant. Il est trop instable lorsqu'il est proche des humains et tu n'aimerais pas être blessée avant le retour d'Edward, n'est-ce pas?

-Hé bien, moi qui pensais que tu avais la langue sèche, finalement elle va bien. Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et Edward n'est pas présent. Je vais me marier demain soir et où est-il? Certainement pas ici.»

Bella s'assit après un vertige soudain et exhala discrètement. Jasper rétorqua peu satisfait de cette réponse:

«-Tu n'es pas en forme pour juger quoi que ce soit. Regardes-toi! Tu as encore de la fièvre, et tu tiens la main d'un vampire nomade alors que tu devrais être terrorisée.

-Bien essayer Jasper. Depuis le temps tu sauras que je suis loin d'être dans la norme. Changeons de sujet. Alice t'as dit où il était et je veux savoir. J'estime être en droit de savoir en tant que femme.

-Il est en Alaska.»

Cela lui avait échappé pendant qu'il humait dans sa direction discrètement. Si Edward revenait maintenant, il saurait de suite que quelqu'un avait _touché sa future femme_.

Bien entendu, Bella savait ce qu'il y avait là-bas.

Les _Denali, _l'autre clan végétarien du continent. Le destin se liguait-il contre sa personne?

Assise sur le coussin moelleux d'une des chaises, elle trembla.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci pour la lecture et **n'hésitez pas** à venir me donner vos impressions.

Le prochain chapitre est coupé en deux pour une question de praticité. C'est vite ennuyant de lire un chapitre trop long!

J'avais annoncé la venue de Jacob et c'est bientôt, avec en guest Charlie... Enfin lui on l'a déjà vu. Ah, et Alice bien sûr!

A bientôt!

Noominaome


	6. Chap5-1 La fille qui s'en allait

Note d'auteur: Salutations! Première partie de chapitre qui débute en douceur, quoi que...

Je ne vous ennuie pas ici, retrouvons-nous en bas de page. Merci à tous(tes) pour les Alertes et les Favoris!

**N'gie, larosesurleau, rose, Delphine03, Ondie-yoko, la plume d'Elena, JazzyO - **j'apprécie toujours autant de recevoir vos commentaires! Merci encore!

◊_Chapitre cinq: La fille qui s'en allait_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (_Merci à __**Larosesurleau**__ et __**Delphine03**__ pour leur conseils judicieux!_)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊ Réponses aux Review anonyme:

**n'gie**: Coucou, Voici la suite qui se déroule encore tranquillement. Plus ou moins. La pagaille est pour le prochain qui arrive en fin de semaine et tout va s'enchaîner! J'essaie de faire en sorte de ne pas tourner en rond sans trop en dire non plus. Je te souhaite bonne lecture !

**Rose:** Hello ! Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Première partie**

Charlotte Whitlock, était tout aussi âgée que Peter et Jasper voire un peu plus en comptant ses années humaines.

Son nom de famille fut donné par Jasper durant sa première année en tant que nouveau-vampire-né.

Lorsqu'ils avaient déserté l'armée de Maria pour découvrir le monde extérieur, ce dernier les avaient autorisé, Peter et elle, à emprunter durablement ce patronyme.

Ce qui était bon puisqu'aucun d'eux ne se rappelait leur véritable maison. Leur mémoire humaine restant défaillante.

Le major, Jasper, avait été respecté par énormément de vampires auparavant et même si _les Cullen_ croyaient le dieu de la guerre, mort, il n'en était rien. A présent, il se faisait appeler Hale/Cullen pour favoriser ses déplacements. Il évitait de fait de croiser les regards apeurés et terrorisés des nomades qu'il croisait. Son nom était craint. Il n'avait réellement été que souillure, sang et monstruosité. Ignoble et sans regret. Sans reperd ni aucune autre émotion valorisante. Le néant de sa bête l'avait maintenu dans un chaos durant longtemps. De la sorte, Jasper n'avait vécu que pour transformer les humains en vampires, les éduquer pour l'armée de Maria et les tuer. Il avait adoré avilir les espoirs de tous ses jeunes créés dans le but de tuer. Jasper avait fréquenté des femelles intransigeantes et dictatoriales et sa première expérience en immortel avait été du domaine de la misère, de la terreur et de la souffrance.

Cette vie de douleur, Charlotte l'avait également palpée.

De se qu'affirmait Peter, ce dernier l'avait mordu lors d'un raid nocturne dans son village.

Peter était tout aussi cruel que Jasper. Cependant, dans ce châtiment, il avait appris à reconnaître le bon du mal. Il avait su percevoir l'espérance. Probablement grâce à ce _don_ qu'il qualifiait de justesse. Charlotte savait que ce n'était que son monstre en lui qui s'exprimait. Peter était plutôt civilisé pour un vampire et bien qu'il ait saisi que les vampires soient des démons, il préférait parler de dons lorsque ses instincts primaires prenaient le dessus. _Pourquoi pas… Cela les avait sauvés._

Durant cette époque sordide, Peter contribuait activement aux massacres organisés dans le Clan de Maria. La démone ne souhaitait que rarement garder les nouveaux-nés trop longtemps. Elle voulait les enrayer du globe assez rapidement. Peter avait tenu trois ans aux côtés de Jasper et ce grâce à son bon vouloir. Il avait apprécié son accompagnement masculin. Si Peter avait été le synonyme du Major, son ombre, son second, Peter avait également compris le monde dans lequel tout fonctionnait. Son grade au sein de l'armée lui avait permis de sortir régulièrement. Il s'était nourri convenablement et en admirant de la civilisation qui l'entourait, s'était vite attaché à cette vie. L'environnement au dehors l'attrayait et le monstre en lui dénigrait les actes de Maria et de Jasper. Il avait connu d'autres vampires, non adorateur de massacre.

Ce fut pendant cette phase incertaine qu'il rencontra un vampire femelle outrageusement douée. N'apprenant pas les leçons mais pratiquant la loi du Clan à la rigueur, elle excellait dans les combat et rivalisait quasiment avec l'un de ses meilleurs soldats. La nouvelle-née avait hâtivement saisi les priorités des dirigeants et mûri plus aisément que les autres nouveaux-nés, faisant d'elle une professionnelle qui exerçait ses talents dès souhaité pour aider dans les tâches à accomplir au sein du clan. C'était un petit soldat compétitif. Malgré ces incessants bavardages sans réels but, Peter n'avait pu s'empêcher d'analyser les facettes de ce vampire en essayant de comprendre les rudiments de son jeune cerveau. C'est à force d'observations qu'il s'aperçu que tout était faux. Elle n'appréciait pas cette vie de désolation mais obtempérait pour survivre.

Au bout de cette constatation et sans le vouloir, Peter s'était lié d'amitié avec elle. Chose qui n'aurait dû se produire puisqu'elle devait être détruite peu après. Démembrée et brûlée, comme tous.

Ce vampire c'était elle, Charlotte, une petite femelle à qui l'on ordonna de tuer une dizaine de vampires. C'est en s'apercevant du rapprochement subit entre son second et elle, Jasper avait vicieusement coordonné à ce qu'elle assassine tout son propre village. Ce fut Peter qui lui apprit l'anéantissement de ses anciens voisins et amis.

Bien entendu, le bras droit du Major aurait dû l'exterminer également. Néanmoins, Charlotte et Peter étaient réellement devenus proche. En Conséquence, lorsque Charlotte proposa de fuir hors de ce camp de destruction et en ruine, Peter avait accepté. Ce fut leur fortune. Si Jasper les avaient surpris en train de sauter par-dessus le grillage entourant le domaine, il avait seulement fermé les yeux et promis de le déchirer si un jour ils se revoyaient.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Une aubaine.

Dans le sillage de Peter, Charlotte avait connu des premiers mois difficiles mais meilleurs. Sans cris. Moins obscures. Pourtant, son nouvel ami devint convaincu au fil des mois que_ le dieu de la guerre_ pouvait être bon. Et ce moment marqua une véritable peur pour Charlotte: être délaissée. La jeune femme avait pu voir courir son ami dans les bois et il était revenu beaucoup plus tard. Sale et dégoulinant de divers venins. Jasper le suivait de trois mètres, prudent et tout aussi écorché. Ils avaient tué pour survivre.

Durant la phase d'acclimatation, les trois vampires se savaient ignare. Comment se comporter maintenant? Charlotte avait haïs Jasper, puis l'avait pris en pitié. Si invisible face à son monstre. Si faible devant l'assurance de Peter. Cependant, ils avaient appris tous ensemble à museler cette bête interne, comme tous les vampires le faisaient apparemment.

.

.

Puis, il y eut Isabella Marie Swan. Ce fut là, le second séisme à bousculer sa vie.

La femme la plus téméraire qu'elle ait eu le loisir de rencontrer.

Elle n'était que si peu soucieuse de sa propre existence qu'elle faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien.

Pour peu de chose et Charlotte aurait dit que cette fille aurait pu être sa sœur dans un autre monde. Si jolie, si timide, si audacieuse, si tout… en faite.

En quelque sorte, elle l'adorait.

Ce soir là, Isabella avait été courageuse et autodestructrice, totalement intolérante envers son existence humaine.

A présent que Charlotte contemplait le corps de Bella commencer à s'agiter frénétiquement à ses pieds, elle résistait à l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la cajoler.

Indiscutablement, cette fille n'aurait pas dû rencontrer des êtres comme eux, parce que cette Swan était une briseuse de principes, tout bonnement.

Parce que le venin débutait une danse maccabre dans son corps.

Et que tout allait leur retomber sur la tronche.

.

.

.

Jasper avait hélé Charlotte en comprenant l'absurdité commise.

Mentionner l'Alaska n'avait pas été des plus plaisant à entendre pour l'humaine et ses émotions émises tanguaient dangereusement.

Quoi qu'elle fasse ensuite comme Jasper n'y connaissait absolument rien en réconfort, il l'anticipa en appelant son amie.

La jeune femme blonde avait rapidement couru dans la cuisine avec un dernier regard en direction de Peter. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire serrée au point de craquer. Et elle l'entendit réellement se rompre. Arrivée dans la cuisine aménagée, Charlotte avait pu voir le visage de Bella évoluer d'un pourpre devant son audace à l'encontre de Jasper vers un blanc tout crayeux. Puis, elle s'était raidie en maintenant un économe encore planter dans une pomme bien verte. Dans la seconde, Jasper s'était tendu aussi et avait reculé sous l'effet d'une bourrasque invisible. En le questionnant du regard, ce dernier avait évoqué la possibilité que la jeune humaine le bloque à l'aide d'un mur englobant toute émotion à l'intérieur. Bella réussissait à le garder à distance de ses tourments.

Alors agenouillée près des genoux de Bella Charlotte n'avait eu comme idée que de la rassurer d'une caresse sur le dos de la main. Main qui frémissait à chaque respiration.

C'est aussi à ce moment que les trois vampires du Sud avaient entendu des pas plutôt proches, à deux kilomètres au Nord.

Pendant que Charlotte et Jasper anticipait l'avenir, Peter s'était de nouveau montré l'air mauvais. Ce dernier s'était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine, la nonchalance et la malice transparaissant sur son visage. Vraisemblablement, il avait également reconnu les pas de félin approchant avec légèreté. C'est donc en abordant un regard infecté de dégoût qu'il avait dit:

«-Nous allons bien voir comment _il_ gère le fait que _ses_ actions la mette dans un tel état.»

Formellement, il n'aurait pour rien au monde remis sont propre comportement en cause.

_Et maintenant, quand pensait-il?_

Bella avait expiré âprement et s'était remise debout d'une soudaine impulsion. Charlotte suivit la manœuvre tandis que la jeune fiancée d'Edward se mit à parler d'une voix éraillée:

«-J'en ai foutrement marre de ses histoires! À chaque fois c'est la même chose. Il s'en va pour mon bien alors qu'il prend juste du bon temps en réfléchissant au sens de la vie. Sans moi évidement. Ce qui n'est encore une fois foutrement pas normal. Les compromis c'est fini.»

Durant ce laps de temps où Bella réfléchissait sur la disposition à adopter face à ses paroles, Charlotte avait distinctement aperçu l'étincelle dans les yeux de Jasper. Celle où il allait détromper la petite humaine fragile et la consoler. Néanmoins il s'était aussi vite repris en haussant les épaules pour lui-même. Manifestement, il pensait que ce n'était pas correct, ni son job de justifier les actes de son frère. Ce qui était naturel du point de vue de la petite blonde. Les histoires de cœur n'intéressaient nullement l'ancien major. De ce côté, il ne changerait pas. Par ailleurs, Charlotte avait aussi repéré le sourire en coin de Peter et cela l'avait carrément rendue nerveuse.

Bella avait continué ses divagations pendant que la sportive gardait un œil attentif sur son ami:

«-Peter a raison finalement. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas parce qu'il serait encore capable de dire que la cause de son départ est mon père! D'ailleurs qu'Alice aille au diable pour toute cette comédie. Ah non Jasper, n'espère pas me calmer avec ton don, va aussi au diable. Non, en faite que tous… Vous tous allez voir en enfer si j'y suis. Je m'en vais!»

L'ambiance de la pièce devient électrique tandis que Bella marchait déjà dans l'entrée.

Stupéfaite, Charlotte trottina pour se rapprocher et demeurer à ses côtés. Effectivement, la main moite de l'humaine sur la poignée tira jusqu'à l'ouvrir et la faire frapper contre le mur opposé. Tous avaient inhalé le parfum sucré de Bella dont le comportement s'orientait vers l'insensé, alors que le vent s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Cela créa une brise minuscule qui souleva les lourds cheveux bruns et les vêtements de nuits de cette dernière. Brusquement Peter frissonna en décochant un œil lascif en direction de la silhouette arpentant la nuit. Immanquablement, Charlotte le railla d'une manière peu amicale. Elle s'adressa ensuite plus doucement à l'humaine dont l'adrénaline explosait dans l'air en entourant son corps:

«-Ma belle… écoutes-moi. Ne crois pas les conneries de Peter. Il n'a pas la science infuse et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de relationnel humain. Ce n'est qu'un vieux vampire qui s'ennuie dans sa vie et fiche la merde là où il l'entend.»

Le _vieux vampire_ lui souffla une insulte prestement, de l'endroit où il patientait de voir les événements changer. Avec de _la veine_ en sa faveur bien sûr.

«-**Je **prends mes propres décisions, merci bien! Et, **j'ai** décidé, toute seule et comme une grande de partir d'ici au plus vite et tiens pourquoi pas… aller faire le tour du monde!

-Tu dérailles complètement. Aller sérieusement viens t'assoir, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il est allé là-bas…»

L'humaine s'était arrêtée dans son élan furieuse et s'adoucit étrangement.

Elle demanda:

«-Toi oui peut être? Je n'ai pas franchement l'intention d'attendre encore et encore qu'il daigne me faire signe. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce coup. Je ne suis pas une marionnette! Je vaux peut être pas grand-chose mais j'estime être en droit de recevoir un minimum de respect. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer… Je vais aller dire au revoir à mon ami Jacob et prévenir mon père de mon départ.»

Peter ricana en se moquant ouvertement de Jasper qui n'arrivait pas à lire les sentiments profonds de Bella. Rien. Rien ne se révélait, mis à part l'attitude énervée et incontrôlée de ses membres flageolants.

Le second du Major frôla comme un souffle Jasper qui l'huma plus qu'il ne le vit passer, pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Adroitement et patiemment, il calqua sa démarche à la leur. La lumière du porche s'alluma automatiquement et il questionna l'humaine qui se frottait les yeux, éblouie:

«-Je peux t'accompagner dans ce tour du monde, ou bien rejettes-tu notre nouvelle amitié?

-Vampire, il me semble évident que je ne veux plus rien à voire avec votre espèce qui inclue le mensonge comme des banalités. Donc, non. Merci bien.

-Mon ami Jasper, lui, n'a pas menti. Il n'a fait que de la détention d'information.»

Le nommé grogna, se disant probablement qu'induire Bella dans un dialogue de sourd n'était pas nécessairement le meilleur procédé.

«-Détention d'information... Tu blagues? De toutes façons, vous deux n'étiez là que pour l'après transition et comme je décide de quitter votre beau monde vous êtes comme qui dirait congédiez?»

Il la retient par le bras, lorgna sur la marque provoquée par ses propres dents et déclama:

«-Je ne me contenterais pas d'un non sans un bon argument petite femme. Nous étions là pour ça, oui. Mais si je veux t'accompagner maintenant, je n'ai besoin d'aucune raison qui ne regarde que moi. Pour ce qui est de Charlotte, je ne préssent pas que tu la rebutes. Nous formons_ un Clan_ uni, elle et moi. Tu pourrais en faire partie.»

Charlotte roula quasiment des yeux dans leurs orbites en entendant la proposition de Peter. Visiblement il était plus que sérieux la concernant.

Alors Bella écarquilla des yeux et parla d'une voix offusquée:

«-Tu me proposes un plan à trois?»

Cette fois, Jasper retient un toussotement de rire et Charlotte gloussa. Esmée, qui venait de revenir ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins aux propos de Bella.

Toutefois, de l'autre côté de la cour, tous entendirent:

«-Nomade, lâche ma femme.»

Peter esquissa un sourire moqueur et obtempéra d'une courbette exagérée à l'attention d'Edward qui marchait vers sa fiancée. Jeune fiancée qui se mordait rudement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils Edward. Si elle s'égratignait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, cela allait être coton pour ne pas la bouffer, littéralement. Peter ria immédiatement quand Edward l'assassina du regard en lisant ses pensées. Charlotte vint se placer près de son ami d'un saut en lui donnant une œillade curieuse.

Lorsque le vampire roux arriva devant l'humaine, cette dernière se crispa et cramponna son économe férocement. Le manche.

Il le vit et fit un demi-sourire coincé en lui ordonnant:

«-Chérie, ne voudrais-tu pas me donner ce couteau? C'est dangereux. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas très bien.

-Non, je ne le veux pas Edward… Et effectivement j'ai comme un petit souci.

-Il y a deux vampires aux yeux rouges Bella.»

-Tu veux dire, deux suceurs de sang? Oui, je suis au courant et ils étaient là eux quand Jane est venue pour me tuer!»

Ce fut à cet instant que tout bascula dans l'irréel. Edward gronda férocement en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été présent. Pire, il aperçut la marque rosacée dans sa nuque dont l'odeur rappelait celle de ce Peter. Ce vampire était une pourriture et dévergondait sa femme. Pourtant avant d'avoir pu rétorquer et se justifier, Bella avait levé un regard froissé et lancé sa main contre sa joue dure.

La gifle avait retenti violemment dans l'air.

Carlisle se profila de retour et avec Esmée, ils contemplèrent la scène abasourdis. Ils comprirent vite que quelque chose se passait. Sitôt, L'humaine avait criée sous la douleur alors que Peter se figeait brusquement et que Charlotte retenait une exclamation aussi étonnée que les _deux parents Cullen_. Bella s'accroupie, retenant sa main cassée contre son ventre tout en jurant méchamment contre la dureté de l'épiderme des être surnaturels. Bella se manifesta à nouveau et tous les vampires l'écoutèrent:

«-En Alaska non d'un chien! Tu pensais que je ne le saurais jamais? Tu as été faire quoi là-bas dis moi, manger des caribous?»

Edward semblait tétanisé qu'elle sache pour sa clandestine virée.

Il murmura:

«-Ton père m'a dit quelque chose.» Il reçut un regard meurtrier de la part de Bella qui se releva d'un bond poussée par l'agacement. «Laisse-moi terminé. Tu es quelqu'un de mature mais tu as besoin d'un homme qui puisse te faire du bien. Quelqu'un dont tu laisserais prendre les rênes pour une fois dans ta vie. Tu ne fais rien de ça avec moi. J'ai paniqué. Je sais que c'est idiot, tu m'aimes. Mais j'ai eu peur… Notre compromis. Tu veux que nous fassions l'amour avant d'être transformée mais je n'en suis pas capable. Du moins... je ne l'étais pas.»

Gênée, Bella l'était. Évoquer sa non sexualité était déroutant en présence de nombreuses personnes. De plus, deux n'étaient même pas de la famille.

C'est donc embarrassée qu'elle l'interrogea un peu suspicieuse:

«-Que dois-je comprendre ?

-J'ai été là-bas pour m'assurer d'être bon pour toi ?

-J'ai peur de comprendre Edward.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi et maintenant je suis apte à t'épouser.»

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent: «-Est-tu fou ?!»

Edward semblait perdu et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula: «-Va-t-en!»

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre tandis qu'elle se retournait d'un mouvement et s'insérait dans les bois. Horrifié, Edward allait la rattraper mais Esmée le lui déconseilla d'une main maternelle. Durant cette discussion, Bella crut entendre Edward dire qu'elle le trompait en se laissant toucher par un autre. La femme ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots. Qu'avait-elle fait de répréhensible, sinon d'être cordiale avec tout le monde?

Peter se dirigea habilement entre les arbres et atterrit auprès d'elle.

Charlotte porta un regard dépité à l'attention de Jasper qui arqua un sourcil incertain, pendant que Carlisle et Esmée conversaient à voix basse.

Qu'avait donc Peter en tête?

Isabella éternua, l'air devenant de plus en plus humide. Elle supplia le vampire sur ses traces de la laisser tranquille. Ce à quoi le nomade lui répondit par la négative.

Elle soupira et répondit d'une voix fatiguée, pendant qu'un éclair fracassait le ciel et fendait les nuages:

«-Si tu cherches à te distraire, va donc regarder la télévision. C'est vachement sympa aussi comme loisirs.»

Il ricana et rétorqua en louchant sur ses seins, ce dont elle remarqua et la rendit perplexe:

«-Isabella, si tu veux être transformée, je veux bien me dévouer et…

-Ne termine pas ta phrase vampire, vous tous ne faites que me mentir et cela m'énerve.»

Aussitôt, il fut devant elle, la faisant reculer instinctivement alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait.

«-Lis bien sur mes lèvres femme. Quand je parle ce n'est pas pour ne rien dire. Je n'accepte pas facilement d'être contredit donc ose encore une fois le faire et je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Je te proposais quelque chose de raisonnable et de réfléchi. Je ne traiterais jamais une femme comme ce petit con le fait.»

Bella sembla méditer mais ne retient pas un sourire goguenard.

«-Ouais… Ouais, tu sais bien parler mais je ne te connais pas. Enfin, du moins pas réellement. Je ne saisis pas tes intérêts. Tu serais plus embêter qu'autre chose avec un nouveau-né dans les pates, non?»

Charlotte les suivait de loin. Edward avançait aussi à proximité, accompagné par Carlisle. Quoi qu'il se passe personne ne comprenait vraiment. Les deux personnes discutaient tout simplement d'un sujet plutôt dramatique. La mort. La transformation de Bella par un nomade. Edward était contre ce fait et irréfutablement jaloux qu'elle puisse véritablement le concevoir.

Voyant que l'humaine réfléchissait Peter ne dit rien, se contentant de cheminer avec elle.

Puis elle demanda:

«-Admettons que j'accepte. Avant ça, que pourrais-tu m'offrir pour m'assurer de ta sincérité?

Une lueur amusée éclaira les pupilles rouges du nomade alors qu'il questionnait à son tour:

«-Tu parle d'un petit quelque chose qui te montrerait que je suis capable de te transformer? Je croyais que tu en connaissais un peu plus de mon passé.

-Bien sûr Jasper et Alice m'ont dit que tu avais déjà transformé des gens. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

-Dans ce cas, demande-moi tout ce qui peut te passer par la tête. Dans la mesure du possible comme je ne suis pas encore qualifié apprenti sorcier.»

Il fit craquer ses doigts, ses articulations tout en anticipant la suite. Eloigné d'eux, Jasper ressentait exactement les émotions de Peter et comprit qu'il était déjà au courant de la réponse. Peter était excité. Il était plus proche de l'humaine et étudiait les traits de son visage féminin à loisirs. Bella était une femme qui affichait ses émotions sans s'en rendre compte et Peter en avait l'avantage assuré. cette dernière fit rouler l'économe entre ses doigts et envoya un regard moqueur à l'attention d'Edward qui grogna mais respecta les agissements de sa fiancée. La jeune femme savait qu'Edward avait fait un petit quelque chose de répréhensible. Sinon, il ne la laisserait pas en présence d'un autre homme et vampire nomade. Quoi qu'il advienne de la suite, Bella opterait pour punir le vampire qui l'avait abandonné plus d'une fois. De cela, Jasper en était convaincu.

L'humaine reporta enfin toute son attention sur Peter.

L'ancien Soldat la détaillait en gardant les mains dans son dos et elle encra son regard dans le sien, aux pupilles rougeâtres. Il souriait naturellement, entendant ses paroles embarrassées:

«-Ca peut être n'importe quoi?»

Elle ne s'autorisait pas à décrocher son regard qui voulait voyager sur ses chaussures et elle s'arma de détermination. Un rugissement dans le ciel éclata encore tandis qu'elle s'adossait à un arbre. Une pluie fine s'allongea. Elle continuait de fixer les deux iris noyés d'un rouge sanglant et elle lut de l'approbation. Indécise et gênée, elle déclara en forçant sur sa voix pour paraitre confiante tout en désignant ses lèvres:

«-Pourrais-tu poser tes lèvres ici? Sans me mordre…»

Sitôt un grognement abominable dégringola du corps d'Edward alors que Charlotte soupirait.

Jasper s'était précipité pour se mettre en travers du chemin d'Edward qui fonçait dans leur direction.

N'ayant pas perdu de temps, Peter était déjà devant l'humaine en acceptant volontier sa requête.

.

.

Peter se pencha en avant, vers la frimousse de l'humaine alors que celle-ci s'humidifiait les lèvres inconsciemment.

Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, le nomade paraissait impressionnant et terrifiant.

Ses pupilles étaient réellement écarlate et la fit paniquer. La seule fois où elle s'était retrouvée en présence d'yeux rouges, cela avait été catastrophique. Toutefois, Bella l'avait désirée cette fois.

Un instant elle pensa à un rêve, mais l'odeur d'essence boisée que propageait l'homme était sincère. Ses narines d'humaine le humèrent et ses muscles se détendirent en réponse.

Un souffle s'échappa de sa bouche et Peter le capta, vrombissant également comme une drôle de répartie. Demeurant droite sur ses pieds, Bella se contenta d'attendre la suite. Elle assumait pleinement sa demande mais pas au point de faire le premier pas. Enfin, l'haleine fraîche effleura ses fines lèvres roses. Il dessina de son index le contour de sa mâchoire humaine et souleva son menton.

Frémissante, Bella harponna le biceps gauche de Peter de sa main droite inconsciemment. Ce dernier, cala les siennes contre sa peau pétillante d'anticipation, au bas de ses reins. Elle fut tracassée par sa moiteur mais il la pressa gentiment en se fichant de ce détail. La langue fraîche de Peter parcouru le contour et le dessous de ses hautes lèvres, créant une ouverture pour savourer la salive sucrée. A cause de sa taille, l'humaine fut obligée de se courber exagérément puisqu'il la coinçait entre ses bras.

L'étreinte se prolongeait plus que nécessaire et elle répondit enfin en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Un ronronnement intempestif cabriola dans la gorge de l'homme tandis que leurs caresses débutaient une marche silencieuse vers l'addiction. C'était la première fois qu'elle goûtait du venin. C'était assimilable à de l'eau. Bella s'écarta pendant qu'il continuait à absorber son effluve fruité et elle dit sous l'influence de l'échange:

«-C'est piquant… Comme du Citron…»

Peter abandonna un nouveau grondement de frustration mêlée à de l'amusement. Il la souleva afin qu'elle l'entoure de ses cuisse alors qu'elle désenclava le cou du vampire et s'apprêtait à reculer sous un gémissement, tant il avait la poigne solide. Bien entendu, ce son particulièrement intime fit réagir Edward déjà hors de lui. Jamais il n'avait fait ce genre d'embrassade avec _sa chanteuse._

D'un saut sur le côté, Edward esquiva sans difficulté Jasper et s'élança directement contre eux, ne songeant pas au mal qu'il pourrait faire à sa fiancée. Néanmoins, il se fit arrêter dans son élan subitement. Contre le flanc de Peter, Bella voyait maintenant Edward qui fut emprisonné à la nuque par la main libre de ce dernier. Peter baissa son bras, tendu et amena à la soumission le vampire roux.

Il l'avertit:

«-Tu es trop jeune pour espérer me prendre en traitre gamin.» Pour réponse le dit gamin cracha du venin, à genoux.

Dans la seconde, Peter bondit en reculant et en emportant Bella. Elle toussa sous la pression exercée contre son abdomen et exhala violemment.

Le nomade se positionna dans son dos, garda un bras autour de sa taille et inclina son cou avant de renifler sauvagement.

Bella ne comprenait plus rien.

Il avait été aussi loin seulement pour l'avoir à lui seul. Pour avoir le sucre de son sang et rien d'autre? Et ses promesses? Envolées…

A cet instant elle comprit qu'elle avait eu tord de faire confiance une nouvelle fois. Le corps de Peter vibrait dans son dos sous ses grondements assimilable au tonnerre au dessus de leurs têtes. La pluie rendait l'odeur épicée du vampire plus entêtante. Il l'étreignait de la manière la plus sordide qu'il soit et plus personne ne faisaient un geste. Pas même Charlotte. Carlisle avait une mine peinée et Esmée ne la regardait même pas. Edward s'était relevé, pathétique et avait reculé d'un pas en les observant.

Est-ce qu'un vieux vampire mangeur d'humains ne pouvait être dompté et mis à terre?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre 5/1!

Ça y est, Bella en a vraiment _marre_ je pense, n'est-ce pas? Et Peter qui profite de la situation... Ouh!

Bientôt: la venue de nouvelles têtes! Vous pensez à qui? Je vous ai déjà dit pour _Charlie_ et _Jacob_, **alors qui d'autre ?**

La suite arrive prochainement - _le Loup et le Shérif._

A bientôt, fin de semaine si tout ce passe bien.

Noominaome


	7. Chap5-2 Le loup et le Shérif

Note d'auteur: Salutations! Voici une suite haute en couleurs. Nous nous retrouvons en bas comme d'habitude.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux et anciens!

**larosesurleau, Ondie-Yoko, n'gie, lucie, Delphine03, Ebjaceer Mitga** → Vous êtes vraiment généreuses!

◊Chapitre cinq: _Le loup, le shérif_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Thank's à **Delphine03** et**larosesurleau** pour tout ce travail)

◊Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas.

◊Reviews anonymes:

**N'gie**: Hello, ça y est la suite haute en couleur qui débute ! Enfin, je pense et j'èspere ;)

En conséquence je ne vais plus t'ennuyer avec mes blabla ici et te souhaiter une très bonne lecture!

**Lucie**: Coucou, tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que tu as une vie ! Si tu apprécies le caractère de Peter tu devrais l'aimé dans toute ma fiction :) Charlotte va être plus ou moins ce genre d'amie pour Bella et pour un petit temps. Edward se fera bien malmener mais pas dans l'immédiat. Il faut que je fasse évoluer le personnage de Bella, tu comprendras avec le suivant. Merci pour tes encouragements !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: deuxième partie**

Les événements continuaient dans l'étrange.

Bella Swan avait de nouveau sombré dans l'insolite.

S'accoquiner et plaisanter avec un vieux vampire était mauvais. Très mauvais. Ces agissements enfantins l'avait conduite dans une encoche funèbre.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa belle-famille ne l'aidait pas? L'urgence de la situation était évidente. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne présageait de la sauver et de la protéger.

C'était inhabituel mais devant son regard chocolat affolé, les _Cullen_ refluaient à la soutenir.

La jeune femme, endiguée dans l'étreinte de fer de Peter, tremblait sous ses sentiments contradictoires. Auparavant, ce dernier avait été joueur et entreprenant voire amicale, puis s'était vite noyé dans une allure de sociopathe sardonique. Probablement appâté par son odeur alléchante d'humaine. Effrayée et charmée par son assurance séductrice d'homme, Bella demeurait indécise. Que voulait-il réellement?

Sa suavité de cendre braisée flattait ses sens.

Il était le pêché.

Son fiancé actuel avait reculé près de _ses parents_. Il crachait le venin accumulé lors de l'agression précédente, sa chair marquée et creusée par un cercle violacé.

Préoccupés et sur leurs gardes, Carlisle et Esmée étaient immobiles et observaient la scène. Ils cogitaient à toute vitesse mais évitaient les pupilles humides de Bella.

Seuls deux individus ne démontraient pas de désarroi dans ce contexte anormal. Tout d'abord Jasper, qui se bornait à mâchouiller un cure-dents certainement trouvé dans sa poche, en dévisageant et étudiant les émotions environnantes. Puis, le petit vampire femelle issue du Sud, Charlotte qui n'affichait pas de confusion. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un contretemps et cette dernière était confiante quant à l'avenir. Elle s'avançait en trottinant vers son ami qui s'accaparait l'attention de tout le monde. Celle-ci contourna la flore montante formée par les nombreux arbres et en entendant des pas lourds approcher, s'arrêta net en reniflant l'air. Un autochtone fit son apparition. Inconnu à ses sens. Elle gronda alors qu'il se dévoila hors du sentier menant à la maison familiale, l'air nerveux. Il tremblotait et sitôt qu'il repéra la position de Peter qui maintenait l'humaine, ce dernier se rua à leur rencontre.

Jacob.

Bella l'avait immédiatement reconnu au travers du rideau que formaient ses cheveux trempés.

Isabella gesticula donc dans les bras de Peter, consciente qu'il risquait d'y avoir une bataille ardente. La pluie rageuse fit plisser les grands yeux du Quilleute alors qu'il fonçait. Sans prononcer un mot, carrément. Quelqu'un hurla. Dans une véritable fureur noire, Jacob franchit la distance le séparant du nomade aux yeux rouges, considéré comme néfaste. Epaules en avant avec son crâne servant de bélier, il percuta Peter.

Pour autant, ce dernier n'attendit pas la collision pour jeter la jeune femme en arrière. D'un bras agile, il la souleva et l'envoya pour ce qu'il croyait être en sureté. L'indien le foudroya d'un coup de tête dans le thorax et son recul fit un tracé net de ses deux chaussures dans la terre meuble.

En aboutissement du geste maladroit de Peter, Bella balaya les airs et choqua un arbre durement. Le haut de sa tête se cogna et rebondit contre l'écorce du chêne âgé, provoquant un bruit de déchirement. Ainsi, Esmée eut le temps de voir ses yeux se révulser lorsqu'elle s'effondra au sol et que son bras se repliait dans un angle peu flatteur. Agonisante sur la mousse marronnée, suintante d'eau, Bella se fit secourir par Carlisle qui s'occupa de poser une main fraiche contre son front, à l'endroit amoché par le choc. Les traumas de ce genre faisaient avoir ridiculement chaud et il espérait atténuer la souffrance. Furieux, il ordonna d'une vocifération peu attrayante, aux faiseurs de troubles, de stopper tout combat.

«-Cessez ce vacarme!»

Pour réponse, Edward qui avait rejoint la partie de bras et de coups beugla en lisant les pensées du médecin plutôt angoissantes et sauta à reculons. Peter vit l'humaine couchée au sol, gémissante de peine alors que le chirurgien tâtait prestement son front, ses épaules et sa poitrine saccadée par sa respiration haletante. Elle avait le coude broyé. Le nomade tacla alors les jambes du métisse et furibond interrogea Jasper, en voyant du coin de l'œil l'indien relever mécontent:

«-Putain mais c'est qui ce blaireau?»

Le nommé se réajusta en grondant et répondit revêche:

«-Quelqu'un qui va te détruire sang-froid!»

Jacob se rua de nouveau sur lui avant de recevoir de nouveau un coup dans les côtes.

Cette fois, Edward cria:

«-ça suffit Jacob, _Ma _Bella est souffrante!»

A l'opposé du groupe actif, Jasper qui ne rongeait plus le bout de bois informa son ancien soldat:

«-Jacob est un ami de Bella. Il est métamorphe. Un loup… donc tu comprendras qu'il est pu te faire un peu mal.»

L'intéressé renâcla et affirma d'une voix indignée:

«-Je suis un vrai loup.»

Peter haussa finalement les épaules, franchement indifférent à cette déclaration et regarda Carlisle prendre Bella dans ses bras. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore puisque cette dernière ne produisait plus aucun son. L'homme aux cheveux courts et blonds coula en conséquence un regard dans sa direction puis vers Edward et Jacob avant de les avertir:

«-Vous trois, n'approcherez plus de Bella dorénavant.»

Charlotte essaya de défendre son ami, proche du toubib:

«-Mais Peter ne lui voulait pas de mal et vous tous le savez! C'aurait pu être pire.»

Carlisle opina à la première phrase mais prévient:

«-Tout ce qui compte est de remettre les choses en ordre et leurs actes ne sont visiblement pas correct pour Bella. Cette jeune femme n'est pas un trophée et j'aimerais particulièrement que ces hommes s'en rendent compte avant de la tuer involontairement. Tu es une gentille personne Charlotte mais ce n'est pas ton boulot de justifier leurs âneries. »

Il se releva avec le corps évanoui de Bella qui avait les traits du visage inscrit de maux et son bras tanguait dans le vide de manière cruellement torve. L'eau dégoulinante de la pluie, rendait encore plus pitoyable l'état de la jeune femme et Carlisle, la mine sérieusement affecté, couru hors du bois sans plus un regard. Sinon de la déception visible.

.

.

.

Le médecin de la famille monta les escaliers et ouvrit d'un coup de genoux la porte de son sanctuaire.

Esmée passa devant lui et expulsa d'une main les multiples affaires éparpillés sur le bureau marron.

Charlotte se fit également utile en déposant un matelas déniché dans l'une des chambres, sur ce dernier.

Enfin, Carlisle déposa délicatement la jeune Isabella, assoupie.

Edward se montra contrarié et Carlisle avisa en cherchant l'accord de son épouse:

«-Si tu veux te rendre utile Edward.

Va donc me chercher de la morphine dans l'étagère trois, tiroir cinq au sous-sol. Je ne veux rien savoir de tes états d'âmes. Le mal est fait. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous sortiez tous de mon bureau.»

.

.

.

La demeure familiale avait été muette pendant quelques heures.

Carlisle Cullen avait entrepris de soigner au mieux la jeune humaine. S'il aurait pu devenir plus pâle, les autres l'aurait vu devenir translucide à force de manipulations médicinales.

A présent, dans la pièce consacrée aux recherches du patriarche Cullen, Bella dormait.

L'espace était suffisamment grand pour y déposer un lit simple. De la sorte, Emmett et Rose avait été requis pour acheter un kit complet et l'entreposer dans la pièce. Cadre de lit, matelas douillet, couverture chauffante et oreiller d'appoint. Tout était impeccable pour s'y reposer.

Malgré le caractère exécrable de Rosalie envers Bella, cette dernière avait tenu à veiller l'humaine. Le destin n'était pas tendre avec cette dernière et cela, la belle blonde pouvait le comprendre et gérer.

C'est dans cette optique, qu'elle s'était assise sur le bureau massif pour admirer la brune endormie. Edward avait été cruel d'inclure cette femme dans leur vie d'immortels. Eux, aucune maladie ne les tuerait. Bella, elle, vraisemblablement pourrait succomber dans les jours à venir. Carlisle avait affirmé que la grippe dont elle avait souffert était coriace et avait engendré une baisse de ses défenses immunitaires. La maladie reliée à l'infection créée par sa chute et sa commotion cérébrale semblait de mauvaise augure. Il était évident que même Rosalie ne souhaitait guerre que la jeune humaine meure. Cela rendrait tout le monde malheureux. Et si sa famille devenait moribonde à cause d'une âme fragile telle que Bella, Rosalie serait enragée et plus vraiment disposée à manger des animaux.

Du second étage, Rose pouvait entendre la discussion qui animait le salon. Tous analysaient la situation. Edward était indirectement la cause du mal être de Bella et Carlisle ne tolérait plus aucune divergence. Quoi qu'il en soit, le vampire roux n'était pas en accord avec le reste de la famille. Cependant, le chef de clan avait cessé d'être passif devant le comportement de son fils de venin puisqu'il ne pouvait plus tolérer ses colères enfantines. Bella était dans une posture délicate.

Edward geignait donc encore quand Carlisle se fit intransigeant:

«-Non Edward, Bella ne sera pas mise dans ta chambre. Son envie de rester loin de toi a été clair donc ce n'est pas envisageable. Que penses-tu qu'elle dirait si elle s'y réveille? Son état est beaucoup trop précaire.

-Je veux bien essayer de l'admettre mais pourquoi Rose? Rosalie n'aime même pas Bella. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste qu'elle la surveille.»

Emmett tapa du poing contre la table basse et rétorqua, intraitable:

«-Contrairement à toi, ma Rosie est consciente de ses limites. Oui, elle n'apprécie pas Bella, et toutes les deux le savent. Ce qui fait qu'elle peut soutenir bells mieux que tu ne l'as jamais fait!»

Dans le couloir, gardant la porte ou somnolait son amie, Jacob ricana, clairement d'accord. Il ne portait pas la blonde dans son cœur mais savait reconnaitre une personne honnête.

Rosalie blêmit devant la mauvaise foi de son _frère._

Au demeurant, Jasper s'interposa pour soutenir verbalement Emmett et son épouse:

«-En sachant cela, comment penses-tu qu'elle est pris ton départ? Tu l'as abandonnée encore une fois et Rosalie ne peut pas être fautive de _ça_. Tu déshonore la famille sans même assumer.

-S'il-vous-plait, soyer indulgent et n'allons pas trop loin les enfants. Tout va trop vite et tout remettre en question ne nous avance à rien.» Esmée tentait une approche plus diplomate tandis que les hommes sermonnaient sans vergogne Edward.

Cependant, Emmett n'accepta pas la remarque et reprit de plus belle:

«-Bella est en train de trépasser dans la pièce du dessus et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle survive demain. Esmée, soit réaliste. La petite ne se réveille que toutes les trois heures, pendant quelques minutes et nous dit ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à Ed. C'est plutôt clair, non?»

Pour autant, Edward se disculpa d'une manière assez véreuse en levant les bras comme impuissant:

«-Elle s'est déjà foulée la cheville, ce n'est pas un drame. Et… ce n'est pas ma faute puisque Peter à fait _ça_!»

Ne pouvant se défendre puisque partit chasser, Charlotte qui adossée dans un coin de la pièce voyait tout reporté sur le dos de son ami répondit:

«-Peter s'est contenté de la protéger. N'essaies pas de te faire passer pour un pauvre bougre dont la femme aurait été infidèle. Tu n'es qu'un petit con insolent et manipulateur.»

Au-dessus Jacob se retient de rire devant la remarque. Pour autant il marmonna afin de reprendre la première phrase de la petite blonde:

«-Ouais et avec ses crocs monstrueux dans son cou, il jouait à la dinette peut être?»

Charlotte sourcilla, observant le plafond, là où les pieds du métamorphe devait être et dit amusée:

«-Il a des manières à revoir mais oui. Il voulait voir les réactions des gens auxquels Bella semble faire confiance. Autant dire qu'ils ont eu tout faux. D'ailleurs, Peter aurait très bien pu la laisser se faire tuer quand tu les as attaqués sans réfléchir…»

Carlisle s'inséra en omettant l'échange inutile de son point de vue, en s'adressant à son premier fils:

«-Edward, tu es sur une pente malhonnête. Vous avez tous les trois une part de responsabilité à assumer.

-Je ne suis en rien responsable…»

Jasper avait reniflé disgracieusement en saisissant que le vampire roux s'estimait meilleur que Peter. Apparemment, il s'estimait intouchable. C'était loin de connaitre le Major. Alors, c'est donc en dénonciateur qui s'assume que l'Empathe avait proclamé face aux convictions erronées de ce dernier:

«-Notre Eddie s'est tout simplement fait disloqué le cerveau par Tanya. Penser de manière cohérente ne fais plus partit de ses capacités.

-Comment sais-tu que…?»

Emmett partagea la répugnance visible de Jasper et cracha:

«-Oh je t'en prie, son essence de succube te couvre!»

Jacob soupira parce qu'effectivement il avait bien senti l'odeur d'une autre femme entourant le vampire, fiancé de sa meilleure amie. Visiblement, le mariage allait être reporté voire annulé. Certes, ce Peter avait fait du mal bien qu'involontaire à Bella, mais l'autre sangsue allait briser une nouvelle fois le cœur de la jeune femme. Il voulait la protéger de quoi en couchant avec une autre?

.

.

.

Charlie Swan, shérif de la police locale avait reçu un appel téléphonique pour le moins inquiétant. La douce épouse du toubib très appréciée l'avait averti d'un malheur. Sa précieuse fille était dans un état inquiétant et nécessitait qu'il la visite. Il avait hâtivement saisi que sa petite chérie était réellement mal en point. Bien entendu, il avait accouru, n'hésitant pas à quitter son service d'astreinte. Son collègue n'avait pas rechigné à prendre en charge les fonctions du policier. Bien au contraire.

En conséquence, le père de Bella se retrouvait dans le couloir menant au bureau du doc.

Esmée, la mine troublée l'accompagna tout en parlant:

«-Mon époux s'occupe au mieux de notre Bella. Vous savez, elle nous importe énormément. Je me suis permise d'appeler votre femme au sujet du mariage. Nous savons bien qu'il n'aura pas lieu ce soir. Je vais m'occuper de tout désorganiser et de prévenir les invités.»

Il acquiesça d'un faible signe de la tête. Il se fichait clairement de ce mariage. Seule sa fille l'importait.

Inhalant du courage, il ouvrit la porte et fut interdit devant l'aspect que dégageait sa fille. Isabella était allongée dans un petit lit, recouverte d'une jolie couverture rouge à pois blanc. Elle respirait maladroitement, une perfusion à plusieurs destinations de poche, plantée dans l'un de ses bras. Du glucose et de la morphine. Le second étant caché sous l'énorme couette. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur le polochon autour de son visage, propre malgré toute la sueur matérielle.

En entendant les pas dans la chambre improvisée, Bella frémit des lèvres:

«-Papa?»

Ce dernier vacilla presque au son éraillé venu de sa voix fluette et répondit:

«-Je suis là.»

Charlie s'approcha ensuite d'elle mais maintient une certaine distance. Esmée l'avait formellement prévenu que Bella était contagieuse et son visage pâle n'inspirait pas assez confiance pour défier ses paroles. Il resta debout, hésitant.

Jacob vint près de lui et une poignée de main s'en suivit. Isabella tenta un sourire et il parla:

«-Je… Le docteur a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps, tu sais…» Il se passa une main derrière la nuque gêné et triste en continuant. «Je voulais juste te dire que… Si tu as besoin… Tu sais, j'ai su pour Edward… Esmée s'est chargée de tout concernant le mariage. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma faute mais... je me rattraperai d'accord?»

Bella réussit à ébaucher un petit sourire sur les lèvres et acquiesça. Son père ne pouvait décidément pas savoir qu'elle avait plus qu'une petite grippe et que rien n'était de son méfait d'autrefois.

Le shérif, détourna les yeux et annonça:

«-On va faire comme ça alors. Hé bien… Essaies de vite te rétablir. Ta cuisine me manque.»

Elle ria un peu et il pensait véritablement que sa fille était une chouette fille. Même dans un lit, terrassée par une maladie, sa petite Bella faisait semblant de rire à ses boutades malhabiles.

Il quitta la pièce et Jacob clopina avec lui:

«-Bella est une dure à cuire Chef. Ne vous en fait pas!

-Jacob... Fiston, veille bien sur elle le temps qu'il faudra. Elle est une gentille fille.»

.

.

.

Isabella était à demi-consciente.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait bien saisi l'importante dégradation de son état. En deux jours, son corps s'était affaibli et la toux devenait plus grincheuse. Dans ces circonstances, assises dans son nouveau lit attitré, elle avait le loisir de réfléchir. Pourquoi tout avait dérapé en ce sens. Sans aucun doute, elle savait que son comportement envers Peter avait été le commencement de ce désastre. Jamais elle n'aurait dû s'approcher de lui. Pourtant elle n'arrivait à lui en vouloir. Bella l'appréciait.

En revanche, le diagnostic avait été clair et l'échéance approchant, Bella avait apostrophé Rosalie qui lisait un bouquin près d'elle.

Son souffle avait été quasiment inaudible mais la jolie blonde l'avait écouté:

«-Je ne veux pas être transformée.»

Surprise, Rosalie avait abaissé son livre et avait demandé:

«-Bella, nous ne pouvons pas décider pour toi mais… Es-tu bien certaine pour cette décision? Je ne sais pas si les autres seront d'accord.»

Bella toussa puis parla:

«-Bien sûr. Je veux juste que tu passes le message aux autres justement.»

Le vampire se toucha les cheveux en oscillant dans ses pensées et annonça:

«-Ils t'endentent.»

Pause.

«-Peter est revenu?» Rosalie, compréhensive opina et Bella continua: «Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas que tu te coltines une empotée de premier choix comme moi pour toujours. Et puis Charlotte est assez gentille et patiente pour deux afin de s'occuper d'un abruti comme toi.»

Dans la seconde Peter et Charlotte se profilèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le premier avait revêtu un autre Jeans, plus foncé mais toujours sans haut. Charlotte portait une robe bleutée, adorable. Il parla en lui lançant une œillade dubitative:

«-Je ne pensais pas que tu me reparlerais. C'est inattendu compte tenu des événements.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est mon manque de chance qui fait ça.

-Ouais… Et moi je ne peux pas te laisser mourir alors qu'on a le moyen de faire de toi une femme dont la chance n'aura plus rien à envier.»

Bella se redressa lentement sur son lit et arqua un sourcil brun. Charlotte revoyait les ennuies revenir aux galops. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand la jeune humaine bougea les jambes en dehors du matelas et se mit debout. Aussitôt, Rosalie voulu intervenir mais fut interrompue d'une main de la part de Bella. Les trois vampires soupirèrent de concert.

Bella s'exclama:

«-Je veux avoir la possibilité de mourir comme je l'entends. Vampire. Tu n'es absolument pas apte à me forcer à un quelconque choix que tu voudrais. Va donc trouver une autre humaine pour te divertir.»

Il renifla dédaigneux et laissa passer l'humaine qui sortait pas à pas de la chambre imaginée. Elle tanguait mais aucun d'eux ne se risquaient à l'aider. Le courroux de l'humaine serait terrible. Arrivée en bas, elle envoya un regard déçu à Edward alors qu'Esmée affichait une mine vigilante. Dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit un tiroir alors que Peter reprenait la parole, proche de son oreille, derrière elle:

«-Me croirais-tu si je te dis que tu es une personne qui m'importe?

-non.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'essaierais pas de régenter ma vie.

-Je ne le fais pas. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je t'apprécie.

-hm…»

Bella se retourna et offrit à son regard un ustensile aiguisé. Elle sursauta néanmoins de le voir si près. Alors, elle le repoussa de sa main valide et parla:

«-Donc… Tu me laisserais me trancher les veines?

-Si tu le désires.

-Sans me transformer.

-Bella… Bella… Quoi qu'il se passe tu n'es pas consciente de tes propos. Tu ferais vraiment quelque chose comme ça avec autant de vampires dans les parages?»

En obtempérant elle délaissa le couteau en s'affaissant contre le dossier de la plus proche chaise.

Subitement, lorsque Charlotte allait prendre la parole, un événement insensé se produisit.

Edward se montra dans le dos de Bella, penché sur son corps et mordit sans préambule l'épaule dénudée de la malade. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses bras pendant qu'elle hurlait en remuant sous la surprise.

D'emblée, le jeune vampire se fit entraîner hors de la portée de l'humaine, bien que difficilement. Emmett et Carlisle le menant indiscutablement à plusieurs kilomètres de la position de l'humaine qui saignait. Il emporta même un morceau de chair.

Dans la cuisine, Bella s'écroula sur le carrelage froid aux pieds de Charlotte qui questionna son partenaire d'un ton pessimiste:

«-Et maintenant ?»

Rosalie se manifesta dans la cuisine et interrogea d'une petite voix en se rongeant l'ongle du petit doigt:

«-Ce ne serait pas morale de l'achever n'est-ce pas?»

Les deux nomades lui renvoyèrent un air méprisant, mais comprirent qu'elle était encore sous l'étonnement. Cette dernière n'avait même pas sentit le sang de Bella alors que Jasper été déjà loin d'eux.

Au même moment, Charlotte tressauta lorsque la main de Bella l'agrippait à la cheville.

Les premières convulsions allaient intervenir et la faire hurler sous les tiraillements du venin.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Fin.

Non, c'est évidemment une blague!

Par contre, je me demande si quelqu'un saura trouver l'individu _masculin_ qui va faire son entrée. Il est du genre solitaire. Depuis le temps que j'attends de poster le chapitre 6!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!

Chapitre prochain: _Le nomade British_

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	8. Chap6 Le nomade British

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde! Pour le personnage qui va arriver dans ce chapitre, c'est bien Alistair. Petite dédicace donc, pour les personnes ayant trouvé!

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai avancé un chouia dans le temps. Donc pas d'inquiétude c'est normal si tout n'est pas très clair au début.

Merci à tous(tes) pour les mises en favoris et les Follow. **larosesurleau, Delphine03, n'gie, surili, JazzyO, FaenaFiliana, Hermy-78, BellaMcCarthy, oliveronica cullen massen: **C'est un réel plaisir de pouvoir partager avec vous vos avis et préférences sur ma fan-fiction!

◊Chapitre six: _Le nomade British_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 et larosesurleau **pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

**n'gie: **Coucou. Bien vu!C'est Alistair. Étrangement tout le monde m'a dit ces deux là, et beaucoup préfère Gareth. Crotte alors! Bon tanpis pour moi, j'ai écrit ma fiction avec lui. Bonne lecture quand même !

**surili:** Hello, merci pour ton commentaire super encourageant. J'écris comme l'imagination vient et si ça plait c'est encore mieux! Par contre ce n'est pas gareth. D'ailleurs je n'arrive jamais à bien l'écrire ce prénom! J'ose tout de même te dire 'Bonne lecture' et encore merci :D

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La cadence de son cœur s'interrompit subitement.

.

La vérité relative à la vie la désertait.

.

C'était comme une renaissance.

.

La gravité terrestre poussait son corps contre une surface froide. Tout son dos se tassait contre cette étendue plate. Du béton lissé. Brut.

Cette désagréable sensation de pesanteur épinglait tous les membres de son anatomie contre le sol. Ses fesses, ses dessous de cuisses, ses mollets, ses talons, ses épaules et l'arrière de son crâne. C'était un phénomène naturel mais déplaisant pour elle. Sa chair et ses os avaient l'air aussi lourds qu'un camion tractopelle. Pourtant, elle n'était qu'allongée sur un sol fait de ciment. Irrévocablement elle sut la contenance du mortier. Fait de sable fin et chaud, parsemé de gravillon et mélanger à de l'eau. Cette constatation du tout fut identifié grâce à ses narines prodigieuses. Son sens la déstabilisait, la bouleversait mais aussi l'éblouissait.

Son souffle, erratique, ressortit par ses lèvres entrouvertes et cette exhalation la fit se sentir étrange. Incomplète. Avait-elle réellement besoin de cela pour vivre?

Sa plus grande confusion venait de sa nouvelle possibilité à comprendre les objets inanimés qui l'entourait. Qu'elle est pu percevoir le goût cristallin de ce sable venu d'un lac était fabuleux. Et tout autant être capable de sentir le bois pourris d'une commode en chêne dans la pièce, était tout aussi frustrant. Trop d'information allait l'anéantir, lui faire exploser les neurones.

Une seconde respiration.

Cage thoracique en action et encore une fois l'expiration. Elle aimait ça. C'était familier.

Ses paumes de mains étaient face contre sol et les particules minuscules de gravillons consistant ce dernier lui picotaient l'épiderme. Exotique. De son index elle traça un petit rond représentant un soleil, et elle saisit d'autres catalyseurs.

Derrière le voile de ses paupières, la jeune demoiselle reconnaissait un éclat jaune-orangé. Le soleil devait surplomber le ciel tel un paon conquérant. Ainsi, bien que confortablement installée, elle devait s'assurer que tout allait au mieux et mis à part cette sensation d'engourdissement tout paraissait dans la norme. Alors, le rideau formant ses cils se souleva et lui crayonna son environnement. Un lieu inconnu. Un petit grondement ronfla dans sa poitrine en la surprenant. Etait-ce dû à son manque de repère? Probable.

Un sentiment d'inconfort l'ébranla. La lumière qu'elle crut comme venant du soleil était en fait le parcours lumineusement suspect d'une lampe au plafond. Un lustre incroyablement mirifique qui dominait le sous-sol. Parce qu'incontestablement c'était une cave. D'envergure modeste et aménagée un minimum, mais un sous-sol tout de même. Elle tourna son visage sur la droite, posant sa joue contre la fraicheur du béton et observa une commode en bois de chêne. Bien sûr, maintenant son odorat était inouï et il pouvait savoir ce genre de détails même avant d'avoir vraiment analyser les alentours de ses yeux. Sur cette étagère reposait un cadre où une feuille avait été insérée et le fait qu'elle puisse nettement voir les individus l'étonna.

Sa vision était extraordinaire. N'était-elle pas myope auparavant?

Autour de sa tête, elle remarqua de longs fils bruns répandu sur le béton. De jolis liens doux aux reflets auburn formant un amas de ce qu'elle interpréta comme des cheveux. Une épaisseur incroyable et douce aux touchers de ses doigts. Sa chevelure avait été comme échangée contre ses choses magnifiques. Sa main était blanche et avec de superbe ongles comme manucurés. Pas une peau morte en vue. Quand avait-elle pris le temps de se faire une beauté?

.

.

Lorsqu'elle pivota la tête en sens inverse pour appréhender mieux les parages où la seule fenêtre avait été calfeutrée, Bella tressaillit.

Un ronflement primitif et bestial sortit de sa gorge et résonna dans sa bouche.

Un envahisseur.

De couchée, elle se retrouva dans la seconde debout au milieu de la pièce humide.

Une femme. Du moins une femelle vampire l'observait relativement attentivement. Visiblement tous ses gestes étaient interprétés. Et elle n'appréciait pas cela.

Alors elle fit également son introspection. La jeune femme devait être plus âgée et avoir une maturité dans sa condition de vampire, immuable. En conséquence, d'instinct elle rentra ses épaules dans un signe de protection. Elle possédait un visage séraphique mais ses yeux dorés n'étaient pas tendre. Son petit nez était gracieux mais ses sourcils noirs et plissés, la rendait prudente. Elle possédait de courts cheveux noirs, dépeignés et orientés derrière ses oreilles. D'un geste de la main, elle les ébouriffa à présent embarrassée en se laissant contempler sans autres mouvements brusque. Assurément elle savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer dans le cas contraire.

Les nouveaux-nés étaient instables, irritable et peureux.

Ayant terminée l'étude physique de son adversaire par les pieds nus aux orteils recouvert de boue, le nouveau-né en question retourna son attention au-delà de l'épaule de la femelle. Il y avait une petite porte sans fioriture, facile d'accès et sans serrure.

Bella inspira pour saisir la flagrance de la femme. Elle portait une odeur qui stimulait sa mémoire.

«-Est-ce que je te connais?»

Sa voix avait aussi changée. Un miracle de la nature. Mais elle n'en fit pas vraiment attention. Toute focalisée sur l'individu.

«-On peut dire ça oui.»

La petite brune avait parlé d'une voix basse, et bien qu'à une certaine distance, Bella l'entendit. D'un signe de la tête elle la remercia de consentir à communiquer verbalement. En étant si jeune, les silences la rendaient mal à l'aise.

«-Alice, je m'appelle Alice. Je fais partie du _Clan Cullen_, celui du docteur... Carlisle.» Elle tanguait sur ses jambes d'une manière alarmante. Alors en poussant un profond soupire, Alice dit. «Je sais que tu as peur mais essaies de me faire confiance. Tu te souviens de moi et de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé?»

Isabella secoua sa frimousse en signe de dénégation et récoltât un soupire de la part de cette Alice. L'anarchie dans ses pensées faisait qu'elle parvenait difficilement à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'envie de fuir. Ce désir était vérace et l'aspirait contre la réalité. Pourtant, elle se gifla véritablement en surprenant la femelle alors qu'elle s'exclamait en même temps:

«-Oui, je me souviens de toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Tout le monde te cherche depuis ton dernier message à Jasper. Et pourquoi tu es si _pâle_?»

Un reniflement mélancolique attira l'attention de Bella qui repéra la moue affligée de la petite brune. Si cette dernière avait été humaine, des larmes dévaleraient ses joues. Intriguée et apeurée par ce soudain écart pitoyable venant de son amie, Bella se rapprocha.

Alice murmura:

«-Jasper est mort n'est-ce pas?»

Interloquée, Bella répondit directement sans réfléchir:

«Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu dis?»

Redressant son regard confus Alice demanda:

«-La dernière fois que tu l'as vu?

-Avant ma transformation. J'en suis certaine! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Essaies d'avoir une vision tu verras.»

La jeune femme délurée et aux habits sale ne répondit que d'un claquement de langue frustré et d'un secouement de tête. Gauche à droite. Au moment où Bella bougeait ses lèvres pour parler, Alice la coupa net d'un regard pénétrant et impétueux. Ses sourcils bruns formèrent un trait soucieux et son front se plissa. Si tout au début Bella trépignait d'impatience de savoir les raisons de toutes ses questions, à présent un fort sentiment d'inconfort l'agitait. Quelqu'un descendait au sous-sol. Les pas étaient brusques et épouvantables. Aussitôt, elle eut des craintes et recula jusqu'à buter contre la commode. Un creux, au fond de son estomac. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cet endroit peu accueillant.

Un mâle survient dans la pièce. Il s'incéra à l'intérieur en s'accaparant l'espace d'un regard puis reluqua les deux femmes. Bella ne broncha pas d'un seul hoquet en reconnaissant le personnage. Le vampire portait une cape luxueuse et des vêtements anciens. Son air hautain se détendit en une grimace de joie quand il notifia:

«-Bienvenue parmi les morts, jeune Isabella. Les Rois vont être satisfaits du parfait déroulement de ta transition.»

La jeune femme aurait bien accompli une révérence, ironique, afin de lui montrer son aversion totale mais se contient en un haussement d'épaule tout en affichant un air condescendant. Sous ses nouvelles impulsions bestiales, Bella testa l'odeur du Garde Royale et crachota du venin dans sa direction. Irréfutablement l'individu possédait une senteur amère. Pour réponse il arqua un sourcil indifférent et lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Qu'un vampire ne l'apprécie guerre ne l'affectait aucunement.

Alec.

Bella l'établit comme le petit prétentieux tenu par les crochets de sa sœur jumelle. Sa petite taille ne le saillait pas mais en contrepartie son visage d'adolescent et ses yeux criminels le rendait effrayant. Un vampire aux allures faussementenfantine la terrifiait. Dans d'autres circonstances, Bella l'aurait gratifié d'un sourire attendri. Néanmoins, elle connaissait le personnage sanguinaire et ne s'amuserait pas à se moquer de lui.

Son cerveau ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que sa transformation ne s'était pas déroulée comme convenue. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se réveiller dans un lieu aussi lugubre et sentant l'immondice. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface doucement. A chaque pas, à chaque respiration, à chaque personne rencontrée. Si Bella désirait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle était ici, elle devrait retrouver Peter. Il l'avait mordu et malgré son non consentement.

Une petite brise s'engouffra par la porte en bois et ce fut le déclencheur du déchainement total de sa raison. Elle s'élança. Son postérieur en l'air et le bout du nez au ras du sol, elle détala. Filant et traversant la pièce moyenne en quelques enjambés. D'une pirouette gracieuse, Bella se retourna sur son flanc en frôlant quasiment le bras d'Alice et esquiva la main crochu d'Alec. La jeune femme continua sa course en planant sur les escaliers de granit et aboutit dans une très vielle cuisine. L'odeur d'ancienneté et de souillure lui vrilla les narines, elle tangua et sortit. Un corps en décomposition était étalé sur un plan de concombre.

La demeure était isolée et Bella distingua toute l'envergure de la flore environnante. Une majestueuse forêt où les cachettes seraient multiples. Cependant, avant de s'échapper sa conscience revient et elle pensa à Alice. Interrompant donc sa course, elle prit note de tout détail important. Ce lieu regorgeait d'odeurs suspectes.

Soudainement le vent siffla dans ses oreilles en éraflant ses tympans. Non coutumière de cette métamorphose sensitive, Bella se vit obligé de poser ses paumes tout contre ses tempes pour atténuer le son. Rageusement, elle tapa ses pieds nus au sol caillouteux, créant une masse de poussière autour d'elle. Elle toussa.

Puis.

Une main à la résistance titanesque se plaqua subitement à l'arrière de son crâne et la fit s'abattre face contre terre. Dans son affolement elle cria et se débâtit, impuissante. L'effet fut négligeable en considérant la poigne solidement ancrée sur sa tête. Le toucher lui provoquait une démangeaison atroce, presque insoutenable. Si Bella persistait à remuer, sa nuque pourrait se briser.

Alec s'accroupit et patient parla dans un chuchotement désagréable:

«-Ma douce, Penses-tu pouvoir t'enfuir aussi aisément sans un au-revoir? J'ai des projets pour toi. Te tuer maintenant ne servirait pas mes ambitions….»

Ce dernier ne continua pas son avertissement lorsqu'il comprit que Bella se secouait afin de désenclaver son ascendant sur elle. Fatigué par l'attitude grossière de la demoiselle, Alec appuya sur sa tête avec le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à entendre un craquèlement. Il concassa légèrement la chair et elle cessa. La limite franchit et la douleur se manifestant, Bella se temporisa au mieux, son souffle haletant et persistant. Le mâle se releva et la souleva d'une main par les cheveux en formulant d'un grincement de dents:

«-Je ne te veux pas de mal mais j'aimerais que tu essaies d'être maitresse de toi-même. Nous devons discuter. J'ai des choses à t'apprendre et tu as également des choses à m'apprendre.»

Elle cracha comme pour se purifier et déclara:

«-Je ne veux pas parler avec toi.»

Il la fit se courber en avant et se pencha à hauteur de son regard alarmé. Alec se montra sous un air mauvais, remplit d'amertumes avec des pupilles cramoisies devenue noire, telle l'encre de chine et prévient:

«-Je me fiche de ce que tu veux. J'ai du boulot et il n'y a pas intérêt que tu me mettes des bâtons dans les roues où je te crame.»

L'ultime menace. La brûler. Comment pouvait-elle se défendre? Certes, elle avait de la force, mais en venant de ressusciter sans être nourrie et novice, Bella se ferait détruire indéniablement. Accomplissant donc la tâche d'angoissée la femelle plus que nécessaire, Alec cramponna d'avantage sa longue chevelure et la traîna dans son sillage vers la maisonnette décrépie. Alice, remontait du sous-sol et Bella revit l'allure blême et anémié de cette dernière. Son état lamentable expliquait la raison de sa présence. Visiblement la voyante n'avait rien avalé depuis quelque temps. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait ici? Cela avait-il un rapport avec Jasper?

Alec fit assoir de force Bella et sous l'insistance du regard arrogant du vampire, Alice fit de même. L'homme se racla la gorge en rompant le mutisme générale englobant le groupe. Isabella eut à cet instant une crampe atroce au fond de sa gorge. Elle ravala le venin qui survenait en grande quantité et décida d'ignorer la gêne. Alice la toisa d'un air de compréhension. Alec occulta sa déglutition peu charmante et dit, les deux mains posées à plats sur la table de cuisine creusée de trous:

«-Ma douce je vais me faire un plaisir d'éclairer ta petite tète brune. J'ai besoin de toi pour qu'Alice veuille bien me donner la position de deux fraudeurs.» Il arda un œil avertit sur celle-ci et reprit. «Comme tu t'en doutes déjà, Alice, par question de loyauté et ce genre de futilité ne veut y consentir.»

Isabella avec un air étonnée le coupa impoliment:

«-Et comment, moi, je pourrais t'aider? Je viens tout juste de m'éveiller.»

Sitôt, l'affront fait à l'encontre du vampire aux yeux rouges, que son front choqua la table moisie. Alec l'avait rabattu comme une mouche, d'un coup de paume sous la nuque. La collision fit sursauter Alice qui mit deux mains devant sa bouche. Honteuse. Bella allait se faire tabasser pour quelques informations futiles, c'était bien le mot. Le nouveau-né releva les yeux en se touchant distraitement la lèvre écorchée. Son nez piquait, comme écrabouillé. Elle interrogea donc du regard sa meilleure amie pendant qu'Alec se réappropria la gestion dans la conversation:

«-Je vais t'expliciter les faits. Je devais te ramener encore humaine en Italie. Cependant, et comme tu le sais cela n'arrivera pas. Tu as été mordue par ce cher Edward avant que je n'arrive. Par contre l'ennuie c'est qu'Alice ne nous avait pas prédit la même conclusion. Elle nous a donc mentit.»

Il y avait eu erreur dans ses certitudes concernant son géniteur? Bella était persuadée que Peter l'avait transformé. Pourtant Alec démentait cette pensée. Aussi, la jeune femme réfléchit au _Nous_ employé par ce dernier. Visiblement il n'agissait pas seul. Ce dernier renifla pour montrer son désaccord aux mensonges d'Alice et poursuivit le dialogue pour informer Bella:

«-Ma bien tendre Alice est ici depuis quelques semaines et parvient à nous tromper. J'ai donc décidé de prendre un otage. Cela va de soi que cette personne c'est toi.»

Un grondement l'interrompit alors qu'Alice se manifestait brutalement en lui assurant d'une voix aigüe:

«-Mon compagnon n'est pas mort!

-Evidemment que non... Comment serions-nous arrivés à tuer le Major? Il est beaucoup trop doué.» Il renâcla et aplatit ses mains violemment sur la table en les faisant sursauter. Il la réprimanda. « Par ailleurs, tu te serais véritablement servie de ton don, cette vérité t'aurait été révélée. De toute façon tu ne feinteras plus puisque j'ai ma nouvelle copine pour jouer!»

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent une œillade inquiète alors qu'Alec repartait dans son monologue:

«-Tu as la chance de devenir mon nouveau jouet et ça... Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Honnêtement j'ai eu tendance à croire que tu allais claquer dans ce sous-sol. Ta transition a été assez longuette. Une semaine et demie... à croire que tu aimes te démarquer.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Venons-en à mes préoccupations. J'ai essayé de retrouver le télépathe et son ami... Mais impossible. Mais, je ne peux pas échouer. J'ai une mission à tenir et un rôle à parfaire.»

Bella haussa les épaules indifférente. Le visage d'Alec devient fureur et dément quand il prononça finalement:

«-Je n'aurais pas parié sur ta survie mais tu es pleine de ressource et ça, c'est tout à mon avantage ma grande. A présent j'ai le moyen de faire parler Alice d'une manière ou d'une autre.»

Promptement Alice s'emballa en se délogeant de sa chaise pour glapir:

«-Ne fais pas ça! Bella ne s'est pas encore nourri. Elle ne pourra pas se rétablir correctement!»

Aussi vif que la voyante s'était mise debout, Alec avait claqué un coup de pieds dans la figure de cette dernière afin de l'envoyer contre le mur de béton opposé. Alice beugla une insulte quand son corps se fissura dans son dos. Sa colonne vertébrale était endommagée.

De retour près de Bella, Alec encercla ses épaules et avait fondu l'un de ses pouces dans son œil droit. La paupière se brisa quand il l'enfonça plus férocement. Les deux femmes braillèrent en même temps. L'une aveuglée dans un brouillard étrange, noir et inodore. L'autre, sous l'influence des affres douloureuse de sa nouvelle meurtrissure.

Alec délaissa son maintien dans la cavité et cogna de son coude la tempe de Bella. Elle s'effondra sur le parquet taché de boue et gémit. Du venin se répandait de son orifice et dégoulinait.

Le garde au don insolite ricana et délogea la fumée noire du corps d'Alice. La brume revient vers lui et pénétra son épiderme. Il reporta son attention sur la petite femme et d'un sourire narquois demanda:

«-Toujours résolu au silence? Son œil se reformera convenablement d'ici à ce qu'elle mange. Par contre si je prends l'une de ses jambes et l'enterre quelque part ce sera plus difficile. Où est ce Peter?»

Lèvres pincées pour marquer son mutisme et sa non soumission, Alice offrit un air de désolation à son amie couchée au sol. Bella ne remarqua pas cette oscillation de pupilles trop concentrée sur sa propre souffrance. Jamais elle n'aurait songé ce genre de contexte pour son réveil.

Un crissement de pneus les fit tendre l'oreille.

Alice gloussa en changeant complètement d'humeur et sauta par l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine.

La vitre explosa.

Alec fulmina et poursuivit le vampire en omettant Bella, assise et éberluée. Où partait Alice?

.

.

.

En désertant l'habitat insalubre, Isabella avait vu de son œil valide, une moto violine couchée à terre. Debout auprès de celle-ci, la jeune femme avait entendu les pas au loin. Trois démarches distinctes. Deux se rapprochaient redoutablement jusqu'à l'immobilisation, puis, la troisième cogna l'un d'eux créant un bruit effroyable. Une bataille débuta mais Bella ne s'attarda pas.

Ne prenant donc pas le risque de voir réapparaitre Alec, Bella déguerpit en longeant le bosquet. Son odorat la guidait parfaitement. Elle s'incéra dans les fourrées et les rosiers l'égratignaient mollement. De toute manière la plus grosse douleur provenait à outrance de son œil démoli. Désarmée avec son œil borgne, Bella ne pouvait maitriser que son désir d'évasion. Courir. Ce souhait venu du plus profond de son cœur clouait impitoyablement les distractions autours. Il éclipsait le tiraillement monstrueux de son globe oculaire.

La jeune femme aurait bien eu le temps d'admirer le soleil couchant pour clore sa première journée d'immortelle. Elle aurait pu prendre le temps de se rafraichir en bordant la périphérie d'un lac scintillant. Elle aurait pu dépecer cruellement les multiples animaux croisant son chemin. Sa gorge s'enflammant comme un véritable bucher. Elle aurait pu saisir l'attraction de ses sens originaux.

Cavaler dans le bois.

Escalader les énormes chênes et séquoia centenaires. Sauter entre eux.

Le rassurant de ces mouvement la maintenait dans un certain état de santé mental normal.

Elle parcouru pendant un jour les contrées de l'Amérique du Nord à une vitesse défiant tout train à grande vitesse.

Néanmoins...

.

Un obstacle l'immobilisa. Une odeur saugrenue. Un vampire fréquentait l'endroit. La flagrance était franchement prononcée et la fit s'accroupir machinalement. Mains à terre, la jeune femme découvrit une bicoque placée au milieu d'une plaine jaunâtre où une vingtaine de ballots de pailles nichaient. Ce logis ressemblait d'avantage à une hutte de taille discrète, faite de paille et de latte en bois. Des merises jonchaient le toit.

Intriguée par l'insolite, Bella se releva et s'approcha. Un cri strident la pétrifia dans son cheminement et elle repéra, haut dans le ciel, un faucon. Un superbe faucon aux plumes duveteuses, marron et clairsemé de beige. Ce dernier piqua droit dans sa direction dans l'optique de l'attaquer puisque visiblement elle fut considérée comme une intruse.

L'incident qui arrivait lui procura un mal obscure.

Une effroyable boule de picots dans la gorge qui la fragilisa.

Elle se souvient de sa grippe humaine, l'assimilant. Toutefois, elle comprit que cette souffrance n'était pas d'origine humaine mais bien de son statut de vampire.

Elle avait faim.

Bella tenta bien de chasser les spasmes sur sa glotte en se raclant la gorge. Rien n'y fit.

L'oiseau n'était qu'à trois mètres au-dessus d'elle. Alors son instinct prit l'ascendant et elle bondit dans une lamentation terrible. Pour autant, quand elle fut en suspension mains en l'air la jeune femme entrevit du coin de l'œil l'un des ballots de paille foncé vers elle. Le paquet jaune colossal la frappa avec puissance tandis qu'elle demeurait médusée.

Son corps parcouru une certaine distance dans les airs avant de rebondir contre un petit tronc qui éclata. Agenouillée dans la paille tondue, Bella distingua une silhouette qui s'approchait dynamiquement. Elle toussota et fit mine de parler quand l'inconnu se glissa d'un saut agile devant son nez et la réprimanda:

«-Tu te crois où pour oser attaquer mon animal? Debout morue!»

Isabella obtempéra honteuse d'avoir eu l'idée de manger son animal de compagnie. Mais quel vampire aurait l_'idée_ de fréquenter un piaf tout en sachant qu'il pourrait servir de repas? Son œil n'étant toujours pas remit, Bella loucha vers le nomade. Il était de taille moyenne. Cheveux longs châtains et barbe de cinq jours, manteau à moumoute d'hiver et chaussures épaisses aux pieds. L'homme avait l'allure d'un viking. Il la lorgna et conclu:

«-D'accord… je vois. J'ai affaire à une novice. Il y a des règles gamine comme l'évidence même de ne pas chasser dans un lieu déjà occupé par l'un de nous. Tu vois le topo?»

Pour toute réponse elle marmonna un son affirmatif très discret. Le nomade repéra les traces manifeste du à l'épuisement de la femelle. Bien entendu il avait lorgné son œil déformé sans le mentionner. Enfin il déclara sommes toutes, dépité en tapant au sol, les sangles de sa botte fouettant l'herbe sèche:

«-Il fallait que je tombe sur un nouveau-né pendant mes vacances… Bon, suis-moi. Quel est l'inconscient qui ta transformer sans t'éduquer?»

Bella fléchit les épaules et se positionna aux côtés du nomade qui la guidait dans la hutte.

C'est en bombant le torse qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur.

Bella hésita en sentant l'odeur entêtante du vampire mais se décida quand il l'observa en s'affalant dans un fauteuil de tissu. Pas de décorations, pas de babioles qui pourrait l'aiguillonner sur le personnage. Le seul point que Bella pouvait connaitre, était son âge. Pas le deviner, non. Mais il était assurément plus vieux que n'importe lequel des vampires qu'elle ait pu croiser auparavant. Ses traits masculins consignés par les années le renvoyait comme dangereux. Pourtant, elle se convainquit de sa bonne âme lorsqu'il l'avertit:

«-Je ne vais pas te laisser partir et si tu le tentes sache que je suis un très bon traqueur. Rien que pour avoir tenté de manger mon oiseau tu devrais mourir. Ne me fausse pas compagnie d'accord?»

Précautionneusement elle s'installa en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il soupira et entreprit de se renseigner. Cette nana était sale, ses vêtements déchirés et sans doute affamée. De plus elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour rester seule et ses gestes incontrôlés la signalait terrorisée par ce lieu méconnu. Sans compter le contexte qui l'avait menée dans son domaine. Elle avait été persécutée récemment.

«-D'accord… On va commencer par le plus simple. Comment tu t'appelles?»

Elle répondit en grognassant:

«-Isabella… Enfin. Non. Bella.

-Bien. Maintenant je vais te dire qui je suis pour qu'on puisse avancer. J'aimerais bien retrouver l'andouille qui a fait ça, lui passer un savon et retourner à mes affaires.»

Il fit une courte pause en attendant son consentement pendant qu'il la voyait tout analyser. Pour sûr qu'elle voulait fuir de l'endroit. Néanmoins, il poursuivit en feintant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué:

«-Alistair, enchanté. Je suis un nomade européen. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'avouer mis à part que j'essaie d'éviter tout contact avec d'autres vampires. Ils me répugnent.» Il hocha la tête distraitement et continua tout en la dévisageant. «J'ai l'impression que tu as quelques problèmes d'orientation donc nous sommes au _Texas_. Tu situes? Oui. Bon… A présent, est-ce que tu te souviens de ta transformation?»

Elle dénia et il renifla:

«-Ta vie humaine?»

Là, Bella offrit un grand sourire avant de répondre automatiquement.

«-Oui ça je sais! Je vivais près de _Seattle_ avec mon père.» Elle se rembrunit et reprit. «Enfin maintenant il ne l'est plus. Il y avait les Cullen aussi. Avec Alice que j'ai revue récemment….J'espère qu'elle va bien…»

Visiblement en train de réfléchir à voix haute, Bella n'entendit pas Alistair s'expulser de son moelleux coussin.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ordonna afin de ne pas avoir à réconforter cette femme:

«-Bon avec ça tu n'as rien mangé je présume? On va aller chasser et te faire prendre une douche parce que ma fille tu pues. Nous verrons par la suite comment faire pour que tu puisses repartir au plus vite.»

Il sourit jovialement devant sa mine outrée, mais elle consentit à le suivre dehors.

Ce vampire lui faisait oublier ses appréhensions. Le soleil était étouffant.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Le voilà mon presque deuxième nomade préféré!

Le prochain chapitre: _Celle qui mémorise._

_Retour d'Alice chez les Cullen. Le pourquoi du comment Bella s'est retrouvée avec Alec. Peter qui enrage et Jacob pas content._

Merci pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis!

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	9. Chap7 Celle qui mémorise

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. Pour mon dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de préciser que l'action se déroulait avec un petit saut dans le temps. Donc là, je n'oublie pas de vous dire que ce chapitre va revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Bella se transforme. Encore merci pour les nouvelles Alertes et les Favoris à qui je souhaite la bienvenue! Retour dans la maison des Cullen... Action!

**larosesurleau, isobelle24, n'gie, Lucie, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy, JazzyO** \- rafale de merci !

◊Chapitre _sept: Celle qui mémorise_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et l**arosesurleau** pour la correction)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction).

◊Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

**n'gie:** Hello! Encore une fois tu me laisses une Review qui me donne un grand sourire. J'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir avec des personnages que j'apprécie et quand cela plait aux lecteurs c'est formidable. J'essaie de ne pas tout dévoiler sinon ce serait vite ennuyant pour vous! Merci merci et comme d'habitude je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Lucie:** Coucou. C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes ont pensé à Garreth, mais je préfère Alistaire et tout le travail possible avec lui. Cependant j'apprécie aussi Garreth. Pour ce qui est de Bella et de son réveil je l'ais vraiment imaginé comme un cauchemar. Alice n'est pas aussi vilaine, bien que dans mon autre fiction elle soit assez méchante en faite. Peter va enfin être un monsieur sage et réfléchi... Je blague ;) Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous les commentaires fantastiques que tu m'écris!

**U.M** (**Guest**): Bonjour, je te remercie de m'avoir fait remarqué ce détail déroutant. Je te comprends! J'ai dû interhcanger les chapitres en voulant réediter ce chapitre. Heureusement que tu l'a noté, sinon je ne sais pas combien de temps il serait resté ainsi. Si tu repasses par ici, merci et bonne lecture pour la suite en espérant qu'il n'y ait plus de souci.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

L'atmosphère était pesante.

L'ordre des choses était perturbée et chaque vampire s'inquiétait des prévisions concernant l'humaine.

Bella s'affaiblissait mais trop fière se fixait dans une acrimonie sans borne.

Inévitablement dès que son père fut retourné à son travail de policier, la jeune femme avait cogité quelques minutes avant de décider de son avenir. Les yeux à peines ouverts à cause de la fièvre, elle avait voulu parler aux deux nomades alors qu'elle concoctait déjà un plan critiquable et dangereux. Rosalie bénéficia de ce court laps de temps durant lequel les deux vampires s'occuperaient de Bella, pour s'éclipser et câliner son mari. La convalescente serait bien surveillée avec Peter dans les parages.

Le médecin de la famille avait soigneusement commandé à son premier fils Edward, de rester sage et réfléchi. Plus aucun acte à l'encontre de l'humaine ne serait toléré. Hormis en cas de demande issue de cette dernière. Aussi, Esmée se joignait à ce verdict et osait croire que tout irait bien. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient isolés dans le jardin. Et, pour ce qui était de Jacob, ce dernier était reparti la veille en ville, poussé par les appels téléphonique incessants de Charlie.

Les deux vampires Texans étaient passés avec la convalescente dans le salon sans un regard aimable. La plupart des membres du _Clan Cullen_ s'obligeait à rester muets tout en écoutant Isabella remuer dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour autant, Charlotte et Peter eurent le privilège d'accompagner une Bella particulièrement troublée dans la cuisine équipée et récente. Ce fut à cet instant que la nomade du Sud avait suivi la conversation entre son ami et Bella, bienveillante mais préoccupée. La jeune humaine avait trifouillé dans un tiroir pour déceler un objet quelconque et Peter avait manœuvré dans son dos. Il avait eu les yeux brillants lorsqu'en se penchant, il avait aperçu la marqua rosacée dû à ses propres dents. Soufflant donc dans sa nuque il avait demandé:

«-Me croirais-tu si je te dis que tu es une personne qui m'importe?

-non.»

La petite blonde avait entendu le hoquet suivi du souffle vexé de son ami Texan. Sitôt, il se ressaisit et avait de nouveau questionné:

«-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'essaierais pas de régenter ma vie.

-Je ne le fais pas. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je t'apprécie.

-hm…»

Ce fut prévisible mais en se retournant Bella sursauta à cause de la proximité de Peter. Elle tenait un couteau entre ses doigts et Peter loucha dessus. Visiblement, la jeune femme n'avait pas soupçonné que ce dernier soit si près. Courageuse bien que grelottante, elle avait affiché une mine victorieuse et maligne tout en l'interrogeant également:

«-Donc… Tu me laisserais me trancher les veines?

-Si tu le désires.» Dans l'autre pièce plusieurs vampires s'offusquèrent.

«-Sans me transformer.

-Bella… Bella… Quoi qu'il se passe tu n'es pas consciente de tes propos. Tu ferais vraiment quelque chose comme ça avec autant de vampires dans les parages?»

Inéluctablement, elle céda, délaissa l'objet et brusquement épuisée par ses actions s'assit sur une chaise.

L'incident qui se produisit fut dévastateur et incontrôlable.

Dans un courant d'air, Edward avait jaillit et bloquer ses jambes derrière l'humaine. Son air morbide traçait un sillon affreux sur son visage lorsqu'il avait mordu brutalement la chair tendre de l'humaine. Ses bras d'aciers avaient comprimé le corps délicat de la fille qui ne put que crier. Bien vite, Emmett avait surgi et emprisonné Edward d'un bloc de ses robustes mains afin de l'attirer dehors. Carlisle débarquait dans ce même intervalle de temps et agrippait son fils qui grognait. Ce dernier finit par lâcher sa proie en emportant un morceaux de chair entre les canines. Ils quittèrent tous les trois l'habitation dans un vacarme abominable.

La dépouille amorphe de l'humaine s'écroula sur le carrelage, des larmes ruisselantes, dévalant sur ses joues. Rosalie s'était manifestée, inquiète et avait osé questionner d'une petite voix en se rongeant l'ongle du petit doigt:

«-Ce ne serait pas morale de l'achever n'est-ce pas?»

Charlotte la réprimanda d'une œillade détestable et à ce moment Bella l'avait cramponnée doucement par la cheville gauche tout en la suppliant du regard. Quoi que veuille la jeune femme, ce qui ressemblait fortement aux paroles de Rosalie, aucun d'eux ne l'exécuterait. Aussitôt, la première convulsion s'inaugura dans la nuque de Bella, démarquant un angle bancale. Peter qui était en pleine réflexion, incita un grondement tardif à l'attention de Rosalie alors qu'il déclarait d'une voix sévère:

«-Charlotte on l'embarque et on dégage d'ici.»

.

.

Dans la seconde même, Peter s'inclina et fléchit les genoux afin de prendre la jeune femme fragile dans ses bras.

Elle suintait de transpiration et son odeur s'altérait légèrement. Le poison affectait déjà son organisme. Le sang de la plaie se répandit sur la peau blanche du nomade et dégoulina contre son torse. Son Jeans fut rapidement inondé du liquide. Les orbites du vampire virèrent en un noir ravageur. De son côté Charlotte était montée prendre leur peu d'affaire tout en emportant celles de Bella. L'odorat des vampires avait ses avantages. En revenant dans le salon Charlotte dévisagea Carlisle qui barrait la porte de son corps afin que Peter ne parte pas. Sans doute que le docteur était en désaccord avec son ami Texan. Pourtant ce fut elle qui prit partie du dialogue visuel en brisant le silence:

«-Nous prenons les reines Carlisle. Ton fils à fait l'impensable. Bella n'était pas encore mourante dans l'immédiat et en opposition avec la transformation. En se réveillant ici, rien n'ira.

-Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Edward va s'en vouloir et s'excuser. Bella est sa fiancée après tout.»

Carlisle restait neutre mais Peter n'étant pas du genre patient, la petite blonde consentit donc à prévenir le patriarche d'une voix irréfutable et sans détours. Sommes toutes, son ami avait un caractère à la limite de l'_acceptable_ lorsqu'il était soucieux:

«-S'excuser? Cette femme a dans son organisme à peine de quoi tenir une demi-journée avec le peu de venin qu'il a injecté. Il a tout juste voulu se nourrir. Pensez-vous que punir Bella de cette façon à cause de sa jalousie est bien?»

Sur ses paroles Charlotte traversa le salon et sortie de la villa, abattue. Comment cette famille pouvait accumuler les mauvaises interprétations? Edward s'était vengé des agissements de Bella d'une manière contestable. Un seul baiser l'avait rendu incontrôlable. Heureusement que Peter n'était pas n'importe qui, sinon Edward l'aurait sans aucun doute démembré.

Tous les vampires excepté Carlisle étaient aux abonnés absents. Peter marcha à pas flegmatiques au dehors et à hauteur de la voiture luxueuse de Bella, Charlotte s'installa au poste conducteur et enclencha le contact. Ce dernier pénétra l'auto à l'arrière toujours avec l'humaine dans ses bras. Il se positionna dos à la vitre sur le siège arrière au conducteur, étala ses jambes sur la banquette et plaça Bella sur son corps en l'allongeant du mieux possible.

Carlisle se profila dans l'encadrement de la vitre opposée et lui murmura accablé:

«-J'espère que vous penserez à nous donner des nouvelles de Bella?»

Ce à quoi Peter répondit d'une voix rocailleuse:

«-Veillez bien à nettoyer le sang parce si l'un des vôtres tente de la retrouver à cause de cela, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Vraiment. Personne ne me la prendra, est-ce bien clair doc?»

Le nommé acquiesça la mine grave et la voiture démarra en trompe.

Peter la rouspéta:

«-Merde! Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais j'ai failli la lâcher.»

Elle ricana et lui dit:

«-Occupe-toi d'elle maintenant s'il-te-plait. Je gère le reste.

-Ouais, ça fait étrange de prendre un humain autrement que pour le bouffer.»

Peter capta le regard vitreux de l'humaine:

«-Bella?...Tu m'entends?»

Une espèce de couinement lui répondit tandis qu'elle essayait de voir effectivement l'homme qui la gardait entre ses bras froids. Ce froid qui lui procurait un sentiment de confort alors que son cœur la pinçait. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Le venin la tuait.

Peter se courba, décala la masse brune de cheveux collée à sa peau moite d'un geste doux de la main et la goûta de ses lèvres. L'épiderme fut sucré. Il lécha sans remords la peau puis enfonça sans complexité ses dents du côté intact de sa nuque. Le sang suinta à grande pompe entre ses crocs et il l'absorba. Néanmoins, Peter rongea son frein et délaissa le liquide pour permettre à son propre venin affluant d'entrer par-delà la peau percée. Isabella brailla, se débâtit et se contracta ardemment.

Si, cette dernière avait eu quelques convulsions lorsque Edward l'avait mordu, ce n'était rien comparé aux spammes féroces qui débutaient une danse macabre dans son corps, maintenant. Peter du employer de sa vigueur pour entraver l'humaine entre ses bras afin qu'elle ne se cogne pas dans l'habitacle.

.

.

Subitement, Charlotte rétrograda et écrabouilla la pédale du milieu. Elle émit un son étrange qui alerta son compagnon de route.

Peter cala Bella contre lui pour lui éviter de lui faire plus de mal. Il gronda méchamment et questionna la conductrice en soupirant:

«-Dis-moi Charlotte. Que n'as-tu pas compris dans "_Fais un peu attention_?" Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore? Tu veux que je t'arrache les dents ou quoi?»

La petite blonde engagea le frein moteur et l'observa d'une mine soucieuse par-delà le rétro.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un chuchotement, discret et angoissé:

«-J'ai cru voir quelque chose de bizarre passer sur le pare-brise… Mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû rêver.

-De quoi tu parles. Explique-toi, je n'aime pas les énigmes et tu le sais. Tu commences à m'agacer.»

La petite blonde lui envoya un regard peu amical et répondit:

«-Rosalie.

-Oui... Tu vas la terminer ta phrase ou je t'aide?

-Sa tête. Peter je te jure que sa tête à rouler contre le capot de cette voiture de merde!»

Interloqué par l'assurance des dires de son amie Peter examina les alentours. Rien qui ne présage le mal. Il se redressa subitement aux aguets.

Des frottements sur le sol. Deux vampires leur tournaient autours.

Un claquement sonore écorcha leurs oreilles alors que Peter prit appui sur ses pointes de pieds afin de s'éjecter de l'automobile neuve. Charlotte suivit la manœuvre. Néanmoins, ils ne purent réaliser cette action puisque trois troncs d'arbres se profilèrent à grandes vitesses vers la voiture et les bousculèrent dans un tourbillon de carrosserie qui se détachait. Charlotte parvient par se décoller du siège avec peine et à s'extraire de l'ossature mais se retrouva plaquée au sol par une poigne monstrueuse.

De son côté, Peter réussit à maintenir Bella contre lui jusqu'à ce que tout arrête de tourner. Pour peu que le tronc au-dessus d'eux ait été plus bas qu'il les aurait troués. Sitôt qu'il émergeait du véhicule qu'on le taclait au sol tandis que Bella se retrouvait hors de sa portée. Il gronda en voyant Charlotte démembrer. Ses deux bras pendaient dans la main d'un vampire mâle et ses jambes avaient été envoyées au loin. Elle gémit de se retrouver si faillible et s'excusa d'un regard.

Peter fonça droit sur le mâle et lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

Surpris, Peter entendit derrière lui une voix masculine le sermonner:

«-Mon brave, tu devineras que si tu oses encore toucher mon collègue, je tue la demoiselle.»

D'un mouvement lent, Peter se tourna vers le mâle qui avait parlé et reconnu Alec Volturi. Un vampire de la garde d'Italie.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici vous deux?»

En remarquant le corps de Bella qui gigotait aux pieds d'Alec, Peter eu une envie de le castrer mais se contient en attendant la réponse.

«-_Texan_, comment te prénommes-tu?

-Peter.

-Bien Peter. Nous sommes venus de la part d'Alice dans l'espoir de ramener Bella dans son état d'humaine. Malheureusement, en arrivant chez nos amis les _Cullen,_ ils nous ont informé qu'Edward l'avait transformé accidentellement et que l'humaine avait disparu.»

Le seconde mâle était Démetri, autre garde des prestigieux Rois d'Italie. Il donna un coup de pieds à Charlotte et reprit le dialogue:

«-Notre mission était de l'amener aux _Rois _afin de la transformer. Son pouvoir étant indispensable, ils auraient aimé le posséder.» Il dirigea son attention vers son confrère et dit dépité. «Par contre Alice nous a mentit en assurant que la fille serait encore humaine.»

Peter haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il comprit qu'Alice était prisonnière quelque part.

Il affirma donc d'une voix moqueuse:

«-C'est vraiment inintéressant et tellement ennuyeux de parler avec de tel abrutit.»

Demetri et Alec se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Bien entendu Peter savait que les deux vampires étaient très éloignés de ce qu'il affirmait. Ils étaient des soldats intelligents.

Peter balaya les environs de son regard glacial. Charlotte avait eu raison. La tête de Rosalie se trouvait ici. Dormant dans une fougère. Pesant le pour et le conte, Peter bondit vers Demetri comme un dément et lui arracha le tête. L'effet de surprise. Bien entendu quand il se retourna Bella et le vampire avait disparu. Il avait envisagé ce cas de figure avant de se projeter vers le vampire et le problème n'était pas irrésoluble. Il saurait gérer.

Par contre avant il allait disloquer Edward après l'avoir fracassé.

Peter alla chercher de quoi manger à son amie afin qu'elle reprenne forme.

.

.

.

Les deux nomades du Sud s'arrêtèrent devant le chemin menant à la Villa des Cullen.

Esmée se montra anéantie devant les deux vampires aux allures sauvages et notifia:

«-Je m'excuse au nom de mon Clan. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.»

Peter rejeta d'une main les excuses de l'épouse du toubib et fit un signe de tête à Charlotte. Cette dernière balança la tête de Rosalie dans les airs et Emmett, caché dans un feuillage sauta pour la rattraper.

«-Pas la peine de nous remercier. Simplement tu diras à ta femme qu'elle fasse plus attention à son minois. Ses enfoirés aiment tout particulièrement s'en prendre aux compagnons pour atteindre un Clan. Vous êtes nombreux mais ne vous prétendez pas intouchables.»

Emmett loucha sur l'homme arrogant qui se reflétait dans l'une des baies vitrée. Peter, les cheveux mouillés, dans l'ombre du patio avait l'air féroce et indomptable. Jasper côtoyait des individus intransigeants et spartiates et Peter les prévenait d'un danger provenant des Italiens mais aussi de sa probable répulsion les concernant. Peter appréciait très peu les Cullen. Emmett se faufila dans la maison pour rétablir sa femme. Cela prendrait un certain temps. Le végétarisme guérissait beaucoup moins bien les blessures. Dans un même temps et sans un mot Charlotte s'éclipsa dans la noirceur des buissons. Cette fois, Peter interrogea la matriarche Cullen afin d'en savoir d'avantage:

«-J'ai cru comprendre qu'Edward n'est plus ici? Vous le cachez où? Je vais plus faire semblant devant vous et être très clair. Bella m'importe d'une manière que je ne comprends pas bien et une mise au point doit être réalisée avec votre fils. Je sais qu'il va vouloir la retrouver et pour moi, _ça_… ce n'est pas envisageable.»

Esmée recula sous l'intensité du regard effroyable de Peter, Carlisle vint près d'elle en soutien pendant qu'elle répondait main contre son cœur:

«-Il a disparu.» Elle coula un regard vers son époux et poursuivit. «Carlisle pense qu'il a entendu les pensées d'Alec et de Demetri. Il a décidé de fuir.

-Vous savez que je ne serais en rien responsable de sa chute si Bella décide de se venger?»

Esmée acquiesça et trouva l'acharnement de Peter incroyable. Elle se rembrunit néanmoins et osa demander en hésitant sur la démarche à adopter. Devait-elle le faire rentrer?

«-Est-ce que nôtre Bella se porte bien? Où est-elle?»

Peter renâcla, insolent et répondit:

«-Emportée par ce fichu salopard d'Alec. Par contre nous avons un petit cadeau pour Jasper.»

Jasper se montra aux côtés de Carlisle et l'incita à parler, curieux. Le nomade parla sans équivoque:

«-Demetri. Je veux que vous le gardiez ici.»

Carlisle se mit à protester ardemment contre le fait de garder un Volturi dans sa maison familiale. Il ne voyait que trop bien le corps mutilé de ce dernier.

Toutefois, Jasper fut intéressé et inquiet lorsqu'il dit:

«-Je t'écoute, parle. Pourquoi me ramènes-tu ce corps?

-Ce trou du cul a enlevé ta femme. Elle ne t'avait pas téléphoné depuis un moment n'est-ce pas?»

Inéluctablement, le major gronda en prenant espoir de détruire Demetri couché au sol dans le jardin mais se fit immobiliser par Peter:

«-Mec, ta femme est en vie. Seulement nous devons garder ce porc ici. J'ai chargé Char de les détecter. Si nous trouvons l'une, la seconde suivra. Alec ne va pas s'encombrer en ayant trente-six cachettes.»

Jasper fit chavirer son regard ténébreusement effrayant vers son ami et informa:

«-Je veux lui dégrafer sa paire de couilles et la lui faire bouffer!»

Peter opina pas le moins du monde impressionné en ayant l'habitude de ce genre d'insultes. Carlisle soupira devant tant d'agressivité mais accepta d'empêcher Démetri de se reconstruire. Pour sa part, Esmée était bluffée par l'assurance du nomade.

Peter ne présageait même pas d'être incapable de retrouver Isabella et Alice.

.

.

.

Dans son plan, le facteur clé pour valoriser la sauvegarde d'Isabella était bien évidemment Charlotte.

Peter avait entièrement confiance en elle et valorisait ses actions.

Il connaissait tout d'elle et sa servitude amicale dans son stratagème était de taille. Charlotte serait capable de récupérer Bella. Sa mémoire était infaillible. Charlotte avait la faculté d'enregistrer et d'emprisonner les souvenirs importants. Mieux que n'importe quel vampire. Seul Peter était dans la confidence concernant ce don: Une Mémoire des sens accrue.

Afin de recouvrer la piste d'Alec, sa mémoire olfactive et visuelle serait bénéfique. Peter hypothéquerait sa vie pour parier sur la puissance mémorial de son amie. De ce fait, Charlotte agirait seule, sans entrave telle que l'odeur d'un quelconque renfort. Lui-même s'obstruait à l'aider en présageant qu'elle serait meilleure sans lui, même s'il souhaitait dénicher Isabella seul.

Charlotte avait donc rebroussé chemin jusqu'à la carcasse de la voiture grise. A ses pieds, du venin provenant de différents vampires couvrait la mousse terreuse, notamment le sien. Le second avait découlé du corps de Demetri. Ce Demetri, Italien et garde spécial des fameux Rois habitant à _Voltera _avait articulé trois mots. Alice, prisonnière et Bella. Lorsque Peter et elle avaient fait le chemin retour pour aller à la _Villa Cullen_ pour botter les fesses à Edward, ils avaient convenus qu'atteindre Bella reviendrait à récupérer Alice et savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Les Rois voulaient les pouvoirs présumés de l'humaine, mais Alec paraissait s'en foutre cordialement.

Charlotte quitta donc l'Etat après cette constatation, un jour après qu'Alec ait enlevé Bella. Elle avait dû se nourrir d'animaux en étant dans le _domaine des Cullen_ et dénicher un petit quelque chose d'adéquat n'avait pas été aisé. Voilà pourquoi celle-ci se tenait debout dans ce lieu désolant. Peter s'occuperait de mettre le feu au véhicule abandonné plus tard. Le venin ferait office de conducteur pour les flammes.

Elle renifla l'air entier, tournant sur elle-même et tiqua sous la fragrance sucrée de l'humaine. Son sang. Elle marcha puis quand elle fut certaine de la direction s'élança d'une cabriole enjouée.

Isabella serait préservée pour le bien mental de Peter.

Durant les deux décennies suivant leur fuite du Clan de Maria, Peter avait été un amant ponctuel. Profitant de leur évasion et de leur nouvelle vie. Cependant, les deux vampires s'étaient persuadé qu'ils n'étaient point compagnons au sens propre. Trouver la personne reliée à leur destin était devenu un loisir. Pourtant, Charlotte n'avait jamais envisagé une humaine pour s'unir à Peter. A coup sûr, Isabella était sur le cheminement des immortels mais Peter ne comprenait pas encore ce lien. Le sens de leur relation allait être clarifiée par le réveil de la jolie jeune femme. Bien que Charlotte doute encore que ces deux personnages consentent à s'emprisonner dans une pareille dépendance. Bella voulait son indépendance et Peter était… Possessif.

Trois jours après son départ, Charlotte dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'Alec parvenait à brouiller les pistes. Son parfum partait en de multiples orientations.

Entre-temps, la jeune femme s'appropria illégalement une moto afin de maintenir ses forces à bonnes mesure s'il y avait besoin.

Et, il fallut plusieurs jours de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle discerne l'odeur d'Alice.

Étonnée, Charlotte avait parcouru la longue distance avant de remarquer une maison délabrée où trois senteurs flottaient en s'entrechoquant. À l'intérieur de la bicoque assez dégueulasse, Charlotte reconnut le timbre de voix, égocentrique d'Alec et la petite voix fluette d'Alice. Ils étaient tous agités. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'Italien soit en train de torturer les deux autres vampires. Au moment où un hurlement effroyable se colporta jusqu'à ses oreilles, Charlotte fit rugir son bolide, s'encra près de la maison et loucha par la fenêtre.

Soudainement la vitre déjà pourfendue éclata en des millions de morceaux, le petit corps d'Alice la traversant alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers elle et la dévisageait d'un solide hochement de tête. Cependant, Alice ne s'arrêta pas et se courba dans l'intention de détaler. Ce qu'elle fit. Aussitôt, Alec se propulsa à la poursuite de la petite brune échevelée, visiblement en colère. Charlotte se joignit dans leurs traces plus par reflexe qu'autre chose. Les deux vampires la distancèrent puis s'immobilisèrent. Alec s'éjecta sur Alice dans un grondement dévastateur et furieux. Toutefois, Charlotte se propulsa sur Alec qui esquiva d'un habile coup de pied dans l'épaule de cette dernière. Elle fut cloué au sol et piétiner par le vampire alors qu'Alice se retournait et venait à son aide. Charlotte fut quasiment décapitée alors qu'Alice rugissait en s'attaquant au garde.

Le membre des Volturi bondit, les regarda puis partit d'un saut agile à travers la forêt. Interdite, Alice aida Charlotte à se relever. Elles s'époussetèrent les vêtements plus par dignité qu'autre chose. La voyante était dans un état lamentable. Elles se consultèrent du regard pour comprendre pourquoi Alec les avait laissées en vie. Toutefois aucune conclusion ne les satisfaisaient. Avant que Charlotte n'est pu ébaucher une question concernant son affamement, Alice s'exclama subitement:

«-Bella est ici! Ne reste pas ici, on parlera plus tard.»

D'emblée les deux femmes coururent et firent le chemin inverse. Dans le fond Charlotte s'en était doutée mais la jeune Bella avait déguerpi des lieux.

Défaitiste, Charlotte dit:

«-Je l'ai ratée… Punaise. Et maintenant qu'il pleut ça ne va pas être facile de la tracer…Peter ne va pas être content.»

Alice approuva mais dit:

«-Je peux toujours essayer d'avoir une vision?»

La petite blonde observa l'état pitoyable de la voyante et renonça:

«-Non… Nous allons retourner à _Forks_, prévenir Peter. Et tu vas en profiter pour te nourrir. Maintenant que nous savons qu'elle est bien en vie c'est tout ce qui compte.»

Consciencieuse, les deux femmes grimpèrent sur la moto et décampèrent. Alice put enfin apprendre plus clairement que son compagnon était toujours en vie. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il soit en danger. Charlotte comprit donc que les deux vampires avaient affabulé sur la mort de Jasper pour garder prisonnière la voyante.

La route fut longue et sitôt que les deux femmes arrivèrent aux abords de _la forêt communale de Forks,_ Alice sauta du bolide et s'inséra dans la forêt afin de s'alimenter.

.

.

.

Dès son entrée dans la demeure, Charlotte fut agressée par une senteur désagréable. Jacob était présent.

Il ne chercha pas à s'encombrer de politesse et demanda:

«-Bells… Où est Bella nom d'un chien? Toi…» Il désigna Peter de son index. «-Tu m'as dit que la blonde reviendrait avec ma Bella!»

Le vampire entra enfin dans la pièce et s'assit sur le plancher de bois, elle fixa l'ancien trou fait par Jasper et Peter auparavant et rebouché par du journal. Pour sûr qu'Emmett avait fait ce travail de sagouin.

Charlotte répondit, évasive et épuisée:

«-Je n'en sais rien, elle s'est enfuie. Alice vous le dira mieux que moi.»

Un soupire collectif retentit pendant qu'elle lissait une petit mèche distraitement. Peter lui ordonna gentiment d'aller se laver et de prendre un moment pour se retaper. Entendez par là: chasser.

Puis, il s'assit et décida d'attendre le retour d'Alice.

Comme tout le monde.

.

.

.

Alice avait fait partie de leur vie pendant trois ans. Trois années durant lesquelles le Major l'avait convié à vivre parmi leur petit Clan en _Oklahoma_. Cette tempête de joie changèrent l'ancien dieu de la guerre en un être plus enjoué. Tous les quatre avaient vécu de bons jours jusqu'à ce que la voyante déclare de nouveau désirer rejoindre un _Clan_ plus au Nord qui se nourrissait d'animaux. Pour Jasper se serait le moyen de ne plus saisir les émotions quand il tuait. Ce n'était pas sa première tentative pour l'inciter à la suivre mais cette fois ce fut différent. Il accepta. Alice lui promettait une vie meilleure. Comment aurait-il pu résister? Alice était sa compagne et ses deux amis ne comprenaient pas ce que tout cela impliquait.

Charlotte, plus que Peter avait haï cette femelle qui emportait leur vieil ami. Celui dont ils avaient pris soin depuis son arrivé au sein de la maisonnée. Le temps de pardonner cet écart était venu et au moment où Alice franchit le seuil de la maison, Peter ne put que prendre pitié pour elle. Son repas n'avait été suffisant pour la requinquer au minimum et en l'apercevant, si navrante à regarder, Peter s'inquiétait presque. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses cheveux ternes. Quand était-il d'Isabella?

Comme prévu, Jasper fondu littéralement contre elle, la berçant, lui promettant de faire souffrir son bourreau. Alice lui entoura le visage de ses petites mains et se rassura de le voir vivant. Elle soupira d'aise et pris le temps de renifler son âme sœur.

«-Pas la peine de t'ennuyer pour le retrouver, c'est Alec et je ne veux pas que tu engages une bataille contre l_es Volturi_ pour ces futilités.»

Dans les parages, Carlisle émit un son d'étranglement alors que le major avait rugit en désaccord. Il tira sa belle contre son flanc tout en flairant son odeur pour se rassurer. Peter l'avait raillé de ce comportement niais. Alice avait alors dit en le lorgnant par-delà ses mèches brunes et crasseuses tombantes:

«-Bella était avec moi.» Toutes les personnes présentes, dont Jacob se turent. «J'ai été enlevée par Demetri il y'a quelque semaine alors que j'allais chercher Edward. Je voulais lui faire entendre raison. Ils m'ont traîné dans un endroit bien à l'abri, sans _nourriture_ et ont tenté de me faire parler. Bien entendu, je savais que Bella serait déjà en transition quand ils arriveraient ici.

-Tu savais qu'Edward allait la mordre?

-ça non…C'est d'Alec que je le sais. Mon don m'a fait voir Peter et Bella ensemble dans une voiture, la transformant. C'était flou mais assez sûr pour le faire venir et être mis à terre par l'un de vous. C'est une vison que j'ai eu il y a quelques semaines.»

Jasper souffla dans sa nuque et elle continua:

«-Pendant ma captivité j'ai refréné mon don. J'ai eu peur de la vérité. De voir Jasper mort...» Elle réexpliqua leurs manigances et conclu. «Quand Charlotte est arrivée cela faisait à peine une heure que Bella était réveillée…»

Tous s'observèrent. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait un vampire ayant eu une transformation aussi longue.

Enfin, le dialogue dériva vers la manière à sélectionner pour trouver Bella. Peter se fichait qu'un plan soit défini. Il allait parcourir un à un les états si c'était inévitable. Charlotte se proposa comme compagnie, ainsi qu'Emmett. Rosalie s'offusqua mais sous le regard de Peter n'en fit pas un drame comme à l'accoutumé. Son mari prenait souvent des décisions qui l'inquiétaient.

Au moment de partir, Alice eu une vision. Néanmoins Edward n'étant pas présent, elle ne prit pas la peine de les informer et monta avec le soutien de Jasper dans leur chambre. Jasper avait donné un portable à Peter en cas de besoin. Son ami avait ramené sa femme et il lui était redevable.

Jacob les pista sans se douter qu'il pourrait risquer sa propre vie en retrouvant son amie.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Je ne m'éternise pas, la suite arrive très vite.

Le prochain chapitre: _Ceux qui se reliaient - Retour sur les premiers pas de Bella dans l'immortalité avec Alistair qui la chaperonne ! Des retrouvailles assez particulières entre Peter et Bella et pleins d'autres choses..._

Merci pour la lecture, N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	10. Chap8 Ceux qui se reliaient

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai de l'appréhension pour ce chapitre en sachant qu'Alistair y est pas mal présent. Aussi, je n'oublie pas de prévenir qu'à partir d'ici le rating M commence à se justifier. (J'anticipe pour le suivant surtout). J'envoie une foulée de bises à toutes(s) celles(ceux) qui me suivent, que ce soit les _Alertes_ ou les _Favoris et _qui apprécient ce paring!

**larosesurleau, n'gie, Ondie-Yoko, BellaMcCarthy, Delphine03, lucie,** \- Comme toujours je vous remercie pour tout le soutien et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)

◊Chapitre huit_: ceux qui se reliaient_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à mes deux fabuleuses correctrices! **Delphine03** et **larosesurleau.**)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction).

◊Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

**n'gie:** Hello! Effectivement le chapitre précédent était plus riche en action que les autres il me semble. En tout cas je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**lucie:** Coucou, merci pour ce compliment mais j'en suis un peu gênée. Je suis modeste :)

Je ne suis pas fortiche pour les pdv, donc j'opte pour faire connaitre plus ou moins les pensées des personnages occasionnellement. Sinon, Pour moi Peter est un stratège avant tout et sait que s'il pète un plomb, il a des chances de ne pas retrouver Bella. Option B: Charlotte ! Qui elle est plus apte à la rechercher sans faillir. Mais, en effet il ne va pas tout laisser couler... Chaque chose en son temps ! Voici la suite et bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lors de sa rencontre avec Bella, Alistair avait eu une vision de la jeune femme plutôt désagréable.

Il l'avait perçu comme une entité néfaste. Une éraflure qui cicatriserait dès son départ pour le remettre à son isolement serein. C'était un homme qui exécrait l'anarchie qui résultait d'une visite non prédit à l'avance. Son domaine d'habitation aurait dû être assez large pour ne pas se faire ennuyer par un malotru. Et pour cause, sa trace distincte avait été déposée partout. Il n'y avait jamais d'intrus sur son territoire. Il haïssait les gens et fuyait leur contact.

Pourtant, Alistair n'avait pas réussi à la faire s'absenter malgré ses manières de rustre. Isabella s'accrochait à lui. L'homme, qui lui apprenait sans même le vouloir les rudiments de la condition vampirique, et cela intéressait Bella. Durant les cinq premières minutes, le vieux vampire lui avait déjà clarifié la présence de règles dans leur monde. Néanmoins, la jeune femme était ignorante de ces dernières et avant de quitter le lieu préférait s'instruire un minimum.

Les deux personnages s'appréciaient tout en s'abhorrant.

Pour sa première chasse, Isabella Marie Swan fut guidée par Alistair dans un pâturage longeant une route. D'abord effrayée par cette construction de macadam démontrant l'activité humaine, l'homme lui avait certifié qu'aucun humain n'empruntait ce chemin. S'il s'éloignait des vampires, il fuyait les humains de même. Excepté pour chasser. Toutefois, comme il connaissait Carlisle et son _Clan de végétariens_, Alistair la conduisit vers un festin animal. Une colonie de lièvre prospérait et détruisait la moitié de l'enclos avoisinant dont il s'occupait. Donc, autant lié l'agréable à l'utile.

Cette première traque ne fut pas sensationnelle comme attendue. D'ailleurs, Bella en fut tellement déçue que son côté puéril la paralysa dans une bouderie qui surpris le vieux vampire. Ensuite il fut agacé. Toutefois, il affronta son courroux immature en l'interrogeant sur la raison de cette préoccupation et elle lui répondit que les vampires qu'elle fréquentait autrefois ne papotaient que de cela. Un ours par-ci, un puma par-là. Ils en avaient tellement discouru qu'elle se questionnait à ce sujet. Pourquoi avoir autant ergoté là-dessus alors qu'en cinq secondes la chose était close?

Alistair fut conciliant avec la nature de nouveau-né qui pouvait prendre n'importe quel prétexte pour se ficher le moral en berne. De fait il la rassura. Ce dernier lui apprit que chaque vampire vivait l'immortalité selon ses croyances et ses envies. Le clan auquel la jeune femme faisait constamment référence et ce toutes les cinq minutes s'enrayait dans un monde impensable. Manger des animaux les arpentait dans une éternité où la faim prédominait.

Plus calme après cet aveu mais hésitante, Bella s'interrogeait sur le végétarisme.

Comment vivre avec cette souffrance toute piquante au fond de son être? Ce serait comme abriter une grippe humaine trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an.

Les deux immortels avaient ensuite parcouru un certain nombre de kilomètres afin de trouver un étang. Alistair était semble-t-il âgé mais pas pour autant crasseux. Ce dernier préférait dialoguer avec une femme propre. Bella se récura donc sous sa surveillance étroite. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que la jeune demoiselle décampe. Où que soit sa famille, cette dernière viendrait la chercher.

Ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps.

.

En rentrant de leur escapade, Alistair lui avait désigné une trappe sous son seul tapis.

Là, où une cave dormait. Un endroit creusé par le nomade pour créer une énorme cavité et en faire un logis. Décoré.

Il l'autorisa à descendre et choisir des vêtements.

En conséquence, Bella eut le loisir de prendre des habits appartenant au vampire. Il lui fallut trois heures pour déceler des tissus convenables. Toutes ses tenues étaient dans un style d'Hiver et Cro-Magnon. Le vieux vampire se croyait-il au pôle-Nord? Le pantalon fut trop long et large comme attendu, et ses énormes godasses de randonneurs du Dimanche laissaient flotter ses petits pieds. Néanmoins, Bella dénicha un polo adapté et moins conçu comme tout ce bazar criant _Barbare!_

Toute cette mascarade pour s'habiller fut faite avec l'aide du nomade. Bella était incapable de tenir du coton sans le déchirer. La jeune femme avait donc vite compris qu'il devait l'assister aussi pour enfiler les tissus. Ce fut laborieux. Des cris, des lamentations et des coups. Elle bouda un moment au sous-sol. Enfin, quand elle eut décidée de bouger, son geste fut si brutal que l'un de ses pieds creusa le sol en terre. Cette dernière tenta bien de remodeler la terre mais sa force l'avait rabattue en un bloc presque insaisissable.

Quand elle remonta de cette pièce, Alistair lisait un livre peu attentif à ses jérémiades.

Toutefois Bella toussota et demanda amusée:

«-Vous essayez de faire fuir les araignées aussi? Franchement c'est à mourir de rire. Je ne suis pas fan de mode mais vous pourriez avoir un peu de respect envers vous-même. C'est d'un triste.»

L'homme désintéressé ne dit rien. Elle souffla et s'installa dans le second fauteuil. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, cependant rien ne fut évoqué de sa transformation. Alistair était quelqu'un de solitaire mais pas un goujat qui allait forcer cette fille à communiquer. Bella voyait l'homme asocial d'un bon œil, elle tenterait une approche le soir même. Aussi, avant la nuit tombée, elle n'en put plus d'attendre à ne rien faire sur sa chaise. Elle avait observé Alistair lire toute la journée. Elle lui avait donc demandé sans préambule:

«-Je peux vous posez une question?

-Tu le fais déjà mais oui je t'y autorise.»

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bonne volonté et soupira:

«-Je... Pensez-vous que je puisses revenir vers eux?»

Il leva le nez de son bouquin et la regarda sombrement aussi que curieusement:

«-Pourquoi pas?»

«-Je pense qu'Edward m'a fait ça...ici.»

Bella désigna sa nuque là, où une petite brûlure la tiraillait par à coups. Elle savait posséder deux morsures. En se découvrant, lors de sa baignade, elle avait touché de chaque côté deux traces. Sur la surface du lac, seul ses deux cicatrices l'avaient anéanti. L'une faite par une mâchoire, la seconde était creusée et visiblement il manquait de la chair. Étonnement, son œil et sa nouvelle apparence ne l'avait pas assez intéressé pour endiguer son besoin de toucher ses deux balafres. C'était comme des souvenirs de son humanité.

Alistair posa ses yeux sur la marque concave, puis sur la morsure flagrante d'un autre mâle. Deux vampires l'avaient-ils attaquée?

Il acquiesça finalement et informa la jeune femme:

«-Ce genre de marque est dû à de la chair déchirée. Edward ne devait pas t'apprécier. Qu'as-tu fais de si terrible pour que le gentil gamin de Carlisle fasse ça?»

Bella fut surprise qu'il connaisse si bien Carlisle mais ne dit rien. Puis, elle fut irritée par le ton navré qu'il avait employé parce qu'Edward n'était pas si blanc que cela.

Elle annonça en grimaçant:

«-Nous sommes fiancés. Du moins l'étions. En faite Peter, c'est un ami de Jasper, s'est mis en travers de son chemin. Je crois qu'il cherchait la merde à Edward et qu'il l'a trouvé.

-Voilà pourquoi les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Trop d'ennuis. Attends, tu as bien dit Peter le sergent de Jasper Whitlock? Dis donc tu en connais du beau monde. Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre?»

Bella n'avait pas réellement insinué qu'il s'agisse de ce Peter là, mais elle opina.

Puis en se calant plus confortablement sur le dossier elle l'informa d'une petite voix:

«-Pas grand chose. Je ne me rappelle même pas ma transformation. Le peu de choses que je croyais s'est avéré faux.»

Bella pensait notamment à la personne responsable de son nouvel état.

Alistair sourit et admit en la regardant aux travers de ces cils:

«-Ce qui est une bonne chose. Pour ma part même après avoir vécu neuf-cent ans, je me remémore encore le tourment lié à ce venin médiocre qui m'a changé. Apparemment tu nous fais une amnésie dû à ton traumatisme. Je pense... Et, tu as de la chance. Généralement la douleur reste gravée à jamais.»

Alistair connaissait effectivement _les Cullen_. Un groupe pourtant très protecteur des siens et très droit. Comment avait donc fait Carlisle pour envoyer une jeune femme dans la nature sans repère? Le docteur allait devoir s'expliquer rapidement sinon il en référerait au conseil. Alistair était de nature solitaire. Toutefois, voir une fille sans défense et seule, dans ce monde brut ne lui plaisait pas.

Isabella se rembrunit et agrippa le premier objet sous ses doigts. Le bras du fauteuil, qui fut lamentablement émietté par sa puissance.

Honteusement elle s'était excusée alors qu'Alistair ne se fâchait pas.

Par contre, quand elle détruit plus de cinq fois sa porte d'entrée dans la nuit ainsi que sa trappe, il se décida à agir. De nombreux arbres avaient péri sur son chemin et des trous immenses proliféraient dans les champs de paille. Bien entendu, Bella avait désiré l'aider dans son job saisonnier. Cependant, même les ronds de pailles avaient été éparpillés sous la poigne démesurée de la jeune femme.

Alistair, sage et compréhensif tout en étant irrité avait suggéré qu'il s'attaque à son manque de contrôle confirmé de sa force phénoménale.

Si elle voulait revivre auprès d'humain dans l'avenir, débuter par cela devenait une priorité.

Les Cullen étaient des vampires civilisés.

.

.

.

La maison délabrée se profila devant leurs yeux alors que Charlotte s'y insérait. Peter et Jacob se frayèrent un chemin parmi les ronces et détaillèrent la crasse recouvrant l'ensemble de l'habitation. Le vieux monsieur mort dans le plan de légumes y trônait encore.

Jacob s'assombrit et demanda:

«-Ma Bella s'est remise en route ici? Tu es sûr? Je ne sens pas sa présence. C'est juste un boui-boui avec un cadavre dans le jardin.»

Peter le poussa d'une épaule en passant devant lui, à l'intérieur de la maison boueuse, il parla:

«-Isabella n'est pas ta priorité gamin. Et oui forcément que tu ne la sens pas, son essence s'est modifié en mutant. Charlotte? Tu parviens à lire quelque chose ici?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais la direction qu'elle a prise... Mais avec la pluie...

-Fais ce que tu peux. J'ai confiance en toi.»

La jeune femme lui offrit une œillade sarcastique et indifférente alors qu'elle sautait par la fenêtre autrefois cassée par Alice. Son ami devenait agaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans leur recherche. Peter profita de l'instant pour ressentir la senteur modifiée de l'ancienne humaine qui s'estompait. Jacob finit par hausser les épaules et suivre la femelle. Le mâle vampire était trop primitif pour lui. Il ne faisait que renifler partout et c'était chiant. Qui avait l'air d'un animal? Certainement pas lui.

Tout au début de leurs recherches, Emmett s'était convaincu de suivre les deux vampires du Sud, tout en sachant que Jacob était là. Le métamorphe n'avait trompé personne. Indéniablement, Jacob devient rapidement harassant et Emmett s'était proposé pour changer de cap et se diriger autrement. Cela ferait deux fois plus de chance pour dénicher la fuyante. Emmett ne supportait pas très bien Jacob et préférait garder ses distances. Les deux nomades furent indifférents à cette proposition.

Seule la venue du loup les ennuyait. Il était souvent en train de parler pour ne rien dire. Le sujet Bella était son leitmotiv.

Peter enrageait mais taisait ton trouble même si dans ses pensées, il tirait un par un les poils du chien.

Fort heureusement, Le quilleute maintient sa forme animale presque tout au long de leur exploration.

Les trois personnages s'étaient finalement percés un passage en suivant les nombreux arbres fracassés. Le nouveau-né avait déglingué pas mal de pousse et autre végétale en tout genre. Les trois compagnons de route reprirent le trajet sous un soleil de plomb. Jacob ricana même entre ses crocs en les voyant scintiller.

.

L'étendue jaunâtre culminait sur l'horizon. L'ample forêt se terminait.

Confuse, Charlotte affirma en louchant sur son ami:

«-Je t'assure que Bella est passée ici. Tu vois le trou là-bas? C'est de son fait. Elle a du sauter pour je ne sais quelle raison et détruire le tout.»

Peter grogna peu convaincu.

Pourquoi cette fille serait passée en plein champs? C'était un coup à se faire repérer.

Jacob quant à lui gambadait déjà sur l'herbe brûlée par le soleil en les narguant de se dépêcher.

.

.

.

L'ombre des nuages se reflétaient comme un gigantesque dragon sur la densité de la plaine. Il était si monumental et réaliste qu'il fit naître l'imagination de Bella. Attaquer ce monstre devient vitale. Dans son illusion elle pourfendait d'une épée la carapace écaillée de la bête. Elle sautait, chutait, se roulait au sol pour l'esquiver. Tout pour survivre, cependant, en plein éclats de rires. S'amuser était plus aisé. Rien ne l'atteindrait.

Bella se sentait toute-puissante.

Alistair était à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres mais l'hilarité de la jeune femme raisonnait dans l'espace. Il la trouvait enfantine mais cela le fit sourire tout de même. C'était bon. Lui demeurait un grincheux et un vieux macho. Une âme de femme jeune rendait ses jours meilleurs. Quand elle partirait ce serait déplorable. Bella bondit en arrière furieusement en évitant l'ombre noir du cumulus sur le sol. L'abominable cracheur de feu ne l'engloutira pas. Dans sa distraction, le jeune vampire ne distingua pas les différentes odeurs provenir de l'arrière. Ce fut quand elle percuta une masse molle de son dos en reculant qu'elle les senti.

Des respirations près d'elle. La jeune femme avait touché un vampire et ce n'était pas Alistair. Il l'aurait rouspété. Sur le qui-vive, Isabella se réorienta d'un coup de talon au sol à une distance raisonnable. Genoux fléchis et dos courbé en avant; elle grogna férocement pour faire fuir les intrus. Elle s'installa pour passer à l'offensive quand elle releva enfin ses pupilles vers les trois inconnus. Elle grimaça de part son désavantage évident. De son œil valide, Bella discerna la seule femelle du groupe, une petite blonde qui lui souriait fraternellement. Bella crachota automatiquement en signe de méfiance.

Charlotte s'approcha d'un minuscule pas mais qui suffit à faire vibrer le corps du nouveau-né.

L'un des hommes, celui aux cheveux courts coupé en brosse fit un signe vers elle pour signaler à la blonde quelque chose. Sa vision périphérique nota que les visiteurs ne paraissaient pas hostiles. Pourtant quand elle capta la fragrance de l'homme métis Bella tressaillit. Un humain. Elle déglutit et renifla machinalement. Sa gorge se gonfla dans un brasier incessant qui la fit s'agenouiller, mains autour de son cou. L'homme l'emmenait dans une faim sordide et une envie de vomir inéluctable. Deux contradictions qui la tourmentaient. Si elle hésitait devant la marche à suivre, une petite voix s'introduisit dans sa conscience et l'objecta de s'alimenter. Les lapins étaient trop peu nourrissants. D'un saut elle se redressa et en deux enjambés contourna la femelle pour sauter brusquement sur son repas gesticulant.

Les mains en l'air il cria:

«-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?! Bella c'est moi!»

Bella ne connaissait pas de moi. Alors elle mordit à pleine dents dans l'épaule du gibier. Mets, qui la fit gémir de contentement lorsque la chair se fendit entre ses dents. Toutefois, elle expectora dans la seconde le liquide rouge. Son petit doigt raclait sa langue. Le goût avait été horrible, ignoble.

Son geignement fit rire l'autre homme qui se situait à présent hors de son champ de vision. Agenouillée sur la terre sèche, Bella s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait une chaussure. Pendant son attaque la dite chaussure avait dû rester sur le sol. Cette dernière se profila devant ses yeux avec une main féminine. Isabella leva donc regard et redécouvrit la femelle qui lui tendait la godasse. D'un geste agile, elle remit son pied dedans alors que la petite blonde s'abaissait à son niveau en s'agenouillant également. L'humain, couché au sol gémissait en se relevant difficilement.

Charlotte prit entre ses petites mains la frimousse de l'ancienne humaine et la dévisagea en demandant:

«-Tu me remets? Celui que tu as attaqué c'est Jacob et l'autre renfrogné derrière c'est Peter.»

Isabella acquiesça d'un discret hochement de tête. Aussitôt, elle fut plaquée contre le corps tiède de la nomade qui soufflait, maintenant apaisée:

«-ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on te cherche. Non de dieu, cet enculé d'Alec ne t'as pas loupé hein?» Un profond et monstrueux grondement se percuta dans l'air mais Charlotte n'y prêta pas attention. «Tu faisais quoi exactement comme danse à l'instant?

-Je jouais avec les nuages.»

Jacob ricana devant son air embarrassé. Au delà de l'épaule de Charlotte, Bella discerna un mâle qui faisait semblant de les ignorer et qui tremblait de tout son être. Peter. Qu'avait-il? Il était de profil, mains dans les poches, capuche sur la tête et aussi contracté qu'un corsage trop serré. Il l'examinait discrètement en coin. Bella parcourut son corps lentement également de son œil et grogna quand Charlotte resserra sa prise. Ses bras avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, là, où les manches avaient été relevé sur les coudes de l'homme. Bella bloqua sa respiration par reflexe et demanda brutalement:

«-C'est quoi ces foutues cicatrices?»

Le nomade pivota ses pupilles pour l'observer alors qu'elle se crispait. Elle réitéra sa question en grinçant des dents:

«-J'ai dit, c'est quoi ces putains de cicatrices?»

Peter sourit narquoisement en la consultant:

«-Tu as peur?»

Charlotte resserra encore plus la pression contre Bella qui tremblotait. Tous étaient certains qu'elle voulait détaler. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient réaliser ce souhait après l'avoir enfin retrouvée. À l'opposé, le Texan paraissait se divertir et s'approcha du nouveau-né doucement. Bella dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler. Peter la terrorisait. Il s'accroupit à quarante-cinq centimètres et ancra son regard au sien. Cramoisie contre vermeille.

Il était d'une beauté masculine effarante.

Peter lui ordonna de le sentir. Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa demande mais obtempéra. Ainsi, Bella prit ses précautions en cramponnant ses doigts sur les épaules de Charlotte qui ne bougeait plus. Jacob étudiait les trois vampires, étonné. Il ne comprenait pas leurs manigances. Si proches. C'était dérangeant.

Le nouveau-né déglutit et bloqua sa respiration. Ferma les yeux. Puis, aspira l'air tournillant tout autour et capta la fragrance insolite. Bella inspira à fond, encore et encore. Beaucoup d'informations lui parcouraient les neurones. Ses souvenirs concernant le nomade fluctuaient. Pourtant, il y eu autre chose. Un gémissement se réverbéra dans le silence ambiant. Les oiseaux ne volaient plus. Charlotte desserra sa poigne et Peter se rapprocha encore.

Toujours les yeux clos. Bella s'avança contre Charlotte qui fut entre eux deux, à l'aise malgré tout. Bella expira enfin les diverses effluves.

Elle s'exprima d'une voix enjouée: «-Incroyable!

-N'est-ce pas?»

Peter la taquinait un chouïa et lorsqu'il repéra l'éclat luxueux de l'iris de l'ancienne humaine, il faillit flancher.

Bella se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit de grands yeux, l'un noir et le second écarlate.

Elle questionna:

«-Comment peut-on faire ce genre de choses? C'est fantastique. Tu ne me fais plus peur! Et j'ai tellement compris de chose sur _vous!_

-J'avais cru comprendre que je te terrifiais pas?

-Je suis aussi un vampire maintenant. Je peux te massacrer quand je veux, donc oui, tu ne m'effraies pas.»

Peter partit dans un rire fabuleux qui fit pouffer la jeune femme. De son côté, Jacob était plutôt mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient?

.

Soudainement un grondement sauvage les sépara. Peter positionna Bella sur son flan gauche, cachée. Plus personne ne la toucherait.

Elle l'interrogea d'un air hésitant, mais l'abjura d'un regard de ne rien faire. Alistair s'avançait en raclant ses chaussures au sol, traçant deux sillons.

Il s'exclama:

«-Ce n'est pas un lieu pour orgie ici!»

Bella sourcilla et répondit:

«-Bien sûr que non qu'elle idée... Ce n'est rien Alistair, ils sont comme ma famille. Ils me recherchaient.»

Bella contourna Peter qui se juxtaposa à sa démarche afin de se rassurer. Il connaissait Alistair et n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui.

Le vampire plus âgé questionna:

«-Tu es certaine? Il s'agit d'un Whitlock. Il ne sont pas aussi fiables que tu parais le croire.»

L'ombrage du dragon se volatilisait lentement. Bella réaffirma:

«-Peter et Charlotte sont venus en amsi. Et Jacob est un loup... Mon meilleur ami.» Elle offrit un regard d'excuse au Quilleute. «Bien que je l'ai attaqué. Désolé pour ça! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu sentais particulièrement bon... Jusqu'à ce que je goûte ton affreux sang.»

Ce dernier haussa des épaules et omit l'insulte sur son sang, en suivant tous les vampires se diriger vers la cabane. Bien sûr, ils restèrent en extérieur.

Alistair demanda aux deux nomades:

«-Quant est-il de Carlisle? Êtes-vous fous pour laisser cette fille seule après une pareille transformation?

-Carlisle n'est pas directement responsable.»

Bella demanda d'une voix éteinte:

«-Ouais, c'est Edward n'est-ce pas?»

Peter se collait quasiment à la jeune femme qui n'osa pas reculer et il demanda surpris:

«-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Non. Je pensais que c'était toi. Regardes...»

Bella révéla la morsure intègre en soulevant sa massive chevelure et Peter opina tout en étant stupéfait et d'un autre côté plutôt content. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas guérit? Peter explicita les faits et incident qui menèrent Bella à cette situation. Enfin, il mentionna l'incident avec Alice et le chemin parcouru pour retrouver Isabella.

Alistair paraissait préoccupé:

«-Vous avez réussi à vous mettre_ les Volturi_ à dos?

-Pas vraiment. Ce sont eux qui nous cherches des noises.» Peter sortit un mobile de son portable et les avertit. «Je vais prévenir Emmett.»

Bella loucha sur le corps de Peter qui se fondit dans les ténèbres. Bien sûr, ce dernier s'assura d'être assez éloigné afin qu'aucun d'eux ne l'entende. Charlotte fit ses propres présentations à Alistair qui l'invita à entrer dans sa cabane. De l'intérieur, les éclats de voix des deux vampires se firent entendre alors qu'ils se remerciaient mutuellement. Jacob y entra aussi avec un dernier regard pour Bella, ayant besoin d'un chiffon pour comprimer sa blessure.

.

Isabella était perdue dans ses pensées et ne comprit que trop tard que ses jambes l'avaient menée vers le nomade au pull capuchonné.

Elle amorça un geste pour placer sa main dans son dos. Cependant, vif, Peter lui attrapa l'avant bras pour l'interrompre.

Visiblement la communication téléphonique était terminée.

Le crépuscule s'allongeait progressivement au dessus de leurs têtes. L'homme était presque quasiment noyé dans la noirceur ambiante mais la jeune femme réussissait à saisir ses traits masculins. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité. Il était grand, fier. Son faciès n'était pas joueur. Il la sonda entièrement et contempla les frissons sur l'épiderme de la femelle qui s'intensifiaient subitement. Il eut un rictus et lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux. Lui lui ordonna donc en tirant sur son bras:

«-Ne baisse pas les yeux femme. Tu es un vampire oui ou non?

-Je n'aime pas que tu regardes mon œil.»

Il opina: «-Je sais.» Puis il affirma en un timbre funeste. «Et, je vais démolir ce prétentieux connard pour avoir oser te toucher. Que t'as-t'il fait d'autre?»

La jeune demoiselle eut un second séisme de frémissement en entendant sa voix rauque. Il avait employé ce ton plus tôt et cela la dérangeait. Si Alistair n'était pas intervenu, quelque chose d'étrange serait arrivé. Bella s'ébahit en train de fixer les lèvres du vampire et il le remarqua. Peter n'était pas novice en termes de désir et de relations autre qu'amicales. Il avait eu le loisir d'étudier la chose sous toutes les coutures. Pourtant il hésitait devant Bella. Probablement parce qu'elle était jeune.

Bella répondit:

«-Il n'a rien fait de que tu sembles penser. J'étais là-bas pour servir de défouloir.»

Subitement il se pencha, harponna la taille du jeune vampire et captura la peau de sa nuque, là ou il l'avait autrefois mordu.

Bella amplifia un son effaré en le repoussant. Il suçait durement la marque et pinça jusqu'à la faire saigner. Saigner de venin. Il l'aspira et elle ondula pour lui retourner un coude dans l'estomac.

Peter la tacla au sol mais elle le prit aux jambes et en fit de même. Agilement, elle se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de l'homme et le foudroya du regard.

Il la nargua:

«-Faudra faire plus que penser à me déchiqueter pour m'arrêter Isabella.»

Le nouveau-né bloqua les mains du mâle dans la terre et se précipita sur sa clavicule.

Elle y pressa ses crocs acérés et destructeurs.

Peter ne fit aucun son. Il attendait.

Bella inspira la toxine du corps et gémit. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que ce fut délicieux. Peter ricana, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Aussitôt elle se remit droite, repéra son propre poison sur les lèvres du mâle et s'élança contre lui. Lèvres contre lèvres. La jeune femme se réappropria son dû et ronronna de plaisir. Enfin, quand elle saisit le sens de ses actions, Peter attrapa son crâne et la força à ne plus bouger.

Leurs respirations se propulsaient en cadence. Lui calme. Elle paniquée. Que venaient-ils de faire?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

Le prochain chapitre: _Jeux de compagnons - Petit moment entre Peter et Bella qui s'expliquent !_

Merci d'avoir lu!

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	11. Chap9 Jeux de compagnons

Note d'auteur: Scène quelque peu coquine à l'horizon. Et à partir d'ici, comme le lien de compagnons est abordé, il y aura plus de choses en rapport aux relations 'de couple'. Enfin, visiblement ça ne dérange pas grand monde en fait. Bienvenues au Favoris et aux Alertes qui me remplissent de joie!

**larosesurleau, Alexise-me, n'gie, Delphine03, Lucie, Ondie-Yoko, oliveronica Cullen Massen, Isobelle24 - **Cela me fait super plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait. Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de commentaires et je ne m'en plein pas!

◊Chapitre neuf: _Jeux de compagnons._

◊Les fautes sont les miennes.

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**n'gie:** Coucou, Oui on peut dire que ce sont des retrouvailles spéciales et qu'ils se sont bien sauté dessus (Tu m'as fait rire et tu as totalement raison.) Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras toujours mon histoire! Bien que cette suite soit surtout concentré sur eux. L'action reviendra pas d'inquiétude :D

**lucie:** Hello, Effectivement Alistair aime la compagnie de Bella et pour mon histoire c'est plutôt bien, surtout pour la suite. Sinon pour la p'tite Bella qui découvre son attirance pour Peter, une chose à dire: Heureusement! C'est tout de même une fiction sur eux. La suite va être assez 'chaude' mais Bella ne va pas trop être encline à se laisser convaincre si facilement! Elle ne tombe que sur des relations foireuses donc ça se comprend. Merci être encore ici et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**isobelle24:** Coucou, Je me demande bien pourquoi celui-ci serait ton préféré? Ne serais-tu pas un peu coquine ! Je rigole bien sûr. J'ai fait la scène tranquillou pour ne pas froisser leur début de 'relation'. Bella est perdue avec tout ce qui lui arrive et Peter est un peu mauvais quand il s'y met. En tout cas, très bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le hululement d'une chouette tinta et brisa le silence. La nuit était fraiche, étoilée et splendide.

Les ténèbres enveloppaient deux vampires, absolument. Leur souffle respectif résonnait dans l'air saturé de chaleur moite.

La paille grésillait sous leurs deux poids pendant qu'ils demeuraient allongés sur cette terre sèche.

Chacun d'eux suspendait tout geste en appréhendant l'avenir.

La lenteur du vent s'écoulait sur leurs peaux glaciales.

Peter avait agi sous l'impulsion montante et grisante de clarifier ce que son subconscient lui indiquait depuis que la jeune femme était apparue dans son éternité. Couché, sur les brindilles coupantes qui picoraient son épiderme peu sensible, il se délectait de sa position. Dominance et soumission. Son abdomen était entravé par les cuisses tièdes d'une femelle fougueuse qui l'avait mordu avec ardeur. Chose dont il avait apprécié l'écho tout à l'intérieur de son être. Les femmes au tempérament destructeur l'aiguillonnaient dans une distraction fringante.

Irréfutablement, il sut qu'Isabella comprenait que ses actions furent engendrées par son inconscient et non sa raison. En revanche si elle désirait rapidement détaler, lui immobilisait sa tête de manière à l'empêcher de rompre le contact créé entre leurs lèvres. Elle avait peur. Une sourde crainte qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus ses actes. Ils en étaient donc là, s'enlaçant maladroitement et sans autre mouvement que leur cage thoracique se soulevant au rythme de leur inhalation et expiration.

Achevant de troubler Isabella Swan, il entrouvrit les lèvres et franchit la résistance de ses crocs. Il s'infiltra dans l'humidité à l'aide de sa langue et sentit son halètement se joindre à son souffle. Aussitôt, elle remua contre lui pour le faire céder mais Peter contient sa poigne solidement. Bella pensait que sa puissance de nouveau-né vampire la sauverait mais le nomade était essentiellement fait de muscles plus que redoutables. Aucuns d'eux ne lâcheraient prise pour parvenir à leur fin. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme cacha sa propre langue en la retournant contre son palais. Cependant, Peter rétorqua à sa démarche en bougeant son bassin contre sa féminité. Immanquablement, Bella manqua de déglutir et il en prit support pour asticoter les douces lèvres humides.

Le nomade se résigna à desserrer son ascendant sur la demoiselle qui inspira de soulagement. Toutefois, cela réalisa un électrochoc dans toutes ses cellules quand les arômes de ce dernier s'infiltrèrent en ses sens. Il était véritablement tout autour d'elle, comme un prédateur. La jeune femme accepta de le regarder vraiment et son corps vibra, la faisant refluer par instinct de préservation. Les yeux du mâle reflétaient divers attraits qui l'apeuraient. Peter l'intercepta en enroulant ses mains contre ses omoplates. Elle fut de nouveau immobilisée dans son étreinte.

Gênée, Bella demanda d'une voix frôlant la névrose et l'envie:

«-Visiblement, les légendes disant que les gens du Sud sont étranges se révèlent fondées. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fiches? J'apprécierais que tu me lâches Peter.»

Le nommé obliqua son visage avec un air mondain en lui répondant:

«-Tu me demandes ce que je fais... C'est plutôt flagrant non? Nos corps sont tellement proches que je sens l'humidité de ta vulve au travers de ton pantalon. Au fait, ton air appréciateur et crevant de désir est aussi révélateur _Chérie._

-S'il-te-plait ne te fous pas de moi. Je ne suis pas idiote. Pourquoi tu m'as mordue, c'est ça m'a question.»

Bella avait tellement aimé s'abreuver son venin qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Néanmoins, sa manière de se servir était spécialement torve et inconfortable. Jamais, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de se trouver dans une situation similaire autrefois. Elle finit par dire mécontente, pendant qu'il la dévisageait encore insolent:

«-Si tu voulais quelque chose de moi j'apprécierais que tu me le demandes gentiment.

-Pour répondre à ta première question cela me semble évident: Je suis un vampire. Et, ne me fait pas croire que tu te laisserais faire. J'ose le présumer du moins.» Peter eut une expression cruellement froide en l'examinant. Il exigea ensuite. «D'ailleurs je veux que tu enlèves ses fringues.

-Pas question.

-Pas pour ce que tu penses petite dévergondée.» Peter lui offrit un air enjôleur et expliqua d'un chuchotement étrange. «Tu as l'odeur d'Alistair sur tous tes vêtements et j'aime pas tellement.»

Balla haussa les épaules tant bien que mal compte tenue de leur position et répondu paresseusement:

«-Il me les as aimablement prêté. Que veux-tu exactement?

-Je veux que tu te changes.»

Isabella rétorqua en se moquant ouvertement:

«-Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie. De toute manière je n'ai plus d'habits à moi donc l'affaire est réglée.»

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les deux immortels se jaugèrent plutôt contrariés.

Peter se métamorphosa en un pur grognement et claqua d'un déplacement du bassin la jeune femme à terre.

Dos contre le sol sec, Bella se tortilla pour échapper à sa proximité en s'aidant de ses talons et de ses coudes tandis qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes. Il agrippa sa chevilla afin qu'elle échoue à sa tentative éhonté de fuite. L'homme afficha une moue animée d'une flamme ravageant ses pupilles rougeâtres et Bella s'avachit comme paralysée. La demoiselle hésitait entre sangloter de désir et geindre de colère. Ses émotions se tiraillaient en des effluves insensés. Il lui paraissait trop provocateur et sans indécision aucune. Peter la stimulait de ses actes radicaux et dominants mais l'irritait pour créer cet entrain contradictoire. Elle avait l'envie de lui faire mal, de le frapper. Il était un démon recherchant sa perte.

Peter délogea un second tremblement en enfouissant son visage sur le côté de son cou féminin. Quand il la huma, animal, elle happa ses larges épaules vivement pour l'éloigner. Néanmoins, dans le même temps, Bella associa son geste en remontant ses hanches jusqu'à choquer un renflement douteux. Ce dernier émit un sifflement d'avertissement, proche de son oreille:

«-Cesses donc de bouger, j'essaie de me contrôler sans te faire de mal.»

Malgré ses paroles plus rassurantes pour l'intégrité de Bella, l'homme souleva son polo et effleura sa poitrine. Un bourdonnement lascif se répercuta dans l'air quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Maintenant, Isabella s'interrogeait pertinemment sur la façon qu'employait ce dernier pour se contenir et comprit qu'il bénéficiait tout simplement de sa naïveté. Il la griffa remarquablement. Elle cria. Sitôt, Bella le déporta d'un habile jeu de jambes qui le fit s'écrouler sur le côté.

Il ricana et flirta tout à fait séduisant:

«-Tu veux me repousser ou que je continue? Tes gestes sont si peu authentiques que je les assimile pour les deux.»

Désespérée la jeune femme répliqua, susceptible:

«-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de te moquer et dégage donc ta main de ma cuisse!»

Peter s'esclaffa en obtempérant d'un sournois: «-à Vos ordres M'zelle.»

Il fut debout dans le moment et lorgna l'état concupiscent de la femelle en se retenant de fondre sur son corps et la caresser d'une manière succulente.

La demoiselle demeura assise sur les fesses, les cuisses écartées, chaussures manquantes et pull-over remontant pendant une minute entière. Ses émotions étaient tellement omnipotentes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il l'observa la dévisager au travers de ses cheveux ébouriffés, curieuse. Elle se remit vite débout d'une attitude las et le questionna sérieusement en haletant encore:

«-Sincèrement, je ne saisis pas comment tu peux être aussi détendu. Tu t'es déporté si vite et si loin de moi que je ne te comprends pas comment tu l'as fais. Ça me trotte dans la tête comme un tam-tam perpétuel.»

Peter coula un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle replaçait correctement sa tenue et lui désignait ensuite ses tempe:

«-Que veux-tu dire par détendu? Et par Tam-tam?» Il soupira visiblement peu patient pendant qu'il marchait déjà pour retrouver les autres vampires: «-Fais moi plaisir et renonce donc à essayer de communiquer par énigme c'est plutôt chiant, et dis moi de quoi tu parles.»

Bella eut une moue embarrassée en esquivant ses pupilles inquisitrices. L'homme l'avait vivifiée d'un appétit autre que la faim qui précédemment, assujettissait l'ensemble de ses ressentis.

Elle dit: «-Ce qu'on vient de faire. Comment tu parviens à te stopper? Ce sont de simples... Effleurements... Et, euh... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Tu es inexpérimentée c'est tout.»

Peter haussa les épaules et chavira un air bouillonnant de désir tout lui montrant la bosse formée par son membre réveillé. Bella s'humidifia les lèvres automatiquement sans le vouloir devant son air affamé. Assurément il y songeait aussi. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'engager sur ce terrain tant qu'elle serait si ambiguë sur ses besoins. Cependant, la jeune femme suspendit ses pas et au même moment il entendit un murmure provenant de l'arrière:

«-Tu ne voudrais pas me faire l'amour?»

Lentement, Peter se retourna relativement et montra une allure surprise:

«-Tu veux que je te fasse quoi?»

Il abordait un air aussi stoïque que désirable et Bella s'hasarda à le provoquer:

«-Me baiser... Si c'est seulement le terme que tu n'aimes pas, je le change. Et je pense que cela ne te posera pas trop de problème.»

Il l'étudia.

Son assurance était sincère mais il ne devait vraiment pas être conquis par cette proposition par peur de la blesser. Savait-elle véritablement ce qu'elle insinuait? Les boucles magnifiques de Bella lui obstruèrent la vue et elle les déporta de son index derrière ses oreilles. Ses prunelles démontraient une attente et surtout l'expectative qu'il lui réplique n'importe quoi. Apparemment, son silence la mettait mal à l'aise. Peter planta son regard au niveau de la marque de ses dents encore suintante et posa une question dont il connaissait la réponse:

«-Il me semble que tu es vierge, non?»

Elle opina. Lui dû faire un effort pour ne pas la prendre abruptement dans le quart de seconde. L'entendre murmurer ce oui minuscule avait créé l'anarchie dans ses réflexions. Sa bête refaisait surface mais se contient en un ronflement vibrant dans sa poitrine.

Il murmura: «-C'est incompréhensible qu'il n'ait pas profité de toi... Une humaine à sa Merci. Incroyable.»

Bella commençait à douter mais redressa ses épaules en signe de détermination. C'était ce qu'elle aspirait. Prendre sa vie en main en se fichant des conséquences.

Pour l'instant. Ce ne serait pas si terrible de faire ce genre de chose. Si?

Elle se trémoussa, faisant frotter ses cuisses entre elles et il y posa son regard sombre.

.

Peter se rapprocha progressivement afin de lui laisser l'opportunité de renoncer.

Toutefois Bella le fixait sans faillir et il l'engloba de ses bras dans une étreinte suffocante. Il traça de sa langue un sillon humide tout le long de l'os de sa mâchoire et émit un sifflement approbateur à ses oreilles qui la fit chanceler. Peter la retient et promptement, unit sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses doigts glorifièrent ses épaules recouvertes de la laine, descendirent sur le bombé de sa poitrine, taquina sa taille et effleura enfin son nombril en soulevant le vêtement. Elle expulsa un bruit alignant plusieurs grognements de désirs, tout en alléchant appétence de l'homme.

Il s'enhardit à dégrafer le pantalon inondé par l'odeur infect d'un autre vampire. Bella souffla encore étonnée qu'il accepte si vite sa proposition. Il aurait pu en rire, sachant le comportement souvent moqueur de ce dernier. Cependant, elle reprit contenance et recula tout en le guidant pour qu'elle s'adosse à un arbre assez costaud afin de les soutenir. Elle amena ses petites mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du Texan et tira dessus. Le pantalon tomba aux pieds de la jeune femme qui s'en débarrassa d'un coup de jambes. Le nomade frôla son pubis de son index et accéda à une moiteur dû à l'excitation de celle-ci en glissant contre ses plis intime. Elle gémit en un souffle contre ses tempes et il lui chuchota pour la prévenir d'une voix rauque:

«-Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme te touche, te regarde ou essaie de flirter avec toi. Je dois être le seul, est-ce bien clair?»

Peter traversa la peau salée de ses crocs acérés et obtient un raclement d'ongles contre les racines de ses cheveux. Il stoppa le dérapage de ses doigts contre son clitoris en grognant. Elle tenta alors de le repousser d'une main pour lui dicter le fait d'être la seule responsable de ses agissements. Cependant, il la coupa net dans son élan d'une voix profonde en certifiant:

«-Je suis ton putain de compagnon donc tu m'obéis. Je te le redemande encore une fois. Est-ce bien clair?»

Sitôt que la jeune femme l'admettait d'une douce complainte pour qu'il continue, que ce dernier la souleva, baissa son propre jeans, la pénétra. L'écorce grinça. Deux grommellements libidineux résonnèrent alors qu'ils se liaient d'un simple coup de reins. Si Peter avait été brutal, Bella ne s'en formalisa pas. Leur discussion et actes précédents l'avait émoustillé follement. Assez pour permettre à l'homme de s'introduire aisément après avoir passé son Hymen.

Son corps fonctionnait encore sous le plaisir et cela la fit se sentir désirable.

Elle roucoula sous les introductions répétées.

Les grognements luxurieux du mâle se joignaient à la contraction de sa mâchoire masculine pendant qu'il enchainait les coups de reins lentement. Sa convoitise s'affichait nettement dans ses yeux et Bella adorait cela. Elle éraflait son dos de ses ongles sous les innombrables sensations éclatant dans son corps. Sa féminité pulsait en alliance du sexe grossissant en elle. Peter abaissa ses pupilles impudiques pour la voir s'envahir d'un appétit insolite et primal. Elle en souhaitait d'avantage et en remuant sa bouche en un cercle sensuel, lui suggéra de passer le niveau du dessus.

D'un mouvement de bassin, lent, appuyé et démesuré, il s'enfonça plus profondément en sa chaleur tout en soulevant plus haut ses deux cuisses.

Il récoltât un soupir éclatant de jouissance.

Le tronc se fissura en de multiples endroits. Chuta. Emmenant les deux amants qui continuaient leurs caresses. L'homme se dévia en guidant la jeune femme sur lui, afin d'encaisser le choc. Son dos se tassa violement mais il actionna les hanches de Bella pour qu'elle continue à recevoir des séismes de troubles l'extasiant. Peter la tient droite sur son sexe dressé et se rythma à sa cadence survoltée. A croire que sa gêne s'était envolée. Ses cris se transformaient en hurlement exclusivement enivrés.

Le pull porté par Bella commençait à retomber sur ses épaules, imbibé de venin provenant de la morsure sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux batifolaient dans son dos en compagnie du balancement de sa chute de reins. Peter endiguait l'un de ses seins au creux de sa paume alors que le second rebondissait à chaque saut. Son pénis le faisait souffrir tant la femelle était délicieusement tentante. Elle satisfaisait tous ses caprices et quand elle posa un regard enflammé sur lui, son petit nez retroussé et ses lèvres sucrées entrouvertes, il eut une explosion dans l'être. Son cœur mort aurait pu se ranimer en devinant toutes les émotions divergentes.

Une certitude.

Isabella Swan était sa véritable compagne.

Non pas parce qu'ils s'unissaient charnellement, mais par les interprétations différentes qui s'activaient dans son cerveau. Son odeur, son sourire enjôleur, son trouble d'être dévoilée à moitié nue, gesticulante contre son membre dur. Tout cela n'était rien. Le reste en revanche allait s'avérer ardu. Vivre aux côtés d'une femelle non seulement pour être accompagnée mais parce que c'était sa nouvelle raison de vivre le démoralisait et le revigorait.

Isabella ressentit le changement d'atmosphère et interrogea d'un coup d'œil son partenaire. Il rétorqua d'un piteux sourire et arrêta tout mouvement. Il l'attira contre son torse et la cajola. Il soupira en murmurant contre ses cheveux voluptueux:

«-Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire. C'est mal Isabella de se laisser prendre par un mâle sans vrai autorisation. Je sais que tu veux gérer ta vie mais ne fais pas de stupidité sur de simple et pathétique coup de tête.»

La jeune femme parut confuse en grinçant des dents:

«-Mais je suis consentante, de quoi tu parles? Et, pourquoi tu gâches tout?»

Peter souleva son postérieur et se retira de son intimité en la faisant râler. Elle affirma d'un son de gorge étouffé contre son pull:

«-Je ne suis pas une gamine. Ne me traite pas comme telle. C'est vexant. Et, je n'irais pas faire ce genre de choses avec n'importe qui. Je sais que c'était… Euh… Soudain, mais oui je te l'ai demandé donc arrête de chercher des excuses à la con. Je ne te plais pas?»

Peter l'obligea à soulever son menton et déclara quand elle posa ses coudes contre son torse pour se maintenir:

«-Bien sûr que tu me plais Isabella. Je pensais que tu te forçais.» Ses traits devinrent soucieux quand il reprit. «D'ailleurs, j'ose espérer que tu n'irais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre comme tu viens de le faire. Tu risquerais gros en effet…»

La moue fâchée de la jeune femme se transforma en un rictus déçu quand elle répliqua:

«-Ne fais donc pas ton macho et dis moi ce qui te déranges vraiment. Je ne suis pas une imbécile et je sais que tu le voulais aussi. Je sens encore ton érection contre mon ventre qui ne demande qu'a recommencer.»

Il soupira contrarié et la réprimanda:

«-Ne m'ennuie pas avec ce genre de fait manifeste.» Puis demanda. «Tu es attirée par moi depuis quand?»

Bella prit le temps de réfléchir pendant qu'il sondait son visage et elle répondit franchement:

«-Plus ou moins depuis notre rencontre je crois. Pourquoi cette question?

-Voilà pourquoi.» Peter se tendit assurément quand il poursuivit. «Te serais-tu mariée à Edward si je ne serais pas intervenu, l'aurais-tu suivi dans l'immortalité?

-Probablement. Mais pourquoi on en vient à mentionner son nom? Tu cherches à m'énerver?

-Dis-moi la vérité.

-D'accord... Oui, je l'aurais fait. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme cela. Et, nous ne sommes pas obligés de consigner toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises.

-Ce ne sont pas de tes erreurs dont je discute. C'est un fait, tu serais restée en sa compagnie si Alice ne m'avait pas appelé. Elle a eu une idée plutôt intelligente en me prévenant. Ses visions sont emmerdantes mais parfois il en résulte du positif. Elle a su que j'étais ton compagnon.»

La jeune femme fit une moue dédaigneuse et s'exclama:

«-Ce prononce pas ce mot, je ne l'aime pas!

-Tu ne l'apprécie pas parce qu'il te lie à quelqu'un ou parce qu'il te rappelle Edward?

-Les deux réponses sont valables. Laisses moi en paix avec ça. Je ne veux plus en parler.»

Hâtivement, le nouveau-né se redressa et s'exclut du corps du nomade en s'asseyant sur l'herbe sèche. Elle évitait son regard perçant lorsqu'il notifia:

«-Isabella, Je suis un indéclinable possessif. Je ne le cache pas. Cependant, sache que je sais prendre soin des gens que j'aime. Honnêtement, que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé dans le cas ou tu te serais finalement mariée à ce trou-du-cul? Disons que je vous aurais rencontré quelques décennies plus tard. Admettons. Le sais-tu?»

La jeune femme nia en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement et il garantit:

«-Je vous aurais démembrés. Lui aurait eu une mort sans dignité et très lente. Quoiqu'il va tout de même morfler dans un avenir proche mais ce n'est pas le sujet.» Il renâcla, les yeux noirs. «Pour ce qui est de toi, je t'aurais tout bonnement autorisé à revivre avec tous tes membres après un certain temps. Imagines-tu une relation qui débute sur ses bases?»

Bella s'offusqua et attesta, en l'examinant se torturer l'esprit en concevant ce cas de figure:

«-Tu n'aurais pas fait ça! Es-tu sûr que je le suis, de toute façon... _Ta compagne_?»

Près de son visage choqué, Peter renifla en affrontant son inconscient qui désirait reprendre sa compagne dans un enlacement passionné et la faire définitivement sienne. Elle osait lui poser cette question. Il lui souleva le menton et planta son regard polaire et certain dans celui anxieux de Bella:

«-Je te certifie que si beauté. Pour tes deux questions. Et ces mots ne sont rien. J'ai connu des mâles ayant massacrés accidentellement leurs compagnes à cause de la jalousie. Ils l'ont fait sans le vouloir. Mais le résultat est terrible.»

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se releva, remit son pantalon et ses chaussures tandis qu'il faisait de même. L'œil gauche, éclaté, de la jeune femme se contracta dans son infini noirceur tandis que le second émanait un éclat furieux:

«-Je ne veux pas de ça Peter. Je ne suis pas prête pour me faire enfermer dans une relation si... Exclusive. Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'une nana sans repères qui commence tout juste à se remettre d'une transformation inhabituelle.» Mains sur les hanches elle soupira défaitiste. «Et, tu voudrais qu'on débute une relation alors que j'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions? C'est insensé!»

Peter s'avança promptement devant elle et la reluqua de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier proclama aussi en lui décrochant un rictus terrifiant:

«-Alors prie pour qu'aucun homme ne te fasses d'avances et tente de t'enlever à moi avant d'avoir pu concrétiser notre appariement. Je ne suis pas Edward. Tu fais ce que bon te semble, je suis d'accord. Mais fais attention.»

Il s'en alla directement sans un regard de plus en la délaissant, éberluée.

.

.

.

Charlotte et Alistair se jaugeaient d'un air studieux. Jacob, lui, tergiversait sur la suite des événements.

Bien entendu, tous les êtres présents avaient ouïe l'altercation scandaleusement importune des deux autres vampires. Ils n'avaient pas écouté leur conversation qui s'était murée dans un seul bourdonnement. Toutefois les bruissements et gémissements sonore lascifs s'étaient révélés à eux. Sans leurs accords.

Alistair s'était douté du lien les unissant. Peter était un homme sincère bien qu'il ne l'aima pas et Bella n'avait pas hésité à le suivre dehors pour parler. Isolés. Discussion vite éludé par leur libido. Pour autant Alistair se fichait de la conduite de Bella. Si elle était heureuse, c'était bon. Cependant, ce nomade Texan avait débarqué avec cette Charlotte. Une petite femme rigolote et véritablement enjouée devant ses manières d'asociale. Elle riait même quand il l'envoyait sur les roses.

Le retour de Peter d'entre leur gourmant moment sensuel avait assommé Alistair dans un nouveau mutisme. Posture du vieux vampire qui étonna Jacob. Son attention avait été toute guillerette lorsqu'il conversait avec Charlotte et son nouvel air maussade était absurde. De son petit canapé improvisé, le métamorphe vit Peter s'adosser contre le mur fragile et croiser les bras. Cela va de soit que dans son fort intérieur Jacob rit. Connaissant le caractère de Bella, cette dernière avait déjà posé des limites. Fait confirmé lorsque la concernée s'introduisit dans la hutte l'air abattue et colérique. Elle ignora superbement l_e Texan_ qui la scrutait d'un œil bestial. Il lorgnait sa nuque et Bella s'empressa d'y cacher la marque de ses cheveux.

Le Quilleute s'était rendu compte de l'intérêt porté du nomade pour sa meilleure amie. Il avait bien admis ne pas être son âme sœur comme il le pensait mais Jacob resterait un protecteur pour elle. Voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas dominer par un mec le réjouissait.

Charlotte écarquilla des yeux ahuris en se penchant depuis son fauteuil:

«-Vous avez vraiment fait l'appariement sur de la paille dégueulasse?... Ah, non.»

Bella lui retourna une œillade impétueuse et Peter haussa les épaules. Il dit nonchalant avec un sourire en coin:

«-On a fait mumuse. Bon Maintenant qu'on sait où est Bella tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. J'ai prévenu Emmett du bien être de Bella. Il était réellement heureux.»

Isabella lui envoya un majeur redressé, peu élégant mais efficace pour lui assuré son ressentiment. Il cilla mais se résigna à supporter l'humeur massacrante de cette dernière. Quoi que, la réprimander la briderait mais lui montrerait qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop loin avec sa patience. De sa vitesse affairée, Peter fut vis-à-vis de la jeune femme qui sursauta pendant qu'il s'abaissait à hauteur de sa vue.

Bella pinça les lèvres et il prononça d'une voix coulante de promesse lugubre:

«-Continues comme ça et je t'arrache sans demander ton avis à ta prétendue vie de liberté pour t'enchaîner étroitement à ma surveillance. Tu ne connais pas très bien mon caractère mais cela arrivera vite.»

Se faire insulter par sa compagne ne faisait pas parti des facteurs qui déclenchaient sa bonne humeur. Peter s'ajusta donc à ses côtés, un bras entourant les épaules de Bella qui se recroquevilla contre le mur en fulminant. Les autres se consultèrent du regard, indifférents, et Charlotte dit en s'adressant à Bella:

«-C'est bien que les _Cullen_ soient au courant pour toi maintenant. Mais, personnellement j'aimerais bien savoir ce que te voulais Alec.»

Bella répondit d'une voix évasée, vigilante envers le Texan qui la dévisageait d'un rictus fatal. Séduisant mais mauvais:

«-Mis à part me torturer pour qu'Alice lui donne des infos... Non, aucune idée. J'étais juste là-bas pour servir de chiffon.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Charlotte, que pourrais-je lui apporter? Je te dis qu'il s'en fichait de mon sort. Il recherchait Peter et Edward pour je ne sais quelle raison.»

Jacob s'incéra dans la conversation en repérant l'éclat malicieux du Texan:

«-D'ailleurs, Bella ne peut pas retourner dans l_'antre_ des _Cullen_. Son père va essayer de la voir. Faudrait trouver un autre endroit.»

Le visage de Charlotte s'éclaira quand elle tapa des mains et s'exclama:

«-Pourquoi pas chez-nous... Hein Peter? Bella verrait où nous vivons.»

Bella refusa catégoriquement en recevant un pincement aux fesses de la part de Peter et Alistair finit par se faire entendre:

«-Restez ici alors. Mon territoire est vaste et je possède une seconde bicoque presque retapée. Vous n'y feriez que quelques aménagements si nécessaire. J'en conviens ce n'est pas luxueux mais cela devrait suffire.»

Isabella cilla sous la demande biscornue du solitaire. Pourtant, Peter se positionna droit sur ses jambes en la lâchant, regarda Charlotte qui accepta ainsi que Jacob qui haussa les épaules. Tous paraissaient être en accord. Bella sortit de la hutte éclairée par les nombreuses bougies d'un pas courroucé, tout en soupirant. Charlotte délaissa donc le fauteuil en arrêtant d'un geste du bras Peter qui s'apprêtait à suivre sa compagne. La petite blonde quitta la cabane d'un pas léger et reconnut le nouveau-né comme une ombre sur sa droite. Elle trottina sur les quelques mètres et lui demanda pleine de sollicitude en posant sa main sur son épaule:

«-Bella...Tu vas bien?

-Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Super je te dis... Je viens de renaitre dans des conditions atroces et me voilà accrochée par un lien invisible. Que demander de plus?»

Charlotte dit automatiquement:

«-être moins désagréable avec Peter par exemple?» elle eut l'œil sévère en continuant. «Le sarcasme te rends hideuse et insupportable. Honnêtement, tu devais bien te douter qu'Edward n'était pas ton âme sœur... Le destin a juste précipité les choses.

-Le destin... Alice tu veux dire? D'ailleurs non. Franchement Charlotte, comment pouvais-je le savoir? Je ne sais rien de votre monde et des possibilités infini qu'il offre. Moi, là tout ce que je vois c'est que tout est tracé sans mon avis, encore une fois et cela, avant d'avoir pu savourer mon éternité.»

Charlotte l'étudia d'un air ébahi et demanda sincèrement:

«-Tu penses vraiment qu'il veut te pourrir la vie?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Ne déformes pas mes paroles.» Bella se laissa choir et s'assit, le dos courbé et joua avec un brin d'herbe en hésitant, puis poursuivit. «Visiblement, il ne supporte pas mieux les choses que moi. Donc comment veux-tu que je prenne tout cela?

-C'est votre connexion qui fait ça. Il va avoir peur de te perdre, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Tu veux quoi? Faire le tour du monde?

-Ouais par exemple, ou briser les testicules d'Edward pour tout ce bordel.»

Charlotte se mit les mains dans les cheveux comme pour se rincer d'une pluie imaginaire et proclama:

«-Il sera ravi de concrétiser tes envies ma belle. Il te suivra et tu le suivras aussi. Pour le moment tu es butée mais tu t'en rendras compte.»

Dubitative, Bella lui offrit une mine déconfite et demanda:

«-Ce n'est pas certain qu'il soit mon compagnon, si? Je veux dire qu'il le pense véritablement mais comment moi, puis-je en être sûre? Il pourrait juste me mentir.»

La petite blonde laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, contrariée:

«-Si tu me poses la question c'est qu'il y a en effet une part en toi qui s'interroge sur ce fait. Te laisserais-tu toucher par un autre mâle intimement comme vous l'avez fait?

-Non! Pour qui tu me prends?

-Pour une fille totalement paumée avec ses sentiments et ses croyances. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'immortels ayant trouvé leur âme-sœur ou non. Et, je peux t'assurer que tu devineras vôtre lien très rapidement.»

Bella consentit à ne pas contredire son amie et chuchota:

«-Je ne sais même pas quelle couleur est sa préférée Charlotte. Ni... Je ne sais pas moi. N'importe quoi. On vient de se rencontrer.»

Les deux femmes sursautèrent lorsque la voix de Peter se fit entendre plutôt proche. Il tendait sa main pour la relever et chuchota également:

«-J'aime le noir, même si ce n'est pas une vraie couleur.»

Bella délibéra silencieusement et abdiqua en lui offrant sa main. Peter la redressa sans difficulté et la relâcha aussitôt. Les jeunes femmes avaient oublié le petit détail sur l'ouïe développée des vampires. Peter ne dit rien et visiblement, il ne la brusquerait pas. Pourtant son visage montra une mine renfrogné.

Il dit ensuite plus professionnel:

«-J'appellerai les Cullen quand on sera dans la maison. On avisera de la suite et commenceront à t'instruire sur notre monde.»

Jacob consentit à les suivre, mais plus tard. Sa blessure ne cicatriserait pas maintenant. De son côté Alistair promis de lui ramener de la nourriture humaine puisqu'il devait aller chasser.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid polaire mais trop fatigué Jacob s'endormit avec la certitude d'avoir perdu pour de bon sa meilleure amie. Il devrait s'assoir sur ses principes pour garder une bonne relation.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

Prochain chapitre: _Interludes, Doutes - Arrivé de Jasper au Texas, doutes et une nouvelle discussion entre nos deux coquinous puisqu'ils vont devoir revoir Edward prochainement._

Ce chapitre était un spécial afin de faire avançer la relation. Donc forcément. Pas d'action.

A bientôt,

Noominaome

Merci d'avoir lu !


	12. Chap10 Interludes et doutes

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. L'attente à été plus longue que prévue mais voici la suite (On se retrouve en bas). Grand grand merci à tous pour les ajouts en Follow et les Favoris. Bienvenue à tous sur ma 'tite fiction. Thank's à **Alexise-me**, **Delphine03**, **larosesurleau**, **n'gie**, **BellaMcCarthy**, **lucie**, **gaellezjey** pour toutes vos petites attention :)

◊Chapitre dix: _Interludes, doutes_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et larosesurleau qui sont toujours présentes!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**N'gie:** Hello, J'apprécie franchement tes félicitations! ça m'encourage sur mes prochains chapitres, déjà créés mais tout de même. J'essaie de montrer au mieux comment je vois les personnages et si tu aimes c'est géniale. Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Lucie**: Coucou, C'est vrai que leur relation débute fort! J'ai voulu cassé un peu l'image d'une Bella enfantine (Comme je l'avais montré au début). Pour les deux personnages secondaires, il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Je les amène doucement à se connaître. Bien vu ;) Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le rond fluorescent provenant de la Lune débutait son quart descendant en inondant la Terre de sa lumière salvatrice.

Les pleines ambrées incarnaient le réconfort et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles volatiles scintillait d'un pur éclat.

Par delà l'horizon, une demoiselle se pavanait face à sa vitesse extraordinaire. Cette dernière possédait des cheveux bruns aux multiples reflets virant sur l'auburn et le châtain, chatoyant. Elle était vêtue d'une panoplie complète pour s'assurer d'avoir chaud. Cependant, ses habits de randonneurs pour homme ne lui étaient d'aucune nécessité, sinon de ne pas marcher nue. Elle fit de grands signes à l'aide de ses bras pour alerter les deux individus qui la suivaient au loin, d'une démarche douce.

Bella avait enfin aperçu la bicoque d'Alistair.

Depuis leur départ de la hutte où Jacob avait continué à ronfler, Bella les avait devancés en courant à une allure infernale. Les nomades du Sud, eux, étaient restés à une distance raisonnable de cette tornade leste. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester sa rapidité en courant et s'en amusait follement. Toutefois, cela avait engendré un détour inutile puisqu'elle n'avait assurément pas le sens de l'orientation.

C'était une jolie baraque faite de latte de bois et clouée par des poteaux métalliques. Alistair avait effectivement déclamé que quelques travaux seraient fructueux. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'y songea. Après tout leurs mésaventures cesseraient bientôt et tout le monde retournerait à ses affaires. Bella contempla Peter un instant et lui offrit un adorable sourire avant d'entrer dans la demeure d'un saut. Par delà l'entrée ,ils virent le balancement sensuel des hanches de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie par les ténèbres. Charlotte gloussa devant l'air renfrogné de son ami et le distraya d'un claquement de doigt:

«-Franchement... Faudrait peut être lui conseiller d'arrêter d'être aussi bourrue. Elle va tout nous péter d'ici demain sinon.»

Effectivement un son indiquant une casse se fit entendre suivit d'un juron du nouveau-né. Peter souffla et répondit:

«-Ouais. Mais comment veux-tu que je ne la laisse pas faire quand elle est comme ça? Elle m'a souri putain. Ça change de ses espèces de regards abjects. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de moi et je n'aime pas trop ça.»

Son amie ouvrait les lèvres pour parler mais quelqu'un brisa le silence vocal d'un timbre moqueur:

«-Reprends donc tes couilles mon ami et fais-la te respecter!»

Jasper, anciennement Whitlock, se profila à leurs côtés en marchant nonchalamment, un rictus espiègle sur le visage. Charlotte le salua d'un hochement de tête entendu et Peter le fusilla du regard. Le nouveau venu questionna son ami:

«-Elle m'a l'air plutôt en forme, comment elle s'en sort?

-Très bien. Mis à part ses écarts dus à sa force monumentale, tout beigne. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Alice a eu une vision d'Alistair et de Bella avant que vous ne partiez.

-Et bien entendu, elle n'aurait pas pu nous prévenir et nous éviter de perdre du temps.

-Elle savait Bella en sécurité donc elle n'en a pas vu l'intérêt. Et j'abdique en son sens.»

Peter lui coula un regard suffisant:

«-Ta femme ne voit l'intérêt que s'il s'agit de propre cul.»

Jasper lorgna son ami d'un air préventif, qui lui renvoya un désintéressement total. Alice et Bella étaient amies et cela allége donc l'atmosphère pesante qui se créa entre eux. Le major aurait pu déclencher un combat pour l'insulte envers sa femme, mais en entendant Bella rouspéter contre un objet trainant dans la maison, sourit finalement. Aussi, Jasper remarqua les traits soucieux de son ancien soldat et reprit la parole:

«-Notre petite Bella est véritablement _ta compagne_ alors? Alice m'a confié ce petit secret en m'envoyant ici pour que Bella sache que _les Cullen_ sont toujours soucieux de son bien être. Bien que, honnêtement, j'étais aussi curieux de voir cela en vrai.»

Peter pivota son visage contrarié et affirma:

«-Ouais et bordel de merde c'est vraiment emmerdant. Je n'ai plus aucune liberté, sinon de penser à elle depuis que je l'ai retrouvé. Je la sens comme si elle s'accrochait sans même le vouloir à mon âme.» Le nomade plissa les yeux et demanda. «Comment tu as fais, toi... Oh le grand dieu de la guerre pour assumer cette part en toi qui délaisserait tout pour ta compagne? J'ai envie de m'arracher les burnes tellement j'en peux plus d'être si pitoyable.»

Son ami lui retourna un mimique railleuse et répliqua:

«-Tu feras avec. D'ailleurs pour info Edward le sait. Non, ce serait plus juste de dire qu'Alice en a informé tout le Clan. Carlisle s'en doutait et je crois qu'Esmée est plutôt satisfaite pour une raison que j'ignore.

-Sans rire? J'ai besoin de savoir plus que ça avant de craquer et de lui faire du mal mec. Et pour _info_, je me fiche de ta bande de mangeurs végétariens.

-Tu ne lui feras rien. Bella le saura aussi quand elle prendra le temps de réfléchir.»

Charlotte s'incéra dans la conversation:

«-De plus, cela ne fait que quelques heures. Tu ne comprenais même pas le pourquoi de ton attachement à l'humaine antérieurement. Savoure donc ton plaisir de la voir vivante, c'est déjà bien pour commencer.»

De nouveau un grincement suspect résonna dans l'habitat et Peter finit par décider d'interrompre le massacre. Alistair avait été bien aimable en leur prêtant son bien, mais Peter doutait qu'il le soit encore si Bella démontait tout. En pénétrant le Hall étroit il vit une petite lueur se propager par une lampe et la suivit. Enfin il réussit à voir sa compagne dans un salon, agenouillée au sol et tenant au creux de ses paumes un verre brisé. Elle releva des yeux presque larmoyant et il s'accroupit près d'elle pour éjecter les morceaux par la seule baie vitrée, ouverte.

Bella se renfrogna et murmura:

«-J'ai réussi à allumer cette pouffiasse de lampe mais pas à tenir ce verre... C'est démoralisant. Je ne suis utile à rien.»

Voyant la crise de nerf rejoindre les ressentiments de la jeune femme Peter se pencha légèrement et l'engloba doucement de ses bras. Il était presque peiné mais n'était pas assez patient pour discuter de sa force et de ses désavantages quotidiens. Ce dernier lui murmura d'une voix rassurante tout en humant son parfum:

«-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es tout simplement pas assez consciencieuse dans tes gestes. Essaies de t'appliquer pour commencer et après cela sera plus aisé.»

Bella marmonna:

«-J'y suis arrivée en n'y pensant pas la dernière fois avec ton foutu Jeans.»

Charlotte entra à cet instant en gloussant franchement et Jasper s'assit tout aussi vite sur la seule chaise. Peter se releva ensuite en retenant Bella qui n'eut le choix que de l'accompagner. Ce dernier la serra fort et reluqua ses deux amis en s'exclamant:

«-Une putain d'intimité c'est possible?»

Charlotte haussa un sourcil suggestif et Jasper n'argumenta pas. Malheureusement pour le nomade, Bella repéra l'ancien dieu de la guerre et s'éloigna directement de Peter pour s'approcher ce dernier qui lui tendait un bout de tissus rouge. Curieuse, elle le prit dans sa paume sans autre action mais le questionna:

«-C'est gentil mais c'est pour quoi faire?

-Alice m'a prestement réquisitionné pour te donner ce bandeau afin qu'il cache ton œil. Tu ne vas pas tarder à t'admirer dans un miroir et avec cela, ce sera moins éprouvant.

-C'est si moche que ça? Et, je me suis déjà vue dans l'eau d'un étang et je n'ai pas péter un plomb à ce que je sache.

-Comme tu le sens. Nous avons déjà vu bien pire donc cela ne nous poses pas de problèmes, mais en tant que jeune vampire tu pourrais devenir incontrôlable.

-Génial... Je suis inutile et incontrôlable. Merveilleux.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça. C'est un cadeau.»

Bella finit par acquiescer et d'une rapide avancée se retrouva proche de Jasper qui la scruta suspicieux. Elle le comprima de ses petits bras, totalement penchée sur son corps masculin et souffla. Il sentait autrement que Peter mais les assimilait par leurs odeurs de bois mouillé. Jasper possédait une musculature assez impressionnante. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Jasper comme quelqu'un d'appréciable et elle expira en pensant qu'il serait temps d'apprendre à le connaitre. Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta de lever les mains en l'air pour que son ami remarque qu'il ne tenterait rien. En effet, le major vit les prunelles de son ancien sergent virer coléreuse, noires et effroyables. Alors il se racla la gorge pour permettre à Isabella de se remettre dans une position plus décente mais cette dernière n'y fit absolument pas attention.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se fit tirer en arrière par une poigne abusive et faillit blesser Jasper. Une étrange chaleur l'engloba et elle comprit dans le moment que Peter agissait de manière possessive. Devant le mutisme générale Bella déclama en soupirant:

«-Peter. Veux-tu bien me laisser tranquille? Je voulais simplement remercier Jasper. Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de le faire précédemment, donc j'en profite maintenant.»

Son souffle tiède dans son cou, l'électrisa en propageant une secousse entre ses cuisses. Il ricana. Elle écouta l'homme contre son oreille qui la réprimandait tout en effleurant son ventre:

«-Nous avons eu une petite discussion qui n'a visiblement pas servie à grand chose. Cela t'arrives d'écouter?»

Bella frémit et répliqua soupçonneuse:

«-Il est ton ami non? En plus il est avec Alice. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il tenterait quelque chose?» Elle se tut puis demanda anxieuse en tressaillant quand Peter introduit son pouce entre sa peau et son pantalon trop large. «Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que j'ai de l'attirance pour Jasper? Enfin... Euh... Sans t'offenser Jasper...»

Le nommé haussa les épaules distrait en observant Peter qui le subjuguait d'une vague de jalousie abominable.

Peter dit sombrement:

«-Je t'ai prévenue de faire attention. J'ai du respect pour le major mais bordel ne fait pas ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.»

Ce dernier la fit pivoter et appuya durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tactique contestable mais qui fonctionna. Bella se laissa amadouer dans l'étreinte et répondit plus vivement au baiser que la dernière fois. Il se transforma en grognement de la part de Peter et sifflement aigue de Bella. Le nomade passa ses mains dans son dos puis descendit pour agripper ses fesses en dessous du tissu. Elle s'ajusta à sa hauteur et tira contre sa nuque afin qu'il s'abaisse, sauta et s'accrocha à sa taille. Il la comprima contre lui aussi près possible et approfondit le baiser, s'embrasant dans une ardeur de luxure intense. Le vampire recula d'un bond et s'adossa contre un mur. Sur le coup la jeune femme redressa la tête et il en profita pour renifler sa peau.

Il envoya un regard hautain à Jasper qui secoua la tête devant tant de machisme. Certes, il aurait fait pareil mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Lorsque les deux compagnons s'évaluèrent du regard et que l'un afficha de la contrariété, l'autre consentit à relâcher prise. Bella se réajusta donc proprement, gênée, et décida de monter les escaliers en bois se situant sur sa droite. Charlotte railla son ami pour son comportement. Néanmoins il se fichait d'avoir une bonne attitude. Il avait de nouveau prouvé que la jeune femme était attirée par lui.

Elle lui rétorqua:

«-Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous la dévergonder.

-Tout va bien Charlotte, nous n'étions pas en train de fornniquer comme des bêtes dans le salon, remets-toi en. Es-tu jalouse parce que j'ai trouvé ma compagne ?

-Pauvre con!» Charlotte se redressa hâtivement, debout et l'avertit. «Si je t'emmerde avec ça c'est pour ton bien. Tu crois qu'elle va juste se laisser faire sans rien dire? Attends un peu qu'elle murisse et on va bien voir comment tu vas finir. Ce n'est que sa troisième semaine!»

Jasper opina devant les propos de Charlotte. Les femmes étaient téméraires. Pour autant, le major n'était pas assuré que la petite Bella soit aussi prude que ce que semblait penser son amie. Ce dernier haussa finalement les épaules encore une fois et annonça:

«-Je vais aller chasser avec Isabella.»

.

.

.

L'humidité n'était quasiment jamais présente dans ce pays. Bella s'en rendit vite compte lorsque l'aurore apparut. Le soleil était déjà éclatant et rendait leur épiderme scintillant. La jeune femme râla contre ce fait inéluctable en enjambant une branche de bois pourrie. A ses côté, Jasper la lorgnait se débattre contre ses dissemblances sentimentales. Elle fut énervée, triste, en colère, joyeuse et maussade par à coups. Un amour pur la traversa momentanément. Il le ressentait et s'en renfrognait.

Son ancien soldat allait devoir travailler dur pour faire en sorte que la jeune femme s'acclimate au mieux de sa condition.

Ils regardèrent un chevreuil gambader loin devant et la faim d'Isabella devient féroce. Toutefois elle coula un regard affamé vers le major et le questionna d'une voix impatiente:

«-Je te le laisse?»

Il fut décontenancé par sa demande et dit aimablement:

«-Bien sûr que non, vas-y.»

Bella fit trois pas rapidement et s'arrêta avant de murmurer, incertaine:

«-On partage alors?»

Cette fois il gronda et l'incita d'un coup de pieds derrière les genoux à courir. Ce qu'elle fit. Bondit hors de sa porté et attaqua comme une bombe la pauvre bête. Cette dernière devient inerte tout aussi promptement. Au moment où Bella déchirait la chair en d'ignobles lambeaux un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Elle se redressa doucement en étudiant le vampire devant elle et s'écria:

«-Si tu en voulais fallait pas me dire d'y aller.

-Ce n'est pas ça Bella, juste... Tu n'as peut être pas besoin de le déchiqueter, si?

-Non... Tu as raison Jasper, mais j'adore faire ça. Je suis plus calme maintenant.»

Elle s'avança dans sa direction, le nargua d'un rire sournois et galopa pour retourner dans leur nouvelle tanière. L'ancien dieu de la guerre soupira devant l'attitude de cette femelle instable.

Elle lui donnerait des maux de têtes que ce ne serait pas surprenant.

.

.

.

Couchée dans l'herbe sèche et rocailleuse, Isabella comptait les nombreuses bestioles qui lui passaient sous le nez. Des sauterelles, des pucerons, des mouches. Quand elle vit zigzaguer une abeille, elle l'attrapa subitement dans l'espoir de parvenir à la sauvegarder mais échoua. L'insecte s'écrasa lamentablement contre sa paume comprimée. Soufflant à cause de son incapacité tactile, Bella clos la paupière et se laissa bercer par la brise.

Soudainement, elle entendit des bruissements sur sa droite mais resta dans cette position. Bella connaissait l'odeur du vampire. Charlotte allait encore la sermonner parce qu'elle détruisait encore quelque chose.

Une semaine entière s'était déroulée sans incident. Depuis _Forks,_ Carlisle faisait le messager quant aux événements se déployant au fur et à mesure. Edward était réapparu depuis trois jours et ordonnait de voir son ancienne fiancée. De la sorte, Peter n'avait pas désiré que le Clan vienne ici pour inciter sa compagne à faire des âneries. En effet, quand l'appel du Docteur s'était terminé, Bella avait broyé une paire d'objet trônant dans la maison d'Alistair. La jeune femme était devenue un cyclone intraitable et Peter du faire preuve d'autorité dégradante pour l'apaiser. Bien entendu, ce dernier n'était pas en accord pour faire venir le télépathe mais ne pulvérisait pas tout ce qui se trouvait à porté par contrariété.

Chaque chose en son temps.

En conséquence, les nomades usèrent donc du laps de temps défini pour entrainer le nouveau-né. Tout d'abord elle dut parvenir à tenir entre ses doigts des objets sans les casser. Que ce soit volontaire ou non. Effectivement, quand la jeune femme pataugeait dans des idées funestes, elle fracassait d'un balancement, ces objets sans remord. Edward ravivait involontairement des souvenirs douloureux.

Bella s'était attachée à Peter et savoir que son ancien fiancé voudrait l'éloigner d'elle, la rendait hargneuse.

Charlotte s'arrangeait donc pour lui communiquer sa bonne humeur afin d'aboutir à dominer ses émotions.

Bien que novice, son talent était étouffant. Bella comprenait très vite. Cette dernière put de faite apprendre des conseils de Jasper sur les manières de se défendre, les bases du moins.

Seul son caractère de cochon ennuyait les trois autres vampires.

Durant cette semaine, Jacob repartit à Forks afin d'approfondir l'alibi pour la prétendue _mort_ de sa meilleure amie. Carlisle l'avait réquisitionné comme témoin. Immanquablement, sa présence n'était pas profitable aux vampires. Alistair avait en horreur son odeur et Bella était trop occupée par ses nombreuses leçons.

Une deuxième semaine passa.

Puis un mois.

L'été toucha à sa fin.

.

.

.

Jasper et Peter s'absentèrent.

Ils délaissèrent les deux femelles afin de retourner auprès des Cullen. Ils cherchaient un moyen de trouver Alec Volturi sans faire intervenir les Rois. Chose impossible. De plus Peter avait un compte à régler avec le télépathe sans qu'Isabella soit dans les parages. Elle aurait trouvé une excuse fastidieuse pour ne pas le voir combattre.

La présence d'Alistair leur était favorable dans la mesure où il saurait les protéger pendant cette séparation. Le retour des deux hommes paraissait s'être prononcé pour cette fin de matinée. Et, cette dernière fut morose pour les deux femmes demeurant dans le territoire du vieil immortel. Lorsque Jasper était venu les aider avec l'apprentissage de Bella, il avait rapporté quelques objets, des vêtements pour tous, ainsi qu'une petite autoradio. Objet de divertissement particulièrement bien accueilli et qui fonctionnait depuis, toutes les matinées. Cependant cette fois-ci, dans la baraque en chantier de reconstruction, la mélodie fut obstruée par un bruit désagréable.

La friction discontinue de la mâchoire de Bella commençait à tracasser son amie Charlotte. Cette dernière éternua bougonne et demanda gentiment à la fautive de se taire afin de pouvoir écouter la mélodie. La nomade tentait de jouer aux échecs mais n'y parvenait point. Au bout de quelques minutes cette dernière fulmina et déclara coléreuse:

«-Nom de dieu Bella, veux-tu bien cesser ce vacarme. Je ne m'entends plus réfléchir.»

La nommée, assise sur une chaise, posa un regard étonné sur son amie et étendit ses jambes contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil portant Charlotte. Dans un même temps, elle se mit à ronger son petit doigt qui expulsa un son affreux quand il se fissura. S'en suivit d'un juron. Cette fois, la petite blonde coula des pupilles plus démentes et dit mielleusement:

«-Dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui affirme n'en avoir rien à faire de Peter, tu me parais bien préoccupée par son sort. Tu sais... il va revenir en forme et aussi con que d'habitude...

-Occupes-toi donc de tes affaires et laisses moi en paix.

-Nous sommes ici depuis de très, très longs jours et tu rumines son départ. Je suis en ta compagnie et tu m'irrites.

-M'écoutes pas alors.»

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel face à l'éloquence peut soigné de la jeune femme et annonça:

«-D'accord... J'abandonne. Morfonds-toi... Je vais voir Alistair, lui au moins saura me distraire.»

La petite blonde prit son échiquier et Bella tiqua en parlant d'une voix taquine:

«-Fais comme bon te sembles. Vas donc lui lécher les amygdales!

-Je ne vais pas...» Charlotte se tue et saisissant l'humour, dit. «-Crétine!»

Bella coula un regard goguenard et elle reprit ensuite aussi rapidement son air maussade. La petite blonde haussa les épaules et quitta la maison joyeusement.

Isabella observa sa camarade courir au loin puis, quand elle fut invisible se délogea de la chaise et grimpait les escaliers. Plusieurs chambres abritaient l'habitat. Jasper avait emprunté la plus petite et Charlotte la plus grande. Peter avait seulement voulu s'approprié la pièce accolée à celle de Bella. Dans le couloir, la jeune femme hésita en jetant un regard en arrière puis ouvrit la pièce du nomade. Sa fragrance la fit flancher mais ses pieds la menèrent sur le grand lit trônant sur la gauche. Elle s'y affala et s'enfuit entre les couvertures. Bella savait que Peter aimait particulièrement s'emmitoufler le soir dans ses couvertures pour lire. Il l'avait fait de multiples fois et la jeune femme avait pensé que c'était plutôt mignon.

Elle s'enroula dans sa couette aux couleurs sombres et fit semblant de dormir.

Reniflant tout le parfum disponible.

.

.

Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle et le soleil culmina dans le ciel. Toujours pelotonner dans le lit douillet, Bella lisait l'un des livres appartenant à son _compagnon_. Elle détestait véritablement ce titre mais devant sa jalousie et sa rancœur depuis le départ de Peter, elle devrait bien admette qu'il lui manquait. Bella avait peur qu'une femme lui mette le grappin dessus et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Il était sexy et fort. De quoi faire venir les minettes. Dans les songes du bouquin, elle n'ouïe pas les escaliers grincer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un fracas, faisant sursauter Bella qui s'agrippa jusqu'à déchirer le livre. Elle tourna un visage apeuré et coupable vers l'homme abrupt et s'adoucit sensiblement en reconnaissant Peter. Bella ne dit rien et l'étudia. Il avait l'air épuisé ainsi que surpris de contempler la jeune femme dans son antre, seule, en plein milieu de ses couettes favorites. Il déposa un bagage plutôt lourd sur le plancher et s'approcha de son matelas.

Bella, allongée, reflua vers la gauche en le discernant retirer son pull. Son torse se dévoila et elle détourna ses yeux. Il ôta d'un coup de pied chaque chaussure et la rejoignit en trois enjambées avant de tomber sur le matelas mou. Il ne la regarda pas, se positionnant tout simplement sur le dos, bras en dessous de sa tête. La jeune femme se retrouva serrée contre le mur, la place devenant minime. La voix profonde de Peter finit par éclater la petite bulle de silence:

«-Si tu veux rester ici j'aimerais que tu me donnes de la couverture. Je suis épuisé et j'ai besoin de ce réconfort.»

La jeune femme renonça à sa couverture en la délogeant tant bien que mal. Elle plaça cette dernière sur son grand corps mais elle garda un petit bout entre ses doigts. Peter tourna son visage vers elle en plissant les yeux:

«-On peut partager, je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point.

-Ouais... Merci.»

Bella avait une petite voix et conclu que pour reprendre une meilleure position elle devrait bouger. Elle crapahuta jusqu'à lui et se remit dessous. Elle souffla dans l'ambiance chaude et odorante. Peter referma les yeux et décida de se contenter de cela. Isabella était timide et il ne voulait pas la faire fuir alors qu'elle commençait juste à vouloir de sa présence. Inconsciemment, Isabella plaça une petite main sur le ventre de l'homme et se rapprocha graduellement. Elle installa son corps contre le sien et sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque tout en caressant les abdos de l'homme. Elle s'arrêta un instant de respirer quand Peter enroula l'un de ses bras sur sa taille et la ramena plus près. De son autre main il joua avec les longues mèches de ses cheveux.

Elle renifla désolée alors qu'il l'interrogeait maintenant inquiet. Qu'avait-elle fait? Toute de suite il s'imagina le pire mais elle chuchota timidement:

«-J'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas...»

En dessous de la chambre éclairée par le soleil, Ils entendaient Jasper remuer en pestiférant contre les installations inutiles de la cuisine et la voix d'Alice se fit entendre. Elle jouait visiblement à des devinettes avec Jasper en attendant que Peter se repose. Bien entendu aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé que Bella serait dans sa chambre en train de se prélasser. Un évènement qui avait stupéfié tout le monde.

Peter la dévisagea méfiant et demanda:

«-Pourquoi diable ferais-je cela femme?»

Bella haussa les épaules en faisant bouger de même le bras de Peter qui glissa jusqu'au bombé de ses fesses.

Elle admit honteuse:

«-Je ne sais pas... Tu aurais pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre de plus facile à vivre par exemple.»

L'homme l'étudia en comprenant qu'elle était convaincue de ses paroles. Il l'obligea à le regarder et se contenta d'un:

«-Tu es ma compagne.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je suis une femme difficile à vivre. Je suis insupportable avec toi et tu continues à essayer de me... Séduire.»

L'homme l'observa se morfondre et admit:

«-Oui tu l'es et c'est bien de le reconnaître. Ecoutes, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi parce que tu te tourmentes toute seule avec des questions chiantes comme la mort. Tu me vois comment?

-Comme quelqu'un de bien.»

Elle fronça les sourcils en gardant leurs regard amarré et il précisa:

«-Je sais que tu es venue pour autre chose que pour lire un bouquin barbant. Ne baisse pas les yeux! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était condamnable. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ton besoin de contredire toutes tes envies. Tu te restreins et ça m'ennuie.»

Bella s'offusqua et murmura:

«-Je ne me restreins pas...

-Ah ouais? Tu fous quoi dans mon lit alors?»

Il effleura de son nez ses pommettes et elle sanglota un soupire de contentement. Pourtant, elle se récupéra une allure furibonde et répondit maussade en comprenant qu'il jouait:

«-Rien du tout. Arrêtes donc ces jeux stupides!»

Durant ces semaines passées, Peter s'était amusé à la stimuler de diverses manières. Chacune d'elles fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il l'embobinait pour arriver à la faire s'abandonner. Le Texan conclu:

«-Tu vois... Tu recherches constamment à tout contrôler. Je sais que tu aimerais te laisser aller et tu as peur mais merde fais un effort. Je ne vais pas te bouffer. Enfin... Façon de parler.»

D'emblée, elle se renfrogna en sachant qu'il avait raison.

Elle s'assit en enlevant son emprise sur sa taille et ramena la couverture dans le geste. Il haussa un sourcil quand il fut le torse découvert et prévient:

«-Rallonges-toi avec cette foutue couverture ou je viens la chercher moi même avec toutes les conséquences que cela implique.»

Bella cacha la couette sous ses fesses et le lorgna d'un air de défiance:

«-Viens essayer pour voir!»

En bas, un éclat de rire retentit et pendant ce moment d'interlude ou Bella reconnu la voix de Rosalie, Peter se jeta sur elle. Il la recouvrit de son grand corps alors qu'elle fut allongée sur le ventre et jetais la fautive au sol. L'homme gronda près de ses oreilles:

«-Tu sais, j'ai passé des jours de merde donc ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver…

-Vas donc la chercher ta couette si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.»

Le mâle pinça les lèvres et son corps vibra sous les soubresauts de rire qu'il essayait de contenir. La femelle bougea son postérieur pour le faire s'éjecter mais ne réussit qu'à faire sortir le feulement empli de rire de Peter. Il gardait ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle fuit et il affirma narquois entre deux ricanement:

«-Tu deviens jalouse d'un bout de tissus et ne le nies pas, je le sens à plein nez.»

Elle rugit de rage et il redevient sérieux en la retournant sur le dos. Elle esquivait ses pupilles rouges et pleines de malice.

Il attesta stupéfié et amusé:

«-Je n'en reviens pas de voir ça! Tu me fais chier pendant des semaines à m'envoyer promener et te voilà jalouse...Réellement, tu es trop hilarante!»

La jeune femme rétorqua honteuse et triste:

«-Contente que de te fasse marrer.»

Peter se calma et desserra son ascendant sur sa compagne qui pestait. Il vit sa mine déconfite qui démontrait une envie de pleurer. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire.

Alors il devient plus serein et s'assit, les jambes hors du lit alors qu'il remettait ses chaussures. Il coula un regard adouci vers elle et la consola:

«-_Chérie_... Ce n'est pas mal, juste étrange pour une femme qui dit ne pas vouloir de compagnon.

-J'admets. Maintenant que c'est clarifier on peut descendre? Tu as des choses à m'apprendre non?»

L'homme cilla en réfléchissant sérieusement sur le sens de sa question en l'observa de haut en bas. Bella paraissait vouloir dire plusieurs choses en même temps.

Elle demanda néanmoins:

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac?

-Démetri.» Il annonça ensuite sans préambule quand il remit un sweet-shirt propre: «-Au fait, Edward est ici ma belle.»

Elle se tendit d'instinct alors qu'un violent spasme la tétanisait. Que venait-il de lui dire? Pourquoi était-il ici? En reluquant l'homme arrogant elle discerna une gigantesque écorchure sur l'un de ses bras. Peter avait-il combattu Edward? Et surtout comment Peter avait-il réussi à s'en sortir alors que son rival était un télépathe? Autant de questions sans réponses donnèrent des nausées à la jeune femme. Elle se laissa choir sur le parquet et questionna d'un chuchotis terrorisé:

«-Il ne t'as pas fait de mal?»

Peter s'abaissa près d'elle, conscient qu'elle s'inquiétait véritablement. Il lui entoura la frimousse de ses grandes mains et lui dicta:

«-Oui, il l'a fait. Mais il s'est pris une raclée si phénoménale qu'il n'oserait pas me provoquer une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? A quoi ça te sers de l'affronter?

-_Heart_... c'est comme ça que marche le monde dans lequel tu vis maintenant. Tu aurais aimé que je le laisse sans aucune égratignure après l'incident qui a provoqué cette marque?»

Il effleura son menton, glissant jusqu'à sa clavicule et son épaule. La chair concave s'était remodelée partiellement. Même son œil s'était renouvelé, bien qu'il soit comme nécrosé. Son œil s'englobait d'un rouge macabre et le contour normalement blanc, se fondait dans une noirceur étrange. Ses paupières gardaient une cicatrice des ongles d'Alec. Pour sur, qu'il trouverait un moyen de venger la jeune femme.

Elle s'autorisa à rencontrer les pupilles rassurantes et orgueilleuses de son compagnon qui parla:

«-Je pense que tu comprends cela même si tout te parait cruel. Je protège ce qui m'est cher. Il t'a fait du mal et a été puni, point final. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

_Prochain chapitre: Réunion, conséquences - Les Volturi vont être mentionnés. Edward va faire l'emmerdeur. Alice: toujours aussi bavarde. _

Merci à vous d'être toujours ici à me lire. Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Oh... J'y pense. Avec Delphine03, nous avons commencé une 'tite histoire (Bella/Jasper). Ce n'est pas très correct de faire de la pub, mais si jamais ça vous intéresse, z'êtes les bienvenues :)

A bientôt!

Noominaome


	13. Chap11 Reunion et Conséquences

Note d'auteur: Bonjour, bonjour! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, Favoris, Alertes.

**Delphine03, gaellezjey, N'gie, larosesurleau, BellaMcCarthy, lucie** \- Je ne vous remercie jamais assez de laisser une trace de votre passage à chaque chapitre!

◊Chapitre onze: _Réunions, conséquences_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et larosesurleau qui corrigent mes fautes.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**N'gie:** Hello! Oui, Bella oute mais c'est fini ce temps là. Dans ce chapitre, je la montre un peu plus confiante dans ses sentiments et surtout envers Peter. Tu aimes toujours alors? J'en suis super heureuse. Au moins, je réussis à maintenir un certain rythme et ne pas t'ennuyer. Bonne lecture fidèle lectrice ;)

**lucie:** Hello. Reviens parmi nous, ne meurt pas! Pour le moment de la couette, je me suis amusée parce qu'un peu de légèreté fait du bien aussi. Rosalie n'est pas trop présente je l'avoue, bien que j'aime son personnage. Très bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Isabella Swan était actuellement assise sur un lit.

Difficilement, elle tentait de se temporiser afin de ne pas anéantir la première chose qui se trouverait dans son champ de vision. Peter venait de descendre rejoindre les autres vampires à l'étage du dessous pour qu'elle s'assagisse de sa rage naissante. Ce dernier l'avait avisée de la venue de son ancien partenaire et cela l'avait rendue instable émotionnellement. Bella ne souhaitait pas l'affronter maintenant, cependant son avis n'était pas requis. Peter avait été clair sur ce fait et au final Bella parvient à atténuer sa colère pour faciliter ses prochaines conversations sans grognement.

Elle emprunta l'escalier et salua d'un hochement de tête la belle Rosalie qui la scrutait curieusement. Oui, son œil avait un aspect insolite et Bella l'avait aperçu dans les vitres de la maison. Si Jasper lui avait donné un bandeau pour se contenir une allure normale, elle préférait montrer à tous ce qu'elle avait enduré. C'était encore douloureux parfois. Toutefois, Bella pouvait de nouveau voir en trois dimensions.

Du coin de l'œil, la demoiselle vit Alice s'éjecter du canapé et d'un gloussement enfantin, l'embrassa de ses petits biscotos. Bien entendu, la voyante ne perdit pas de temps pour s'excuser puisqu'elle était indirectement la cause de son réveil médiocre.

Promptement, cette dernière lui tira le bras et l'emmena dans le Hall en prévision d'une balade. Peter et Jasper se désintéressèrent des deux femmes et Rosalie fouilla dans toute la maison pour trouver un petit souvenir à emporter. Autant dire que Bella leur lança une œillade méprisante et qu'aucun d'eux ne la vit. Elle protesta donc pour la forme en se faisant malmener le coude par l'attraction exercée par la main d'Alice. Les babillages intempestifs de la jeune brunette débutèrent par une remarque ironique:

«-Tu dégages des ondes sexuelles très intenses ma _chère sœur._»

Assurément, Alice voulait faire référence à son lien plausible avec Peter. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne désirait pas arpenter ce genre de sujet qui ferait dérailler Alice dans des divagations sans queue ni tête. Néanmoins, Alice repéra la petite étincelle dorée qui survenait dans les prunelles de Bella et lui affirma qu'aucun engagement ne la retenait dans le végétarisme. Bien sûr Peter serait compréhensif si elle gardait ce type d'alimentation mais la soutiendrait de même dans le cas contraire. En fait, depuis son réveil, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posée la question sinon qu'elle avait toujours faim.

Le sujet finit par s'estomper et reprendre de plus belle sur la manière dont Alice avait rencontré Jasper. Bella eut droit à la narration de leurs premiers ébats et autres explicitations sur l'appariement. Chose dont la jeune femme se serait bien passée. Elle eut même le privilège de regarder la marque en croissant de lune située sous son sein gauche, qui scintillait plus que nécessaire créée par le major.

La jeune femme comprit rapidement que Rosalie, bien que portée sur le sexe, n'était pas assez bavarde sur ce sujet. Inévitablement, la voyante mesurait son amie nouvellement née vampire comme une source intarissable à écouter. Alice savait qu'elle et Peter avaient expérimenté un petit bout de plénitude ensemble et désirait connaitre tous les détails. Néanmoins, Bella n'était pas du genre à dévoiler son intimité, aussi précaire soit-elle.

Plusieurs heures se déroulèrent et elles aboutirent de nouveau, en rebroussant chemin, près de la hutte d'Alistair. Tout en se rapprochant du groupe, Isabella reconnut plusieurs odeurs qui stimulaient sa mémoire. Certaines la firent gronder inconsciemment et Alice lui expliqua qu'une petite réunion se tiendrait avec la famille Cullen.

.

.

La majorité des immortels étaient assis sur des rochers, placés là pour l'occasion.

Ces pierres formaient un cercle et un feu de camp prospérait au centre. Inutile puisqu'il faisait jour.

Ce devait être pour l'ambiance.

En s'approchant lentement, Bella examina les créatures. Peter était dos à elle et murmurait des obscénités à Jasper en une langue peu familière. L'autre lui rétorquait des phrases dans un semblant d'espagnol tout en ricanant très grossièrement. Aussi bourru l'un que l'autre. La jeune femme ne cherchait pas bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi ils étaient amis. Alice s'installa vivement aux côtés de son mari qui l'attira contre lui pour un langoureux baiser et un gémissement virevolta dans l'air. Bella détourna le regard incertaine et repéra Rosalie conversant avec Esmée, qui lui tendit un sourire rassurant.

Une seule place subsistait et la jeune femme s'y assied.

A sa droite, se situait une Charlotte assez joyeuse qui bavardait avec un Alistair, portant un infime sourire tout en l'écoutant vraiment. Visiblement, le vieux vampire pouvait admettre apprécier la petite blonde qui babillait sur tout et n'importe quoi. A sa gauche, un Peter espiègle qui taquinait le couple à ses côtés. Au devant, par delà le feu de camp improvisé se tenait debout l'objet de ses doutes.

Edward, qui la scrutait sans un mouvement depuis son apparition, totalement obnubilé.

Nécessairement, Bella lui offrit une moue agacée afin qu'il sache sa nouvelle antipathie à son encontre, toutefois il souriait en se voulant charmeur. Alors, la frimousse de Bella se transforma en un masque de dégoût tandis que sa langue claquait contre son palais. Elle faillit décamper du siège d'un saut afin de lui arracher cet air qui attisait sa colère. Cependant, Peter cessa ses absurdités avec son ancien major et reporta toute son attention sur eux. D'une subite impulsion, il entoura sa taille de son bras en bandant ses muscles et abattit une main possessive sur son genou. Bella se comprima contre lui alors qu'elle posait ses prunelles reconnaissantes sur le visage de Peter afin de le remercier du soutien. Cependant, elle rencontra un air formellement effrayant et intraitable. L'homme affrontait Edward et son sourire devenu cynique, de ses iris englobés d'un noir chaotique.

Le télépathe avait une main manquante. Où était-elle?

Isabella se rendit compte que plus personne ne riait alors que les deux mâles s'évaluaient, détestables. Rosalie soupira en repositionnant sa magnifique tresse sur le côté et Charlotte baissa ses mains entrainées lors de sa précédente discussion. Alistair prit ses dernières entre les siennes. Jasper ne dit rien et Alice affichait un air béat. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'un des deux hommes se fâche réellement et Esmée se manifesta alors d'un gracieux toussotement. Toutes les créatures écoutèrent poliment:

«-Je tiens tout d'abord à excuser mon époux pour son absence. Il est d'usage qu'il soit ici en tant que Chef de Clan mais des obligations le retiennent. Aussi, et là je parle au nom de tout le clan afin de nous excuser auprès de Bella pour cette transition inconvenante. Je vous laisse la parole mon très cher ami, Alistair.»

Bella s'assura que Peter ne bondisse pas de son siège en posant délicatement ses doigts sur sa main enserrant sa jambe. Ce dernier la contempla un court instant avant de regarder Alistair. Le vieux vampire engagea donc sa propre litanie en observant Bella discrètement:

«-Pour ma part, je commencerais par vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur mes terres… Esmée, bien que j'apprécie votre tentative pour défendre _votre fils_, il me paraît toutefois grossier que ce soit vous qui preniez par à des excuses. C'est illégitime et intolérable. Nous avons tous des règles dans ce monde et je n'hésiterais pas à avertir les Rois, contre ce genre de comportement. Néanmoins, je sais déjà que vous êtes en désaccord avec eux en ce moment et je ne souhaite pas alimenter leur méfiance vis-à-vis de vous. Après tout, Carlisle est un homme bon.»

Charlotte opina et Esmée soupira. Edward secoua les épaules peu apeuré par les menaces indirectes d'Alistair.

Enfin ce fut le tour de Peter de parler:

«-En tant que compagnon j'apprécierais de la retenue et clore ce sujet.» Edward renifla mais personne ne commenta, si se n'est Rosalie qui lui coula un regard d'avertissement. «Nous sommes ici parce qu'Alice a des nouvelles à nous apprendre en correspondance avec les Volturi justement. Je te laisse la parole.»

La petite voyante acquiesça à son tour et parla de sa voix fluette en se redressant:

«-Effectivement j'en ais. Aro a décidé d'envoyer une missive par le biais de notre groupe pour convier Bella à une entrevue. La disparition de Démetri fait des ravages outre atlantique et propage l'anarchie par là-bas. Jane les a avertis qu'un Clan du Sud venait en aide à Bella et à donc vite assimiler les faits. De plus, Alec va revenir au bercail et alimenter leur vigilance.»

Rosalie intervient séance tenante: «-Pourquoi seulement Bella? La fois où elle est allée en Italie, Edward était encore en sa compagnie, ils auraient dû le convoquer aussi. À moins qu'ils recherchent autre chose?»

Alice soupesa ses mots et informa le petit groupe réunit:

«-Je suis d'avis pour affirmer qu'ils veulent notre petite Bella dans leur rang. Ce serait plutôt parfait comme Aro est persuadé qu'elle possède un don. Ils sont en ascension de pouvoir permanent.» Ses yeux voyagèrent vers le télépathe quand elle dit. «-Tu lis quelque chose?

-Non.

-Je suppose que la réponse est là.»

Isabella se trémoussa devant le regard perçant d'Edward alors que Peter approchait son visage de ses cheveux en lorgnant de travers le télépathe.

Elle la contredit:

«-Alice, ne te fais pas d'illusion, je serais la première à le savoir si c'était le cas non?

-Pas forcément. Il se peut qu'il soit en consente activation et que tu ne le perçois pas comme tel.»

Charlotte récupéra ses mains et considéra Jasper d'un œil interrogateur. Il fit un signe négatif et elle conclut:

«-Jasper ne te ressens que momentanément. Quand tes émotions partent dans tous les sens.»

D'un timbre étonné Alistair avait de nouveau parlé :

«-Bella est un bouclier. Comme Renata… Voila pourquoi tant de malchance poursuit la petite...»

Esmée aquiesça en se souvenant de cette dame. Elle en avait plus entendu parler qu'autre chose mais connaissait son existence. Une garde du corps irréprochable pour les souverains italiens. Néanmoins, Bella secoua la tête pour démentir Alistair alors qu'Alice reprenait la parole d'une voix fluette:

«-Dans ce cas, quand Bella sera convoquée Peter l'accompagnerait. Seul lui pourrait passer les grandes portes jusqu'aux Rois. Enfin… normalement. Et, je viendrais en renfort en me cachant parmi la foule.»

Charlotte se réinséra dans la discussion et attesta:

«-Je viendrais aussi. Nous nous posterons à l'entrée de Voltera.»

Alistair grogna et lança un regard dubitatif à Charlotte. Il certifia:

«-Si Charlotte va jusqu'en Italie, je vous escorterais. Je suis assez âgé pour recevoir du respect et je connais étroitement les Volturi.»

Alice secoua la tête et nia:

«-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Marcus et Caius deviendront craintifs s'ils pensent que quelque chose n'est pas sous leur contrôle. S'ils viennent à connaître ta venue en même temps que Bella, tout tournerait en chaos. Aro les exécuterait directement.»

Isabella se leva alors et annonça:

«-J'irais seule avec Peter.» Ce dernier resta assis, ses grandes mains suivant la courbe de sa cuisses jusqu'à son mollet. «Vous autres resterez ici pour garder Demetri en lieu sûr. Un voyage de cinq vampires serait suspect. Ils vont nous inviter pour quel motif?

-Gérance de Bienvenue. Ils le font souvent pour montrer leur supériorité. De faite ils impressionnent les petits nouveaux.»

Bella afficha un sourire badin et assuré lorsqu'elle conclut:

«-Donc c'est correct de dire qu'un groupe de cinq vampires soudés serait supposé comme inconvenant?

-Oui, effectivement. Surtout des membres issus de Clan différents. Toutefois, les risques sont mesurables.»

Bella dénia d'un geste de la main et quitta le cercle.

La réunion était clause.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa à une certaine distance pour s'isoler. Tous la regardèrent s'éloigner.

.

.

.

D'ici, leurs voix se manifestaient comme un tintement indistinct.

Au moins Bella ne se sentait pas épier et ils paraissaient discuter entre eux de l'avenir.

Isabella s'autorisait une halte pour réfléchir à ses options. Celle-ci ne reniait plus son lien avec le nomade Texan. Il l'amenait petit à petit à lui faire confiance. Il était abrupte mais sans réelle brimade et sa jalousie était séduisante. Ainsi, il établissait tout son intérêt pour sa personnalité, son corps et son cœur. Aussi, Peter refuserait qu'elle se rende à cette audience, seule. De plus, l'éventualité de ne pas y aller était écartée. Ce serait induire les Rois à les avertir d'un refus et d'une désobéissance insolente. Ils ordonneraient aussitôt sa mise à mort. Frustrée, la demoiselle tapa du bout de sa grosse chaussure dans un énorme caillou qui fit des rebondis incroyable.

Soudainement, une odeur lui effleura l'odorat et elle se retourna d'un mouvement crispé. Edward. Elle recula en soupirant tandis que celui-ci l'inspectait tendrement lorsqu'il parla:

«-Sublime. Tu es devenue une créature splendide ma Bella. Auparavant humaine, la chrysalide s'est changée en un magnifique papillon.»

La demoiselle haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Comment avait-elle put concevoir une éternité avec un tel poseur? Il acheva sa complainte affectueuse en la reluquant sans gêne de haut en bas:

«-J'ai vraiment bien travaillé.»

Elle ria plutôt agacée et déclama: «-Ce n'est pas de ton fait si je suis en _vie_. Peter m'a transformée.

-Tu l'aimes?»

Cette conversation lui rappelait celle d'autrefois, avec Peter. Le nomade avait souhaité savoir si elle se serait mariée à Edward pour l'éternité sans leur rencontre. Et maintenant? Était-elle prête à dire définitivement au revoir à son passé? Elle ressentait beaucoup de choses envers le Texan. Une tendresse infinie et un sentiment de confort, de bien être qui s'installait lorsqu'il était proche. Était-elle en accord jusqu'à confirmer son amour.

«-oui.»

Contre toute attente, Edward ne rouspéta pas cette certitude mais la contredit paisiblement:

«-Tu te mens à toi même. As-tu compté le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour répondre? Moi Oui.» Il s'approcha subtilement et affirma. «-Tu t'accroches à lui parce qu'il t'a sauvé et donné de l'affection pendant mon absence. Tu aimes les hommes qui te portent secours. Mais je sais que tu me reviendras.»

Paniquée par sa proximité soudaine et le fait qu'il tente maintenant de la prendre dans ses bras, Bella émit un vrombissement d'avertissement.

Elle grogna sans modération et l'avisa d'une voix éraillée:

«-Essaies de me toucher et je te fracasse. Tu me répugnes, tu entends? Tu as fauté et il faudrait que je revienne à toi comme une bonne esclave? Tu parles bien. Ça oui. Mais nous n'avons plus rien d'autre à nous dire. Je veux que tu me laisse en paix.»

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivré sourit, gai et demanda curieusement:

«-Je te perturbe? C'est que tu m'aimes. Te sens-tu capable de me faire quoi que ce soit?»

Par delà l'épaule du vampire aux cheveux cuivré, Bella discerna Peter qui se relevait lentement de son siège et la fixait furieusement. Sa lèvre se retroussait dans un grondement infini et elle vit Jasper tenir le bras de ce dernier pour l'apaiser. Il n'était pas fâché contre sa compagne mais attendait qu'elle soit plus sincère et effectif dans ses paroles et gestes envers le télépathe. Qu'elle reste timide en sa présence, soit. Mais que sa femme s'ose pas remettre un fouteur de merde aussi bas qu'il le devait, l'irritait. Etonnement, il se temporisa et d'une œillade l'interrogea pour savoir si elle voulait du renfort. Il le tabasserait une nouvelle fois si elle le désirait. Pour le rassurer, Bella lui sourit et reporta son attention sur l'amoureux transis:

«-Si tu tiens tant que ça à prouver que tu es tellement parfait. Je pourrais commencer par te contredire et t'avouer que j'ai réellement envie de t'abîmer et méchamment. J'ai l'envie irrésistible de te briser les genoux, et pourquoi pas les envoyer à Tanya? D'ailleurs, dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je serais assez gentille pour lui faire un colis avec tes couilles par la même occasion. C'est ce qu'il semble te manquer ces derniers temps!»

Elle se restreint en repérant l'éclat choqué d'Edward juste pour savourer cet instant. Peu après, Bella reprit de plus belle:

«-Si Peter te permet de rester ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison mais je n'ai aucune obligation à t'écouter. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir j'ai eu des rapports sexuels très intenses avec lui. Ça te suffit de le savoir ou tu veux que je l'appelle afin qu'il me prenne ici et devant tout le monde.» Un son outrageusement excitant se fit entendre de la part de Peter qui envisageait carrément de le faire. «Quand vas-tu comprendre que plus rien ne sera en mesure de me faire revenir vers toi?»

Edward se morfondit dans une attitude outrée et déclara:

«-Tu es Vulgaire!

-Ah oui? Probablement l'influence de ma perte d'humanité comme tu aimes si bien le dire.»

Fière de sa nouvelle force de caractère, Isabella se détourna du garçon et se dirigea de nouveau vers les autres. Toutefois, d'une rapide enjambée l'homme encore surpris par la ferveur de la demoiselle se colla contre son dos. Elle pivota promptement et lui envoya un air meurtrier moins qu'animale. Edward recula d'un pas mais osa placer sa main restante sur son épaule et fit mine de la cajoler. Il exprimait une tendresse malsaine. Aussi, Edward n'eut que le temps de voir l'éclat enragé de sa Bella avant de ressentir une douleur atroce dans le thorax et d'entendre son nez se fissurer. Par reflexe de préservation, il claqua sur son genoux le crâne de Bella qui gémit.

A présent horrifié par son geste, il hoqueta:

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me frapper?» Il discerna les pupilles orangé de la demoiselle viré noir et en repérant son menton fissuré, il reprit choqué. «Je suis désolé _ma Bella!_ Je ne voulais pas faire ça!»

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura d'un timbre profondément désordonné en replaçant sa mâchoire:

«-C'était un aperçu de mon aversion pour toi. Si tu continues de me regarder comme un merlan frit, je te tue immédiatement. Je respecte Carlisle, mais si tu essaies de m'approcher encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Et ton don ne sera d'aucune utilité avec moi.»

De l'autre côté plusieurs grondements se répercutèrent et le visage du télépathe s'adoucit en la dévisageant d'un sourire enjôleur:

«-Tu vois… Tu es trop gentille pour me faire le moindre mal. Tu es comme ça. Toujours cette amabilité et cela me fait croire que ton humanité n'est pas morte.»

La litanie de l'homme s'interrompit lorsqu'il entrevit Peter du coin de l'œil s'avancer vers eux d'une démarche bestiale. Isabella, elle, comprimait sa mâchoire en respirant difficilement. Etrangement, le visage d'Edward se déformait et ne resta plus que les reflets flous de ses cheveux cuivrés. Une seule pensée l'assaillait à présent.

Le tuer. Il osait l'avilir.

D'un geste fulgurant, la demoiselle s'abaissa et tacla la jambe du mâle qui l'esquiva d'un bond, consterné. Elle fonça alors tête baissée dans son ventre qui reçut le choc d'un claquement sourd. Edward geint et attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tentait de le happer par le cou. Il était stupéfait mais ne se laissait pas pour autant faire. Elle rugit et d'un balancement de jambes se retrouva sur ses épaules à essayer de le décapiter. Elle criait, griffait et s'acharnait à retirer l'étreinte douloureuse qu'avait le mâle sur ses mains. Impossible de le détruire comme cela. Furieuse elle s'accroupit sur ses épaules alors qu'il la claquait contre un arbre pour tenter de la faire tomber. Elle hurla mais tient bon.

Enfin, elle redressa ses jambes et tira fort sur la tête de celui qui lui entaillait férocement ses mains, dégoulinantes de venin du aux écorchures. Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien. D'un saut, elle remit pieds à terre pour refaire face à son adversaire et toutes mains en l'air elle l'attrapa de ses petits doigts pour lui arracher un bras.

Sitôt, la demoiselle se fit harponner dans une étreinte magistrale, forte et puissante. Elle cria, remua et se tortilla pour qu'on la libère mais une voix tout contre son oreille la paralysa:

«-Isabella. Tu respires doucement et tu vas reprendre tes esprit avant que je ne me fâche.»

Pour toute réponse, Bella gronda et reçut un raclement de dents contre sa gorge. Elle tremblait violement. Tout restait vaporeux dans ses songes. Son esprit paraissait s'être liquéfier. Soudainement effrayée elle s'accrocha au bras qui lui entourait la poitrine et demanda d'une voix chevrotante alors que sa vision se dégageait:

«-Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai?»

Dans son dos, Peter ricana et répondit:

«-Tu viens enfin d'expérimenter les joies cachées d'être un nouveau né-vampire. C'est tout. Pour une fois que tu agis normalement, c'est plutôt bon signe.»

Elle pivota pour apercevoir son visage et s'apaisa en entourant ses petits bras à sa taille. Il l'engloba aussi et s'adressa d'une voix sombre au télépathe qui avait été rejoint par Rosalie:

«-Rappelles-toi que tu es ici parce qu'on à besoin _des Cullen_. Si tu la touches encore une fois, même de ton vicieux regard, je te déchausse les dents pour te les foutre dans le rectum.»

Edward frémit et Bella serra plus fort son accolade. Peter la dévisagea tandis qu'elle humait pleinement son odeur. Apparemment cela la calmait. Il sourit, prit son menton entre ses doigts et s'appropria ses lèvres charnues pour un baiser affolant. Elle s'agrippa tant bien que mal à ses épaules tandis qu'il massait son postérieur. Tout aussi vite, il suspendit l'échange et entraina sa compagne afin de rejoindre le groupe encore stupéfié. Ils entendirent Edward:

«-Mon Isabella ne se laisserait pas traiter comme un jouet, regardes comme il se comporte, c'est un animal!»

La demoiselle, dont les émotions restaient chancelantes certifia en lui coulant un air méprisant :

«-Nous sommes des animaux. Lui sait se faire comprendre et j'aime ça.»

Le Texan la cala contre lui, et d'un regard en coin discerna l'infime sourire de la jeune femme. Visiblement Bella n'avait pas de souci avec son côté protecteur et c'était mieux ainsi. Tous, firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette altercation venimeuse et reprirent les discussions.

L'heure de préparer le voyage était venue.

.

.

Charlotte préféra rester en compagnie d'Alistair, qui ne fut pas contre.

De faite, elle délaissa sa chambre à Rosalie si elle souhaitait un semblant de calme.

Esmée s'approprierait la pièce de Bella, puisque Peter était déterminé à renforcer les liens avec sa compagne.

Jasper emmena donc sa femme dans sa propre pièce.

.

Pour le moment, seul Jasper et Alice étaient déjà rentrés pour reprendre des activités de couple. Entendez bien là, occupations frivoles et coquines. Ils baisaient. Aucun autre mot ne venait à l'esprit de la jeune Isabella quand elle pénétra dans la baraque. Les murs en tremblaient et leurs frottements, vacarme et autres grossièretés prononcées résonnaient dans l'intérieur. Cela devient plus gênant lorsqu'elle grimpa les escaliers et qu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Peter la dévisageait d'un air compréhensif et blagueur.

La demoiselle hésita quand au comportement à adopter mais aboutit par de l'humour. Un sourire franc étira ses lèvres quand elle s'installa sur le lit et vint se positionner dos contre le torse de Peter. Il l'entoura et joua avec ses cheveux, son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle grelotta. Le bruit d'objet tombant se propulsa à travers la maison et la jeune femme soupira. Peter ricana et les excusa:

«-Jasper était ici depuis un bout de temps. Laisses leur le temps de se retrouver. Chez le toubib c'était moins facile quand ils voulaient profiter de leur temps libre.»

Bella émit un son étranglé quand un son fouetta l'air dans l'autre pièce. Ahurie elle s'exclama:

«-Une cravache? Ils ont eu ça où nom de dieu?

-Alistair leur à prêté ce jouet tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais pas vu?

-Bien sûr que non! Ils savent qu'on est là?»

Peter lui délogea les quelques cheveux trainant sur sa nuque et souffla contre sa peau:

«-Ouais, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Qu'ils vont interrompre leur moment parce que tu es pudique?»

Bella se tortilla entre ses bras tandis qu'il cajolait son épaule dénudée. Elle portait un petit haut bien sympathique et facilitant l'accès sur sa peau, qui frissonna.

Elle se défendit:

«-Je ne suis pas pudique. Ils auraient pu aller autre part.

-Ici où ailleurs c'est idem. Notre ouïe est surdéveloppée. On pourrait les entendre même à trois kilomètres.»

Un nouveau soupire.

Un cri.

Un éclat de rire cristallin.

Une fessée.

Isabella ferma les yeux et bénéficia de ce temps pour être câliner par Peter. Il traçait de court cercles contre son épiderme et s'amusait d'y voir se créer des frémissements. Peter finit par aborder le sujet concernant Edward mais elle le devança:

«-Tu sais... Je ne voulais pas paraître grossière mais j'ai pensé qu'il comprendrait mieux si j'étais directe. Enfin… Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué. Je sais pas trop pourquoi je me suis emportée.»

Peter flatta la fente crée au creux de sa poitrine et lui certifia:

«-J'aime quand tu es franche, exubérante et tout ce que tu désires, tant que tu ne te caches pas derrière une foutue morale. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu le laisserais dire ce qu'il voulait et même si tu as craqué comme tu dis, tu l'as remis à sa place et c'est ce qui compte.»

Alice éjecta son mari contre le mur avoisinant leur chambre, qui palpita. Jasper gronda aussitôt et parla doucereusement en lui promettant des choses assez malsaines en prévision d'une punition. Il avait un timbre de voix rauque et transpirant la sexualité qui fit trépider la demoiselle entre les bras de Peter. La jeune voyante gloussa et se fit malmener par ce dernier pendant un temps, effectivement. Bella se sentit fasciner par leur échange et avoua:

«-Peter... C'est comment l'appariement? Alice m'a raconté des choses nettement immonde et je ne suis pas enjouée trop pour ce genre de contact...»

L'homme s'arrêta dans ses caresses et retint un rire. Sa compagne pensait vraisemblablement à entreprendre une tangible relation en sa compagnie.

Néanmoins, il la questionna légèrement suspicieux:

«-Et, tu me poses la question pour quoi?

-Ne me le fais pas répéter c'est assez embarrassant comme ça.»

Le Texan réussit d'un habile geste à la faire obliquer dans sa direction. Elle paraissait anxieuse et peu encline à l'affronter. Il murmura en s'adressant à Alice et Jasper:

«-Saloperies de fouteur de merde!» Puis, il essaya de capter les prunelles méfiante de Bella et dit en murmurant: «C'est quelque chose qui arrivera en son temps.»

La jeune femme consentit à lever les yeux et rencontra l'effervescence dans les pupilles du mâle. Mentionner cet acte l'avait bousculé dans une envie ardente. Aussi, il du lutter contre ses désirs et admettre qu'il était plus facile de parler, que de parvenir à maintenir ses promesses. Bella ne recula pas et s'approcha de ce dernier en se trémoussant entre la couette et posa sa joue contre son torse, nu. Tous les deux, sous les couvertures sentirent une touffeur excitante les bousculer. Jasper devait emmètre ses émotions jusqu'ici.

La jeune femme ancra son regard affriolant dans le sien et tapota un doigt charmeur contre sa clavicule masculine. Le membre remua jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cœur et descendit sur ses abdos, contractés. Peter se concentra alors sur ses prunelles féminines qui découvraient son torse puis glissait sur son entre-jambe. Bella se pourlécha les lèvres lascivement, il bougonna faiblement. Sa petite main déboutonna son Jean enserrant son membre qui s'engorgeait par stimuli et il sourcilla en saisissant ses intentions.

Surprise, elle haussa un air mutin quand elle vit son pénis se découvrir. Directement. Sans sous-vêtements. Elle effleura d'un doigt son sexe et il tressauta brutalement en amenant un grondement viril. Préservatif, Peter voulu retirer sa petite main quand elle l'engloba doucement et débutait un instable vas-et-viens.

Fragile dans son attitude.

Néanmoins, elle lui consigna d'un air coquin de ne pas bouger. Il obtempéra.

Peter dégageait une senteur particulièrement entêtante et la demoiselle remua son entrecuisse contre son aine. Soudainement haletante et dans un désir fugace elle retira son grand pantalon en se trémoussant, d'un coup de jambes et se dandina pour grimper et positionner chaque cuisse entre son bassin d'homme. Elle balança ses hanches et enfonça ses crocs dans l'ancienne trace. Il buta entre un geignement de satisfaction et de tourment.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, il se laissait faire. Du moins aujourd'hui...

Le venin du mâle était délicieux à avaler. Toujours ce goût citronné.

Peter effleurait sa croupe de ses mains pendant qu'elle se remplissait d'extase en se redressant, droite. Il observa ses seins, tendus et ses mamelons comprimés contre son petit top affriolant. Il voyait au travers.

La jeune femme avait maintenu une certaine distance entre leurs deux sexes avec sa culotte noire. Le tissu humide se frictionnait contre sa virilité qui augmentait considérablement. Peter délaisse son postérieur, cala son pouce contre le petit bouton de chaleur odorant et accentua une pression lente qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il décala le bout de coton de son index pour sentir directement la peau mouillé de sa compagne. Elle descendit un regard brulant, se léchant les lèvres quand il pinça entre deux doigts son clitoris gonflé.

Les deux immortels se contemplèrent sous la ferveur de leurs échanges érotiques.

L'homme souleva un peu la jeune femme pour glisser sa main droite contre son humidité intime et pénétrer l'antre accueillante. Elle se tortilla contre sa main et il récoltât ses soupires de contentement. Satisfait, il prit sa verge dans son autre main et guida le centre bouillonnant au dessus, l'introduit et gronda, sauvage. Choquée, elle poussa un cri d'indignation avant qu'il actionne doucement ses hanches en lui offrant un rictus impérieux et vénérien.

Aussitôt, elle cala ses mains contre son torse qu'elle griffa furieusement. Il cilla, amusé mais ne la libéra pas. Poursuivant ses vas-et-viens, allumant un feu indomptable en elle. Bella pinça les lèvres en coulant un regard mi-furibond, mi-appétissant.

Peter déchiffrait à présent de la convoitise et l'assurance qu'elle appréciait quand elle empoigna son poignet afin qu'il touche son clitoris qu'elle agita frénétiquement.

Paupières closes.

Pourtant, il fut surpris de la voir s'arquer fougueusement sous un orgasme agressif. Un instant, il l'étudia avant de ressentir un fort pincement dans son corps alors que son sexe tressautait de plus belle. Il la suivit en grognant. Il comprit que les deux autres avaient également joui.

Jasper avait un don dévastateur qu'il communiquait parfois. Souvent lorsqu'il copulait avec sa femme d'ailleurs. Ce qui énerva assez Peter. Bella s'embarrassa et ôta les doigts de Peter avant de s'affaler à ses côtés, essoufflée. Il entoura Bella de ses bras et s'excusa du comportement du Major et de sa femme. Peter n'avait pas présagé que cela aurait eu cet effet sur eux. Bella fut encore plus gênée lorsqu'elle affirma en avoir eu envie sans l'interaction de Jasper. Quand le sujet se fana Bella tourna la conversation sur autre chose.

Son alimentation.

En Italie, il y aurait beaucoup d'humains. Comment faire afin qu'elle ne craque pas?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

_Prohain chapitre: Leçon, chasse et envie - Altercation musclée entre Bella et Peter et formation du lien qui se concrétise._

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage :)

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	14. Chapt12 Leçons, Chasse et Envie

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde. moment de taquineries entre nos deux protagonistes. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait encore. Merci pour les Alertes et les Favoris qui fond chaud au coeur.

**larosesurleau, Delphine03, N'gie, gaellezjey** \- Merci à vous pour me suivre après ces nombreux chapitres :D

◊Chapitre _douze: Leçons, chasse et envie_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci encore et toujours à **Delphine03** et **larosesurleau** pour corriger mes vilaines fautes.)

◊Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes:

**N'gie:** Comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois encore là! Cette fois, Bella va moins douter et passer à l'action. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et pardon pour ce retard :)

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

D'un coup agile du poignet Isabella Swan obliqua le pinceau et déposait l'ultime ligne de peinture beige. Elle soupira, comblée et leva son menton en l'air dans un grondement épuisé. La brise lui souleva la chevelure et lui obstrua la vue momentanément. Lorsqu'elle replaça ses mèches, Esmée Cullen la dévisageait curieusement avec les mains sur les hanches en affirmant d'un franc sourire:

«-Tu as finalement réussi à terminer cette tâche. Je suis si fière de toi Bella!»

La résine puait. Et la chaleur rendait cette charge de travail méprisable. Le fait d'avoir une peau aussi scintillante qu'une boule à facette pour bal de promo l'avait assailli dans un blocage certain au tout début. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à omettre ce détail pour poser la couche de vernis. De plus, une dizaine de pinceaux avait péri entre ses doigts délicatement destructeurs. Fait plus ennuyant que la brillance de sa peau. Assurément. Même si avoir gardé le contrôle durant cette séance la rendait euphorique, Bella démentit la matriarche Cullen tout en lâchant le dernier pinceau en date.

La demoiselle affirma en observant son volet de bois nouvellement propre:

«-Probablement. Seulement… J'aurais préféré ne pas fendre le premier en l'amenant sur les tréteaux. Alistair ne va pas être très heureux que je casse _encore_ son matériel.»

La jeune femme reçut une moue complaisante de la part de la matriarche du _Clan Cullen_ qui prit l'objet, et aussi rapide que l'éclair le plaçait correctement près de la fenêtre du salon.

Bella tourna alors son attention sur Carlisle, non loin, qui étudiait un spécimen drôle de coccinelle. Apparemment toxique pour l'Homme. Ce dernier était apparu quelques jours auparavant, accompagné par Emmett et Jacob. Le médecin avait accueilli Bella dans l'immortalité d'une étreinte étouffante bien vite éludée par un grognement de Peter. Cependant, le toubib avait également apporté une fourniture explosive d'innombrables bouquins.

Rosalie et Emmett, eux, s'étaient amusés à refaire une terrasse avec l'accord d'Alistair. Une jolie petite chose en bois sec créée des bricoles dénichées aux alentours. Précaire mais fonctionnelle.

Cette baraque était définitivement devenue un sanctuaire à vampire pour loger différents Clans. Un lieu commun.

Quoique la présence du Quilleute la renvoyait plus comme un terrier à monstres. Ce dernier s'était fait une place parmi eux, malgré la réticente des vampires aux premiers abords. Isabella l'avait perçu esquinté et épuisé. Ils n'eurent le choix que de l'accueillir. La meute de loups n'avait pas bien digérer les événements. La prétendue mort de la fille du shérif, et participer à ce faux enterrement avait été éprouvant pour lui. Charlie était dévasté. Sam et tous les autres étaient réellement furieux.

Carlisle lui avait donc proposé de quitter la ville en effervescence.

.

Sur la fameuse terrasse plutôt jolie, Jasper câlinait sa femme bienheureuse entre ses genoux. Il reposait assis nonchalamment, jambes écartées et dos contre le mur de la maison. Sa femme adressa un geste de la main amicale à Bella qui hocha la tête. La nouvelle bricoleuse loucha ensuite par dessus l'épaule d'Esmée qui la dévisageait maternellement et rencontra l'air chercheur de Carlisle.

Isabella renâcla pour éjecter la poussière de son nez et repéra Charlotte et Alistair courir sans s'arrêter. Toujours ensemble ces deux là.

En essayant de remarquer un indice sur l'endroit où se situerait Peter, elle remarqua Jasper lui faire un signe de tête en désignant le derrière de la maison. D'un pas plus gai elle s'avança et contempla effectivement, éloigné à un kilomètre, l'objet de ses recherches. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son t-shirt déjà sale et se mit à courir vivement. Peter était agité et portait quatre gigantesques troncs d'arbres complets. Branches et feuillages compris dans le lot. Ce qui la fit stopper net. Elle lui porta un regard interloqué et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il était torse nu et ses bras tendu à l'extrême fascinèrent Bella. Il fit claquer sa langue, pressé.

Alors elle frémit et dit:

«-Je voulais te dire que j'ai réussi à peindre ce fichu volet et... Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Félicitations, Esmée va enfin cesser de critiquer cela. La prochaine fois elle te demandera peut-être de faire le sous-bassement.. Et ensuite tu balayeras la poussière du grenier.»

Il admettait que c'était correct mais sans en faire tout un plat. Par ailleurs il détestait toutes les recommandations de la mère poule, bien que ce soit pour entraîner sa compagne à mieux vivre. Immanquablement, il loucha sur son minishort en tissus opaque totalement affriolant et dit:

«-Oui ma belle, tout ce que tu voudras...»

L'homme descendit son regard éloquent sur sa poitrine recouverte de son t-shirt peu ragoutant et comprit qu'elle désirait autre chose, lorsqu'elle croisa les bras pour se cacher. Presque peiné, il souffla en attendant la suite qui arriva d'un chuchotement incertain:

«-Tu ne vas pas t'énerver, n'est-ce pas?»

D'un air dubitatif, il dit:

«-Comment puis-je le savoir si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit? Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Par contre me faire attendre avec ces machins sur l'épaule, oui cela va m'agacer assez rapidement.»

Le nomade possédait un caractère d'emmerdeur et vraiment pas patient. La jeune femme se rapprocha et le contourna en se plaçant près d'une de ses épaules. Elle effleura ses biceps de ses délicats doigts et loucha dans sa direction, soupçonneux il fronça les sourcils en la voyant dandiner ses jambes, frottant son minois tout contre son flanc. Bella s'expliqua d'une voix assurément provoquant, la commissure de ses lèvres s'incurvant un rictus malicieux:

«-Oh... Grand et beau soldat, ne voudrais-tu pas me venir en aide et m'entraîner à l'auto-défense?» Elle papillonna des cils devant l'air furibond du mâle et poursuivit. «-Et avant de dire non parce qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion, attends d'entendre mon compromis. Que voici: je t'offre le choix de ce que tu voudrais en échange. S'il-te-plait?»

Peter la contempla pendant toute la tirade. Bella l'accompagna de gesticulations provocantes et aguichantes.

Il demanda en reculant, dégouté:

«-Pourquoi me reposer la question si tu connais la réponse? Demandes à quelqu'un d'autre.»

La jeune femme fut de nouveau devant lui, à présent contrariée:

«-J'essaie d'être sympa alors fais en autant. Je veux que ce soit toi. Fais un effort... Comment vais-je faire si je tombe sur un nomade peu amical. Et quand on va aller en Italie? Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout Peter.

-Peut-être que si.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile! Comment puis-je me défendre sans un minimum de bases? Tu m'avais promis d'y réfléchir.

-Demandes à Charlotte. C'est une amie non? Crois-tu que j'ai envie de te battre? Compte le nombre de vampires présents. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui serait volontaire pour t'aider.»

La jeune femme loucha volontairement vers Edward qui les observait depuis une branche, assis et adossé contre le tronc. Elle eut un sourire sinistre et commença à se retourner. Peter gronda et elle lui sourit innocemment. Il la réprimanda:

«-Isabella... Nous avons tous eu besoin un jour ou l'autre de passer à l'offensive, même Esmée. Demande donc à Emmett, il t'aime bien et aime donner des coups. Mais bordel ne va pas lui demander, à lui, il va en profiter.

-J'ai réquisitionné ton aide. Arrête donc d'être aussi buté qu'un stupide connard et on verra si je ne vais pas lui demander.»

La jeune femme pivota diligemment et marcha dans la direction opposée d'un pas lassé. Edward l'examinait de très loin et ayant entendu l'altercation ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Toutefois, elle entendit un son abominable qui battit contre la terre derrière elle et qui fit monter en l'air des tonnes de poussières. Le souffle se déporta jusqu'à elle et en regardant en arrière, Bella discerna le visage furieux du Texan qui avait balancé les bois proche d'elle. Elle pinça les lèvres d'anticipation alors qu'il se rapprochait à une allure effroyablement lente. A sa hauteur il capta son air quasi apeuré mais déterminer à affronter son courroux. Il engloba sa gorge d'une main et approcha son visage si proche qu'elle humait son haleine fraiche. Peter parla d'une voix ténébreuse et terrifiante:

«-_Mon cœur._.. Je me temporise au mieux pour ne pas te punir mais ne m'insulte pas de la sortes une nouvelle fois ou bien tu te souviendras de comment un Whitlock sévit.»

Elle déglutit, peut enclin à réitérer sa faute. Elle tenta un minuscule sourire et abdiqua:

«-D'accord, mais tu ne veux pas que je m'entraîne. Ce qui est totalement con parce que si on se fait attaqué un jour, j'ai beau être d'une force phénoménale, je risque de me faire démolir. Alors, oui je sais que tu es puissant et tout le tintouin mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute!

-D'accord... On se retrouve ce soir à la clairière verte.»

Peter la délaissa, reprit sa cargaison et offrit un regard abject au télépathe qui jubilait.

.

.

Le crépuscule s'intensifiait alors qu'Emmett, enjoué, badinait devant sa petite Bella. Il respirait la joie de vivre et d'un coup d'épaule, il avait réveillé la jeune femme qui somnolait en attendant l'heure fatidique. Emmett lui dit alors:

«-Tu angoisses donc p'tite sœur? Je le ressens grave. Essaies de respirer calmement sinon lui aussi le sentira et en tirera profit.»

La demoiselle s'offusqua par l'allusion susceptible de la faire passer pour une peureuse:

«-De quoi tu parles. Je suis forte mon pauvre ami. J'ai de quoi lui botter les fesses!»

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les marches de la maison et observaient distraitement les membres présents dans les parages. Seule, Esmée et Jacob qui conversaient se discernaient. L'époux de Rosalie tourna sa tête guillerette et étudia son faciès stressé. Il approuva:

«-Ah ça oui, tu es un nouveau né. Cependant et même si ça me trou le cul de te le dire, Peter est un foutu bon combattant.» Il secoua la tête et dit. «Mon dieu... Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen pour lui demander.

-Aucune manière n'est la bonne. Il est énervé parce qu'il sait qu'aller en Italie va nous faire revoir Alec.»

Emmett opina et retourna son regard sur sa mère. Elle parlait visiblement de babioles avec Jacob. Bella se colla à l'épaule de son grand frère et questionna subitement:

«-Est-ce que les sirènes existent?

-Hm?

-Les vraies je veux dire. Tu sais, celles qui nagent dans les profondeurs de l'océan pacifique et que personne n'a jamais vu.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache si personne ne les as jamais vu.» Il la regarda et lorsqu'elle clos les paupières. il garantit. «Elles existent Bell's.

-Réellement?

-Ouaip. Même qu'elles nichent près du Groenland. Et en Atlantique. Par contre, elles sont plutôt vilaines et vulgaires. L'une de ses pouffiasse à tenter de faire se noyer ma Rose.»

Rosalie se montra devant eux et confirma:

«-Elle ne s'est pas risquée à recommencer cependant, tu lui as arraché la nageoire.»

Isabella éclata d'un rire sincère. Les autres sourirent.

.

.

Isabella parvient près de cette fameuse clairière en compagnie d'Emmett et de Rose. Cette dernière portait des talons si hauts qu'elle commençait presque à dépasser son époux. C'était exagéré et incompréhensible. Charlotte était assise aux côtés d'Alistair contre un pilonne en bois fissuré, trônant au ici pour une raison inconnu. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer.

Elle sourit maladroitement à Emmett qui la poussa par dessus les barbelés, qu'elle enjamba tout aussi maladroitement. Au centre de la pleine, Peter, debout et visiblement de mauvaise humeur notait tous ces gestes gauches. Il eut un rictus moqueur quand sa bottine s'embourba et qu'elle faillit trébucher. Pestant, la jeune femme s'arrêta à une distance respectable en examinant son compagnon. Il était resté torse nu, abdos contractés, cheveux ébouriffés et pantalon descendant jusqu'au bas de son bassin. Il voulait se faire abuser ou combattre?

Ils se jugèrent du regard. Chacun attendant l'approbation de l'autre.

La jeune femme se pencha en prévention d'une attaque mais l'instant d'après fut sur les fesses. Peter la surplombait, godasse contre sa poitrine haletante. Elle grimaça. Il était rapide. Hautain, il lui envoya même un clin d'œil qui irrita la demoiselle.

D'un saut, il recula et leva les bras en l'air, désappointé et amusé. Elle cracha sous la colère et se courba en répétant son mouvement précédent. Elle cala ses pieds et ses mollets qui devinrent du béton. Pourtant cela ne suffit pas à ce qu'elle reste debout. Cette fois, à plat ventre sur le sol et les coudes repliés dans son dos par les mains de Peter, Bella fulminait. Il ricanait. Enervée contre son manque de délicatesse elle s'écria:

«-Laisse-moi le temps de t'attaquer nom d'un chien!»

De l'autre côté, Jacob répliqua en accord:

«-Bien sûr, comment elle peut comprendre si tu la tacles sans arrêt et sans explications.»

Peter soupira et leva un regard méprisant:

«-Ais-je l'air de te demander ton avis. Est-ce que moi je te demande si tu mues en automne? Non. Alors tu la boucles et me laisse diriger ce putain d'entrainement.»

Bénéficient du laisser-aller du mâle, Bella se retourna d'un geste agile et lui balança une chaussure au visage, qui rebondit contre sa joue dure et retomba à plat près d'eux. Il la regarda d'un air surpris, tandis que dans les spectateurs quelqu'un gloussait. Alors, il rit également. Peter consentit à délaisser son emprise et reflua d'un saut. Il haussa les épaules et accepta:

«-Va pour cela. Attaque-moi _Chérie_...»

Isabella se redressa sur ses jambes et lorgna son compagnon farfelu. Ses réactions la déboussolaient mais qu'importe s'il accédait à sa demande, elle ne le laisserait pas se moquer. La jeune femme se déchaussa et remonta la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle renifla en s'inclinant, genoux fléchis et pointes de pieds ancrées au sol. Cette dernière laissa ses émotions négatives prendre possession d'elle alors qu'un vrombissement terrible franchissait ses lèvres.

Elle bondit.

D'une main au sol, elle se propulsa horizontalement vers le mâle afin d'enfoncer son épaule en plein dans son thorax. Comme prévu, il esquiva un geste de l'épaule et chopa sa cheville pour l'envoyer au loin. Cependant, en s'incurvant la jeune femme abattit son second talon contre son abdomen et en réponse, il la claqua sauvagement au sol sans ménagement. Elle glapit de douleur.

D'emblée elle fut redressée et sautait, mains en avant. Il l'assomma de son coude droit contre son nez. Elle griffa ses avants bras, il agrippa sa nuque et la mis à terre. Bella se tortilla pour échapper à sa poigne et rampa au sol. Cependant il la ramena vers lui et arqua un sourcil railleur.

Quoi qu'elle tente, Bella se retrouvait face contre terre. Désemparée, elle rugit et s'accrocha sa grande main pour l'attirer contre elle. Il l'éjecta sur le côté cependant, sans remord et quand il courut pour l'assaillir d'un coup de point elle sauta pour l'esquiver agilement. Elle pirouetta jusqu'à se retrouver jambes en suspend dans l'air et la tête renversée. Elle vit Peter foncer sur elle et se laissa chuter, telle une poupée inanimée. Néanmoins, au moment où l'homme fut proche, elle agit.

Comme au ralenti, Isabella engloba de ses mains le visage du mâle et lui donna un violent coup de tête qui le fit reculer de deux pas. Il ria et l'attira en se laissant choir sur le sol. Elle se remua contre lui et l'entoura de ses cuisses. Il souffla devant son audace et saisit son effronterie quand elle abaissa ses épaules masculines, férocement contre l'herbe, en pouffant. Visiblement, elle s'amusait. Il frappa son bassin contre son intimité qui pulsait étrangement et Peter fut stupéfait de constater que la demoiselle s'excitait de leurs échanges brutaux.

Non loin d'eux, une voix étouffée de rires se répercuta dans l'air:

«-Tu vois bien Bébé. Je t'avais dit qu'ils finiraient par entreprendre des familiarités.

-Tais-toi donc Emmett et voyons si Bella y arrive.»

Aussitôt, Peter comprit que sa compagne avait usé de stratégie pour l'avoir en soumission lorsqu'elle planta ses crocs entre sa peau qui craqua. Il soupira en la redressant de ses mains.

«-Tu me demandes de t'entraîner et après tu triches. Franchement c'était bas de me mordre maintenant.»

Peter la négligea en se délogeant de son emprise, alors qu'Emmett la rejoignait. Elle s'essuya les lèvres furieusement. Ce dernier dit:

«-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Faire cela ne t'aideras pas à te perfectionner.

-Ouais je sais mais...» Elle détourna le regard. «C'était plus fort que moi.»

.

.

.

Quelques petits jours s'étaient déroulés depuis cet exercice catastrophique et Alice Cullen avait eu une vision des Italiens, envoyant la missive pour la semaine à venir.

Pour rejoindre la capitale du monde vampirique, Peter et Bella devraient emprunter une route parsemée d'hommes et de femmes, vivants. Et, tant d'alléchantes saveurs risqueraient de la déstabiliser. Comment procéder pour éviter tout massacre?

Peter avait convié Bella à se nourrir d'animaux plusieurs fois afin de se parfaire un contrôle acceptable. Cependant, la jeune femme n'engendrait que plus de problèmes puisqu'il se nourrissait d'humains et qu'elle sentait leurs odeurs sur son corps. La demoiselle avait pris le temps de réfléchir sérieusement aux options et opta pour le régime de son compagnon. La décision fut difficile. Choisir le mets humain la terrorisait. Pourtant, elle réussit à faire part de sentiments contradictoires à Peter, qui proposa de l'accompagner pour passer à l'acte. Elle s'affirmait et il aimait cela.

Abattre un humain était condamnable et horrible, mais en massacrer par simple manque de contrôle la tuerait de l'intérieur.

Se nourrir était vitale, et cela elle pourrait gérer.

.

Peter et Jasper l'avaient donc guidée dans une petite ville juxtaposant le domaine d'Alistair. Autant dire que ses parcelles étaient incommensurable puisqu'ils durent marcher un bout de temps avant de trouver le village. Jasper les escortait en prévention et Peter pour s'assurer d'apaiser sa compagne en cas de besoin. Dénicher une proie fut facile. Maintenir Isabella dans un état correct, plus ardu. Sa gorge s'était activement transformée en un brasier de l'enfer dès le trajet commencé. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle salivait. Les trois vampires gardèrent leurs distances pour éviter à la jeune femme d'exterminer toute la localité. Peter était donc revenu du centre ville avec une jeune femme portant très bien la trentaine.

Au moment où Isabella discerna dans l'obscurité lunaire la femme qui riait à l'unisson d'un ricanement profondément sensuel de son compagnon, elle hésita. La demoiselle fut indécise devant ses réflexions soudaines. Devait-elle étriper Peter qui flirtait visiblement avec une très belle femme humaine? Devait-elle défigurer cette fameuse allumeuse pour oser croire que ce dernier fut intéressé?

L'homme posa son regard vermeille dans sa direction et se lécha les lèvres en se penchant et écartant les bras dans une invitation nette. Subitement elle geint d'envie et trotta pour recouvrir le corps féminin. La chair fut confortable à fendre et les déglutitions, fabuleuses. Rien. Rien n'égalerait ce repas à l'avenir et Isabella sut qu'elle ne saurait jamais s'arrêter.

Peter avait louché sur Jasper qui secoua négativement la tête à la proposition. En haussant les épaules le Texan s'accroupit donc aux côtés de Bella qui savourait son festin en respirant de bonheur. Il la guida contre son corps et l'observa un instant avant de prendre le poignet de la trentenaire pleurante et suppliante. Il croqua. Son sifflement alerta Bella qui s'inclina vers la droite pour percevoir l'homme et délaissa sa proie. Elle déglutit devant ses prunelles dévastatrices de malice et d'attraction érotique. Il l'étudiait en aspirant le fluide par à coups. Il ôta ensuite le membre devenu mou de l'humaine et l'interrogea en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

Aussitôt, Bella se cramponna à sa chemise noire tachée de sang et posa sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il parvient avec difficultés à demeurer accroupi tant elle y avait mis de force. Il éjecta le bras de la malheureuse au loin. Sa timidité quotidienne laissa place à des lamentations étouffées par l'échange langoureux. Elle bouillonna lorsque Peter plaça ses doigts dans sa nuque et tira sur ses petits cheveux de derrière. Agenouillée, elle déclina son corps sous l'influence du mâle alors qu'il traçait de minuscules sillons avec ses canines.

Elle éternua d'étonnement et à un moment coula un regard vers l'autre mâle qui les admirait se caresser, aucunement embarrassé. Le major contemplait l'étreinte sans pudeur et patientait qu'ils aient terminé. Les deux vampires dégageaient une dose de luxure tellement intense qu'ils en avaient oublié sa faim et s'aimantaient dans leur échange, intéressé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il assisterait à ce genre de choses.

Isabella émit un son choqué et adorablement excité quand Peter souleva son habit et attrapa un mamelon entre ses crocs. Elle voulut l'éloigner. Cependant, il se contracta si fort qu'elle chuta sur les fesses au lieu d'y parvenir. Entre ses jambes, il se pencha et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres recouvertes de sang. Il appuya de son bas ventre entre ses cuisses et la fit s'étendre au sol à l'aide de sa main postée à l'arrière de son crâne.

Peter l'observa. Sa compagne. Avec ses cheveux éparpillés en se souple fils et luisant de beauté. Ses petites mains reposantes paumes en l'air sur le sol en anticipant la suite. Elle le dévisageait aux travers de ses longs cils bruns et ses pupilles dilatées la renvoyaient très appétissante. Même son œil détruit était mirifique. Il lorgna sa poitrine bougeant rapidement et descendit vers son nombril. Sa peau blanche était admirablement tentante. Il réitéra son geste avec son membre éveillé et elle clos ses paupières un court laps de temps.

Interminable.

Lorsqu'elle s'impatienta de le voir réagir elle tira de ses petits doigts sur le Jeans de ce dernier et siffla. Peter remarqua sa difficulté pour enlever le tissu et lui prit les mains. Elle s'interrompit, contrariée et il lui chuchota:

«-Ma belle, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le faire parce que tu penses que je vais aller voir ailleurs.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Tu es frustré à cause de moi.»

L'homme retient un ricanement en se mordant la langue et répondit:

«-Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on fasse ça n'importe où. Si on continue, je risque de ne pas te laisser repartir avant un moment.»

Jasper se manifesta d'un raclement de gorge et exigea:

«-Quoi que vous décidiez, faites le moi savoir. Que je sache si je vais avoir l'honneur de vous voir baiser ou si je dois repartir déçu.»

Peter ne s'occupa pas de son ancien Major et repéra une lueur troublée dans l'iris de sa compagne. Elle pivota son visage vers Jasper et l'assassina du regard. Il eut un rictus pervers en louchant sur sa poitrine. Peter se cala de manière à cacher ses seins et soupira. Elle le défia en murmurant d'un air embrasé:

«-Tu crois ne pas être capable de satisfaire mes besoins?»

La gorge de Peter se mit à vibrer. Ses iris s'entourèrent d'un vermillon obscur et le contour de ses yeux virèrent au noir translucide. Il dévoila ses dents en un rictus diablement envoutant et Bella attrapa sa nuque et colla son nez au sien, concupiscente. Elle souffla contre ses lèvres entrouverte où un gémissement s'échappa:

«-Fais-le...»

Jasper n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque Peter déchira le short de la jeune femme qui se tortillait au sol et qu'il désapait sa braguette.

Il subsistait à leurs côtés, la trentenaire, morte. Cependant, il soupira d'extase aussi en recevant un typhon de luxure dévastateur. Tant, qu'il dû prendre appuie contre un arbre.

Peter pénétrait l'intimité de la demoiselle d'un claquement de bassin et ramassât dans sa bouche un hurlement de satisfaction. Il lécha la nuque sensible de sa compagne et elle ôta la chemise noire de son partenaire d'un griffement d'ongle. Peter retira son sexe dur de la femelle et la dévia hâtivement avant de la couvrir de son corps et de s'y réinsérer. Elle glapit en levant ses fesses contre son bassin et qu'il baissait sa cadence. Profitant de ce moment d'adoration. Il posa une main au sol près de son visage. Elle discernait son avant bras se tendre au fur et à mesure de ses actes se chevauchant sans faillir. Elle respira son odeur et lorsqu'il souleva son ventre pour toucher de sa main son clitoris elle le mordit. Il retira sa main de sa vulve et tira sur ses cheveux pour l'arrêter. Il la prévient en gardant son chignon entre ses doigts:

«-Assez joué...C'est à moi de te mordre aujourd'hui ma belle.»

Il lâcha toute prise et suçota toute sa peau disponible. Son épaule dénuée d'une part. Le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale quand il releva son habit. La ligne invisible démarquant ses hanches, puis ses fesses rebondirent qu'il couvrit de sa langue. Bella s'entortillait sous un pressentiment indécis. Peter dégageait une odeur tellement... Différente, de l'habituelle.

Ce dernier la replaça sur le dos tandis qu'il passait son pouce contre ses petites lèvres intimes. Elle gémit en l'observant regarder l'entrée de son vagin. Un instant gênée, elle voulut l'interrompre. Cependant il posa sa bouche tout contre l'humidité. Instinctivement, ses mains virent dans ses cheveux pour l'interrompre mais elle s'humidifia instantanément dès que son grondement préventif se délogea d'entre ses cuisses. Il la gouta d'un appétit engouffrant et introduisit sa langue dans sa mine de délice. Il y introduit deux doigts également et consentit à la retenir puisqu'elle gesticulait.

Sans que la demoiselle ne comprenne réellement, Peter enfonça ses crocs près de son vagin, puis sur le dessus de son clitoris. Elle hurla sous une douleur étonnamment éblouissante de dévotion sexuelle. Que faisait-il? Elle s'arqua, criant longuement, puissamment, faisant trembler les feuilles des arbres aux alentours.

Puis il y eut cette odeur. Cette flagrance émanant de Peter qui avalait son venin flottant entre ses cuisses. Il remonta son visage pour l'observer et elle sursauta en discernant ses pupilles totalement bleutées. Un bleu tellement incroyable qu'elle bloqua tout mouvement avant que la couleur ne revienne à la normal.

Il fut si rapide à se réintroduire dans son intimité qu'elle cria. Il enfonça ses crocs entre sa nuque. Sa clavicule, ses seins, ses épaules, ses bras. Partout. Aucune parcelle de peaux n'y résista et elle adora cet instant comme jamais. Elle avait mal. Terriblement mal. Mais la douceur de ses autres caresses la paralysa dans un plaisir, parallèlement. Incroyable.

Ses émotions divergeaient et elle versa une larme. Une larme qu'il récolta entre sa bouche.

L'homme la faisait sienne. Un accouplement masochiste qui la rendait soumise mais comblée. Elle s'en offusquerait plus tard. Les attentions de Peter lui plaisaient.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

_Prochain Chapitre: Italie, Entrevue - Tout est dans le titre... Les rois reçoient ses invités pour la rencontre mais... Tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu!_

A bientôt pour la suite,

Noominaome


	15. Chap13 Italie et Entrevue

Note d'auteur: Bonjour, j'ai eu quelques soucis pour retrouver ce chapitre dans mon ordinateur mais le voici !

**larosesurleau, Delphine03, n'gie, BellaMcCarthy, Lucie, Gaellezjey (**Tu as mis la centième review, merci!**), Oliveronica cullen massen**\- Merci pour vos chaleureux messages !

◊Chapitre douze: _Italie, entrevue._

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

**n'gie:** Oui c'était un chapitre asses particulier! Je te rassure je me suis stoppée avec les débordements 'sexuels'. Sinon, ça virait au porno. Je rigole :) mis à part ça, grand merci d'être encore ici à me lire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Lucie:** Hello, ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la seule à avoir oublié le précédent chapitre. Ce chapitre-ci était un peu coquin sur la fin, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas pu résister. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bises et très bonne lecture :D

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

L'Italie était un pays fantastique.

Jonché de villages rustiques et accueillants, avec des habitants n'ayant pas d'intentions mauvaises. Du point de vue de Bella, cette excursion d'ordre diplomatique s'apparentait plus à une balade. Un tour du monde qu'elle aurait pu improviser et partager avec Peter. Pourtant le contexte était tout autre. Ils séjourneraient une seule journée dans la Ville de Volterra afin d'avoir un entretien privé avec les dirigeants du monde des vampires.

_Les Volturi_ régissaient depuis une longue période sur la communauté des vampires. Quand Bella avait fait la rencontre d'Alistair, son nombre d'année vécut l'avaient surprise. Cependant, elle avait omis l'existence même de cette famille se considérant comme royale.

Ils éradiquaient les mécréants qui révélaient leurs véritable nature et punissaient les fautifs lorsque les crimes restaient mineurs. Tout le Clan se composait en un nombre formidable d'adhérent. Tout d'abord, se tenait sur le trône central Aro Volturi, qui était soutenu dans son règne par sa femme Sulpicia. Ensuite, s'ajustaient deux autres vampires au même titre que ce dernier. Caïus, aussi accompagné de sa moitié Athenadora et enfin Marcus, le seul des trois_frères_ ayant perdu son âme-sœur et paradoxalement, possédant la faculté de percevoir les relations entre deux personnes. Un comble.

Leurs _sujets_ s'organisaient en une première faction composée de gardes royaux et diverses autres unités, puis de quatre gardes montés beaucoup plus perfectionner et travaillant à Volterra et dans le monde. Une petite entreprise florissante.

Peter avait répété une bonne quinzaine de fois comment se comporter avec les trois Rois et leur petite civilisation souterraine.

Les membres de ce Clan logeaient dans les catacombes de Volterra, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La raison de ce choix était évidente. Être caché pour mieux régner et concevoir des plans d'action. Peu de vampires se souvenaient de leurs toutes première entrevue comme un accueil chaleureux, sinon qu'elle fut stupéfiante et effroyablement intéressante. Isabella Swan ne se souvenait plus des personnages mais gardait un sentiment amer. Ils avaient directement désiré sa mort pour punir les Cullen qui s'étaient trop attachés à une humaine. Terrible erreur. Résolue néanmoins.

.

.

.

Les deux compagnons avaient volé un petit bateau pour se diriger outre Atlantique.

Baleine, requins et autre poissons les fuyaient lorsqu'elle avait essayé de les effleurer. Seul les méduses s'étaient hasarder à l'affronter et elle avait ri de leurs chatouilles. Durant la dérive, la jeune femme avait eu l'opportunité d'observer Peter d'un œil nouveau. Il la tentait constamment. Il jouait de ses muscles, de ses regards taquins et de ses allusions quasi pornographiques, comme un pro. Peter se distrayait à la secouer. Souvent, Bella se sentait en attraction vers lui mais s'ordonnait de rester respectable. Chose très difficile compte tenu de leur récent appariement.

Mer méditerranéenne et continent en vues, ils foulèrent la Terre d'Italie. Le moment redouté arriva. Les humains courraient dans tous les sens, ne les voyant même pas. Quelques-uns remarquaient leur beauté cachée partiellement derrière des lunettes de soleils, mais continuaient leur chemin ensuite. Bella ne comprenait pas les paroles. Immanquablement, le nouveau-né résista à l'envie de renifler les alentours et cela fit sourire le Texan. Bras autour de ses épaules il l'invita donc à se rapprocher:

«-Ma belle... Te forcer à ne pas respirer va te sembler atroce d'ici quelques minutes. Nous sommes des êtres qui se repérons grâce à notre odorat. Ouvres-toi donc au monde! N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais, vagabonder dans des villes inconnues?»

La demoiselle se renfrogna contre le pull de ce dernier pendant qu'il la menait vers le centre-ville.

Elle nia: «-Pas comme ça. Je vais avoir faim. A ton avis, est-ce envisageable qu'ils ont fait exprès de m'inviter en pleine journée pour que je comète une faute. Veulent-ils me punir?

-Probable. Ils sont sournois et cela nous condamneraient à l'échafaud si jamais tu fautais. Alors tu essaies oui ou non? Aurais-je une compagne froussarde?

-Fais gaffe à tes paroles vampire… Je pourrais bien réviser mon acceptation concernant notre appariement.»

Peter la ramena d'un coup contre lui, la faisant vaciller. Il dit alors l'air mauvais:

«-Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi. Tu devrais le savoir. De toute manières vu ce qu'on a fait tu l'as accepté et avec entrain je dirais.» Il se lécha les lèvres pendant que ses pupilles noircissaient. Cependant avant de penser à faire l'amour à sa compagne, il reprit contenance et it lui ordonna. «Allez, respires. Dans le pire des cas je te tacle pour t'arrêter.»

Voyant sa patience se changer en humeur massacrante, elle obtempéra d'un reniflement disgracieux. Aussitôt son nez la gratta et sa gorge se comprima dans un son rappelant un essaim d'abeilles. Peu discret. Son œsophage se tordit de déchirement, remplit de spasmes inconfortables. La demoiselle se serait effondrée lamentablement si Peter ne l'avait pas retenue. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Bella toussa férocement les mains contre sa bouche alors que du venin dégoulinait. Sa faim croissait. L'homme la plaqua contre son torse et la guida dans une ruelle. Isolés, il commanda en dénudant sa clavicule:

«-Mords.»

Perdue et affaiblie, Isabella obéit et déchira la chair de granit qui s'ouvrit comme du sucre. Elle avala le venin par succion. Il la dégagea ensuite soudainement et les orientèrent vers l'autre côté de la ruelle dans laquelle il les avaient emmené. Bella s'autorisa à respirer mais en maintenant le liquide citronné sur sa langue. Du coin de l'œil Peter s'assurait que cela fonctionnait. Tactique qui paraissait fructifier.

Les deux immortels cessèrent d'avancer devant une fontaine grandiose. Peter maintenait toujours sa prise sur la jeune femme chancelante

.

Une toux discrète se fit ouïr. C'était un vampire à l'allure banale qui les invita à le suivre d'une œillade entendue. Il se présenta comme étant un garde nommé Afton. C'était tout et suffisant. Ce dernier portait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers les deux venus pour s'assurer qu'ils suivaient. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une petite cours privative et qu'il s'infiltrèrent dans un immeuble pour rejoindre un escalier descendant, Bella respira normalement et avala le liquide qu'elle maintenait.

Néanmoins, Peter ne faiblit pas son ascendant sur ses épaules.

Au bout des marches, une magistrale porte de bois vernis d'or et un couloir s'offrit à leurs yeux. Un très grand couloir ou pouvait circuler beaucoup de monde. Les deux invités marchèrent lentement en suivant leur hôte. Rapidement, Jane fit son apparition en lorgnant dédaigneusement l'ancienne humaine puis le mâle. Bien entendu, elle tiqua en le reconnaissant alors qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à examiner l'état de sa compagne. De son côté, Bella se désintéressa de la femelle et observa les nombreuses portes. Derrière celles-ci, cela grouillaient de vampires. La jeune femme se questionna sur sa présence. Etait-ce une si bonne idée d'être entourée de ces créatures sauvages?

Les trois immortels déambulaient à la suite d'Afton, longeant le couloir. Une seconde entrée aussi spectaculaire les attendait après un long moment à se balader dans ce couloir et Jane prévient le mâle aux côtés de la convoquée:

«-Tu ne pourras pas rester avec elle. Seule sa présence est requise et cela a bien été stipulé.

-Je rentre et c'est non négociable.»

L'adolescente respira à plein poumon dans leur direction et finit par hausser les épaules en se reculant dans un coin avec un sourire malsain:

«-Faites comme bon vous semble les amis.»

Les deux gardes postés devant ses fameuses grandioses portes les ouvrirent. Isabella se détacha de Peter pendant qu'il pénétrait la pièce suivante.

.

.

Splendide.

La circonférence et la hauteur de cette salle principale était stupéfiante. Incroyable.

C'était une pièce Royale où un colossal lustre était suspendu au plafond et paraissait fondre sur eux.

Isabella se sentit comme minuscule. Cet endroit luxueux la déstabilisait. Toutefois la présence des Rois assis sur leurs trônes respectifs se rappela à sa mémoire. Immobiles, ces derniers les dévisageaient sans un mot. Sur leur droite, deux femmes magnifiques se délectaient de l'air surpris de Bella. Elles étaient protégées par une femelle vêtue d'une tunique rappelant l'armée. Corin. Peter l'avait mentionné comme étant une garde personnelle des compagnes d'Aro et de Caïus. Que faisaient-elles ici?

Peter et Bella se firent stopper par une autre femelle aux cheveux châtains d'une main levée. Elle maintenait sa position sur la droite de Marcus, légèrement en avant. Était-ce Renata? Cette dernière étudiait Isabella d'un air méprisant et ignoble. Aro bougea les lèvres pour parler d'une voix éteinte:

«-Bien le bonjour jeune Isabella. Nous sommes ravis que notre missive te soit parvenue.»

Isabella se souvient des dires de Peter et s'agenouilla en compagnie de ce dernier afin de faire une révérence. Elle dit tout aussi prestement d'une voix mielleuse en posant sa main droite sur son cœur:

«-Je vous remercie de votre accueil. Vous êtes nos souverains et j'accepte cette entrevue avec honneur.»

Caïus troussait son petit nez aquilin et paraissait vouloir imploser devant la moue enfantine de Bella. Cependant il énonça d'une voix parfaitement claire:

«-Nous constatons que tu es venue en compagnie d'un vampire qui ne parait pas provenir du Clan Cullen. Il était notifié que l'entretient serait privé.»

Marcus se racla doucement la gorge et dit:

«-M_on frère_, ne pouvons-nous pas être conciliant avec cette jeune recrue?

-Exactement.» Aro se leva lentement de son siège et leur fit signe de se relever. «Levez-vous et soyez les bienvenues. Veuillez excusez _mon frère_ et approchez-vous ma très chère fille.»

Sans un regard pour Peter, Isabella s'avança de quelques pas. Des que ses chaussures touchèrent le tapis rouge où reposaient les sièges royaux, elle s'arrêta. Aro chemina également vers la jeune femme et demanda poliment:

«-Puis-je?»

Bella acquiesça et l'Italien saisit délicatement sa main. Il ferma par intermittence ses paupières puis fronça les sourcils. Enfin, il s'interrompit en la délaissant et se rassit. D'une grande enjambée, Peter se mit en retrait mais resta plutôt proche de sa compagne. Aussi, Aro n'y prêta pas attention et déclara d'un air pensif en souriant:

«-Il me semble évident que tu ais maintenu ce don. Que sais-tu de celui-ci?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous aujourd'hui. Je suis encore un nouveau-né et ce don pourrait se réveiller avec du retard.»

Aro approuva, songeur tout en posant ses orbes vermeille sur le mâle qui accompagnait la demoiselle. Il demanda:

«-Puis-je aussi avec cet homme?»

Isabella contient son aversion et dit poliment:

«-Avec tout mon respect, j'aimerais qu'il ne prenne pas part à cette conversation.

-Cependant tu souhaites qu'il écoute cette discussion?

-Oui.»

Caïus se redressa sur son siège visiblement intéressé par la présence du Texan. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il interroge Peter sur sa présence mais l'Italien fit un signe de tête discret vers le fond de la salle. Les deux invités se regardèrent curieusement et aussitôt Bella vit Peter se renverser sur le sol en pierre. Il remua en serrant les lèvres comme s'il se retenait de hurler. Son corps se tordait en un amas de souffrance, de spasmes. Bella s'agenouilla derechef et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier dans l'espoir qu'il arrête de gesticuler. Elle cria en tentant de capter son regard:

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as?!»

Ce dernier ne put répondre que par des grondements féroces sous une douleur qui l'atteignait de plein fouet. D'emblée, Bella reconnut le rire discret de Jane Volturi qui se tenait debout, à l'opposé, et dont les yeux fixaient Peter. Le nouveau-né grinça furieusement des dents et regarda Aro qui contemplait la scène comme curieux.

«-Faites-la cesser nom de dieu!»

Les trois majestés ne répondirent pas alors que son regard implorant passait de l'un à l'autre. Peter ne devient que tremolos violents alors qu'il ne parvenait avec peine à ne pas s'arracher les cordes vocales. Toutefois ses lamentations s'estompèrent abruptement et la jeune femme le prit dans ses petits bras pour le consoler. Ce dernier coula un regard plein de haine vers Jane qui fulminait à présent en étudiant étroitement sa compagne. Aro s'éclaffa et Peter accepta l'aide de Bella pour se redresser.

Caïus engageait déjà une toute nouvelle discussion avec une moue réprobatrice:

«-_Mes frères _cela est le signe manifeste de son mensonge... Son bouclier fonctionne très bien.»

Aro contesta en lissant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, les pupilles brillantes et enjouées:

«-Je serais d'avis pour dire que nous avons réussi à l'activer correctement et qu'il paraît puissant. Dis-moi ma très chère fille, qui est cet homme dont tu te préoccupes tant?»

Peter offrit un regard en coin pour apaiser sa demoiselle qui fulminait. Sa colère éclaterait bientôt. Elle vacilla contre lui pour se rasséréner. Marcus se pencha en avant sur son siège en examinant les deux invités. Son visage se perdit en un air vaguement familier. Un aspect qu'abordait Alice quand elle avait une vision. Il déclara en dardant ses prunelles amusée sur la femelle:

«-Un compagnon d'immortalité, n'est-ce pas jeune fille? Quel est ton nom nomade?

-Whitlock Peter.

-Tu es un parent du compagnon d'Alice n'est-ce pas. Que de coïncidences.

-A peine éveillée et déjà conquise par son âme sœur.»

Bella souffla devant ses banalités et répliqua d'une voix anxieuse mais sans accrocs:

«-Arrêter ses absurdités et dites-moi la vraie raison de ma présence. Que cela se passe vite afin que nous retournions vivre notre éternité sans hypocrisie.»

Aro tapa dans ses mains et s'exclama ravi:

«-Très bien, j'aime ton enthousiasme. Veux-tu rejoindre notre chaleureux Clan? Tu y serais accueillie comme il se doit et un poste dans les rangs les plus admirable te serait confié.

-Cela voudrait dire travailler avec ceux-là?»

Bella présenta d'un geste de la tête, Jane qui s'acharnaient à fixer méchamment Peter et Felix, qui demeurait adossé dans un coin. Alec s'était montré depuis une minute en délaissant un pilier d'où il enregistrait l'entretien. Aro claqua deux doigts et les trois vampires furent à leurs côtés.

Subitement Peter retroussa ses lèvres en un avertissement abominable en lorgnant l'un des trois gardes. Alec Volturi sourit d'une manière torve en soulignant d'un regard, l'œil de Bella. Ils rugirent tous les deux. Isabella se mit devant Peter, qui posa une main sur son épaule. Aro claqua sa main contre le bras de son fauteuil, récoltant un nouveau calme pesant.

Aro confirma enfin d'une voix doucereuse en ignorant l'altercation:

«-Effectivement, ce serait une nouvelle famille à connaître. Vois-tu ma chère fille, j'ai perdu un de mes soldats et j'ai dans l'idée que tu saurais me dire où il se cache. Ce serait une demande plutôt aisée à satisfaire pour ta première mission.»

Isabella se mit à sourire amicalement. Son compagnon posa sa seconde main contre sa nuque, elle rétorqua:

«-C'est cela? Une entrevue de bienvenue qui se transforme en interrogatoire?

-Non. Bien entendu nous désirons ta présence afin d'assurer les arrières de nos soldats lorsqu'ils seront sur le terrain. Ce serait à temps partiel si je puis dire. Cependant, Alec nous a informé avoir été capturé par le Clan de mon très vieil ami Carlisle et nous osons penser que tu nous révélerais ce qu'il en est de toutes ses cachoteries.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir convoqué Carlisle?»

Aro médita sur ses paroles quelques secondes et affirma:

«-Carlisle est un ami loyale et j'apprécierai avoir plusieurs versions des faits. Nous pensions plus pratique de te poser la question directement que de faire déranger son aimable Clan.»

Peter s'approcha tout contre le dos de Bella un regard sur Alec qui le narguait d'une œillade moqueuse. Cependant, Bella paraissait comprendre quelque chose. Les Volturi ne voulaient pas avoir affaire au groupe soudé des Cullen. Cette dernière affirma donc en lorgnant Alec qui reporta toute son attention sur la discussion:

«-Alec ne vous a certainement pas informé du vrai déroulement de sa mission. Devait-il enlever Alice Cullen et me torturer pour vous permettre de gouverner sereinement?»

Les trois Rois se consultèrent du regard:

«-Nous serions des dirigeants exécrables si tel était le cas, n'est-ce pas jeune Isabella?»

La nommée désigna de son index son œil nouvellement formé qui cependant restait gravé par plusieurs balafres. Et néanmoins pétillants de malice.

Elle certifia:

«-Je peux vous assurer que votre soldat s'est permis de me persécuter lors de mon réveil et qu'Alice à bel et bien été prisonnière et mise en position d'affamement.»

De nouveaux les Rois se dévisagèrent et Marcus déclara:

«-Nous avions bien l'espoir de te savoir en transition afin de savoir si ce don merveilleux t'était encore induit. Alec devait te suivre et comprendre si Edward avait réellement envie d'une éternité en ta compagnie. Je savais que vous n'étiez pas compagnons. Te souviens-tu de ta venue ici auparavant.

-Plus ou moins.

-Edward a su en lisant mes pensées que vous n'étiez pas véritablement des compagnons. En toute honnêteté nous étions persuadé qu'il te tuerait immédiatement après être reparti d'Italie.»

Caïus s'incéra dans la discussion mécontent:

«-Toutefois il s'est établi d'un obsessionnel étonnent pour ta mortalité. Le faite d'être sa chanteuse la rendu instable et il préférait te garder pour lui seul.»

Aro fit interrompre son frère d'un regard et il reprit la conversation pour expliciter les faits:

«-Nous avons missionner Jane pour t'avertir du danger que représentait le fils de Carlisle et te laisser choisir entre la mort ou t'instruire parmi nous. Ici.» Il s'arrêta, mains dans ses longs cheveux et regarda Peter. «Cependant, tu as vraisemblablement trouvé ton compagnon et cela nous attriste. Il est évident que cet homme ne désire pas te remettre entre nos mains. Par ailleurs, refuser de t'introduire dans notre cercle privé te mènera vers la mort.»

La jeune femme pencha la tête intriguée plus qu'apeurée et demanda:

«-Pourquoi en arriver à cette conclusion? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cette sentence?»

Aro s'inclina l'air pensif et répondit:

«-Edward t'a fait glisser dans notre monde d'une manière condamnable. Nous autres, vampires, restons cachés des humains. Pour se faire pardonner, ce cher Edward nous a donc promis ton éternité et la sienne lorsque tu serais vampire.»

Caïus reprit part au discours de son frère:

«-Tu es une prisonnière. Tu es un être entre deux eaux qui doit se rependre de ses pêchés. Si le gamin promet, il doit en être ainsi. De plus, nous savons que Démétri se trouve chez Carlisle.»

Enfin, Marcus dit en examinant la jeune Isabella et son compagnon avec une moue mélancolique:

«-Vous êtes vraisemblablement apparié et cela nous désavantage dans le sens où il te suivra dans ta peine.»

Isabella n'en revenait pas qu'ils osent mentionner Edward comme détenteur de son avenir. Elle renâcla, peu élégamment et retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire désarmant. Peter se mit en défense, légèrement en avant et elle déclama:

«-Nous tuer vous desserviraient. J'ose espérer qu'un contrat de non-agression pourrait être créé?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait à vous obliger d'abdiquer dans notre sens? Tu me sembles bien certaine de tes dires. Même trop orgueilleuse compte tenu de votre position actuelle.»

Soudainement, un crissement en provenance de l'entrée les fit sursauter. Aro se leva d'un coup quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent pénétrer lentement la petite voyante, accompagnée de Jasper. Ils franchirent l'embrassure de la porte, étonnant Bella qui bouillonnait d'incertitudes. Peter ne bougea pas d'un iota en maintenant sa posture défensive. Dans ses hauts talons, Alice fit résonner de ses petits pas sautillants tandis que Jasper marchait droit. Le major vint se placer à la gauche de Bella, Alice à la droite de Peter. Les deux nouveaux arrivés s'inclinèrent dans une révérence exagérée et Aro prit enfin la parole sans paraître trop surpris:

«-Bienvenue ma tendre Alice. Je constate que vous avez toujours autant de mal avec le respect de l'autorité.»

La petite brune fanfaronna:

«-Certes… Certes, mais je suis ici pour témoigner en faveur d'Isabella et vous proposer une alliance.»

Marcus se redressa, captiver par la petite brune et questionna:

«-Comme c'est inattendu. Nous pouvons donc supposer que cette proposition concerne votre propre personne?

-Effectivement. J'accepte de vous faire bénéficier de mon talent en échange de la libération éternelle de mon amie. Elle n'est en rien responsable des actes d'Edward. Seul lui doit payer de ces crimes.

-Vous l'avez pourtant défendu il y a de cela quelques années.

-Oui. Carlisle apprécie beaucoup Edward. Comme un fils. Toutefois, les récents événements changent le contexte. Aussi voyer cela comme une faveur. Je sais d'ors et déjà qu'abattre ou emprisonner cette fille ne se fera pas en votre faveur. Carlisle aime s'identifier comme un pacifiste et aboutir à cette fin l'enverrait dans un sens qui vous dénigreraient. Nous sommes déjà trois clans en alliance. Et, Carlisle compte énormément d'amis qui ne vous apprécient guère. Réfléchissez donc bien à ce qu'une guerre de clan générale propagerait dans ce monde.»

Peter grinça des dents satisfait et Bella comprit que son compagnon savait pour la venue des deux vampires. Elle s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

Les trois rois se sondèrent du regard et acquiescèrent.

«-Soit. Il est évident que nous voulons préserver notre anonymat.»

Cependant, tous vit comme au ralentit Alec foncé droit sur les invités des Rois. Directement contre Peter.

Ils balayèrent la pièce en travers et percutèrent le mur opposé. Des grondements dévastateurs s'entrechoquèrent alors que le Texan riposta en lançant un genou contre la joue de son assaillant.

Jane se propulsa aux côtés de son frère. Jasper la réceptionna d'un saut fantastique.

Tout dégénérait.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit mot!

_Prochain chapitre: Combats - Bataille entre Alec et Peter._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	16. Chap14 Différend Houleux

Note d'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre suivant. Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux favoris et alertes. Encore plus de remerciements aux courageux qui me laissent un petit mot pour signaler leur présence! **Larosesurleau, n'gie, Lucie, gaellezjey, Delphine03, oliveronica cullen massen, MADmoiselle Acide **_Than'ks_ _pour tes multiples commentaires!_**, BellaMcCarthy, Apokhalypso** _mention spé pour la collection de reviews_ **-** Merci d'être toujours ici alors que je mets longtemps à poster.

Aujourd'hui, les jours de froid arrivent et je ne saurais jamais trop vous conseillez de lire des histoires pour vous réchauffer au coin d'un feu. Ou du radiateur. Chacun ses moyens. **MADmoiselle Acide** écrit ce genre de récit poignant et tortueux. "_Ne me posez pas de question"_ est une sublime histoire aux multiples péripéties. Je ne spoile pas, donc soyer curieux(ses) s'il-vous plait! (Mes favoris sont à votre disposition!)

◊Chapitre _Quatorze_: différend houleux

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme:

**N'gie: **Hey tu sembles enthousiasmé par le précédent chapitre. Tu me mets en joie! Oui, Alice et Jasper sont arrivés comme flocon de neige en hiver! Tu verras, ils ne se laissent pas faire dans celui-ci. Merci pour tes encouragements. Je te souhaite une bonne très lecture :)

**Lucie: **Respire respire, la suite est là! Oui, Peter est un bon stratège aussi. Autant attendre qu'Alec attaque en premier pour ne rien risquer de la part des Rois. Là il peut se défendre sans "souci". Merci pour tes encouragements! Je te souhaite une très très bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Les trois grands souverains gouvernant depuis l'Italie l'ensemble des vampires avaient apposé leur sentence.

Bien entendu, la venue d'Alice Cullen et de Jasper Hale avait apporté un vent de sagesse dans l'entrevue. Aro, Marcus et Caïus avaient tout d'abord porté leur jugement dans une direction obscure. Un avenir incertain et dangereux qui aurait détruit plusieurs vies. Plusieurs vampires. Il était indéniablement évident que d'autres _Clans_ et N_omades_ vampires auraient interférer à la suite. Et très probablement en leur défaveur. Une guerre aurait éclaté sur le long terme. Amenant petit à petit la destruction.

Toutefois, Isabella était en mesure de repartir sauve. Les Italiens possédaient un bon sens pratique et analytique qui permettait à présent d'offrir la liberté à la jeune femme. Vivre dans le chaos ne faisait pas partie de leur souhait futur. De plus, la petit Alice acceptait de mettre à profit sa clairvoyance. De quoi mettre en respect une masse de vampires mêlant mécréants et désobéissants. Stratégiquement parlant, laisser le nouveau-né repartir dans son pays natal ne représentait qu'une toute petite perte en comparaison.

Bella pourrait dés à présent débuter sa vie d'immortel sans encombre. Quitter les Terres d'Italie en compagnie de son âme-sœur et pour ce qui est du reste, ils aviseraient.

.

Jasper était resté sur la gauche de Bella depuis son arrivé, et une aura de protection gravitait autour de son grand corps.

Ce dernier collait scrupuleusement la demoiselle et agirait pour la mettre en sécurité en cas de trouble. Leurs deux bras respectifs se touchaient et cela gênait la jeune femme. Elle préférait la proximité de Peter. Cependant, elle avait vite compris la nécessité de ce contact puisque l'époux d'Alice venait de lui sauver la vie.

Au moment où Jasper distingua du coin de l'œil la lueur des prunelles de sa femme se voiler, il s'était crispé. Alice avait vraisemblablement une vision qui s'accompagna d'une moue suspicieuse. Bien vite, cette dernière afficha un affolement non feint en visant clairement Peter et la petite Bella.

Sitôt, un feulement disgracieux s'était envolé dans les airs.

Alice avait eu une mimique personnalisée. Un clignement de paupières que seul son mari avait connaissance. Un signal d'alarme.

Alors que Bella discernait son compagnon se faire percuter par Alec et atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se sentit happer par des mains surpuissantes. En arrière, puis être balancer. Jane avait grogné, mécontente tandis que l'ancien dieu de la guerre bondissait pour la réceptionner et lui flanquer un genou contre la mâchoire. L'adolescente avait grincé des dents.

.

L'ancien major avait d'un subit mouvement englobé le corps frêle de Bella pour l'éloigner de Jane qui sautait sur eux. Puis, il l'avait éjectée au loin avant de prendre la sœur d'Alec en travers et la clouer poitrine à terre.

C'était l'un des moments-clé de la vision d'Alice. Ensuite ce serait son tour d'aider Jasper.

Alice devait s'assurer être prête.

Sinon, il mourrait.

.

La hanche de Bella cogna un pilier et elle se courba en un geignement agacé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Ne devaient-ils pas quitter l'endroit sans encombre?

Aussitôt debout, elle prospecta les environs. Les grognements fusaient en tourbillonnants dans une ambiance de confusion. Déplaisant. Le désordre régnait.

Elle voyait Peter riposter vigoureusement aux attaques d'Alec. Leur rapidité était impressionnante. Les deux bataillants étaient de bons soldats. Les coups retentissaient et créaient un tintamarre virulent. Bella s'aperçut que son propre bouclier fonctionnait. Sinon, le Texan se serait fait engloutir par un brouillard aveuglant venant d'Alec. En étant apparié, son don s'octroyait le droit d'agir à l'encontre de son compagnon pour le protéger. Une bonne chose.

Un sifflement masculin qu'elle reconnut derechef la fit se concentrer sur les autres individus entrés dans la lutte.

Visiblement, tous les vampires continuaient les hostilités.

Allongé au sol, Jasper encaissait une décharge violente de Jane. Bella s'apprêta à le secourir. Néanmoins, avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, Alice se profila avec un frottement bruyante de gorge évoquant un étranglement. Cette dernière apparut dans une glissade. Elle attrapa le crane de Jane, qui fut fracasser au sol. La voyante se pencha plus pour racler le menton de l'Italienne qui creusa le carrelage. Un crissement continu et des étincelles semblaient jaillir de sa joue. Les deux femelles plongèrent sur une vingtaine de mètres.

Jasper avait le contour des yeux affreusement sombre et dément. Il se releva d'un saut peu anticipé, si bien qu'il manqua de trébuché. Ce n'était pas de la maladresse. C'était de la folie présageant une vengeance amère. Alice recevait également l'énergie de Jane mais serrait les mâchoires. D'un jeu de jambes vif, le major bondit sur Jane qui l'esquiva de peu. Alice se redressait en taclant l'un d'eux. Jasper évita la cheville et la petite blonde s'effondra.

S'enchaina alors un combat d'entrechoquement entre les trois créatures.

Offensive.

Esquive.

Deux contre une. Jane Volturi était une sérieuse rivale.

Les deux femmes d'Aro et de Caïus n'étaient plus ici. Renata les menaçaient tous du regard en faisant des appels discrets pour que les trois majestés s'en aillent. Ils obtempérèrent en comprenant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Isabella distingua la tignasse d'Alec lui passer sous le nez, ainsi que la main de Peter qui la lui tirait. Les mâles vampires s'acharnaient comme des diables. Son compagnon était plutôt ardent et insensible aux frappes de son assaillant. Ils balayèrent la pièce et heurtèrent les murs, plusieurs fois. Quand elle voulut s'interposer, une grande masse se profila dans son champs de vision. Un mâle de la garde royale.

Félix.

La jeune femme avait oublié son existence. Elle déglutit en relevant des yeux inquiets tandis qu'il affichait un rictus abominable. Pourquoi cet homme démoniaque lui barrait la route? Allait-il la frapper? Apparemment non. Le mâle se contenta de croiser les bras et de bloquer le passage de son corps en la faisant reculer. Comme celui-ci ne se décidait pas à amorcer un autre geste, Bella serra les poings et demanda d'une voix furieuse:

«-Que me voulez-vous? Laissez-moi passer maintenant... je veux simplement aider Peter!»

Félix la toisait de haut en se délectant de son air courroucé. Elle voulu le contourner mais il agrippa son épaule féminine sans douceur:

«-Tu n'es pas autorisée à t'immiscer dans cette chamaillerie sans aucun sens. Ton compagnon se débrouillera sans toi et aucune discussion n'y changera quoi que ce soit femme. Maintenant recule et sors de cette pièce. J'essaie de te garder sauve.

-Pourquoi faire? C'est mon combat aussi.

-Les Rois me l'ont demandé. Recule!»

Pourquoi essayait-elle de communiquer avec lui? Il se fichait de son opinion. C'était un bordel sans nom dans la grande salle. C'était de son devoir d'intervenir.

Bella entrevit une Alice Cullen à l'allure féroce, lèvres retroussées, crachant du venin pendant que ses talons se plantaient entre les omoplates de Jane. A ses pieds, son mari imposait ses crocs aux creux de la nuque de la captive, sans échappatoire envisageable. Ses cris résonnaient en s'intensifiant. Sitôt, le vampire à l'allure adolescente se fit violence et éjecta ses deux ennemis. Ses yeux rubis se plantèrent dans les siens.

Sitôt, Bella frémit d'un sursaut et Felix s'aperçut que sa collègue courrait vers eux. Il harponna le nouveau-né sur ses épaules et quitta la luxueuse place promptement. La jeune femme hoqueta et vit la forcenée jaillir des grandes portes avant de se faire plaquer au sol par les mains d'Alice. Jasper survint dans l'embrasure également et attira Jane pour retourner dans la pièce. Un brouillard de poussière les engloutit.

Bouche bée, Isabella retient un hurlement. Puis, tandis qu'elle se faisait trainer, impuissante, à travers les couloirs tout en se débattant, la demoiselle s'adressa à Felix:

«-Pourquoi n'aidez-vous pas vos amis? Jane va se faire lamentablement anéantir...»

Felix n'était pas homme à s'épancher pour évoquer sa vie. Il accomplissait ses missions. Point. Cela n'allait pas être aisé de dialoguer avec un tel personnage. Pourtant il fallait tenter un petit quelque chose de son côté. Ne pas demeurer les bras ballants pour voir où il la guidait. Contre toute attente, il parla et beaucoup plus qu'envisagé:

«-Alec et Jane sont de bons collègues. C'est très fâcheux d'en arriver là mais ils ont fauté, seuls. Et je ne suis pas homme à me mêler des affaires de vengeances. Ils sont impétueux et perturbés. Ils ne savent pas se restreindre. D'ailleurs, Alec aurait dû provoquer ce Texan en dehors du territoire d'Italie. Il aurait dû attendre et c'est tout.»

Félix souffla et la reposa sur pieds. Gardant toutefois une prise sur son poignet pour la faire avancer à sa suite. Ils déambulaient dans les divers couloirs très rapidement. D'une voix à la sonorité faible il continua à parler:

«-Quand il s'agit de réaliser des missions collectivement c'est vrai que nous nous prêtons mains fortes. Pas quand il faut aller sauver leurs fesses pour une banal histoire de représailles. Jane aussi assume ses choix. Ils se débrouilleront sans moi.»

Que répondre à cela? Rien.

Les grognements des sons de batailles diminuèrent jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un murmure. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient. Ils quittèrent la bâtisse au bout de plusieurs minutes. Le frais du vent gifla la joue de la jeune femme qui se demanda depuis combien de temps il faisait nuit noire. Les heures passaient relativement vite depuis sa transformation.

.

.

.

Alice se redressa doucement en secouant son épaule droite endolorie. Elle avait foutrement mal à sa rotule, que Jane avait déboîtée en marchant dessus. D'un geste habile du pouce et de l'index, son genou fut remis correctement et être debout ne la fit plus souffrir. Aussi, elle avait la trace des crocs de cette dernière sur l'avant bras et le venin dégoulinait encore de la blessure. Marque qui ne plairait à son mari.

Jasper vint effectivement l'examiner totalement pour s'assurer que sa femme s'en était bien sortie. Malgré sa petite taille, Alice faisait preuve de combativité. Son point fort était principalement l'esquive. Cependant, elle savait se dépattouiller pour attaquer et aider son compagnon. Ils formaient un couple fantastique. Que ce soit dans leur accouplement charnel, psychologique ou encore dans leurs tactiques de survie. Les vampires avaient _besoin_ de savoir se déffendre. Chacun avait su trouver sa place.

Durant l'assaut commun contre Jane, la petite voyante s'était située en dessous d'un pilonne qui fut détruit à cause de Peter. Il s'était morcelé mais une grosse partie intacte avait lourdement chuté sur son frêle corps. L'instinct de préservation, en tant qu'homme protégeant sa femme, avait été térrifé de l'imaginer de la voir blessée. Toutefois, Jasper avait distingué l'incommensurable objet se faire fracasser par son minuscule poing. Alice n'avait même pas bronché quand ses phalanges se fissurèrent sur le marbre qui périt sous sa force titanesque. Il l'avait observé d'un oeil appréciateur en la trouvant réellement séduisante. Dans le contexte ce n'était guère convenant de ressentir du désir. Surtout, lorsque dans son dos Jane avait émit un gargouillement écoeuré. L'éclatement de la pierre avait provoqué un vacarme sensationnel.

Quand il fut assuré qu'Alice était indemne, ils délaissèrent les restes de Jane et vinrent reporter leur attention sur les cris et bruits de collisions qui résonnaient encore. Peter se fit quasiment arracher le bras par un Alec au mieux de sa forme avant que les deux amants ne déployant leur puissance démesurée. L'homme avait eu recours à son aveuglant pouvoir mais fut décapité en moins de trois secondes par quatre paires de mains.

Débarrassé de son adversare, Peter les remercia d'un coup d'œil amicale puis tint son bras douloureusement. Ils étaient tous en mauvais état. Il chercha du regard Bella puis les interrogea suspicieusement:

«-J'espère sincèrement avoir des difficultés de vues parce que je ne vois pas ma compagne. Quoi que je m'intéroge inutilement puisque son bouclier est inexistant depuis quelques minutes ce qui expliquerait que cet enfoiré ait pu user de son _don_. D'ou ma nouvelle question: où est ma foutue femme?»

Alice toussota en ôtant la poussière de son nez et répondit sans plus d'affolement:

«-là tout de suite, nous ne savons pas. Félix l'a enlevé sous notre nez et ils sont partis vers les couloirs.»

Peter gronda, fut dressé dans la seconde et la menaça:

«-Et puis-je donc savoir pourquoi aucun de vous n'est à leurs trousses? Il y a intérêt à ce que Bella soit seine et sauve quand je la retrouverais petit lutin…»

Jasper se positionna entre les deux plus importants individus composant son cercle intime.

«-Et moi, J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passerait dans le cas contraire? Que ce soit bien clair entre nous Peter. Tu ne menaces pas ma femme de la sorte en ma présence. Penses-tu que nous l'aurions laissé seule? Tu as beau avoir bien réfléchis pour faire intervenir ma compagne en ta faveur et pour aider Bella mais tu as oublié la suite. Alice y a pensé elle, alors tu la boucles et tu écoutes.»

Les narines de Peter se dégonflèrent instantanément en les toisant, toujours mécontent.

«-D'accord, je vous écoute. Alors expliquez-moi comment vous avez tergiversé derrière mon dos pour aider Isabella?

-D'abord je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver…»

Il arqua un sourcil soupçonneux.

Alice parla et s'en suivit des injures à l'attention de cette dernière qui durèrent une éternité.

.

.

.

Isabella était vigilante.

Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, elle se devait de pouvoir réagir hâtivement. Ses reflexes devaient être vifs et agiles, sans hésitation. Le hasard n'était pas admis pour sa survie.

Depuis une trentaine de minutes, son souffle était éteint. Absent. Et tout à fait volontairement.

Malgré le soir déchu, les citoyens erraient encore dans les rues. Peu, cela s'en dire mais beaucoup trop nombreux pour elle. La demoiselle devinait sa poitrine ronfler rien qu'en discernant les silhouettes humaines, éphémères. Les petits lampadaires emmétaient des ombres qui longeaient les pavés, comme des êtres dansants. Félix la lorgnait en biais, capuchon placé sur sa tête pour cacher son visage et pour signaler son appartenance. Il imposait du respect et le peu de gens ne se risquaient pas à croiser leurs yeux. Si cela arrivait, ces derniers se détournaient aussitôt. Ils fraichirent la limite de _Voltera_.

Félix accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir à une vitesse faramineuse. Bella dut appuyer sur ses jambes pour ne pas se faire littéralement traîner par le bras tellement sa vélocité était formidable. Ses mollets la brûlaient, ses cuisses semblaient fondre et se tendre en même temps. Jamais elle n'avait eu de crampes aussi atroces en courant. Encore moins depuis qu'elle était un être suceur de sang. Par habitude ancestrale, elle prit une respiration qui lui embrasa la gorge. Son grondement impromptu fit tendre l'oreille à son tortionnaire mais qui n'y prêta pas plus attention.

C'était effectivement une certaine manière d'éviter de rebrousser chemin afin d'aspirer jusqu'à l'os une victime. Dans un semblant de calme, elle aurait pu le remercier. Néanmoins, Bella savait aussi que l'homme ne la menait pas pour une simple balade en prairie. Il l'obligeait à le suivre vers un endroit inconnu, ce qui l'angoissait.

Après avoir détalé sur le bitume puis emprunté un cheminement boueux, ils pénétrèrent dans un enclos sans ouvrir le grillage, qui éclata. Seule la Lune les éclairait. Au centre de la cour, une énorme voiture noire et visiblement blindée stationnait devant une grange. Bella écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé leur périple. Décidée à ne pas rester dans l'ignorance, la demoiselle demanda méchamment:

«-Bon sang! Vous allez me dire où nous allons? Les autres vont me chercher et ce ne va pas être très festif quand il me retrouverons et vous trouerons la peau. Je sais bien que vous ne m'emnenez pas simplement faire une course pour la forme.

-Tais-toi donc femme…» Il la ballotta contre le véhicule et posa à plat ses mains autour des épaules.«C'était parfait quand tu te taisais. Bon… Nous sommes à bonne distance de tes amis. Je veux savoir où se situe Demetri.»

Bella renâcla pour montrer son indifférence à sa première phrase et ignora superbement la seconde. Bien sûr, qu'elle ne lui dirait pas où était caché son collaborateur.

Il reprit sans préambule:

«-Je n'aime pas être négligé comme ça gamine. Sache que ma patience s'estompe…

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Vous avez toute la planète à déblayer si vous voulez le dénicher. En bonne âme, je vous conseillerais de débuter les recherches dés à présent.»

Il claqua sa main gauche, à plat, brutalement près de sa tempe. La carrosserie se serait quasiment concavée si le matériel aurait été bon marché. Cependant un son strident la fit sursauter. Elle grimaça et releva des prunelles espiègles, mi-apeurées mi-diverties. Il siffla impitoyablement et approcha son visage du sien, leurs nez s'effleuraient. Elle retint sa respiration et il énonça mielleusement en la scrutant, délibérément effrayant:

«-Qu'une chose soit dite et entendue, je n'hésiterais pas à te défoncer pour te faire parler. Te disloquer la chair, te dégrafer les ongles uns un uns et arracher tes cheveux pour te faire parler ne me rebute pas.»

La demoiselle frissonna devant ses yeux aliénés et plus que sérieux.

Elle rétorqua alors d'une petite voix, incertaine:

«-Je croyais que les Rois avaient mentionné le fait que je devais être sauve pour rentrer chez moi.

-Tu le seras en effet. Juste après, quand tes amis t'auront reconstruite physiquement et moralement cela va de soi. Je suis assez agréable pour te prévenir avant de t'anéantir. Cependant, libre à toi de prendre la bonne décision.»

Bella réussissait à maintenir le contact visuel avec peine. Elle pinça les lèvres:

«-Vous l'imaginer réellement? Vous prendrez le risque de déclencher un capharnaüm juste pour revoir votre collègue?

-Ce n'est pas qu'un camarade de jeux. C'est un ami. Un véritable ami. Une personne qui compte pour moi. Et, j'estime avoir droit à employer n'importe quelle tactique pour parvenir à mes fins. Si torturer un nouveau-né est requis, je le fais. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule même si tu es plutôt mignonne comme fille.»

L'une de ses grandes mains se déplaça délicatement contre sa nuque, la rapprochant près de son torse. Son index traça de minuscules caresses contre son épiderme qui frissonna. Il nicha son nez contre l'autre côté de son cou et huma. Puis, d'un subit mouvement, son genou carré vint se loger dans son ventre. Bella se tordit de douleur tout en crachotant du venin. Elle gémit encore en recevant un poing dans la colonne vertébrale et s'effondra.

A demi allongée, la demoiselle s'attendit à un autre accès de violence mais distingua le mastodonte voltiger au loin. Il s'affala contre une barrière en bois.

Bella observa un autre vampire frapper sans relâche le garde d'Italie. Félix encaissait sans broncher les attaques. Subitement, le nouveau venu fut derrière le volant de l'énorme voiture et Bella s'y introduisit également. D'emblée, les quatre roues furent tournoyantes et le 4x4 démarrait en trombe. Celui-ci fut rapidement éloigné à trois cents mètres, puis deux kilomètres. Le chemin sableux devint du macadam. D'autres véhicules les rejoignirent mais la circulation se faisait plutôt calme. La nuit entourait encore les alentours.

.

.

.

«-Bella… Bella… S'il-te-plaît, j'apprécierais que tu me parles. Tout va bien. Veux-tu bien dire un mot, n'importe quoi? S'il-te-plaît Bella.»

La nommée pivota lentement son visage abattu de désespoir sur celui soucieux d'Edward. Ses cheveux se soulevaient sous le vent depuis qu'il avait abaissé la vitre tintée de noire. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'ils roulaient en frôlant les cent-quarante kilomètres par heure. Bella ne s'en formalisait guère, trop préoccupée dans l'instant de se percevoir à une petite dizaine de centimètres du télépathe. Elle en serait presque épouvantée. Oserait-il lui faire du mal? Bella savait que depuis son appariement avec Peter, il n'était pas franchement jouasse.

Pourtant, Edward était intervenu pour la sauver des griffes d'un sociopathe. Cela était assez bénéfique pour son avenir proche. La demoiselle ne parvenait cependant pas à lui répondre. Elle risquait de grogner dans le processus.

Elle soupira de désespoir et rétorqua d'une voix éraillée suite à plusieurs minutes de silence:

«-Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom sans arrêt. Je sais comment je m'appelle…»

Il coula un air surpris mais bienheureux:

«-Ce n'est pas très polie mais tu me réponds tout de même. Ce qui est un grand pas. Comment te sens-tu Bella?

-Frustrée et agacée par tes questions.

-D'accord… On avance. Qu'as-tu fais à Félix pour qu'il te batte?»

Cette fois. Bella le lorgna en se tournant sur son siège de façon à le voir directement.

Elle croisa les bras suspicieusement comme pour se protéger:

«-En quoi cela te regardes Edward? Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'aimais pas ce que je devenais. Encore moins mes fréquentations. Tu t'es fais dépouillé par Peter parce que tu tentais de me reprendre. Quels sont tes intérêts à venir m'aider en sachant aussi que _Tu_ m'as vendue aux _Volturi_?

-J'osais croire que tu oublierais ce fâcheux événement.

-Lequel?

-Celui où je me fais _dépouiller. _Je ne peux donc pas aider une demoiselle en détresse sans arrière pensées?

-De une: Demoiselle en détresse je ne suis pas. Et de deux: Non. Si tu agissais pour ta bonne conscience tu m'aurais laissé vivre mon éternité sans m'ennuyer à toute heure possible et inimaginable. Oh…Et de trois: Je n'omets pas le fait que tu es voulu diriger ma foutue vie en m'offrant comme cadeaux aux dirigeants du monde vampirique!

-Me détestes-tu à ce point? Je l'admets. J'ai été grossier d'oser faire en sorte que nous soyons ensemble ici. Mais pour répondre à ta question: Alice m'a avertis que l'un d'eux t'enlèverai. Elle m'a imploré de vous aider avec en prime l'occasion de t'avoir à mes côtés sans Peter. Je voulais discuter avec toi depuis un petit bout de temps.»

Bella l'étudia. Il était sincère. Elle répliqua alors dans un infime sourire narquois:

«-Peter ne me colle pas au fesses. Il s'inquiète quand tu es là.

-Evidemment, il me voit comme un rival potentiel.

-Ne recommence pas, par pitié.» Elle hésita. « Mais… merci pour _ça_…»

L'homme lui retourna une œillade compréhensive alors qu'elle déviait son attention sur le paysage.

«-Que ce soit clair entre nous, ce n'est pas pour te repentir que j'accepte de parler. Je ne te pardonnerais_j amais_ Edward.»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot!

_Prochain chapitre: Ennuyante discussion_

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	17. Chap15 Ennuyante Discussion

Note d'auteur: Bonne année les enfants. Avec un peu de retard, voilà la suite. C'était sensé être le chapitre chasse au trésor mais j'ai pris le temps de relire mes chapitres et de les modifier. Bienvenue à tous les petits nouveaux qui me lisent! Alertes, Favoris et bien entendu les Reviewers(euses)! **Larosesurleau, Lucie, Delphine03, n'gie, Apokhalyspo, Gaellezjey, BellaMcCarthy, MADmoiselle Acid, ninine** \- rafale de remerciements malgré mes publications espacées !

◊Chapitre _Quinze: ennuyante discussion_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme:

**Lucie:** 'jour toi mon adorable fan .lol. Je ne trouve pas que le combat soit si fabuleux que cela, sachant que j'ai coupé une petite partie mais merci beaucoup! Ne retiens plus ton souffle voici la suite ;)

**N'gie:** Coucou, merci pour ton soutien. Les Aléas de la vie on va dire. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, que j'apprécie vraiment! Mine de rien ça motive. Oui, Bella n'a pas de chance. J'aime quand elle se retrouve dans des situations foireuses. Je suis machiavélique. (Merci pour ton second commentaire très stimulant. Ça m'a surprise et fait super plaisir.) Très bonne lecture!

**MADmoiselle Acid:** Hey jeune toi ! Encore grand merci pour tes Reviews. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite te plaise :D

**Ninine:** Hello et bienvenue sur ma fan-fiction. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire encourageant. J'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite. Je ne peux que te souhaiter une bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Le moteur de la voiture était très discret. Isabella Swan s'était ajustée tout contre la portière sur sa droite et observait du coin de l'œil l'homme qui conduisait le bolide. Cette voiture était aussi tape-à-l'œil que toutes les autres qu'elle avait pu voir chez _les Cullen_. C'était une habitude coriace de leur race que d'avoir des objets de luxe à porté de mains. Pour autant qu'elle puisse apprécier ce mode de vie, Bella préférait la compagnie corporelle que matérielle. Avoir des amis autour de soi était plus favorable pour se construire un avenir et se sentir meilleure. Ils étaient là en cas de souci, de mélancolie mais aussi pour les moments de bonheur à partager. Peter serait toujours à ses côtés et elle le savait. Charlotte et Alistair qui débutaient une relation discrètement, seraient irréfutablement bienveillants envers elle. Elle en était persuadée.

Bella savait pourquoi Edward la gardait à ses côtés, assise, et elle patientait donc qu'il daigne expliquer plus précisément ce qu'il désirait. Par acquis de conscience, elle laisserait son ancien petit-ami formuler ses inquiétudes et ses questions. Cela va de soi qu'elle ne le disculperait jamais de ses actions répréhensibles commises pendant ses dernières années à son encontre. Elle était gentille mais non idiote. Précédemment elle avait réfuté son pardon et resterait intraitable. La demoiselle était obstinée et maintenait donc sa déclaration quoi qu'il ait de plus à ajouter. Edward avait osé afficher une moue de détresse pour faire appel au bon sens habituel de Bella. Cela étant inutile, il avait repris un masque de désespoir, dépité puis furieux.

Bella n'était pas certaine qu'il sache à quel point elle le détestait pour l'avoir mordue et laissée sur le carrelage de la cuisine, sans pitié ni l'assurance même de sa survie. Elle aurait voulu demander réparation pour toutes ses fautes acculées mais sans trouver une solution qui la satisferait sur le long terme. Son dégoût demeurerait gravé dans son corps éternellement.

Sa persévérance à renier tout contact vocal avec lui était irritante et Edward devait fulminer intérieurement. Cependant il n'en montra rien sinon des fréquents regards pour l'inciter à entamer une discussion quelconque qu'il pourrait prendre en appui afin de parler ensuite de leur souci commun. A savoir son appariement avec le nomade Texan et ami de Jasper. Bella avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire une ânerie. Peur qu'il ne devienne odieux voire violent dans le cas où elle ne s'engagerait pas à être plus conciliante.

Le panorama défilait réellement vite et la demoiselle consentit à lui demander poliment:

«-Pourrais-tu remonter la vitre de ton côté s'il-te-plait? C'est vraiment inconfortable de sentir toutes ces odeurs d'humains et de ville polluée.»

Les effluves du dehors commençaient effectivement à la déranger. Sa poitrine émettait un vrombissement incessant et déplaisant. Le garçon la détailla et repéra ses orbes oculaires se noircirent rapidement. Son œil nécrosé fut encore plus pénible à voir. Il obtempéra donc en poussant un petit bouton lumineux orangé, dans le cadran au dessus du volant, et caché au milieu de tant d'autres. Pendant qu'il fixait la ligne blanche sur le milieu de la route, Edward parla enfin mais pour la réprimander d'un ton morne:

«-Voilà deux bonnes heures que nous voyageons et tu te décides enfin à me parler. J'entends bien ton incommodité et ce depuis un long moment. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé plus tôt?»

D'un reniflement peu amène Bella objecta d'une voix mécontente et un peu trop aigue:

«-Tu aurais pu le faire avant au lieu d'endurer mon _incommodité_ comme tu dis si bien.»

La jolie voiture blindée de métaux incassables doubla un camion, qui retransmit un klaxon bruyant par peur d'un accident à cause de leur vitesse. La jeune femme s'excusa d'un geste de la main. Superflu puisque le camionneur ne vit rien. Bella s'enfouit contre le tissu moelleux du siège. Elle réfléchit et opta pour un échange civilisé et ne pas le rouspéter à chaque syllabe qu'il prononcerait. La jeune femme aurait pu décamper de la voiture mais sa curiosité l'emportait. Elle voulait une réponse à l'une de ses interrogations quotidienne. Au sujet de sa transformation. Un détail qui la chagrinait.

Repérant ses doutes, Edward l'encouragea:

«-Que veux-tu savoir Bella? Pose-moi ta question.»

Visiblement, le garçon lisait ses émotions sur son visage assez facilement. Le coude de la demoiselle reposait contre la portière et était soutenu par la vitre. Son menton reposait contre le creux de sa paume et elle établit donc sa question d'une voix feutrée par la manche de sa veste:

«-Je peux quasiment attester que tu ne m'as pas mordu par vengeance ce jour là. Tu aurais pu mais ne l'as pas fait. Et Peter ne m'avait rien fait de si déplorable pour que tu commettes cet acte aussi condamnable et atroce. Tu m'as toujours dit ne pas vouloir que je devienne un vampire. Tu maudis même le fait d'en être un. Quelle est la vraie raison pour m'avoir transformé Edward?

Il crissa des dents indigné:

«-Il t'a embrassé alors que nous étions à quelques jours du mariage. C'est assez incriminable pour un vampire moins civilisé que moi Bella.» La susnommée sourcilla en scrutant la route et il reprit plus frustré. «Peter est un rustre et j'étais furieux qu'il ose me narguer en touchant ce qui est mien. J'ai ma dignité d'homme.» Il marqua une seconde pause et admit. «Néanmoins tu as totalement raison sur un point. Je ne t'ai pas mordu par vengeance et je peux aussi dire que tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien.»

Les circonflexes formés par les sourcils bruns de Bella s'accentuèrent plus:

«-Pour quoi exactement alors? Dis-moi.» La demoiselle souffla enfin et riposta pour défendre son compagnon. «Et pour ton information, j'ai embrassé Peter pour te punir d'avoir couché avec une autre femme. Je te t'ai pas trompé, toi si. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Comment aurais-tu réagi dans le cas contraire?»

Le nouveau silence fut plus pesant que précédemment. Edward respirait par à-coups, comme pour se contenir de dire ou faire une objection peu propice à cette conversation cordiale. Plus ou moins. Bella monta son menton et sa main remonta pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux et avoir l'air plus sereine. Elle consentit à lui expliquer son point de vue :

«-Je me suis sentie rejetée en comprenant ce que tu avais fais. Tu m'avais encore abandonnée à mon sort avec pour seul espoir ta famille. 'Il faut être patiente, Edward ne ferait pas cela sans raison.' Qu'ils m'ont dit. Jasper savait très bien ce qu'il en était réellement. Puis tu es revenu avec cet entrain, sûr que je te pardonnerais un écart parce que je suis beaucoup trop gentille. Sur le moment j'étais hors de moi parce que vous étiez tous après chacun de mes mouvements, à tout me reprocher alors que tu étais allé voir une autre femme. Peter a été le seul avec Charlotte à me considérer autrement que comme un divertissement! C'était ma manière de le remercier.»

Edward sourit d'une manière qu'elle adorait autrefois et qu'elle détesta pourtant:

«-Tu admets avoir été jalouse.

-Ce n'est pas le bon terme et surtout pas le sujet actuel. Nous allions nous marier Edward. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner la bouche en cœur d'être allé dans un autre lit? Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai aussi ma dignité Edward.»

Il grimaça suite à l'emploi multiple de son prénom par la jeune femme. Cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment furibonde et vexée par tous ces événements.

Il répondit donc sans autre arguments valable:

«-Nous sommes quittes alors. Lui ta marqué comme un sauvage, ce que je n'ai pas fait avec l'_autre_ comme tu dis.

-Cela n'a foutrement aucun rapport et tu le sais. C'est mon compagnon et tu essaies encore par tout moyen d'entretenir une relation avec moi.» Bella se déporta sur le côté et se pencha pour le dévisager. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses cuisses. Elle lui certifia: «Je ne dirais plus Oui Edward. Est-ce clair?»

Ledit Edward grogna et l'agacement de la jeune femme s'accroit considérablement:

«-Je ne te permets pas de grogner devant moi! Tu n'en as pas le droit, pas après tout ça. Maintenant, ceci étant éclairci j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma première question s'il-te-plait, et c'est la vérité que je veux.»

Bella discerna les paupières du conducteur soubresautèrent à cause de son hésitation. Elle sentait presque mal d'éprouver de l'affection face à son chagrin évident.

Ses pupilles dorées virèrent sur son visage féminin lorsqu'il avoua doucement pour ne pas la choquer:

«-Tu étais mourante.» Il marqua un temps de suspens pour qu'elle saisisse bien la confession. «Tu n'étais pas friande des consultations médicales n'est-ce pas ? Lors de ta blessure par notre faute, à Peter Jacob et moi, Carlisle a voulu vérifier ton état de santé général en prévision. C'est un bon médecin et il a tout de suite discerné l'anomalie dans ton cerveau.

-Plus qu'une commotion cérébrale?»

Il opina d'un air mélancolique et continua:

«-Avec mon aptitude je l'ai su rapidement. Cependant Carlisle te vouait une santé de fer et des cellules fortes pour te défendre avec le traitement adéquat. Il voulait attendre et te mettre au courant ensuite. Ce que je réprouvais.

-Et tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que d'en finir toi-même? C'est égoïste!»

Contre toute attente il sourit et rétorqua :

«-Oui cela l'était, mais Peter en aurait fait autant en le sachant.

-Tu étais le seul à le savoir?

-Tu avais une tumeur et si celle-ci ne t'avait pas tuée, le fait de te voir dans un mauvais état ensuite aurait convaincu Peter de te faire devenir l'une des nôtre.»

Bella scruta le moindre indice montrant son mensonge, n'en trouva pas.

Elle le réprimanda alors:

«-Tu as risqué ma vie en te comportant comme un narcissique prédateur! Si Emmett et les autres n'avaient pas été présents je serais six pieds sous terre. » Elle se renfrogna et lui demanda un peu soupçonneuse. «Tu l'as fait pour avoir le mérite de me sauver et d'être mon géniteur n'est-ce pas? Pour que je te doive une dette ou quelque chose du genre?»

Le rictus qui abordait s'élargit et il admit:

«-Je t'aime Bella et j'estime avoir le droit de recevoir du respect de ta part. Je t'ai effectivement sauvée et tu me dois un petit quelque chose en retour.»

La demoiselle réfléchit à ses paroles.

Alors, un grondement aussi agacé et que féroce résonna comme pour réfuter la dernière phrase du télépathe.

Bella reprit un air curieux et apeuré en reconnaissant le vrombissement d'alerte de son compagnon.

Elle se tendit et demanda non poliment:

«-C'était quoi ça?»

Edward avait placardé un sourire effrayant sur son visage et examinait maintenant la route. Un panneau annonçant l'approche du port se dessina au loin.

Il répondit:

«-J'ai du oublié de te préciser que Peter nous écoute depuis quasiment le début de notre conversation. Alice, Jasper et ton compagnon ont pris un avion et sont en chemin pour revenir en Amérique et nous attendre.»

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en s'imaginant qu'ils étaient sur haut-parleur. Puis se rendit vite compte que même sans, les vampires les entendaient parfaitement. Elle espéra ne pas avoir froissé Peter pendant ce pénible dialogue. La demoiselle bougea sur son siège et tendit la main pour qu'il lui remette l'objet avant qu'il ne ricane:

«-Je n'éteindrais pas ce téléphone. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point tu m'es redevable de t'avoir aidé à survivre. Je vais profiter de t'avoir entre mes crocs. Il pourra compter les minutes avant de te revoir et imaginer toutes les choses que je ferai volontiers avec toi.»

Bella écarquilla les yeux d'effroi devant son sérieux.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Le grognement profondément enragé de Peter s'entortilla entre eux deux, et elle frissonna.

La demoiselle fut mortifiée que son compagnon ait pu la laisser seule en compagnie du télépathe.

Une main se posa sur ses genoux, puis remonta contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle cracha son dégoût:

«-Enlève ta main, qu'est-ce que crois faire ?!»

Edward lui offrit une moue circonspecte et déclara:

«-N'ai-je donc pas été assez clair? S'il faut que je te force à m'aimer je le ferai.

-Mais tu as eu ta chance Edward et tu l'as ratée. Laisse-moi libre et vis ta vie sans moi.»

Bella vit la digue menant au Port sur l'horizon et soupira en plein découragement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le chemin seule avec lui sur un bateau. Elle choisit les compliments comme rempart à ses manières odieuses, tout en balayant sa main:

«-Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bon Edward.

-Je le suis. Cependant je te veux. J'ai essayé de t'amadouer avec de belles paroles mais visiblement tu as laissé ta naïveté au placard aujourd'hui

-Ce n'était pas vrai? Tu m'as menti au sujet de la maladie ?!»

Il secoua la tête et répliqua d'une voix sombre:

«-Oui cela l'était. Je ne mens jamais. Toutefois je suppute être en droit de te réclamer pour ce que tu es: ma fiancée.»

.

.

.

L'avion menant en Amérique-du-Sud survolait actuellement l'Océan Atlantique. A son bord, une centaine d'humains et trois vampires. Les trois créatures étaient craints et fuis par tous les mortels et en furent rapidement satisfaits. L'un d'eux grondait d'un bas sifflement en écoutant l'émetteur du téléphone. Il n'aurait pas dû employer ce système pour communiquer mais s'en fichait. Ils étaient inquiets pour Isabella Swan, au côté d'un Edward Cullen plutôt entreprenant. Les humains s'interrogeaient quant à ce son, ne savant pas si l'avion menaçait de s'enfoncer dans l'Océan a cause de problèmes techniques ou si c'était normal.

Peter cramponna méchamment l'accoudoir et explosa l'objet entre sa main qui s'émietta sur le sol moquetté. A sa droite, Jasper tentait de l'apaiser par de douce vague provenant de son don. Alice n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur d'attiser sa colère puisque c'était de sa faute si sa compagne était à la merci d'un sociopathe. Ils étaient installés sur une banquette à quatre places, la dernière avait cependant été désertée par un homme qui avait couru aux toilettes vivement. Il prétextait des maux de ventre du au stress mais ils savaient que l'humain était terrorisé par son voisin de droite. Peter était antipathique.

Alice était assise près de son mari et proche du hublot, Peter pourrait bien l'étrangler dans la seconde sans que personne ni fasse attention.

Ils entendirent la voix d'Edward:

«-_…en droit de te réclamer pour ce que tu es: ma fiancée._»

Sitôt, Peter émit un son plus fort en récoltât un regard méfiant de Jasper qui ne parvenait guère à le calmer.

Alice eut une vision.

Peter se levait de son siège, fracassait le plancher du bolide et chutait dans l'Océan. Dans la manœuvre il tuait tout bonnement les passagers sans se soucier des conséquences.

La petit voyante hoqueta et sans réfléchir se jeta en travers des cuisses de son époux pour plaquer Peter contre le dossier de son siège, qui grinça. Une vielle dame derrière se plaint mais se contient en voyant l'aura austère que renvoyait les trois individus.

Il cracha dans un chuchotement terrifiant:

«-Lâche-moi que j'aille défoncer ce Don Juan des Catacombes. Il est ton frère et tu le défends mais il outrepasse les limites de ma patience.»

Contre son torse elle rétorqua d'une petite voix:«-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Peter. Edward mérite de recevoir une correction. Il m'avait promis d'être correct.»

Peter renifla devant sa version du socialement correcte.

Il siffla: «-Alors rassure-moi et dis-moi qu'il ne va pas faire le con.»

Elle fut silencieuse.

Silence qui fut interrompu lorsque leur ouïe entendirent une Bella outrée:

«-_Edward, je t'en prie laisse moi descendre et ôtes tes foutues mains de mon Jeans!_»

Encore allongée sur son ami, Alice analysa les paroles de la demoiselle :

«-Elle laisse une dernière chance à Ed de finir ce dialogue décemment.»

Peter baissa son regard noir sur une Alice dubitative, et murmura sombrement:

«-Tu crois? Elle pourrait peu être avoir de la jugeote et foutre le camp de cette voiture pour fuir ce salopard. Voilà ce que moi je crois!»

Jasper claqua la langue à l'encontre de son ancien soldat et vint renforcer les dires de sa femmes:

«-C'est symbolique. Ta femme est foutrement trop aimable et essaie de lui donner une chance pour qu'il lui prouve son attachement comme il le prétend.»

A l'autre bout du fil, des bruits suspects leur firent tendre l'oreille. Cris et claquement de portière. Puis enfin un Tut-Tut-Tut incessant évoquant la fin de l'échange téléphonique.

Peter exhala tout l'air de ses poumons. Alice glapit de nervosité quand il l'engloba d'un bras pour la faire remonter sur lui. Jasper ne dit rien mais resta vigilent en attrapant l'arrière d'une ce ses petites cuisses pour l'attirer vers lui en cas de souci. La vision de Peter émergeant de l'avion la hantait. Elle fut le nez contre sa gorge dans le mouvement et elle chuchota:

«-Tu ne peux conformément pas détruire cet engin Peter.

-Non ? »

Jasper dit dans un sourire avenant:

«-Irréfutablement mon pote. Soit accommodant au sujet d'Edward pour le bien de Bella et ne tue pas des innocents s'il-te-plait.»

Alice ajouta trop heureuse que son compagnon comprenne les enjeux:

«-Réfléchis deux secondes Peter. Elle sait se défendre et les Rois ne seront plus du tout cléments dans le cas où tu massacrerais une centaine d'humains. Ce sera alors foutu pour votre avenir. Réfléchis encore. Nous avons par je ne sais quel miracle quitter le sol d'Italie sans encombre. Par pitié songes-y !»

Il opina à sa requête mais ses yeux restèrent obscurément noircis. Jasper relâcha la tension née dans es épaules et lorgna les fesses de sa femme allongée sur lui. Il lui mit une claque et elle gloussa avant de se remettre plus convenablement. Jasper l'agrippa aussi vite contre lui et chuchota quelques obscénités. Peter ne pria pas pour faire des reproches :

«-Soyez tolérants et ne fricoter pas devant un homme dont la femme est en compagnie d'un d'autre. Un peu de respect.»

Il soupira devant leur air amusé et inquiet. Ils essayaient simplement de penser à autre chose, eux aussi.

.

.

.

Les vagues n'étaient pas indomptables pour un vampire. En revanche sa vision n'était plus si prodigieuse dans l'eau salée de l'Océan. Dans sa précipitation pour fuir le télépathe, Bella avait plongé dans l'eau en apercevant des humains. Ils étaient nombreux et erraient partout, sur le sable de la plage et de l'autre côté du Port également. Ils papotaient. Ils se bécotaient. Ils criaient pour attirer l'attention d'un quelconque ami. Bella avait paniqué et fondu aux travers des remous transparent. Tout pour éviter d'en bouffer un.

Elle nageait hâtivement en se laissant bercer par les remous mais agitait les bras quand cela était nécessaire. Indubitablement, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se dirigeait mais fonçait droit devant.

Un son assourdissant l'effraya et la fit reprendre ses mouvements activement. Soudainement elle se sentit attirer à la surface, entrainée par le haut de sa veste. Bien trop puissant, l'individu la tracta sans sollicitude et d'un geste sec l'amena hors de l'eau et la balança sur un plancher fait de latte en bois de chêne. Son corps le cogna durement et le plia légèrement. Elle cracha ce qu'elle avait avalé et se redressa sur un coude, de côté, avec un genou au sol en éclipsant des cheveux mouillés de son visage. La demoiselle reconnut sans peine l'homme qui l'avait remonté:

«-Tu es foutrement rapide Edward. Je peux au moins complimenter ce fait indiscutable.»

Le balancement continu du sol lui démontra qu'elle se situait sur un bateau quelconque. Elle s'assit en tailleur et entendit pendant qu'elle replaçait ses vêtements au mieux.

«-Plus que n'importe quel vampire oui. Tu es un nouveau-né mais je suis un coureur rusé.»

Bella leva un air courroucé en pensant que la modestie ne le tuerait pas. Elle posa les mains à plats sur ses cuisses et demanda d'une voix incertaine:

«-Je suppose que je dois rester avec toi. Que veux-tu de moi?

-Tout Bella. Tout. Tu me manques énormément.»

Elle soupira:

«-J'ai comme l'impression que tu radotes. Non, nous radotons en fait. C'est une discussion sans fin. Nous avons deux problèmes alors Edward. Le premier étant que Peter n'est absolument pas partageur. Le second et le plus important est l'évidence même que je ne veuille rien te donner. Absolument rien.» Bella l'interrogea sérieusement. «Que faisons-nous dans le cas où tu échouerais à me convaincre de te laisser une occasion de me séduire?»

Edward se contenta de la dévisager.

Il était accroupi non loin et il réitéra sa précédente affirmation:

«-Je te réclame comme mienne. Il est possible de faire en sortes qu'un compagnon renie son âme-sœur par méthodes plus ou moins honnêtes et scabreuses.»

Bella retient un sursaut d'écœurement et le gronda:

«-Ce que tu insinues est purement immonde et je sais que tu n'es pas de ce genre d'homme.»

Il releva des yeux particulièrement attrayants accompagné d'un sourire voulu charmeur, qui fit peur à Bella. Il replaça délicatement l'une de ses mèches cuivrées, mouillées, avant de lui avouer:

«-J'avais cru comprendre que tu adorais les hommes plus sauvages et mauvais garçon, mon cœur. Je saurais en être.»

Bella reflua instinctivement en arrière en le lorgnant, passant d'une pupille dorée à l'autre, cherchant une lueur moqueuse. Cependant elle n'en dénicha aucune qui puisse la tranquilliser, lui démontrer qu'il riait à ses dépends. Edward était sérieux lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher et bondir au dessus d'elle. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste de défense, il lui enserrait la gorge en claquant son crâne contre le bois du sol. Sous le choc, la demoiselle gémit tandis qu'il débitait ses menaces:

«-Tu l'as dit ma belle, je suis rapide. Cependant je ne veux pas te faire de mal, bien au contraire. Détends-toi.» Il frotta son nez contre sa joue en respirant son odeur. Il prévient alors. «Je tente de te faire comprendre que je tiens à toi et plus que ce Peter. Tu n'es qu'un fardeau pour un homme solitaire tel que lui. Il te jettera rapidement en s'en rendant compte. Et qui sera là pour te récupérer? Moi bien sûr !»

Ils étaient si proches qu'elle percevait son haleine fraîche contre sa joue. Il se releva doucement pour contempler la peur de la jeune femme puis s'inclina et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle geignit totalement répugnée alors qu'il tentait de passer la barrière de ses dents. Il grogna mécontent que sa captive ne soit pas docile:

«-Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je ferai bien pire Bella. Tu es mon égal et je n'aurais plus la pitié que j'ai pu avoir lorsque tu étais humaine.»

Sitôt elle entrouvrit sa bouche et il appondit le baiser non désiré.

.

.

.

Jasper et Alice durent endurer les injures et les grognements de Peter tout du long du trajet jusqu'en Amérique-du-Sud.

Ce fut laborieux et vraiment très pénible.

Dix heures interminables et son humeur devient pire au fur et à mesure que l'Avion descendait vers le continent.

Fort heureusement, Peter avait reçu un message texte de sa compagne lui annonçant qu'elle se portait bien. Edward et elle prenaient également un Avion à partir de La Corse. La petite île près de l'Italie. Il réceptionna un second qui l'avertit de leur arrivé à Paris puis qu'ils quittaient la France une heure plus tard. C'était une dernière escale avant la destination finale en _Floride_.

Les deux Whitlock et Alice parvinrent évidemment avant eux à _Jacksonville_ et patientèrent dans l'Aéroport.

Le soleil luisait haut dans le ciel pour le moment, mais la nuit serait tombée lorsque Bella et Edward apparaitraient.

.

.

.

Les cinq heures le séparant d'Isabella Swan furent les plus longues de sa vie d'immortel. Peter n'était pas un homme patient. Il rongeait sa lèvre inférieur en promettant milles tortures pour le prochain individu qui le oserait le regarder. Cependant les humains contournaient la noirceur qu'émanait le corps de l'homme assit, les jambes écartées et les bras croisés contre son torse de pierre. Il avait la tête penché et le regard fiévreux tout fixé sur les portes menant aux débarquements pour les passagers des avions.

Bien sûr, en Italie, avant de partir pour l'Amérique du Nord, les Italiens avait eu le bon sens de leur donner quelques vêtements plus propice pour voyager plus favorablement et éviter les questions muettes des mortels. Leurs habits avaient tous été troués et dévastés par la bataille générale dans la salle du trône.

Aro le visage fermé de toute trace de sympathie leur avait demandé de quitter S_es Terres_ immédiatement sous peine de représailles. Caïus avait été stupéfait un instant par cet ordre, préférant les exécuter sur le champ pour avoir détruit la moitié de la salle et leurs deux combattants jumeaux. Ainsi Marcus se rangea du côté de son autre frère et il avait ordonné docilement qu'on leur apporte des rechanges ainsi qu'un billet pour chacun, sans retours. Il était aussi question de retrouver Demetri. Pour le reste, Alec et Jane se remettraient de cette défaite et pourrait réitérer à leur compte une riposte si désiré.

Alice avait du forcer la main de Peter mais avait réussit, jusqu'à maintenant à le maintenir en état pondéré.

Peter huma son parfum avant de percevoir sa compagne le regarder depuis la grande porte vitrée menant au Hall de l'Aéroport.

En le contemplant si grognon, Bella franchit le seuil rapidement en esquivant les gens avec un Edward mécontent sur les talons.

A cet instant, deux sentiments pulvérisèrent ses restrictions concernant la correction que devait recevoir le télépathe. Sa mâchoire craqua tant ses dents se pressaient et son nez se froissa dans une attitude présageant un orage de colère. Il étudia sa compagne de haut en bas. De prime abord, un soulagement pur s'abattit sur lui en la savant en sureté près de lui, de l'avoir dans son champ de vision et de pouvoir la toucher. Il pouvait la sentir et non pas se l'imaginer. Ensuite, une abominable sensation désintégra sa consolation quand il saisit la senteur du télépathe imprégner la peau de Bella par endroit. Tout autour d'elle. A présent, ses poings se serraient en tentant de maitriser son envie de tout massacrer.

Brutalement, Peter avait empoigné son avant bras pour sortir la demoiselle de cette masse grouillante d'humains en sachant qu'elle se retenait de respirer. En partie. C'était une manière comme une autre d'éviter une boucherie. Il la guida dehors et s'engouffra dans une ruelle aussi éloignée que possible de la population dense. Ils entendirent les pas d'Alice et de Jasper. Ces derniers houspillaient Edward en ayant également sentit le mélange sur Bella.

Peter coinça sa compagne contre un mur de béton et se pencha pour capter son regard affolé.

Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il dirigerait sa colère contre elle dès son arrivée.

Il lui enleva sa veste en tirant violement sur les manches, ne la laissant qu'en haut court et la plaqua durement contre son corps. Elle ne pouvait rien voir sinon le coton du pull porté par son compagnon, qu'elle renifla. Quand il parla enfin d'une voix sèche, Peter d'employa pas de ton affectueux sinon un trouble évident:

«-J'exige de savoir ce que ce trou du cul t'as fait. Je te préviens que mon humeur n'était vraiment pas bonne pour endurer tes jérémiades.»

Bella dodelina de la tête, posa son front contre sa clavicule et affirma en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Peter:

«-Rien de méchant Peter. Pas besoin d'être si brusque pour me montrer ta contrariété. Tout le monde peux le sentir à trois kilomètres. Sois doux s'il-te-plait.»

Il claqua des dents proche de son cou, elle hoqueta. Puis il s'inclina pour renifler ses lèvres avant de rugir:

«-Putain… J'y crois pas. Tu t'ais laissé embrassé par ce foutu lécheur de cul. Comment veux-tu que je me calme. A quoi as-tu pu bien penser pour le laisser faire?»

Elle se cogna la tête en voulant reculer et lui reprocha:

«-C'est à moi de te demander cela Peter parce que c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée seule avec ce taré.» Il desserra sa prise et la vit esquiver son regard en parlant d'une petite voix. «J'ai eu peur qu'il n'en veuille d'avantage mais j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne se contente que de ça. C'aurait pu être pire. Crois-tu que j'ai envie qu'un autre me touche? Non. Alors réfléchis à ce que tu me dis avant de me sermonner.»

Il opina et s'écarta du mur pour la laisser mieux respirer.

Alice apparut près d'eux pour les calmer mais se fit gifler violement par Bella qui s'était retournée vive comme le son et en colère.

Elle argumenta son geste:

«-_ça_, c'est pour m'avoir abandonnée.»

Le cou de la petite Voyante eut un angle biscornu un instant et son gémissement fit intervenir Jasper. Il montra les dents à la demoiselle encore énervée.

Peter voulu intervenir mais sa compagne se défendit seule:

«-Si tu veux la défendre aucun souci puisque tu es autant responsable qu'elle pauvre connard ! »

Le susnommé ancra son terrifiant regard dans celui anarchique de Bella, qui tint bon.

Jasper finit par se détourner et engloba la taille de sa femme d'un bras, lança un regard peu amène envers Peter et ils entrèrent dans la voiture qui les emmèneraient au Texas rejoindre les autres.

Au volant, Edward jubilait intérieurement. Jusqu'à ce que Peter le sorte de force de l'auto et lui claque la tête sur le macadam d'une impulsion.

La tête du télépathe se retrouva dans le porte-gant et le reste de son corps dans le coffre.

Personne ne dit un mot.

Les deux mâles avaient un compte à régler et définitivement quand ils seraient de retour à la bicoque d'Alistair.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!

_Prochain Chapitre: Chasse au trésor- Qui parlera de notre bon vieux Demetri. _

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	18. Chap16 Chasse au trésor

Note d'auteur: Bonjour à tous(tes). Plus rapide que l'éclair, voici la suite. Merci à tous les Follows, et les favoris !

**Larosesurleau, Apokhalypso, Delphine03, n'gie, Lucie, BellaMcCarthy, MADmoiselle Acide, Ondie-Yoko, Guest** \- C'est vraiment super de vous avoir ici, de partager et de recevoir vos avis! Que ferais-je sans vous?

◊Chapitre Seize: _Chasse au trésor_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊_Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme:_

**N'gie:** Hello. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on lit un chapitre, ça passe trop vite! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, bonne lecture :D

**Lucie:** Coucou, comme d'habitude je suis super contente de lire ton commentaire. Merci ! Aujourd'ui au programme : Recherche de Demetri ! Bonne lecture :D

**Guest:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :D

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le ciel bleu Cyan en symbiose du bouton d'or, dégageait une bourrasque de luminosité continuelle sur l'horizon, qui s'accroissait en une explosion de couleurs. Les plaines chatoyaient d'un impérial jaune décoloré. Les rivières se sublimaient d'un éclat olivâtre magnifique. Les Arbres dansaient, trop heureux qu'une brise vienne enfin adoucir la chaleur ambiante. Seuls quelques bâtisses artisanales jonchaient les lieux et celles-ci ne raturaient aucunement le joli endroit, amenant d'autre coloris à apprivoiser du regard.

Si ce lieu avait un aspect d'histoire sur fond de romance d'adolescence, un être assombrissait le tableau.

Un homme dangereux.

Un vampire monstrueusement séduisant et obscurément angoissant. Son visage caché par une trop large capuche ne laissait paraître qu'une fine bouche creusée d'une ligne courbée, en un sourire abominable et prédateur. Son nez se fronçait en des rides de haine. Ses yeux luisants d'un carmin destructeur, étaient assombris par le tissu au dessus de ses sourcils froncés. Il filait si vite qu'aucun humain ne le vit nettement, sinon les deux mortels qu'il tua pour se nourrir, une trentaine de minutes auparavant.

L'immortel s'était réveillé d'un coma problématiquement détestable et laborieux, dés lors une fringale le hanta implacablement. Son en-cas? Deux tourtereaux baisant près d'une étendue d'eau, totalement nus, se chevauchant et suant de toute cette passion charnelle. L'acte ne perdura guère puisque la créature se requinqua hâtivement, sans s'amuser outre mesure. Le vampire s'était propulsé dans le dos de la charmante humaine, crocs cloués dans son cou alors qu'il englobait entre ses paumes gelées ses moelleux seins proéminents. Pour sûr, elle avait hurlé très haut dans les aiguës et gémit, tiraillé entre les crampes résultant du venin et les spasmes de plaisir pénétrant son vagin à cause du pouce de l'homme qui jouait avec ses mamelons. L'homme sous elle n'avait pu qu'observer le suceur de sang s'abreuver de son amante, plein d'horreur avant de se faire manger également. L'humaine n'étant que peu bénéfique pour son organisme, trop petite et malgré ses rondeurs et ne contenait que trop peu de sang pour le nourrir convenablement, deux humains avaient été nécessaire. Il les avait abandonnés là, sur le sol chaud, et agonisant.

Sa tenace fureur subsistait. Il avait été humilié et avili devant l'un des jumeaux de la garde des Volturi. Ces deux là étaient des petites pestes de vampires et ne lui ferait pas oublier ce détail à l'avenir. Il entendait presque les futurs insultes et véhémentes moqueries qui durerait pendant des années voire des décennies. Il se détestait d'avoir été assez distrait pour se faire décapiter par un simple nomade Américain. Pire, il avait été ballotté dans un sac moisi après y avoir été fourré par ce Texan, qui serait sa prochaine victime. Certes, il avait désiré protéger ses deux amies femelles, mais cela n'occultait en rien la manière dont il l'avait démembré et jeter.

Démétri Volturi possédait une rancune aussi impitoyable, qu'impétueuse.

Ce dernier se questionnait quand à savoir si les régents avaient envoyé des subalternes à sa recherche. Son emprisonnement avait duré un certain temps et l'homme espéra que la petite Bella Swan était maintenant cloîtrée dans une cellule du château, à Volterra. Dans le cas contraire, la sanction serait pénible pour chaque membre intégré dans la première faction. Un châtiment qui serait allègrement mérité cela dit.

Carlisle Cullen avait trahi les siens en le libérant juste après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas poursuivre sa famille. _Sa famille_, pas le Clan de nomade incluant le fameux Peter. Il avait donc détalé du Domaine d'Alistair sans plus de mots, puant l'odeur de tous ses vampires amicaux.

Le champ qu'il foulait de ses pas lestes dégageait une chaleur étouffante. L'herbe et la Terre, effervescent autour de lui et non humide s'envolaient en des amas visibles à chacune de ses rapides enjambée. Les deux éléments formaient de la poussière tourbillonnante, telle une tornade miniature à son passage. Les narines de l'homme se gonflaient pour se repérer et s'encombraient facilement à cause de sa vitesse incroyable, l'obligeant à éternuer sous le chatouillement. Il n'était pas rare qu'un brin de pissenlit s'enlise dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne le crache disgracieusement. Il détestait cette région exténuante. Il détestait d'avoir du se nettoyer de son propre venin qui avait recouvert son corps. Sa régénération avait été longue et rapide à la fois. Sans l'aide du toubib il serait encore à se remettre une rotule en place. Il lui avait fallu une dizaines d'heure pour se refaire, le temps que toute la petite bande parte et revienne de Volterra. Dans le cas où ils seraient absous de leurs pêchés par les régents. Il ragea dans un grognement et couru encore plus vivement. Accélérant l'allure à s'en déboîter une cheville.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan décampa prestement de la voiture et apercevant deux de ses amis sortir de la jolie maison, et elle leur sourit avec gaieté. Le plancher de la terrasse semblait brûlant, de la vapeur grimpait dans l'air en des zigzags cocasses. La jeune femme hocha la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'elle se portait parfaitement bien en remarquant leurs visages soucieux. Alistair et Charlotte s'inquiétaient. Aussi, avant d'avoir pu les saluer correctement, une poigne solide la happa et la fit se retourner presque brutalement.

Ne prenant pas le risque d'avoir l'air blasé et d'attiser une colère impromptu de son compagnon, la demoiselle se borna à remonter un regard interrogateur à son attention. Passant de sa main prostrée sur son avant bras jusqu'à ses yeux, plusieurs fois. Peter avait des prunelles plus noirâtres que rouge, ce qui la dérangea. Bella l'avait giflé dans la voiture en voyant qu'il soufflait une énième fois devant elle. Ils avaient discuté plutôt vigoureusement et son geste avait surpris Alice et Jasper. Peter n'avait aussi que peu apprécié.

Ce dernier se pencha vers son oreille, la faisant grincer des dents, et il l'avertit d'un chuchotement inutile:

«-Mon cœur, sache que notre petite discussion n'est pas terminée. Nous rendons le corps de Démétri aux Régents. Je m'occupe d'Edward définitivement et ensuite j'en viendrais à considérer ton abject comportement de tout à l'heure.»

Jasper et Alice émergèrent du véhicule prestement et passèrent à leurs côtés en feignant ne pas entendre leur altercation. Bouche bée par les paroles du Texan, Bella répliqua d'un timbre aussi bas que le sien tout en le fixant méchamment:

«-J'affirme n'avoir rien fait de mal Peter, sinon m'être défendu contre tes menaces. D'ailleurs qu'une chose soit clair entre nous, dès qu'Edward est remis en état** je** m'occupe de son cas.» Il sourcilla. «Parce qu'il est manifeste qu'il va encore tenter de faire quelque chose et que c'est moi qui serait encore blessée par tout ce qui l'implique. J'ai essayé d'être accommodante par pitié. Mais il n'est qu'un enfant pourri et trop gâté par Carlisle.» Elle tira sur son bras mais il résista. «Alors oui. Je vais lui démolir ses derniers espoirs pour lui faire enfin comprendre que je ne déconne plus. Et pour ce qui est du reste, on en parlera plus tard.»

Il opina mais il fit comprendre d'un coup d'œil que son mauvais comportement avec lui serait puni:

«-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.»

Bella approuva l'air grave. Son visage s'adoucit et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser un délicat baiser sur la commissure de ses fines lèvres. Il respira son odeur et l'entraîna dans une accolade pleine de tension sexuelle.

Alistair se racla donc la gorge et Bella ouvrit ses bras en quittant son compagnon, qui grogna pour la forme. Le vieux vampire l'enlaçait déjà en détendant toute sa nervosité pleine d'appréhension. Il était satisfait de la toucher bien vivante, seine et sauve, malgré l'odeur entêtante d'Edward sur sa peau. Charlotte se serra contre eux pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. Qu'Alistair se laisse toucher par Charlotte ne dérangea ni ne choqua Bella. Toutefois, qu'il vienne de lui-même l'embrasser était étrange. Lui qui pourtant évitait tout contacte physique.

Charlotte enroula son petit bras autour des épaules de son amie, paraissant flairer que le voyage n'avait pas été aussi joviale que Bella le disait. Les deux jeunes femmes franchirent le seuil de la maison et se dirigèrent dans le salon, où tous étaient déjà en train de dialoguer. L'amie de longue date de Peter s'affala sur l'accoudoir où était assise sagement Alice. Jasper s'était adossé comme à son habitude contre une cloison et Alistair surveillait, debout, sa potentielle compagne qui lui envoya un clin d'œil. Peter s'était appuyé contre la chaise du bureau, emplacement réservé au seul ordinateur du domicile et Bella s'empressa de se jeter dans ses bras.

Peter était en train de raconter le récit des événements passé en Italie et ils en vinrent rapidement au sujet concernant Démétri. De même qu'un détail ennuyait Jasper, qui demanda soupçonneusement:

«-J'ai comme l'étrange pressentiment qu'il y a un hic ici. Pourquoi êtes-vous seuls? Où sont les autres?»

Attentive, Bella leva sa frimousse surprise et contempla une Charlotte qui paraissait gênée. Cette dernière se dessina l'un de ses sourcils de l'index, puis répondit enfin:

«-Votre projet pour rapatrier Démétri en Italie va s'avérer difficile voire impossible. Il n'est plus ici et les autres non plus, effectivement.»

Peter récupéra sa compagne qui remuait contre lui et grogna désabusé:

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie encore?»

Le silence s'établit et seul le tic-tac d'une horloge s'entendait. Alice se morfondit subitement, avachie contre le dossier du moelleux coussin et émit un gargouillement. Jasper se propulsa jusqu'à sa femme, attrapa ses fins doigts pour la faire revenir parmi eux. La voyante s'éclaircit la voix et dit d'une petite voix fluette:

«-Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été négligente. Rosalie et Emmett courent à travers le désert mais je ne sais pas où exactement.»

L'épouse de Jasper se redressa en rassurant ce dernier, puis décocha un air éloquent d'interrogation à Charlotte assise encore à ses côtés. La jeune femme blonde opina et avoua:

«-Ces deux la ont effectivement prévu de partir plus au Sud. Esmée et le loup sont en train de sillonner une partie du Nord pour retourner à Forks, votre maison. En fait, nous attentions votre retour pour parcourir les autres Pays, histoire que vous ne soyez pas isolés en rentrant ici. Démétri n'est plus ici.»

Peter tapa du pied, sa botte taclant et déchirant le plancher et exigea plus de réponses. Comment Démétri avait-il bien pu s'échapper de son sac à merde? Jasper sentit la culpabilité de Charlotte tandis qu'Alistair parlait:

«-Rien ne sert de s'énerver. D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas de réponses concrète sinon pour dire qu'il est question des états d'âmes de Carlisle. Il a eu peur pour ses enfants… pour vous.» Il désigna Jasper et Alice. «Et il à libéré Démétri. L'Italien est hypothétiquement remis à flots à cette heure-ci.»

Charlotte reprit la parole, plus confiante mais offusquée:

«-Carlisle sait qu'Alistair et moi aimons chasser ensemble et Rosalie et Emmett nous ont accompagné pour cette fois. Il en a profité pour assommer Jacob et emporter le fourbi contenant le corps du Volturi.»

Alistair prévient alors:

«-Carlisle n'est pas réapparu depuis mais nous pensons qu'il a du retourné à _Forks_… Le loup à appeler ses amis présents là-bas pour qu'ils nous le confirment et nous attendons les nouvelles.»

Bella demanda: «-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu l'un d'entre nous avant?»

Penaude, Charlotte répondit sur la défensive:

«-Ce n'est pas si simple Bella. Honnêtement, nous pensions l'avoir déniché d'ici là. De plus nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont restés ensemble, si Carlisle est réellement partis pour Forks –Ce qui d'après Esmée serait le cas, ou si Démétri est encore sur le sol Américain.»

Bella opina silencieusement alors que plus personne ne prononçait un mot.

.

.

.

Le cours d'eau de la rivière était plutôt bruyant, là où une petite cascade minuscule éclaboussait l'herbe mouillée des deux côtés de la rive.

Si l'endroit précédant avait été sableux et exténuant, ici l'air était humide et vert. La forêt rappelaient aux deux vampires qui analysaient la flore celle de _Forks_, et Emmett savait à quel point son épouse adorait y jouer. Il aurait aimé la soulever et s'enfoncer en sa tiédeur moite, entendre ses gémissements de plaisir. Cependant, l'heure était aux investigations qui mèneraient au fuyard. Rosalie s'arrêta net en reniflant l'air, puis elle demanda d'une voix plaintive de gamine:

«-Mon chou… Pourquoi s'ennuyer à le chercher? Il va certainement repartir voir "ses patrons" sans notre aide.»

Emmett tourna son attention sur sa femme en s'arrêtant également et inspira:

«-Il y a des chances pour que Bella soit de retour d'Italie et s'ils en sont sortis normalement, Démétri n'a plus rien à faire ici. Ils vont penser que nous le retenons. Parce que soit sûre qu'il va en profiter pour faire une balade et nous foutre dans une merde noire.»

Rosalie haussa les épaules et soupira:

«-Tu as raison. Viens j'ai senti quelque chose… Allons par-là !»

La jeune femme démarra une course pour suivre la piste.

.

.

.

Une très fine pluie se déversait et tapotait le toit de la demeure aux monstres. Le Domaine d'Alistair était confronté à un tout petit déluge, assez rare soit dit en passant, de pluie et de grêle. Les créatures présentes se bousculaient presque pour prendre des vêtements adéquats avant de quitter l'endroit à la recherche de Démétri. L'eau ne les dérangeait pas réellement puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas être malades. Cependant courir avec des vêtements complètement trempés n'était que peu appréciable. Autant porter des habits confortables et imperméables.

Dans ce tumulte d'entrechoquement, de bruit, de pas et de murmures, deux voix querelleuses s'élevaient et détruisaient sans scrupules l'ambiance sereine de la maison. Une différence d'opinion entre deux personnes qui ne se souciaient que peu que leur discussion soit écoutée de tous les autres vampires, s'affairent à l'intérieur. Dans l'une des chambres, la vitre à peine fermée tapait lorsqu'un vent plus sauvage s'insinuait.

Mains sur les hanches dans une attitude irascible, Bella Swan sifflait profusément à l'encontre de son compagnon. Peter n'en était pas moins fâché, serrant les poings et ne cédant guère à la demande de sa femme pour arrêter cette nouvelle dispute. Les années à venir promettaient d'être mouvementées. La demoiselle décida enfin de converser plus posément mais quelque peu froidement:

«-Peter Whitlock, tu n'es qu'un sale connard excessivement possessif et je ne l'accepte pas. Il va falloir te refréner, vraiment. Ou nous risquons d'avoir un sérieux problème à résoudre avant que je ne te coupe les boules pour en faire une sacoche.»

Une sourde pointe de dérision s'insinua subtilement dans les iris carmin de l'homme. Sa lèvre supérieur se troussa en une mimique mi-divertie, mi-agacé. L'ambiance déjà chargée d'une pression d'adrénaline palpable ne demandait qu'un soupçon d'agressivité pour éclater. Alice s'interposa en toussotant, passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour tenter de les calmer discrètement mais ce fit éjecter par deux regards exaspérés. Elle gloussa devant leurs manières similairement grotesques et soupira d'amusement avant de rejoindre son époux, sur le point de partir. La voyante pensait que les deux amants étaient consciencieusement stupides et vindicatifs. Ils avaient grand besoin de mettre à plat les diverses raisons qui entretenaient ce démêlé, et visiblement sans sa présence.

Assise sur une commode en bois, qui contenait quelques habits, Bella le questionna en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses:

«-Pourquoi accordes-tu tant d'importance à ce que je vienne avec toi à sa recherche? Tu me l'ordonnes? C'est absurde. Si l'on se déploie un-par-un, ce sera beaucoup plus facile de le repérer, non? Je sais me défendre seule et tu le sais…» Elle pinça les lèvres. «Ou bien tu me prends pour une pauvre fille, même pas capable de frapper et que tu dois protéger à tout prix?»

Peter soupira en se détendant sensiblement et répondit pour la rassurer:

«-Ce n'est pas pour te chaperonner idiote. Nous serons davantage en mesure de riposter si Démétri essaie de cogner l'un d'entre nous. Il y aura des chances pour qu'il ne soit pas très heureux de nous revoir et surtout peu enclin à suivre notre stratégie. Ce n'est pas un jeu de cache-cache. C'est une manœuvre pour survivre.»

La jeune femme grimaça en relevant une moue septique:

«-Donc tu me confirmes que ce n'est pas à cause d'Edward?

-Je te mentirais si je t'affirmais que je préfère que ce sois moi qui t'accompagne seulement pour m'assurer que rien ne t'arrive. Nous avons besoin du don du télépathe, mais je t'assure que tu feras ce que bon te semble de lui plus tard.» Il se redressa d'où il était adossé et continua. «Il sait profiter de tes faiblesses ma jolie et ma présence devrait le retenir de faire une connerie comme te suivre au lieu de chercher l'Italien.»

Les narines de Bella frémissaient en harmonie de son désarroi. Quand elle s'aperçut que Peter avançait pas-à-pas dans sa direction sa voix féminine claqua encore plus sèchement dans le silence:

«-Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te pète la clavicule.» Peter se dérida en s'esclaffant, ce qui la crispa. «Je ne plaisante pas Peter. J'en peux plus de tes recommandations emmerdantes. Alors, ne viens pas me divertir pour me faire changer de sujet.»

L'éclat de rire de l'homme se tarit subitement. D'une prompte avancée, il fut en face de sa compagne pour baisser un visage étonnant et préventif, la défiant ouvertement de s'opposer à ses directives. Tout l'arôme du mâle la fit clore une seconde les paupières d'envie avant qu'elle ne grogne et qu'elle n'agisse pour lui divulguer sa réponse. Le mouvement suivant fut tellement vif que Peter manqua presque de le réceptionner. Ainsi, la force brut de ce dernier la tétanisa, la fit couiner puis grelotter.

Cette gifle ratée n'amusa aucunement Peter qui cracha:

«-Cesses ses foutaises, d'essayer de me résister et suis-moi, nous y allons immédiatement.»

Une foudroyante colère s'écoula sur les épaules de Bella. Lui, la traîna obligeamment pour longer le couloir et rejoindre les autres. La jeune femme comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude et dans le fond cela la comblait. Cependant, elle n'affectionnait pas ce genre de comportement primal qu'il usait à son encontre. Qu'il se fâche par peur de la perdre était correct. Qu'il la traite comme une impudente adolescente sans identité propre était blâmable. Durant leur courte marche, Bella ne discerna que son large dos tendu et se peina, sachant qu'il était tout aussi irrité par ses ripostes continuelles, à ses instructions. Alors, une frénésie tourbillonnante d'idées vint la chambouler. La demoiselle se devait d'apaiser les craintes de son homme et faire en sorte que leur relation s'améliore pour que leur mission collective se déroule au mieux. Tout pour reprendre un semblant de vie normale.

Pourtant, le ruisseau de pensées cohérentes et géniales devient de la boue visqueuse et insensée. Un torrent de merde incommensurable qui la fit procéder lamentablement, bien que décidément bienveillante de prime abord.

Bella avait fléchit les genoux pour tirer sa grande main vers le bas, afin de capter son attention. Chose faite, quand il se retourna pour la dévisager en coin curieusement, l'ombre du vampire en elle prit les rênes de son corps. La demoiselle poussa sur cette même main pour se porter et sauter agilement en l'air, et le frapper. Peter chancela sous la violente collision. N'ayant absolument pas contrôlé la manœuvre, ni sa puissance, le crâne de l'homme claqua rudement contre le mur du couloir dans un bruit étourdissant.

La pulsion assassine disparut et Bella resta ahurie en repérant une fissure béante et suintante de venin sur l'épiderme de Peter. Elle délaissa sa main en l'entendant grogner de souffrance. En reculant doucement jusqu'à buter contre le mur opposé, la demoiselle remarqua que la lueur distante et surprise de Peter se fit absorbée par une vile nuance de noire suffocante et angoissante. Le voyant reprendre contenance, la demoiselle frissonna de terreur sans se convaincre qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle s'injuria dans un murmure paniqué:

«-Oh…Putain de bordel de merde...» Elle longea la paroi à pas chassés, comme au ralenti tandis que les iris peu chaleureuse de l'homme la suivait. «J'suis super désolée Peter. Je ne pensais pas à faire ça. Sérieusement… C'était un réflexe, tu sais… Euh… M'en veux pas?»

Sitôt, un son gutturale démesuré s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier, qui lui choppa l'avant bras, la fit pirouetter et enfin s'écraser violemment contre la cloison. Celle-ci remua sous son corps, s'effritant par endroit. Le nez de la demoiselle la tirailla. Elle se repositionna face à l'homme, très proche et bondit pour lui répliquer d'un revers de main phénoménal au niveau de la gorge. Ce coup obligea Peter à traîner des pieds à reculons et un bas sifflement franchit ses lèvres sous la douleur. Séparer de deux mètres, ils se jaugèrent d'un regard démentiel avant qu'il ne demande d'un timbre provenant du plus profond de sa gorge, rauque et sinistre:

«-C'est ton style de parade nuptiale ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que je ne sois pas surpris par ton ardente envie de faire du S-M.»

Bella ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et virevolta pour lui flanquer un pied contre les côtes. Le coude de Peter lui toucha l'oreille impitoyablement, si bien qu'elle entendit des bourdonnements. Elle convint de s'adresser à lui de nouveau lorsqu'il lui enfonça un poing dans la poitrine:

«-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions initiales _mon cœur _mais j'avoue que ça défoule de t'enliser un peu sous mes coups. Parce que toi, tu ne sais que me corriger en me grondant comme une enfant. Alors je te tacle la tronche pour te faire réagir, ce qui visiblement fonctionne. Tu vas me faire quoi ? Riposter d'une chatouille pour me faire mourir de rire?»

Il se remit debout et la scruta fiévreusement. Son monstre crépitait d'un feu belliqueux et hargneux en lui. Réclamant une punition pour sa compagne insolente. Bella se redressa et le nargua d'un reniflement amère:

«-Tu n'as pas les couilles de me faire taire?»

D'en bas, ils entendirent une voix demander s'ils devaient les interrompre. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne tenterait quoi que ce soit, elle fut projetée au loin par un poing remarquablement puissant. Elle s'affala au sol en geignant. Peter fut agenouillé au dessus d'elle et en décalant précipitamment son vêtement, ficha ses crocs dans son épaule. Elle gigota. Se calma progressivement. C'était un signe de soumission, qu'elle allait probablement trop loin pour sa patience. La demoiselle enroula ses bras autour de son grand corps et soupira:

«-Je crois que j'ai agit un peu de manière excessive, aussi.»

Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête encore énervé par leur chamaillerie de couple. Debout, Bella détourna son attention sur la tapisserie avant qu'il n'empoigne ses cheveux, l'incline et glisse ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Il ravagea ses lèvres féminines, réclamant une étreinte progressivement possessive et acharnée. Les deux amants, à moitié nus se redécouvrir sous des caresses d'un érotisme émoustillant. Bella était colérique et passionnée. Peter était captatif et obstiné. Deux aimants, amants et partenaires, qui s'aimaient et s'adoraient autant qu'ils s'étendaient en deux entité créées pour se haïr. .

.

.

.

Dans un autre lieu, plus brumeux et beaucoup plus froid aussi, deux autres créatures cheminaient rapidement en direction de Seattle. Si dans un premier temps ces derniers avaient débuté leur périple à bord d'une Jeep noir plutôt avenante et costaud, ils avaient convenus ensemble que courir était une manière plus pratique pour arriver à terme sans malaise.

D'une démarche à l'élégance inoubliable, telle une plume de soie caressant l'aile d'un bel oiseau, la matriarche du Clan Cullen menait l'expédition. Si tout se déroulait correctement, à la fin de la journée, ils seraient de retour dans la demeure familiale pour parler avec son époux. Esmée Cullen ne comprenait pas le comportement de celui-ci. Qu'il se soucie de ses enfants était parfaitement normal. Qu'il mette la petite Isabella et son compagnon en péril par angoisse de représailles, beaucoup moins.

Alistair était l'un de leur ami commun. Visiblement Charlotte et se dernier se liaient d'une amitié sincère qui se transformait délicatement en un ruban noué d'amour. De fait, il intégrerait rapidement le Clan de l'ami de Jasper. Ceux-ci étaient des amis de la famille et ils se devaient de les aider et de les protéger. Bella avait déjà prouvé sa loyauté et sa gentillesse en sauvant leur fils Edward de la mort, bien que ce dernier l'ait abandonné lâchement. Elle l'avait pardonné et ils avaient même été sur le point de se marier. Bien entendu, Esmée aurait été ravie que la jeune demoiselle épouse son fils. Cependant, il s'avérait évident que Peter était son compagnon, pas Edward. C'était ainsi que le destin agissait. Il liait et déliait inlassablement.

Aussi, l'engagement qu'entretenait sa petite fille avec ce Whitlock n'interférerait pas dans cette démarche d'entre-aide.

Esmée aimait ce petit brin de femme, comme son propre enfant et à l'instar de Rosalie et d'Alice.

Sur la route, peu avant leur arrivée dans l'état de Washington Esmée avait perçu le cliquetis significatif qui annonçait un nouveau message texte sur son téléphone portable. En courant, elle avait lu et appris d'Alice qu'ils étaient de retour aux États-Unis, en vie et surtout en un seul morceau. Carlisle aurait dû prévoir que les souverains seraient cléments. Un second vint par la suite, l'alertant qu'ils se dispersaient tous à travers les Etats pour trouver le fameux Démétri.

Jacob la suivait en formation décalé, flairant sans relâche les alentours. Ce dernier ne connaissait pas l'empreinte du sang froid à traquer et son physique lui était aussi inconnu. Néanmoins, si un vampire s'approchait de trop près il le sentirait. La jolie femme du toubib lui avait dit que son odeur avait des accents d'orangeade mélanger à du sable.

Un arôme unique, inconnu des sinus du Métamorphe se propagea vers eux avec le vent, qui les brutalisait de sa puissance. A l'Ouest. Du Cèdre. Néanmoins, la piquante intrusion dans ses glandes olfactives se parsemait d'une très reconnaissable odeur cuisante provenant des sang-froid.

Sans se départir de son calme, Jacob Black fit volte face et encaissa aussitôt un poing colossale qui l'expédia contre un Épicéa. Celui-ci se pulvérisa à quelques endroits sous l'impact, et l'homme-loup reçut un déferlement de douleur dans le dos. L'écorce se divisait et entamait sa chair. Le mâle vampire le redressa par le col de son pull et Jacob le foudroya d'un regard voulu effrayant. La créature était grande avec des épaules larges et des bras visiblement puissants, ses yeux démontraient l'envergure d'un guerrier assidu. Jacob contempla sa tenue symbolique, appartenance vraisemblable et identique à celui qu'il recherchait. Cependant, même s'il s'agissait d'un Volturi, l'homme n'était pas celui désiré.

Esmée n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger l'ami de Bella, que le vampire avait bondit directement sur lui. La matriarche Cullen s'approcha et parla en se rappelant être très proche de leur maison:

«-Vous êtes ici sur les Terre du _Clan Cullen_, je réclame donc du respect et la relâche de ce jeune homme s'il-vous-plait.»

Le mâle rabaissa son bras, sans pour autant délaisser son emprise, pivota un visage curieux dans la direction de la voix:

«-Ce chien vous attaque et vous désiré sa relâche?»

Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Félix. Un homme inflexible et meurtrier mais droit:

«-Oui. Je suis Esmée Cullen et ce jeune garçon est sous mon joug pour le moment. Il m'accompagne.»

L'homme abandonna le pull, s'épousseta les mains sur sa cape grise et enleva son capuchon.

«-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Votre saveur ne m'est pas inconnue.» Jacob marmonna un bref: "Et après il ose dire que c'est moi le chien." «Je venais à votre rencontre et j'avoue être surpris de vous voir ici plutôt que chez ce cher Alistair.»

Jacob renifla. Esmée, n'ayant rien à cacher, répondit:

«-Je vais être franche. Démétri était captif au domaine d'Alistair. –Ne prenez pas la peine de faire semblant d'être surpris par cet aveu, toute votre royale château était au courant.- Cependant, un petit imprévu nous a pris de court.»

Jacob la coupa net:

«-Esmée, je vous aime bien… vraiment. Mais vous êtes certaine de vouloir papoter avec ce fou furieux?»

Félix, bras tendu et poing serré rétorqua:

«-Nous discutons entre personnes civilisés cabot, voudrais-tu que je te fracasse le tibia pour que tu puisses t'amuser avec et nous ficher la paix?»

Esmée ne dit rien de cette altercation inutile et reprit: «-Mon époux à eu la brillante idée de libérer votre ami.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que nous ne savons absolument pas où il peut être. » Elle soupira devant la mine peu convaincu de l'Italien. «Pour vous dire la vérité, nous sommes _tous_ à sa recherche. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne décide de se cacher pour que vos maîtres révisent leur accord avec la petite Bella et son Clan.»

Le mâle vampire haussa les épaules, ricana:

«-Ce serait bien son genre ouais.» Il remarqua l'air peiné de la matriarche et prévient. «-Alors je m'incruste à vos côtés pour vous escorter. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est de revoir Démétri en un seul morceau. Vous pensez que Carlisle est retourné dans vos Terres?»

Esmée approuva et Jacob glapit de mécontentement.

.

.

.

«-Edward, cesse d'être si con par pitié. Tu salis l'image de notre famille.»

Le susnommé grogna à cette phrase venue de sa propre sœur. Il la questionna tout en reculant pour être à sa hauteur :

«-Tu savais que ce prétentieux connard, l'ami de ton mari, était le compagnon de ma Bella?

-Cesse aussi de la prénommé par _ma. _Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle ne veut pas de toi. Tu sais parfaitement comment fonctionne le lien d'apparié. Tu le lis tous les jours dans nos esprits. Elle ne pense plus que par lui maintenant alors arrête de la pister. C'est flippant.»

Edward grogna et Alice soupira, consciente que son frère ne faisait aucun effort. Jasper se rapprocha et dit:

«-Que pouvais bien faire Alice après avoir eu une vision démontrant que Peter était son compagnon ?»

Alice approuva d'un signe de tête énergique et reprit la parole:

«-C'était soit ça ou je laissais la vie reprendre son cours. Vous vous seriez mariés et Peter t'aurais tué. Point final.»

Edward baissa le regard sur le chemin qui passait rapidement sous ses pieds :

«-Je l'aime, je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire.

-Laisse la en paix. Le meilleur à faire pour toi en ce moment, est de te faire oublier. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller de quitter le continent. Peter va te retrouver. Bella est furieuse après toi. Va en France, nous avons des amis qui t'accueilleront et je vais avoir des permanences à tenir en Italie. Je passerai te voir mon frère.

-Ces vampires ne sont pas végétariens Alice.

-alors prends-toi une raclée si phénoménale par l'un d'eux et espère qu'ils ne décide que de t'enlever un membre. Pas plus.»

Peter lui avait déjà ôté une main auparavant, sans scrupule. Que lui ferait Isabella?

Serait-elle aussi indulgente que ce nomade ? Serait-elle aussi chouette qu'habituellement pour lui pardonner?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Prochain chapitre: Hostile vampire - Qui se concentrera sur plusieurs d'entre eux.

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	19. Chap17 Traque garantie

Note d'auteur: Les giboulées de Mars commencent. Bonjour tout le monde et voici sans plus attendre: La suite. J'ai eu du mal pour la poster celle-ci. Tellement que, j'ai cru que ce serait impossible de la publier...

**Larosesurleau, Lucie, Ondie-yoko, Delphine03, N'gie, MADmoiselle Acide, BellaMcCarthy, Gaellezjey** \- Merci de votre présence!

◊Chapitre _dix sept: Traque garantie_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. Je suis désolée, s'il y a massacre... (Merci à Delphine3 et Larosesurleau pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Lucie:** Coucou, C'est vrai que Peter et Bella ont tendance à se foutre des gnons à répétitions. Que veux-tu? C'est une relation explosive ;) Merci à toi d'être encore ici. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**N'gie:** Bonjour! Je reçois tous ses compliments avec joie. Mon histoire n'est pourtant pas très imaginative, mais merci! Alice ne perd pas espoir. Heureusement qu'elle est là d'un côté... Je te laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture!

◊A savoir que je ne maitrise _absolument pas_ l'Espagnol, ni l'Italien les amis.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le village vers lequel les trois comparses se déplaçaient fut annoncé à cinq kilomètres.

Esmée Cullen était escortée par deux hommes particulièrement non affables. Le premier était un vampire au tempérament calme, et paraissait aussi bavard qu'une racine de tulipe. Félix Volturi se réservait une certaine distance dans le groupe. Il les suivait de loin. Le second était un Métamorphe qui surveillait une quelconque attaque du vampire susnommé. Il était en tête de peloton, l'air aussi tendu qu'un pigeon en train de se faire mitrailler par un chasseur quelconque. Esmée était face à un dilemme: Comment briser ce silence très inconfortable?

Félix était une créature obscurément ensorcelante bien que menaçante. L'épouse du Docteur n'aurait pour rien au monde désiré se retrouver isolée avec une telle aura de profonde nuisance. Il aurait été juste de mentionner son inexistant sourire et ses prunelles sournoises même si l'homme possédait un sens de l'amitié assez incroyable en connaissant le Clan auquel il appartenait. Si l'envie prenait au mâle vampire de lui nuire, il n'aurait pas la négligence de l'épargner. Il était un genre de personnage qui agissait selon ses propres directives.

La présence de Jacob Black était une bénédiction irréfutable. Ils couraient ensembles et cela la rassurait puisqu'il l'appréciait assez pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Ainsi, une alliance s'était créée machinalement entre les trois personnages, dans le but de comprendre le comportement de Carlisle. En conséquence, Esmée avait le devoir de défaire cette ambiance devenue pesante avant leur arrivée au risque de mettre son époux en péril. Félix n'étant pas d'une humeur joviale, pourrait oublier toute civilité. Esmée réfléchit, une idée saugrenue vint la titiller quand elle demanda subitement à l'attention du Volturi:

«-N'avez-vous pas trouvé de compagne depuis ses nombreuses années?»

D'une vive enjambée, l'interrogé fut à ses côtés et elle ne discerna pas son sourire carnassier sous l'ombre de sa capuche. Jacob serra les mâchoires, mi-éberlué mi-amusé par ce choix de conversation.

Dialogue qui fut écourté cependant par la voix grave du concerné:

«-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité Ma Dame.»

Réponse nette, claire et précise. Rien à redire. Jacob pouffa dans le col de sa chemise, récoltant un magnifique grondement d'avertissement du mâle vampire. La matriarche Cullen avoua non sans un sourire avenant:

«-J'admets ne pas avoir opté pour une approche astucieuse mais j'essaie de dissiper ce malaise et vous serais gré de m'aider.

-Quel malaise?» Félix arda un regard étrange sur la femelle du très apprécié Carlisle et dit simplement. «Tout est parfait ainsi.»

Découragée par le rejet manifeste qu'elle venait de subir, Esmée soupira et reporta son attention ailleurs. Aucuns des deux hommes ne feraient l'effort d'être assez sociables pour la distraire. Ils frôlèrent la limite invisible de la démarcation du territoire Quileute et parvinrent enfin au domicile permanent du Clan Cullen. L'odeur de Carlisle les amena dans le jardin, à l'orée de la forêt communale. L'homme abordait une moue affligée et connaisseuse, pire il semblait savoir que Félix se retenait de le cogner sans scrupule afin de lui soutirer des informations.

Esmée s'avança pas-à-pas, le glorifia d'un sourire aimable et lui caressa même les joues amoureusement avant de lui demander dans un chuchotement:

«-Es-tu conscient que ton acte à abouti sur une situation devenue totalement anarchique?» Elle lui musela les lèvres de son index, lui interdisant d'émettre la moindre parole. «Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ou autres balivernes. Jacob et moi avons rencontré Félix sur le chemin et comme tu t'en doutes, il recherche Demetri.»

Jacob lui coupa la parole:

«-En fait, ce serait plus juste de dire que tout le continent est à sa foutue recherche.»

Resté en retrait, Félix gronda:

«-Boucles-la cabot. Laisses donc la gente Dame s'exprimer. Un homme poli sait quand il faut se taire.»

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel puis proféra une salve de soupires plein de dépit. Carlisle voguait son regard soucieux sur sa femme qui lui parla doucement:

«-Carlisle, j'interviens en ta faveur mais ce n'est pas facile. Essaies de m'aider s'il-te-plait.»

Le médecin consentit à s'expliquer:

«-J'ai cru qu'Alice et Jasper seraient perdus en allant en Italie. Les Volturi sont inconscients du désastre qu'ils peuvent générer en réclamant et en exigeant ce qu'ils pensent être un dû. Edward m'a confié ce qu'il pensait faire avec Bella après sa transformation, de rester avec elle là-bas. C'était insensé mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Bella est un dû que les régents veulent et voudront à l'avenir.»

Jacob s'adossa à un arbre, patientant et Félix tapa du pied, impatient.

Esmée tenta un sourire et le rassura:

«-Mon chéri. Bella est revenue d'Italie… tu t'es inquiété illégitimement. Cesses de vouloir t'occuper des affaires d'Alice et de Jasper, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils sont indépendants. Ces deux là savent plus que quiconque ce qu'ils font. Peter n'est pas un imbécile, c'est un soldat qui ferait tout pour protéger sa compagne et son major fait également parti de ses proches. Sache aussi que Bella sait se défendre.» Elle baissa la tête puis, murmura. «Carlisle, tu devrais plus te soucier de corriger Edward maintenant. C'est un devoir en tant que Chef de Clan. Ces derniers temps tu l'as laissé salir notre image et ça ne me plait pas. Autrefois tu ne faisais pas semblant de diriger un Clan. Tu agissais comme tel.»

Félix parut acquiescer sous sa capuche, occulta les remontrances à l'attention de l'attitude mollassonne du patriarche Cullen. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Même Jacob approuva d'un sourire avant que Félix ne déclame:

«-Je ne peux que confirmer. Votre Isabella s'en est plutôt bien sortie là-bas.» Il leur explicita très brièvement l'entrevue, puis revient sur le sujet concernant Alice. «L'extralucide est parvenue à obtenir la libération de la p'tite brunette sous contrat de servir nos Rois.» Une exclamation outrée se fit entendre de la part de Carlisle qui câlinait sa femme. «C'était ça où Bella et Peter se faisait exécuter. Edward a cru bon de soumettre l'éternité de cette dernière comme s'il marchandait des billets de Monopoli.

Jacob ricana de l'autre côté de la cloture:

«-Z'êtes vachement cultivé en fait pour des sang-sus du moyen âge. Vous jouez au Monopoli?

-Va donc mourir sous les crocs d'une harpie furieuse, chien.» Etrangement les deux hommes se sourirent et Esmée eut peur. Félix enleva sa capuche et elle vit ses traits redevenir plus sombre. Il était fabuleusement attrayant et terrifiant. «A dire vrai, nous sommes ennuyés par des vampires situés au Nord de la Transylvanie. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyons. Plusieurs membres de la dernière faction du château nous ont été renvoyés dans de jolies boîtes, démembrés et brûlés. Alice nous serait grandement utile pour cette affaire.

-ça se gâte on dirait par chez vous.» Jacob semblait intéressé.

Félix approuva de mauvaise grâce et s'adressa à Carlisle:

«-Honnêtement, je me fiche de vous. Demetri est mon camarade depuis très longtemps et j'aspire à le retrouver. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se trame à Volterra et il doit être mis au courant.»

Esmée n'aurait jamais pensé entendre autant de mots sortir de la bouche du Volturi.

Il s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami traqueur.

.

.

.

Tandis qu'Isabella et son compagnon traçaient une ligne droite en direction du Sud-est en _Amérique du Nord_, Rosalie et son époux franchissaient la frontière menant au _Mexique_. Alice avait alerté ces derniers que le traqueur n'avait pas pris l'avion, n'envisageait pas d'emprunter ce transport et conclu qu'il devait probablement être encpre dans les Terres d'Amérique. Demetri était très doué pour échapper aux visions de la jeune femme. Il était quasiment imprenable. Toutefois, une intuition lui soufflait de se diriger là-bas. Une destination comme une autre.

La nuit perdurait déjà depuis quelques heures que les deux amants ressentaient l'ennui de courir constamment. Emmett se figea en reniflant allégrement les alentours, pendant que Rosalie continuait sa course. Elle se rendit compte de l'arrêt prompt de son mari, fit marche arrière et le dévisagea:

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ours favori? Tu sens une odeur?

-Ouais... Je crois qu'on a le ticket gagnant.»

Sitôt dit qu'un vampire fonçait sur lui, comme survolant le sol pendant qu'Emmett pivotait brusquement son robuste corps pour affronter l'importun. Le cri de Rosalie surprit son mari, qui fut percuté d'un dur coup de coude pointu à cause de sa négligence. Ce dernier ne perdit pas plus de temps avant d'armer son poing comme une boule de métal et de frapper le crâne de son assaillant. L'individu encaissa le choc sans bruit, et cogna à son tour la trachée du gaillard avant de l'éjecter en arrière.

Rosalie avait l'air ahuri devant la scène, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle courut pour secourir son amant jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive du coin de l'œil le fameux Demetri se propulser dans sa direction. La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir d'esquiver qu'il chopa son poignet, la fit pirouetter et chuter dos contre son torse en harponnant sa taille, main sur son sein.

Demetri révéla ses crocs tout proche de sa nuque cachée par les longs cheveux, regarda l'homme qui se relevait et l'avertit d'une voix soyeuse:

«-Un conseil mon ami, n'essaies pas réitérer une seule esquisse d'attaque ou je mords ta compagne. Je n'aurais aucun remords. Mais toi, tu n'aimerais pas, n'est-ce pas?»

Rosalie gesticula, griffant profusément les manches et les avants bras du mâle qui la tenait par la poitrine. Seul un doux rire espiègle la prévient qu'il ne ressentait rien. Il réduisait à ses tentatives de fuite à néant et cela le divertissait. Emmett se mit en position défensive montrant les dents par instinct de préservation. Sa femme était en danger.

Il cracha: «-Lâches-la petit prétentieux et attaques-toi à un gabarit plus costaud, plutôt que de prendre la facilité.»

Son épouse grommela contre ses paroles plus que misogyne mais retient une remarque acerbe lorsqu'elle sentit des dents frotter sa peau délicate. Son tourmenteur souffla exagérément à cet endroit et un sentiment intense de panique mêlé à de la détresse s'empara de son être. Demetri coupa court à cet échange muet avec l'homme qui grondait, massant le sein de sa captive qui remuait encore pour s'échapper:

«-Bon. J'admets jouer la carte du méchant avec vous mais je veux bien être gentil cette fois. Mon dernier repas m'a rendu euphorique. Si vous me dîtes où se trouve le nomade qui m'a emprisonné récemment, je serais assez clément pour ne pas faire de morsure.» Il monta son bras valide pour pousser sur le côté la tête de Rosalie, lui enlever le surplus de cheveux et désigner une marque de morsure frétillante, provoquée par les dents de son compagnon. «Tu ne serais pas content que je la recouvre, du moins j'ose le penser…»

Rosalie sanglota, ne voulant pas être traiter comme une pauvre fille et elle éclata en une fureur noire dans une seule phrase:

«-Espèce de Salopard de merde, si tu oses me mordre, je t'écraserais les burnes si fort qu'on pourra en faire de la bouffe pour calamar ! »

Demetri haussa les épaules et huma la senteur affriolante de la femelle, qui couina quand elle sentit ses crocs s'enfoncer et la brûler immédiatement. Il infusait du venin délibérément. Emmett avoua doucement en le dévisageant:

«-Bella et son compagnon sont à l'Est. Ils vont en Louisiane… Nous sommes tous après toi, donc n'essaies pas de leur faire du mal. Ce serait vain.»

-Ils sont compagnons… La p'tite Isabella est revenue d'Italie?» Rosalie hocha la tête. «Donne-moi ton téléphone mia bellezza, j'ai un ami à prévenir.»

Rosalie délaissa son emprise sur son bras fort, retirant ses ongles de la chair et fouilla son pantalon pour en sortir le mobile s'y trouvant. Demetri le prit, appuya sur plusieurs touches pour composer un numéro et patienta:

_«-sì ?»_ Demetri entendit plusieurs voix puis de nouveau celle de son ami. _«-sono qui, Chi è questo?»_

-buongiorno amigo, J'ai réussi à sortir du merdier total dans lequel je m'étais affublé. Tu sais… ma disparition. J'espère que tu es activement en train de me rechercher sinon je serais très déçu.»

Un instant. Un silence. La voix étonnée de Félix:

_ «-Demetri… Bien sûr que je te recherche en ce moment, où es-tu?»_

Les voix se turent, celles proche de son complice, ce qui le fit hésiter.

Puis, il répondit en continuant à humer la senteur affriolante de la magnifique blonde contre lui.

«-Je suis actuellement accompagné par una bella bionda. Malheureusement elle a déjà un compagnon. Ce sont des enfants du docteur Cullen, tu sais bien… Je m'amuse.»

Une exclamation inquiète s'entendit par délà le combiné et Félix passa outre:

_«-N'en fais rien. Ne les punis pas, de toute façon nous avons d'autres soucis à gérer maintenant. Où es-tu?_

-Je vais faire comme-ci tu n'avais pas proférer de telles conneries sur le fait que je sois trop émotif.» Ricanement de Félix. «Je suis au Mexique et j'avais prévu de partir pour la_ New-Orléans_. J'ai un compte à régler.

_-Ce n'est pas plus important que ce que je dois t'apprendre Demetri. Oublie donc ce connard. Nous avons des emmerdes à Volterra. Reviens camarade.»_

Personne ne dit un mot durant un long temps.

«-Je t'écoutes. Racontes-moi tout.»

.

.

.

Isabella courait à une allure plutôt vive aux côtés de son compagnon, qui calait son pas au sien. Bien que nouveau-né, la vitesse n'était plus un domaine qui lui permettrait de se vanter à présent. La jeune femme ne comprit pas la logique évidente pour laquelle ses facultés diminuaient progressivement. Peter lui apprit donc que chaque vampire possédait son propre héritage génétique, convenant à sa morphologie, à son rythme d'adaptation et à sa possibilité de survie en milieu hostile.

De sa propre initiative, Bella avait entamé_ encore_ un combat hargneux et primal pour repérer ses lacunes. Pour noter toutes ses nouvelles faiblesses et les répercutions qu'avaient engendrées la régression de son état général. Bella devenait un véritable vampire et non plus une bête instable, insatiable et ingérable par des besoins méconnus. Elle prenait conscience de son état véritable qui s'affirmait en son fort intérieur.

Depuis sa prise de conscience, ils avaient repris le chemin menant en _Louisiane_. Endroit indiqué généreusement par Alice avant leur départ collectif.

«-Je ne me sens pas particulièrement différente… Pourquoi je ne me sens pas différente?»

Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne se souvenant pas très bien d'avoir ressenti un changement en lui à l'instant où il avait interprété la permanence de son état surnaturel. Jusqu'alors, les nouveau-nés avaient toujours l'impression de pouvoir devenir une autre personne et de changer leur destin. Puis, ils évoluaient en un vampire adulte et supposaient, appréciaient réellement leur condition.

«-Tu es différente… Nous sommes passés plusieurs fois devant des maisons contenant des humains et malgré son petit nez qui s'est froncé, tu les as ignorés… Je suis certain que tu aurais pu respirer tranquillement en revenant d'Italie mais ce n'est que mon opinion… Et tu te fiches de mon opinion n'est-ce pas?»

Bella le réprimanda d'un regard peu amène devant son manque de coopération voire sa moquerie renouvelée et opta pour une autre question:

«-Tu cours plus vite que moi alors?

-Absolument.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton anatomie garde un souvenir de ta vie humaine. Etais-tu bonne à la course?» Pas de réponse. «Cela n'a donc jamais été le cas et ne le sera jamais ma belle. A l'opposé tu parais plutôt douée pour esquiver tes adversaires. Tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je me suis mangée un nombre incalculable de mandales et mon coude broyé s'en souvient encore.

-J'ai été dur ?

-Carrément. Mais tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que mes aptitudes resteraient pour toujours. Je croyais être comme ça éternellement… Un peu trop mégalomaniaque non?

-Non. Mais tu es forte Chérie, comme un vampire se doit de l'être tout simplement.» Il parut pensif, puis dit. «Alice est minuscule, pourtant sa force est aussi phénoménale que celle d'un mâle vampire lambda. Excluons Emmett bien sûr et moi. Et tu connaîtras un jour d'autres créatures puissantes.» Bella pensa à Félix. «Elle compense par son agilité, sa souplesse et sa capacité à se faufiler comme une anguille partout, ce qui est stupéfiant. Tu peux me croire.»

Bella sourit, demanda:

«-Tu essaies de me consoler querido ?»

Peter coula un regard étonné et amusé par son accent misérable. Charlotte avait dû lui apprendre ce mot, sinon Jasper pour se divertir de son éventuelle confusion. Il était persuadé que sa compagne avait hésité avant un moment avant de s'essayer à apprendre une langue étrangère. Il se rapprocha en continuant de courir et avoua dans un demi-sourire:

«-puede ser…» Elle sourcilla et il reprit en soupirant dans un anglais impeccable. «Cependant je ne mens pas. Sais-tu que Rosalie pourrais te démantibuler sans avoir à froncer un seul de ses majestueux sourcils? Plus je vieillis… Bella eut un gigantesque sourire qui dévoila ses dents aiguisés. «Ne ris pas femme ! Je disais donc, plus je vieillis, plus je conçois que la nature soit bien faite. Emmett est un bourru et sa puissance surpasse celle de beaucoup de vampires. Rosalie est très, très forte mais ne le laisse pas paraître. Parfois les compagnons se complètes, parfois ils se rejoignent et se ressemblent.»

La jeune femme choppa sa main et la serra:

«-Ouais… Mais j'aurais bien voulu être meilleure en endurance tout de même.»

Peter décéléra jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, faisant suivre le mouvement par sa compagne. Elle leva un regard interrogateur et il prononça dans un murmure tout en entourant son petit visage, entre ses grandes mains:

«-Eres fuert, y para siempre en mi corazón.» _(Tu es forte, et pour toujours dans mon cœur.)_

Lèvres entrouvertes, Bella captura sa fragrance savoureuse en se délectant de son accent succulent. Ses paupières se soulevaient difficilement et elle soupira d'aise, quémandant des attentions agréables. Encore et encore. Il accentua d'une pression de ses deux pouces contre ses tempes, les massant d'une caresse délicieuse. Il s'inclina pour frôler sa mâchoire de ses lèvres, sa langue glissant doucement sur son épiderme sensible à tous ses contactes, remontant près de son oreille.

Peter émit un léger ronronnement de satisfaction et lui susurra, charmeur:

«-Te encanta cuando hablo ?»

Un gémissement lui répondit, puis une petite voix comme endormie par ses caresses:

«-J'ai juste compris la fin Peter… Tu me demandes si j'aime t'entendre parler?»

L'homme remonta son visage pour la contempler en plein extase de sensations. Visiblement, elle appréciait cette petite facette de son passé. Il cachait souvent cet accent pour ne pas que les nomades ne lui posent trop de questions. Charlotte s'en fichait et Jasper l'avait quasiment abandonné en vivant avec les Cullen. Peter sourit et lâcha son emprise pour lui dire, brisant l'instant intime mais en gardant un contact proche:

«-Charlotte a tous ses sens olfactifs surdéveloppés. Bien sûr, elle est bien formée au combat grâce à nous…» Bella déduisit sans mal qu'il évoquait son major et lui-même. «Mais c'est tout… Sa force est moyenne et son endurance est à chier, soyons honnête, et ne le répète pas parce qu'elle risquerait de m'arracher les couilles… Sa véritable puissance est due à son don: une incroyable opportunité de sentir, de goûter un être vivant ou toute autre chose et de s'en souvenir.»

Ils se remirent en marche et elle demanda:

«-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lorsque tu avais disparu emportée par Alec, Charlotte t'a retrouvée sans difficultés. Elle est douée.

-A croire que les humains qui en deviennent sont nés pour devenir vampires…

-Peut-être… J'admets volontiers que Char est une traqueuse compétence tout comme Demetri. Je suppose qu'à eux deux, ils sont les meilleurs.»

Peter se pencha, l'ombre de ses paupières devenant plus sombre quand il proclama subitement:

«-Tu ne me distanceras jamais ma belle donc ne me fuis plus.»

Bella parut troublée puis totalement perdue, ne saisissant pas son nouveau comportement. De quoi parlait-il? Elle acquiesça silencieusement devant son regard insistant. Avant d'avoir lui demander plus de précisions, le téléphone de l'homme se mit à vibrer.

Il l'empoigna et cracha sans aucune politesse:

«-Qu'est-ce tu me veux Alice ? J'suis occupé.»

Bella tapa du coude contre ses côtes, peu contente et lui arracha le mobile des mains avant de sautiller loin de Peter. Il rugit et elle l'arrêta d'une paume à plat contre son torse. Elle ignora même son air furieux:

«-Alice ?

-C'est Edward.» Peter la bouscula et reprit le mobile, tout en encerclant la taille de sa compagne possessivement. Edward continua. «Demetri arrivera dans pas longtemps dans votre secteur. Rose et Emmett ont rencontré notre homme, qui a paru s'intéresser à vous deux…»

La voix du télépathe était inquiète et fit tendre l'oreille à Peter qui demanda dans un soupir:

«-Il sera là d'ici combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée… Alice a encore une vision. Merde… Jasper retient la !» Une pause. Des grondements. Puis. «Visiblement il rejoint Félix, changement de programme. je suppose que vous êtes tranquilles pour repartir chez Alistair. Jacob est déjà sur la route pour revenir chez Alistair apparemment. Rebrousser donc chemin… Nous reviendrons également.»

Bella ne put rien ajouter que la communication était coupée…

.

.

.

Charlotte se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, émanait d'elle une douce mélodie produit par le son de sa gorge. Un chant fleuri et mirifique, miroitant son humeur plutôt bonne. Elle s'introduit dans le sanctuaire très masculin et solitaire du vampire bénéficiant du Domaine dans lequel elle séjournait et le repéra, assis sur son sofa favori. Il lisait comme à son habitude le journal du jour, local. Elle entama une discussion, sachant qu'il l'avait sentie venir depuis longtemps:

«-Tu reçois le journal local tous les jours… Sérieusement ?»

Il ne releva pas la tête, restant focalisé sur sa ligne de lecture et lui répondit:

«-En effet. Je suis abonné depuis des années, depuis la toute première impression et je reste fidèle.»

Charlotte fut sur derrière lui la seconde suivante, penchée dans son dos et le menton posé au creux de son épaule. Ses cheveux sentaient l'épicéa et la mousse d'herbe fraiche. Elle l'engloba de ses petits bras et demanda dans un infime sourire:

«-Tu es un homme fidèle ?

-Tu me poses la question et tu sais la réponse. Quel intérêt ?»

Charlotte se déporta sur la droite, s'inclinant plus et réussit à voir les yeux en pleine réflection du mâle.

Elle ria: «-Quel renfrogné tu fais franchement. Tu es adorable.»

Il gronda: «-Je ne suis pas adorable petite femme.

-Charlotte.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Charlotte. Comme toi tu te nommes Alistair. Donc arrête de m'appeler petite femme.»

L'homme ne dit rien, se contenta de la lorgner en coin. Ressentant le besoin de s'écarter et de la regarder en face, il la fit basculer, fesses par-dessus ses épaules et la réceptionna sur ses cuisses. A demi allongée sur le mâle, Charlotte haussa un sourcil suggestif et le questionna en s'accrochant à son bras autour de son ventre, qui la maintenait.

«-C'est ta manière d'homme des cavernes pour me draguer?»

La jeune femme joua avec ses jambes, étendues en l'air et il la jaugea, très proche de son visage pour lui demander à son tour:

«-Qui t'as permis de me nommer ainsi ? Ne me dis rien. C'est Bella n'est-ce pas?» Elle approuva ouvertement, hochant la tête énergiquement. «Quelle petite peste cette fille…»

Le sourire de Charlotte s'éteignit et elle parla de nouveau plus soucieuse:

«-Ne fais pas semblant de changer de sujet. Pourquoi tu essaies de m'esquiver? Tu ne ressens rien?» Sa mine devient peinée. Son accent se fit plus fort. «Me imagino las cosas?»Je m'imagine des choses ?

Alistair se leva du fauteuil, faisant se mettre debout la jeune femme et il osa lui soulever le menton:

«-Por supuesto que no…» (_Bien sûr que non.)_ et l'embrasser.

Yeux écarquillés sous le choc évident, Charlotte ne sut que faire jusqu'à ce que l'homme monte sa main pour lui cajoler le bas du dos. Depuis des années, elle n'avait connu que Peter et quelques vampires avec lesquels ils s'étaient amusés mais c'était tout. Cette rencontre nouvelle avec Alistair, l'avait changée, métamorphosée en une femme entichée d'un homme vieux et acariâtre. Cependant, il était doux et le frôlement de ses ongles sur le tissu la recouvrant la fit chanceler. Comment pouvait-elle devenir une de ses femmes éprise d'amour? Ses sentiments envers Alistair paraissaient être francs et honorables. Néanmoins, elle n'appréciait pas de se sentir impuissante face à ses pulsions énamourées.

Elle le désirait, son corps autant que son esprit. Il lui câlina les épaules, puis tira sur ses petites mèches parsemant sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Charlotte s'embrasa soudainement et sauta pour l'encercler de ses cuisses, comme pour se fondre en lui. Elle le comprima de ses petits bras et le força à s'assoir. La ceinture du pantalon du nomade fut vite ôtée et leur besoin primal prit le dessus.

.

Isabella soupira une énième fois et Peter l'arrêta d'un bras, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

«-Ecoute ma belle… Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé comment passer le temps en notre absence.»

Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que des geignements et autre petit cris se fassent entendre. Sa frimousse aborda aussitôt un masque d'espièglerie intense alors qu'elle courait déjà vers la hutte d'Alistair. La surprise fut considérable lorsqu'elle découvrit son amie penchée sur la table du salon et son nomade préféré la pénétrant doucement, sans même faire attention à sa venue.

«-Mon dieu… Vous copulez enfin? C'est formidable! Peter viens voir ça de suite, un miracle se produit. Alistair a trouvé une femelle!»

Sitôt, Peter survint pour la prendre par le bras et la soutirer de la pièce. Tout sentait le sexe dans la petite maison. C'était quasiment irrespirable. Bella gloussait et le regard mécontent de son compagnon ne la fit pas flancher. Elle croisa les bras, respira l'air frais et demanda sournoisement:

«-Puis-je savoir pourquoi monsieur est mécontent?»

Il la toisa:

«-N'essaies pas de te foutre de moi, je suis le meilleur à ce jeu là. Veux-tu bien les laisser finir tranquillement?»

Charlotte sortit de la cabane et énonça: «-Ne te donnes pas cette peine Peter. Cette garce me le payera un jour et elle le sait.»

Défiante, Bella la contredit: «-J'aimerais bien t'y voir essayer petite femme…

-C'est toi qui soufflé se surnom ridicule à Alistair ?

-Evidemment… vous étiez tellement drôle, à vous tournez autour. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.»

Alistair quitta sa demeure et lorgna la petite assemblée avant de questionner le compagnon de sa petite Bella:

«-Que faites-vous ici, si tôt?»

Peter attrapa sa femme qui se cachait dans son dos pour la caler sous son bras. Il répondit donc aux deux autres vampires:

«-Plus ou moins des soucis d'organisation. Apparemment Félix va repêcher Demetri d'ici peu et une partie des Cullen va revenir également. Je soupçonne Edward de vouloir revoir Isabella avant de repartir voir _son père adoré_…

-Que je saurais l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.

_Prochain Chapitre - Histoire quotidienne (Epilogue.) Voui. Z'avez bien lu, ce sera un épilogue. Qui ira probalement sur une suite mais qu'importe. Cela n'interesse personne pour le moment parce que je vous laisse à vos claviers! _

A bientôt,

Noominaome.


	20. Chap18 Epilogue, 1ère Partie

Note d'auteur: Salutations amis(es) lecteurs(trices), voici la suite et la presque fin. C'est l'épilogue de la première partie qui dirigera sur une prochaine suite dont la venue sera loin dans le temps. Je préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris du laps de temps qui va se dérouler avant le chapitre suivant. Je vous dis un grand merci pour m'avoir suivie.

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui m'ont mis (les autres aussi bien sûr) en:

Favoris: **xostew, tia 63, surily, sted1804, prunelle05, pr1cs-sab31, oscarangel, oliveronica cullen massen, mizuki2502, loupa4, lilice's, kachiri15, jasper-paul, isobelle24, gaellezjey, christou57, cassandra67210, boitedeconserve, aurelie01, accroOvampire, Zohpia Maev Evans, Ondie-Yoko, MIMNE2b, MADmoiselle Acide, Lysabella-DarkFrench, leithi, Laurianna06, Gaby1013, FaenaFiliana, Delphine03, Cendrillon49, Calibandalsalan, Bloom Night, BellaMcCarthy, Angel of the paradise, Alyra Night, Alecto McPhee, Addybouh, 13trinity**

et en Alerte: **xostew, tia63, spalia-chan, solhau, serusia, pyreneprincesse, prunelle05, pr1cs-sab31, oscarangel, oliverionica cullen massen, microorga, loupa4, lilice's, larosesurleau, la blonde du 974 klicia, kekegirl62, kachiri15, isobelle24, gooday2408, gaellezjey, floop56, fanbella, edgarde, cassandra67210, appoline199966, accroOvampire, Zophia Maev Evans, Ptite-Hulie05, Ondie-Yoko, NathDW, MADmoiselle Acide, Lysabella-DarkFrench, liloulachaumoise, leithi, Laurianna06, Juhn Shadow, JazzyO, Hermy-78, FaenaFiliana, ElysaLlove, Elfia, Denesa, Delphine03, Coccinailes, Caroly, Calibandalsalan, Bloom Night, BellaMcCarthy, Apokhalypso, Angel of the Paradise, Anael Scott, Amoure12, Alice Potter du 55, Alecto McPhee, Addubouh, 13trinity**

Merci d'avoir donné vos impressions sur le chapitre précédent: **N'gie, Delphine03, Larosesurleau, Gaellezjay, BellaMcCarthy, MADmoiselle Acid et Lucie**

◊Chapitre _dix huit : Histoire quotidienne (Epilogue, première partie)_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour être toujours là à me conseiller.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**N'gie:** Hello, Oui Demetri est un peu ennuyant quand il décide d'être chiant. Merci d'être présente, merci pour tous tes encouragements. A bientôt !

**Lucie:** Coucou, je ne pouvais décidement pas laisser les choses trainer en longueur entre Charlotte et Alistair. Ce serait diabolique. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci d'avoir été là. Le suivant sera long à venir.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Le solstice d'été : L'ultime jour permettant au soleil bienveillant de briller de mille lumières fabuleuses.

D'engloutir à son apogée la moitié du globe terrestre totalement et ce durant des heures. Il culminait et étalait son éminence au comble de sa puissance. En ce jour fantastique, la populace gérait son activité saisonnière selon son existence, selon ses préoccupations.

Pour deux femelles vampires, cette journée serait consacrée à leur retour prévu depuis maintenant deux années. Deux folles années qui au départ annonçait une légendaire aventure de trois petits mois, qui s'était néanmoins transformée en plusieurs saisons au fur et à mesure.

Le périple organisé par Charlotte Whithlock avait été reposant, enrichissant, amusant et salutaire. L'excursion s'était déroulée principalement au-delà de l'Océan Atlantique. Dans les Terres d'Europe, d'Asie et d'Afrique. Seuls les endroits polaires n'avaient pas été visités. Elles endurèrent les pluies intensives d'une forêt d'Allemagne. La grêle brutale et assommante de l'Inde. Le brouillard belliqueux de la forêt de Brocéliande en France ou elles rencontrèrent un certain Merlin, qui tenta de les paralyser à l'aide d'un bâton étrange. Et, même ce soleil perfide du désert du Sahara qui les obligea à se réfugier sous le sable, ou derrière une roche pour esquiver les mortels, dont les questions auraient été multiples et ennuyeuses. La principale, étant la raison du scintillement de leur peau quelque peu hors norme.

Malgré l'absence de leur compagnon respectif, les deux femmes ne rebroussèrent pas chemin et continuèrent ces vacances prolongées. L'amie de Peter devint évidemment la sienne. Naturellement et objectivement, sans excès ni mensonges. La venue de Bella avait été conviée voire exigée par cette dernière, mais cela n'entacha pas sa bonne humeur due à sa possibilité d'évasion et de liberté. Un épisode qui lia ses deux femmes, deux amies… deux sœurs.

L'aversion et l'appréhension de Bella à coexister avec les humains avait été enrayée. Charlotte avait pris soin de lui laisser le temps de combattre ses craintes, lui confirmant à maintes reprises que les vampires pouvaient subsister avec eux sans nécessairement se nourrir. Au début, elle se sustentait d'hommes trompant leur femme, d'arrogants et vaniteux personnages qu'offrait la société et cela permettait à Bella de se donner bonne conscience. Quand elle chassait avec Peter, rien n'était plus pareil parce qu'il rendait la chose appétissante par moult stratagèmes de compagnon. Toutefois en présence de son amie, la demoiselle préférait s'alimenter sur des gens dont elle épiait la journée, suivant l'éventuel ravitaillement jusqu'à chez lui afin de connaitre ses habitudes. Généralement, il s'agissait d'individus vivant seuls et sans famille. Le monde détenait beaucoup d'être isolés dont l'absence serait vite oubliée.

Charlotte exposa également ses conseils pour cohabiter avec son monstre intérieur, son vampire ancré dans ses gênes d'immortelle. Apprendre à l'apprécier fut moins ardu que présagé, sa présence devint voulue et Bella le glorifia même. Après tout, son éternité se déroulerait aussi bien en compagnie de Peter que de la sienne. Sa nouvelle amie lui donna l'opportunité de conquérir son amitié, d'accepter ses instincts animaux et les recevoir entièrement.

Encore une chose que les Cullen ne faisaient guère bien. Ces derniers ne lui avaient trop souvent sommés que les prédateurs tels que les vampires étaient immoraux, condamnables, orgueilleux et immondes. En résultait un repas garnis d'un goût de paille séchée et des sensations ainsi que des actes beaucoup trop précaires à gérer. Ils tiraient sur la corde sensible, de leur perception surnaturelle qui réclamait juste une libération. Un jour, ils craqueraient tous et ce serait probablement un carnage innommable. Que ce soit les Cullen ou les Denali, puisque visiblement c'était la mode de manger au vert. C'était du moins ce qu'affirmait Charlotte, qui agréait sans regrets ni remords sa bestialité, ne reniant pas sa vraie nature. Elle était un professeur attachant.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen était un sujet clos depuis un petit bout de temps. Lorsque la contrainte portant le prénom de Demetri Volturi avait été détruite, par abandon de vengeance du susdit nommé, Bella avait réglé l'affaire à coups de prodigieuses gifles. Le garçon était revenu avec Alice et Jasper, peu avant le retour de Rosalie et de son époux. Au moment où Charlotte et Alistair avouaient enfin leur sentiment sur un canapé.

Edward s'était profilé solidement remué par les paroles d'Alice, qui n'avait cessé de le réprimander sur son absurde comportement à l'encontre de son ancienne fiancée. Charlotte et Alistair avaient déguerpi pour continuer leur précédente étreinte, peu désireux de les voir se tabasser dans l'immédiat et comprenant très bien l'état d'esprit de la compagne de Peter. Ils savaient se que Bella avait en tête et elle était déjà prête à défier le Télépathe, quittant le salon brusquement et délaissant justement Peter qui l'observait méfiant.

Dehors, Isabella planta un regard dégoûté sur un Edward surpris de la voir arrivée si vite. Mains sur les hanches, elle l'avertit alors sans sourciller:

«-Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir revenir ici sans en subir les conséquences? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Nous t'avons laissé reprendre tes membres pour nous aider et honnêtement je pensais que tu irais à Forks, là où sont _tes parents_ quand Demetri serait retrouvé.» Alice et Jasper restèrent en retrait. «Franchement… Quel idée t'es passée par la tête pour revenir ici?»

Edward recula d'un pas, sentant que l'humeur de la jeune femme déraillait méchamment.

Baissant des yeux interrogateurs, presque confiants il répondit niaisement:

«-J'osais espérer que tu me laisserais l'opportunité de m'excuser pour t'avoir un peu malmenée.»

La jeune femme crissa des dents, pointant son index sur son torse: «-Premièrement et par politesse, tu ne t'excuses pas toi-même nigaud. Et, deuxièmement tu as perdu cette opportunité depuis belle lurette mon pote.» Elle se recula doucement, mettant ses poings l'un contre l'autre. «A présent, je vais te défroquer et te foutre une raclée mémorable mon ami.

-Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à moi Bella?

-Je vais me gêner…»

Sitôt dit qu'elle se propulsait tête baissée dans son abdomen. Le garçonnet était resté globalement mou durant les remontrances physiques de la sauvageonne qui griffait, mordait et claquait de prodigieuses paumes de mains contre son corps entier. Bien entendu, il s'était défendu mais fut sitôt démantibulé sans sommation par le compagnon très grognon de la demoiselle, qui fut déçue de cette conclusion.

Evidemment, Esmée opta pour stationner à Forks avec Carlisle, présageant que leur retour immédiat serait inconvenant. Bella ne leur n'aurait probablement rien blâmé. Néanmoins, son compagnon qui soit encore précisé, étant un vampire assez sectaire les auraient sermonnés pour l'attitude grossière du médecin, pour ne pas dire disloqués et jeter dans une poubelle. C'était un homme plutôt strict quant aux solutions de punitions envisageables lors d'un préjudice notable. La case discussion passait fréquemment à la trappe, s'orientant directement vers des gestes emportés quoique visuellement révélateurs sur son humeur et sa potentielle patience. Non, Peter Whithlock n'était point un homme de pardon, ni doté d'une patience quantifiable. Le qualifié comme tel aurait suffi à le mettre en rogne. Définitivement.

.

.

.

Alistair était devenu un Whitlock. Isabella Marie Whitlock autrefois Swan avait également intégré le Clan avec un plaisir non feint. Ce patronyme n'était pas raccordé à une éventuelle condition d'attache maritale. L'archaïque vampire accouplé à Charlotte n'envisageait aucunement un tel lien inutile et la compagne de Peter arborerait cet acte, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Les quatre créatures résidaient sur l'incommensurable Domaine d'Alistair, faisant donc office de Terre assimilée aux Whitlock. Bien entendu, l'ancienne demeure de Charlotte et Peter était toujours sous leur joug.

Comme à chaque groupe de vampires comportant des membres masculins, les deux mâles s'imposèrent à se cogner pour assurer la présence d'un Chef de Clan. Par obligation pour une hiérarchie contrôlée. Rôle qui étonnamment revint à Peter. Alistair savait frapper fort mais ce dernier consentit sans douleur à délaisser la partie incluant les responsabilités au plus jeune, qui savait régenter, tout à son opposé. Le vieux vampire préférait s'occuper de sa femme, attendue depuis si longtemps pour la chérir et s'octroyer des attentions toutes particulières et chaudes. Se consacrer aux propriétés _administratives_ ne l'intéressait pas et s'il fallait se battre pour conquérir un trône qu'il ne désirait pas, c'était négligeable. Pour sûr qu'il y eut des rixes incontournables. Quoiqu'en puisse médire à ce sujet le compagnon de Charlotte, l'homme appréciait la compagnie masculine et c'était dans leur nature de se battre. Se quereller pour le sport, pour se dégourdir, pour mieux vivre en harmonie.

Les femelles vampires se chamaillaient couramment et ce avec plaisir. Elles se courbaturaient, se démembraient. Vivaient et jouaient, tout simplement. Il leur fallait maintenir un certain confort dans le combat pour parer à toute éventualité future engageant un conflit voire une guerre. Ils ne se ménageaient pas et ne se reposaient pas sur un semblant de calme.

Ainsi, le Clan fut complété avec l'arrivé d'Alice et de son Empathe de mari. Tous les deux avaient vécu entre les allées-et-venues, de l'endroit où habitaient les Cullen et le Domaine d'Alistair jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'incorporer le groupe plus soudé que jamais. Jasper et Peter eurent une friction momentané due à leur code de dominant respectifs. Qui se termina sur un pied d'égalité même si n'en demeura pas moins que Peter garda son statut de Patron un peu trop emmerdant. Jasper quant à lui s'interdisait de se métamorphoser en une créature dirigé par une envie de pouvoir et de sang, un être totalitaire et incompris, qui redeviendrait en prenant des fonctions de gérant. Il avait toujours pris trop au sérieux ce genre de rôle. Perdre sa femme à cause de sa démence et son incapacité à luter contre une perte de contrôle le tuerait indéniablement.

.

.

.

La pleine Lune enveloppait la plaine et les deux femmes cessèrent de courir au profit d'une marche plus mesurée.

La maison rebâtie dégageait une chaleur de feu de bois et la seule lampe entreposée sur une étagère du salon illuminait également le dehors.

Charlotte fonça dans la bâtisse afin de cajoler son compagnon dont le visage lui avait été caché pendant ses deux longues années. Bella fut plus lente et une joie prospéra dans son cœur, sous une pluie pourtant féroce. La gaieté de revoir son homme, très certainement. Elle pénétra à pas comptés dans le petit Hall d'entrée, puis le Salon à l'allure plus masculine. Ces messieurs avaient visiblement changé la couleur et les quelques babioles incorporées dans la pièce.

Trempée, la demoiselle resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et chercha du regard l'individu escompté.

Jasper et Alice étaient entrelacés, assis, dans le canapé marron et en cuir. Rosalie et son époux, probablement venus pour la voir étaient côte-à-côte, debouts et proches du bureau. L'ordinateur y dormait encore, fermé comme souvent. Emmett entourait sa femme d'un bras adorateur autour de ses épaules dénudées. Alistair était adossé au mur, en face de la voyante et Charlotte s'était insérée entre ses bras pour une accolade langoureuse.

Une odeur inconnue lui vrilla les narines et lorsqu'elle renifla, Charlotte dit:

«-Après ses vacances et puisque tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant, il faut te familiariser avec nos coutumes.»

Bella se reposa, bras croisés et épaule contre la menuiserie interne de la porte du salon et haussa un sourcil ironique:

«-C'est-à-dire que je pensais avoir fait mes preuves… Combien de taupe ai-je dû chopper et tuer pour parfaire mon score et aplatir celui de Peter? J'ai même pêché une sirène…»

Bella remarqua que le parfum de fumée provenait d'une cheminée, récente. Rosalie qui massait les abdos de son mari se redressa légèrement et pivota son visage vers la demoiselle pour lui dire:

«-Si cela peut te rassurer, nous ne savons pas non plus quel est ce jeu auquel fait référence Alice et Jasper depuis ce matin.

-Il s'agit d'un jeu ?» Suspicieuse, Bella douta qu'ils ne la convive à un jeu banal et ennuyeux. Les Whitlock s'amusaient à des choses étranges, d'où ressortaient des récompenses farfelues. «Quel concept ?»

Soudainement, un bras vint l'enserrer avant qu'une main se place sur son ventre. L'homme dans son dos, posa son menton au creux de son épaule et lui baisa cette dernière délicatement. L'arôme de Peter lui chatouilla les narines et elle sourit, heureuse de le savoir en bonne santé. Elle cramponna son bras qui l'entourait alors que Peter lui proposait une tasse remplie d'un liquide noirâtre et puant.

Bella demanda nauséeuse:

«-Du café ? Je reviens tout juste et tu m'offres ce machin gerbant à boire?» Elle repéra les autres bols parfumés de la même saveur ignoble. «C'est ça votre jeu stupide? Ingurgiter cette immondice?»

Peter s'éclaffa, faisant vibrer son torse contre son dos. Le feu de cheminée crépitait encore. Tous les vampires prirent un récipient visiblement dégoûtés. Bella attrapa la tasse et but le contenu, suivit rapidement par tous les autres qui l'imitèrent. Peter avala sa propre tasse.

Bella déglutit sous un haut-le-cœur manifeste et désagréable. Peter se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, bénéficiant de sa proximité de nouveau permanente. Rosalie sécha le surplus qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres, discrètement. Jasper lui retourna une œillade caustique et Alice se trémoussa contre lui, l'envie évidente de vomir lui parcourant les entrailles. Emmett fixait le plancher. Charlotte détourna le regard et Alistair se borna à soupirer.

Bella sourit et demanda à son compagnon: «-Et maintenant quoi ?

-C'est un petit test de savoir vivre.»

Rosalie hoqueta et avoua: «-J'ai mal au ventre. C'est un tord-boyaux. Nous ne sommes pas conçus pour avaler ce genre de résidu.»

Alice approuva aussitôt les yeux écarquillés: «-Abominablement dégueulasse!»

Emmett acquiesça également puis fut dehors la seconde suivante, vomissant.

La plupart furent immédiatement à sa poursuite. Si l'un flanchait, il séjournerait dans un cercueil sous terre pendant une semaine. Bien sûr, Bella demeura la majorité de celle-ci assise au dessus du tombeau pour lui parler. Elle trouvait ses jeux débiles et enfantins mais pouvait admettre qu'ils avaient des jeux plus divertissants.

.

.

.

Jacob Black se manifesta la semaine qui suivit sans préambule.

Ce dernier revenait occasionnellement pour saluer son amie par politesse et s'enquérir de son état général. Souvent informé par Peter puisqu'elle voyageait pendant cette période. Aussi, sachant que son ancien groupe à Forks le reniait pour s'être acoquiné avec des suceurs de sang, le loup s'était persuadé qu'il avait un destin autre que de se soumettre à l'Alpha, Sam Uley qui prenait son rôle de chef de meute trop à cœur. Il s'était détaché de cette relation pour quitter la meute et avait également circulé à travers le globe, et vu. Tout ce qui se déroulait hors de l'Amérique. Le monde s'ouvrait à sa débordante ambition de nouveauté, de découverte et de désir d'aventure. Il était convaincu de pouvoir s'abreuver des cultures occidentales, de devenir sagement adulte et redécouvrir son moi-intérieur. Etre sous l'attelage de son mentor, à la réserve l'avait coincé dans un environnement inadéquat. Jacob savait que tout n'était pas blanc et noir comme il le croyait autrefois en compagnie de sa famille à quatre pattes.

Contre toute attente, l'homme avait déniché plusieurs tribus semblables à celles des Quileute, dans divers pays d'Europe. Cela va de soi que ces dernières ce cachaient astucieusement afin de préserver leurs territoires d'hypothétiques attaques de vampires, mais Jacob, expérimenté, avait pu percevoir l'odeur dissemblable des Métamorphes aisément. Avec patience, il se familiarisa avec ces meutes en gagnant doucement leur respect. Ainsi, il put apprendre qu'un souci proéminent s'accroissait dans le monde vampirique. Un groupe suspect de vampires avançait et se réunissait jusqu'à déclencher des transformations successives d'adolescents porteur du gène des Métamorphes. Ce n'était que des enfants et ces évolutions massives l'alarmaient véritablement.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Félix Volturi, Jacob Black avait choisi de maintenir le contact pour communiquer avec les régents du monde des vampires. Il les renseignait du bouleversement créé à l'intérieur des diverses meutes, bien que restant discret sur ses destinations. Il garda secret les lieux, ne désirant pas que ses villages soient attaqués par des suceurs de sang. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance et était craintif des Rois Italiens. Ceux-ci, soucieux des colis qu'ils recevaient régulièrement par vague constante, l'employaient pour enquêter directement à la source.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Félix et Jacob ressentaient un malaise certain au devant de la situation actuelle, précaire. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la garde nommée Jane Volturi était revenue au pays en morceau, dans une magnifique boîte de couleur crème et enroulée d'un ruban rosâtre. Le tout empaqueté et dégoulinant de venin et de larmes de vampire. Les siens. La jeune femme était encore sur le chemin de la reconstitution. Une aubaine que ses bourreaux l'ait laissée en état pour se reconstruire.

Tous ces détails furent notifiés à une Isabella perplexe et étonnée, qui l'avait accueilli d'une accolade amicale puis qui l'avait écouté attentivement. Ils étaient au dehors, proches de la terrasse de leur petite maison. Peter était apparu sitôt qu'il avait entendu la voix tendu de l'homme pendant qu'il sciait du bois à l'orée de la forêt plus au Nord. Bella roula sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, chose qu'elle faisait par anxiété:

«-Que pouvons-nous y faire Jacob?» Le nommé se pencha, mains dans les poches et Bella vit ses traits se durcirent. «J'entends bien ce que tu me dis, mais les Volturi ont des ennemis partout et ce n'est pas nouveau. Ils sont bien assez nombreux pour se faire respecter sans nôtre intervention il me semble.»

Bella se questionnait notamment sur la raison qui poussait son ami à aider ces derniers. Bien que les tribus qu'ils avaient mentionnées soient en train de changer petit à petit, elles n'étaient pas en danger immédiat. Ces vampires inconnus s'intéressaient uniquement aux régents et ceux inclus dans leur Clan situé à Volterra. Bella n'avait pas eu connaissance de vampire démembrés autre que ceux-là.

Jacob grogna, peu appréciatif de sa réponse et la réprima de sa voix grave:

«-Fut un temps où tu te souciais aussi des autres et non pas que de ta petite personne Bella. Tu me déçois énormément. Je te demande de l'aide et tu m'envoie promener? C'est _ça _ta réponse? Il ne s'agit pas que d'eux.»

Peter qui jusque là ne faisait qu'écouter, s'avança au derrière de sa compagne et plaça une main protectrice sur son épaule tout en grondant également un avertissement à l'attention de l'homme mi-humain mi-loup:

«-Garde bien ta langue en sureté chien, au risque de te la faire arracher. Isabella est correcte avec toi donc fais-en autant.»

Jacob fut les bras le long de son corps tendu, et poing serré en signe évident d'agacement. Il paraissait vouloir foncer sur les deux présomptueux vampires et déchirer leur chaire à coups de dents. Isabella leva les mains en l'air pour l'apaiser en remarquant la lueur furieuse, l'éclat désappointé de son ami. Désirant une discussion placide, elle s'expliqua:

«-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver. Visiblement, tu ne m'as pas bien comprise. Je ne refuse pas Jake.» Charlotte et Alistair apparurent inquiets, revenant de leur chasse, repus. Peter leur lança un regard compréhensif et éloquent pour qu'ils se taisent et écoutent tandis que Bella continuait. «Nous ne refusons pas, tout notre clan est enclin à t'aider… » La mâchoire de Jacob émit un craquement, signe qu'il ne la croyait pas. «Simplement… que voudrais-tu que nous y fassions exactement? Explique-moi, parce que ces vampires sont vraisemblablement nombreux et assez furieux au sujet des Volturi, donc il faudrait peut-être commencer par se demander ce que nos chers amis ont fait pour mériter cela...»

Charlotte se positionna à la gauche de Bella pendant qu'Alistair s'adossait au garde corps de la terrasse.

Jacob recula et soupira en fixant son amie puis il dit :

«-Tu vas pouvoir les interroger. Si c'est ta condition pour nous aider. » Pause. « Mets-toi bien en tête qu'il y a des jeunes enfants qui deviennent des monstres à cause d'eux. Ça perturbe leur métabolisme. Je ne peux pas laisser ses sang-froid se regrouper impunément et tenter de détruire involontairement des mômes innocents, même si ce n'est pas leur objectif inhérent.»

Au-delà de l'horizon, les Whitlock virent plusieurs individus se crayonner, marchant assez vivement et leur identité fut flagrante. S'il n'y avait pas eu les manteaux discernables et cette aura de dédain qui les entourait, leurs odeurs distinctes auraient été suffisantes pour les reconnaître convenablement.

Le mâle vampire à la senteur de Cèdre piquante fut promptement aux côtés de Jacob, qui le salua silencieusement voire amicalement. Félix s'inclina brièvement pour saluer à son tour le loup et porta son attention sur le Clan visité, ôtant sa capuche gracieusement, abordant un sourire majestueux et séduisant. Bella recula contre son compagnon, qui l'enserra par la taille, puis elle parla d'une voix aussi polie que moqueuse:

«-Bonjour Félix. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? Espéreriez-vous donc que nous refuserions pour assouvir une vengeance quelconque ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma jolie.» Il réalisa une courbette exagérée bien que respectueuse pour la saluer, ce qui fit gronder le compagnon de la demoiselle qui se mit plus en avant en plaçant sa femme à son flanc, à demi caché. Félix ricana, amusé et le tranquillisa. «Calme-toi nomade. Je ne fais que répondre à la salutation peu cordiale de ta femme.» Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. «Enfin, je suppose que maintenant je dois m'adresser à toi en tant que chez de Clan. Félicitation. Je vais donc m'adresser à toi et non à ta femelle.»

Pure provocation. Charlotte retroussa les lèvres contrariée en distinguant le peloton se rapprocher et s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable, plus en retrait que leur camarade:

«-Putain, vous partez sur de mauvaises bases les gars. Sérieusement.» Elle le réprimanda sournoisement. «Tu oses parler de respect alors que tu es aussi grossier qu'un sanglier… Bravo, je te donne dix sur dix pour le machisme.»

Pour leur race, appeler un membre féminin une "femelle" n'était pas péjoratif. Hormis du point de vue de Charlotte, féministe affirmée. Bien sûr, les mâles du Clan avaient un comportement très archaïque en ce qui concernait leur compagne et Alistair ne faisait pas exception. Néanmoins c'était le cas de tous les hommes masculins vampires. C'était ancré dans leur gêne, inchangeable et intemporelle. Qu'ils soient issus d'une famille de mécréants ou bien d'une famille bienséante.

Jasper et Alice étaient en vacance chez les Cullen et Peter savait que leur retour serait programmé d'ici la fin de journée compte tenu des prochains évènements.

Froissée par les paroles du garde Italien Bella croisa les bras et releva le menton, mais céda la parole à son homme qui dit d'une voix basse:

«-Soyer tous les Bienvenus dans notre domaine. Maintenant s'il-te-plait, expose-nous tout ce que tu as à dire. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas venus pour savoir comment nous allons, donc cessons ses bavardages inutiles.»

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent d'un regard de défi. Le reste du convoi demeurait en retrait, attentif à l'échange.

Félix esquissa un sombre rictus et annonça:

«-Je vais donc être concis: Cela fait six années que ses nomades nous provoques sans recevoir une sanction de pénalité qui serait amplement mérité. Nous devions prévenir Alice de bien vouloir venir à Volterra. Nous avons capturé une femme douteuse dont la langue a été ôtée et qui semble insensible au dont de notre maître. Cela dure depuis trop longtemps et nous espérons que la voyante puisse lire quoique ce soit en elle.»

-Tu demandes seulement l'aide d'Alice?»

Le vampire le lorgna comme s'il était d'une stupidité maladive et répliqua:

«-Nous demandons votre aide à tous autant que vous êtes. Vous êtes nombreux et possédez un panel de dons non négligeables.»

Se profila doucement, aux côtés de Jacob et de Félix, les cinq autres vampires. Alec fut le premier à ôter sa capuche tout en hochant la tête pour confirmer les dires de son camarade:

«-Nous savons seulement qu'ils pourraient venir de l'Est, des rumeurs de couloirs… Ma sœur est quasiment morte dans des circonstances abominables et je veux la venger.»

Demetri se manifesta enfin, relevant de même son vêtement, dévoilant un sourire carnassier et préparé:

«-Et puis… Qui dit que votre petite Clan ne serait pas le prochain à être visé. Absolument rien.»

Bella s'était détachée de la poigne de son compagnon, toujours les bras croisés pour les étudier un par un avant de les questionner:

«-Avez-vous demandé à d'autre Clan d'interagir en votre intérêt ?»

Félix nia: «-Non. Les rois veulent rester discrets sur ce fait. Savoir qu'ils sont visés par un petit groupe de nomades pousserait probablement les suicidaires à tenter leur chance et nous avons d'autre chats à fouetter.»

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Jacob coula un regard calculateur sur son amie, qui semblait pensive.

Peter adhéra à leur requête d'un simple.

«-Avez-vous un autre point de départ ?»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

Fin de la première partie.

A bientôt (I'll be back...),

Noominaome


	21. Chap19 Prologue deuxième partie

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour ! Ici débute la deuxième partie de « La douleur qui donne soif », écrit bien évidemment par moi-même. Pas d'inquiétude, ceci est une mise en bouche. Un petit extrait imaginé et qui ressortira pendant le voyage que feront les personnages. C'est court mais c'est tout à fait normal. Les chapitres reprendront leur longueur habituelle par la suite.

Pour tout votre soutien et votre patience à toute épreuve, merci à : **Delphine03**, **Larosesurleau**, **N'giie**, **BellaMcCarthy**, Erreur chapitre (J'ai bien remis le chapitre, merci.) et **Madmoiselle Acid**.

◊Chapitre _dix neuf : Prologue partie 2 _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 **pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. Je n'ai jamais parlé aucune autre langue que le Français.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Prologue de la partie 2 **

_Extrait d'une matinée entre vampires qui s'ennuient pendant le périple: _

Les oiseaux gazouillaient.

La pénombre résultant du grand peuplier prodiguait un zest d'humidité. C'était une fraicheur moite mais appréciable.

La sérénité du lieu fut toutefois anéantie par une voix de ténor, posée et solennelle quoique interrogatrice:

«-Je crois que mon bouchon à bougé. Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ?»

Tous contemplèrent avec une fascination suspecte ledit bouchon orangé qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Il divaguait au rythme inspiré par la brise sur le lac.

Rien ne paraissait le faire tanguer autrement. Exactement comme les quatre autres, reliés à un fil et qui stagnait en attendant que leurs hameçons immergés soient attrapés par un poisson.

L'homme qui s'avérait être Afton Volturi, l'un des soldats de La garde personnelle des Rois Volturi, siffla comme désenchanté, en remarquant que personne ne le croyait.

Il osa même bougonner:

«-Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a fait. Franchement… Un peu plus de considération pour mon talent serait requis s'il-vous-plait. Cela serait approprié. Vous êtes tous si ingrats que s'en est démoralisant.»

Les susnommés se bornèrent à l'ignorer. Il piaillait souvent, pour geindre ou juste se faire entendre.

Puis.

L'objet remua vivement et vira sur la droite pour enfin s'enfoncer d'un bloc sous l'eau.

Interdit, le vampire piqua net sa canne à pêche fabriquée avec les moyens du bord et choppa ce qu'il semblait être une carpe de taille considérable.

«-Et voilà ! Qui mérite un respect éternel et l'admiration de ses condisciples maintenant?»

La plupart des vampires-pêcheurs présents expirèrent leur désillusion. Qui avait eut l'idée merveilleuse de pratiquer cette activité ?

Lui-même. Ce mâle était une tique inarrachable.

Jacob et Jasper, Isabella et Peter ainsi que Félix et Alec en étaient convaincus. Afton avait été inscrit dans cette mission pour l'éloigner de Volterra.

La mission débutait tout juste et ils présageaient déjà que celle-ci serait longue et pénible. A moins qu'ils ne le musèlent et ne l'enferment dans un coffre pour avoir la paix.

Le choix leur appartenait désormais.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

Début de la deuxième partie. Le premier chapitre arrivera bientôt :)

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	22. Chap20 Emargement

Bien le bonjour ! Je sais que le plus important est de lire le chapitre, mais juste un petit rappel: Quelques uns des Volturi sont venus demander de l'aide à Peter et son Clan, notamment Alice. Ils ont décide d'accepter.

Je pense maintenir ce type de grandeur pour tous mes chapitres. Il y en aura probablement des plus ou moins conséquents, en fonction de ce que j'ai à dire dedans, évidemment. Je les trouve corrects ainsi. Merci à tous pour ce soutien inébranlable (Ce chapitre ne parle pas spécialement de Félix, mais je te le dédie MADmoizelle Acide!). Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants et merci pour les mises en alertes et les mises en favoris. Le gagne-pain de tout auteur ici :)

**Delphine03, MADmoiselle Acid, N'giie, gaellezjey, Haylin-eant-25**\- Bienvenue sur la suite et merci d'avoir commenté !

◊Chapitre _vingt : émargement_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 **pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. Je n'ai jamais parlé aucune autre langue que le Français.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Vingt-et-une heure cinquante-trois, souscrivit le moment de la toute dernière salve lumineuse qui explosa hors de l'horizon, estompant le jour et consolidant comme d'ordinaire l'obscurité. Amenant progressivement le croissant de Lune à grimper, quoique bas dans le ciel, pour prendre son tour de garde et veiller d'en haut _sa _Terre. Sous les étoiles se dessinait des hectares d'herbes carbonisés par l'effervescence de l'après-midi, supervisés par une escadrille d'insectes de toutes les variétés. La cime très lointaine chantait à la faveur de la nuit en combattant le souffle chaud du vent. Delà, en survolant de plusieurs battements d'ailes la pampa, une chauve-souris grinça son hardiesse de pouvoir gober une multitude de moucherons vrombissant. Coincée sur un arbre à l'orée de la forêt peu verdoyante, une chouette au plumage nacré hulula. Une nichée de moustiques s'éleva encore, prospectant la zone au dessus de la maisonnette pour maintenir une distance avec les autres êtres de la nuit. Beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un geai affamé.

C'est dans ce crépuscule naissant qu'un ronronnement significatif expulsé par le moteur d'une voiture verte, tonna. Suivit rapidement d'un deuxième, plus rutilant et fiévreux, contenu à l'intérieur d'un engin de couleur bleu.

Ce qui fit diminuer le vacarme des bestioles.

De l'Audi couleur émeraude, se matérialisa un homme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux aussi noirs que la mort elle-même. Sous l'ordre explicite d'Aro, Santiago Volturi avait accompagné les trois membres hauts gradés de La Garde ainsi que Renata, lui-même faisant partie des seconds, afin d'assurer la protection du _Clan _à emmener à Volterra. C'était une mission capitale. Certes, il admettait facilement ne pas posséder de don exceptionnel sinon sa force brute exponentielle, néanmoins il compensait par son manque de peur et sa loyauté ainsi que l'audace dont il faisait preuve pour braver tout obstacle barrant sa route. Il était un fonceur né et ce depuis son intégration. Il faisait partie des premiers membres de La Garde, ce qui l'assignait souvent à la surveillance éloignée, comme espion personnel, des trois Rois Volturi. Parfois, comme ce fut le cas ici, les monarques lui ordonnaient s'escorter des individus qu'ils jugeaient importants.

La capuche de son manteau grisâtre claqua contre l'arrière de son crâne et tournoya autour de son visage inexpressif, faisant également virevolter ses cheveux tressés contre ses tempes. Il glissa ses doigts sur la vitre de la portière et escamota le silence, omniprésent depuis que lui et sa camarade étaient allés dénicher les véhicules garés à un kilomètre:

«-Tout est bon selon mon jugement. Je ne soupçonne pas de présence suspecte et nous devrions pouvoir quitter le secteur sans encombre. Renata se tiendra prête en cas d'attaque surprise, comme convenu.» Ces paroles flegmatiques eurent le don de rendre mobile la plupart des vampires. Des soupires, des airs inquisiteurs. La susnommée s'extirpa gracieusement de la seconde Audi bleue et changea de place. Sans prononcer un seul mot. Son boulot était de réagir en tandem avec Santiago. C'était tout. N'obtenant pas de réponse, ce dernier insista auprès du meneur de l'expédition. «-Est-ce correct Félix ?»

L'interpellé ne réagit pas, se contentant d'observer les alentours puis le grand homme se détendit et abandonna l'expression outrageusement sérieuse marquant son visage, se détourna _des autres_ et répondit :

«-Bien. Nous partons immédiatement. Le temps est compté. Tu conduiras comme prévu.» Ce fut suffisant pour que Santiago s'asseye et enclenche la première vitesse, créant un rugissement du moteur. Puis, Félix affermit ses ordres en faisant un signe de tête à ses comparses Italiens. «Démetri. Alec. Restez avec Renata durant le trajet et prévenez Marcus que la mission se déroule impeccablement.» Il fixa Charlotte Whitlock, demeurant auprès de sa famille et continua: «-Charlotte se fera un plaisir de vous conduire. Pas la peine de prendre des vêtements ou autres babioles insignifiants, vous aurez l'essentiel là-bas.»

Alistair se rapprocha de sa femme et attesta dans une mimique soucieuse: «-J'irai où Charlotte ira et ce n'est pas négociable.

-Evidemment. C'est parfait, dans tous les cas je veux de la disparité dans les voitures.» Félix semblait établir le plan de départ, qui consistait vraisemblablement à ce que tous lui obéissent. Son attention revint sur le chef de Clan, Peter Whitlock et remarqua à ses côtés, sa compagne qui avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine. Visiblement mécontente. Dès qu'elle repéra son manège, elle s'ennuierait par orgueil:

«-Pourquoi devrait-on obéir à vos directives? Nous sommes partants pour vous soutenir et c'est avéré, tout pour résoudre le mystère qui entoure votre royale postérieur. Mais nous ne sommes pas des pantins et je ne tolérerais pas…

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Voilà la raison. Si vous accepter d'aider notre cause, vous suivez nos procédures.

-Ah. Vous instaurez un règne de dictature ? Si nous avons des comptes à rendre, ce serait éventuellement auprès des souverains.» Isabella discerna du coin de l'œil Demetri et Alec s'installer à bord de la voiture bleu luxueuse, ainsi que Charlotte et Alistair.

Félix confia avec suffisance: «-Ma voix est inventoriée comme les leurs en leur absence.

-Miséricorde… Quel toupet vous avez.» Rena émit une espèce de gloussement en la scrutant par-dessous sa frange, tentant de percevoir si la brillance des pupilles de la jeune femme était de la défiance ou de la surprise. Félix quant à lui se limitait, attendant le prochain reproche. De plus, l'emploie du voutement était assez comique en notant la familiarité de ses paroles. Isabella Whitlock était une punaise. Cependant, Renata éprouvait une infime fascination pour cette dernière, cette femelle qui possédait un pouvoir assimilable au sien. C'était de la pure curiosité.

Félix s'était rapproché pour légitimer sa position dominante, malgré le sifflement obligeant de Peter et apprit à son interlocutrice:

«-Les vampires qui s'en prennent aux nôtres sillonnent les continents pour nous traquer. Nous ne sommes en sureté nulle part et par conséquent nos déplacements sont établis précautionneusement. Renata n'est pas venue par gaieté de cœur, crois-moi, Aro l'en a priée.»

Isabella sentit une grande main dans son dos la pousser en avant pour de rompre cet échange inutile. Peter paraissait conscient de ce fait également et osait la détourner de son manque de coopération flagrant.

Saisissant que sa non collaboration était défavorable au bon fonctionnement de ce groupe, Bella suivit son homme qui s'installait sur la banquette arrière du véhicule alors que Félix grimpait à sa gauche. Bella reconnut Afton sur le siège passager du devant, qui essayait de capter l'attention du vampire à la peau sombre. Echouant lamentablement.

Les deux voitures démarrèrent en trombe. Jacob fut de nouveau dans les parages, enfourchant une moto et il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager. Cela la rassura un tant soi peu qu'il participe à cette escapade extraordinaire, bien qu'il devait être mécontent de se retrouver au milieu de tant de vampires. Ses gênes devaient bouillit en lui, réclamant probablement leur extermination, à tous.

Isabella se sentit comprimée entre les deux mâles et pour détendre l'atmosphère proposa, s'adressant à Félix:

«-Ne pourriez-vous pas enlever ces tuniques ? Ce serait potentiellement plus discret pour leur échapper s'ils sont à vos trousses. Non ?

-Caïus pense qu'il s'agit d'individu capable de nous pister, qu'ils nous connaissent. Crois-tu qu'enlever un vêtement soit nécessaire et primordial dans cette guerre? Notre odorat surpasse cela.»

Manifestement, Félix n'avait pas saisit l'humour derrière ses paroles et elle acquiesça. Pas la peine de polémiquer sur les trop nombreuses hypothèses concernant leurs rivaux. Il s'agissait déjà d'une guerre à leurs yeux.

D'ailleurs, Bella se fit la réflexion qu'aucun des Italiens n'avaient confirmé avoir un point de départ pour élucider cette énigme autour des Volturi. Ce voyage ne serait certainement pas conviviale et l'entente essentiellement inexistante.

.

.

.

Groupés, ils avaient reconnus unanimement que se diriger par l'intermédiaire d'un bateau de croisière semblait consciencieux. Les individus qui poursuivaient les Volturi pourraient possiblement songer qu'ils préféreraient convoyer à bord d'un avion. Le ciel grisonnant s'accordait à cette seconde option. Monnayant des pourboires avantageux, les voyageurs avaient pu monter à bord de l'un d'eux afin de parcourir les kilomètres de l'Océan Atlantique séparant les Etats-Unis de l'Italie. C'aurait dû être un petit plaisir au cœur d'un monstre de mésaventures. Pourtant ce fut une étape laborieuse pour l'ensemble des créatures.

Si je premier jour fut teinté d'une douce fraicheur, le second se fit sous la chaleur ardente de l'Eté. Excepté Jacob qui en avait profité pour se pavaner entre les transats et faire rougir les jeunes femmes se dorant le derme, les vampires durent se cloitrer à l'intérieur des cabines. Deux misérables cabines. Une pour chaque Clan. Le trajet fut enclavé d'une tension palpable. Fort heureusement, ils purent sortir la nuit.

Afton fut bavard et chiant.

Santiago ne daigna pas s'intéresser à quiconque et Renata pris soin de détailler le personnage qu'incarnait Isabella en s'incrustant dans leur chambre.

Charlotte et Alistair se firent insulter par Peter qui leur quémanda de retenir leur pulsion.

Alec se soucia trop de l'état de sa sœur et de leur retour imminent pour converser avec Demetri et Félix.

Ils reçurent un message écrit sur le téléphone de Peter, de la part d'Alice, indiquant qu'ils étaient également sur le chemin. A destination, une seconde négociation crapuleuse fut nécessaire, leur permettant d'attendre la nuit pour quitter les lieux.

.

.

.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue chaleur mortelle ?» Charlotte s'éventait de sa petite main, clairement affectée par les bouffés de chaleur provenant des humains.

Ils marchaient lentement, pour maintenir l'illusion humaine, vers le Château souterrain des Volturi. Charlotte tentait de détendre l'ambiance quelque peu antipathique régnant entre eux.

Isabella sourit en comprenant sa manigance: «-Cela s'appelle la canicule et je te rappelle que tu n'en ais absolument pas sensible. Tu affabules.

-Je parlais des humains. Comment est-ce possible de dégager autant de moiteur, de sueur et tout ce qui s'en suit. C'est purement dégueulasse.»

Félix menait la petite troupe aux côtés de Santiago, muet comme à l'accoutumé, telle une tombe de marbre. En fait, tous demeuraient particulièrement calmes depuis la traversée. Ils avaient bien expérimenté un dialogue sans heurt durant les derniers mètres, sans succès.

Isabella se gratta le derrière de la nuque en reconnaissant la petite ruelle, empreintée autrefois avec son compagnon lorsqu'ils avaient été conviés à une entrevue privée. De laquelle en avait résulté un pacte de non agression et la participation d'Alice à quelques missions dont les Volturi seraient garant. Peter lui pinça le coude, conscient qu'elle s'en rappelait et lui offrit un doux sourire avenant. Il était toujours aussi soucieux de son bien être. C'était réconfortant.

Le groupe descendit les escaliers menant au palais et débouchèrent sur un couloir qu'ils longèrent avant de bifurquer et d'ouvrir une porte de métal sur leur droite. Ce couloir avait été spécialement long, plus encore en sachant qu'ils avaient arrêté de se mouvoir à pas dénombrés. Plus que ce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait du moins. Il devait longer les catacombes de Volterra et les guider quasiment à sa sortie. La pièce n'était pas décorée, blanche et spartiate. Un bureau trônait en son sein et sur son plateau dormait un sachet de _m&amp;m's_, ouvert et dont la senteur qui émanait frisait l'écœurement. Une odeur de chocolat pourri. Une bouteille d'eau y était renversée, heureusement tout liquide contenu à l'intérieur, le bouchon bleu parfaitement vissé. Un pot de fleur violet ornait de même le meuble, d'où s'élevait plusieurs jonquilles fanées.

De leur position, ils virent une paire de fesses féminine. Sur le fauteuil de velours, une femme s'était agenouillée en sens contraire, se tenait en suspens par l'accoudoir pour se pencher et gratter le derrière du dossier de son siège. Elle pestait contre un moustique qui se serait introduit ici et posé sur son bras, et qui visiblement avait périt sous sa petite main. Elle grattait le résidu. Quand elle prit conscience de leur présence, elle eut la décence de rougir.

Santiago ne la salua que d'un signe de tête avant de déserter les environs en ouvrant une porte du bout de sa botte, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres d'un plausible autre couloir. Afton effectua une révérende à l'attention de leurs invités et s'éclipsa également, Chelsea l'attendait.

Au moment où l'humaine remarqua Félix, ses joues privent feux et le faux sourire qu'elle réservait à Bella s'évanouit en un sincère. Ce dernier s'était déjà avancé pour poser une main aventureuse contre ses reins et lui susurrer une litanie d'obscénités diverses.

Isabella tenta de recouvrer la mémoire au sujet de cette dernière, inutilement. Félix prit un stylo posé sur le bureau, écrivit et enfin présenta la demoiselle avant de les mener à travers un dédale de conduit:

«-Il s'agit de Gianna, nôtre secrétaire _très personnelle_.» Bella se demanda comment interpréter cette révélation.

Demetri, resté au derrière du groupe reprit son camarade: «-Gianna s'occupe de nos affaires internes, de nos visiteurs notamment et amène nos repas à domicile. Elle est comme une femme à tout faire ici.»

Charlotte se pinça les lèvres d'amusement en l'ignorant, fixant Félix: «-Elle est ton esclave sexuelle ?»

Il la démentit, un rictus tout en fossette de prédateur sur les lèvres: «-Je l'apprécie.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre mon ami. Bella joue souvent la soumise. C'est naturelle, tu n'es pas du genre à être timide si?»

Le regard emplit d'agacement d'Isabella coupa court au dialogue. Ce fut Alec, marchant près d'Alistair qui mentionna le plus important:

«-La présence de cette femelle est justement dû ressort de Félix. Un jour il s'en lassera et elle mourra.»

Demetri approuva mais ajouta pour préciser, singulièrement narquois:

«-Caius se plait également à la voir vieillir et espérer sa transformation, qui ne se fera jamais évidemment.

-C'est cruel !» Bella était sidérée. Ils discutaient de la mort sous jacente de Gianna sans jamais se soucier de ses sentiments.

Ce à quoi Félix répondit sous les ricanement de ses deux comparses : «-le donne sono ingenui .*»

Peter roula des yeux devant l'air outrée de sa femme et lui apprit: «-Si Félix était son compagnon ne crois-tu pas qu'il l'aurait fait muter ?»

Peinée, elle détourna le regard et continua de galoper.

.

.

.

Par delà les épais murs, les murmures des créatures résidant dans le château dénonçaient que la venue du _Clan Whitlock_ était connue de tous. Les discours et démonstrations parfois gentillettes, souvent mesquines et narquoises, illustraient un flagrant sentiment d'ambigüité et de nervosité. Quelques uns arguaient que ces derniers ne parviendraient pas à retrouver une once de trace appartement aux fauteurs de troubles. La Garde n'avait pas évolué sur le sujet, pourquoi le feraient-ils ? De plus, la participation d'un Métamorphe arrangeait le doute au sein de leur communauté. Pourquoi leurs souverains auraient-ils exigé de se lier avec une telle immondice? Bien entendu ils s'assuraient de communiquer entre eux dans un parfait Anglais. Un fair-play de toute beauté. Voilà l'état d'esprits des personnes ayant l'exigence d'être soutenues.

Jacob Black quant à lui se fustigeait mentalement d'imbécile, pour ce qui était de la plus seine insulte qui lui taclait les pensées. Se savoir entouré d'autant de suceur de sang l'horrifiait, le dégoûtait et lui donnait envie de vomir tout son soûl.

Néanmoins, il était une carte maitresse dans la partie et un pion indispensable non négligeable. Il tempérait donc ses instincts qui le suppliait de crier son désarroi et de déchiqueter chacun d'eux, un par un, presque délicatement et strictement mortellement. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa chair de poule, en effervescence. Son cœur chatouillait sa conscience bestiale. L'impression de suffoquer restait particulièrement mauvaise.

Son amie, Isabella, remarqua la raideur construite dans son dos, couvert d'un polo moulant et se déplaça immédiatement à ces côtés pour le soutenir d'un aimable sourire. Qui ne remboursa pas. Osant même dégager la main gelée qu'elle avait posé sur son bras, l'œil infect. Tout pour déplaire et se débarrasser d'elle en ses circonstances dénué de sérénité. Il gérait seul. Ce qu'elle comprit d'emblé.

Le corridor s'acheva enfin sur un énième accès, encadré d'un splendide ornement en Or et en diamant. Une seule applique suspendue sur le mur adjacent clignotait. Tout était si massif et grandiose, même les endroits les moins susceptibles d'être visités. C'était à ne pas douter, un palais de caractère, digne des gérants du monde des vampires. Imposant et rigide autant qu'accueillant. Rien n'était dû hasard, tout avait été calculé pour inspirer un certain respect.

Félix Volturi circula entre eux et franchit le seuil menant à la prochaine pièce, suivit de près par leurs convives, puis de Demetri et Alec qui fermaient la marche.

Un grondement violent s'extirpa de la poitrine de Jacob quand il vit l'un d_'Eux_. C'était instinctif et impoli. Pourtant personne n'y trouva à redire quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient comment réagissait les loups, ils étaient assez impressionnés de sa retenue. Cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que Jacob ne relâche la pression de son corps.

Le maître lisait sur une causeuse, un bouquin ancien et vraisemblablement captivant.

Marcus Volturi, consentit à abaisser l'objet de sa distraction pour s'adresser à ses loyaux sujets :

«-Nous te remercions, toi et tes condisciple pour avoir réalisé cette mission avec succès Félix. Vous en serez grassement récompensés. Dès à présent, vous être libres jusqu'à notre prochaine entrevue.» Les trois Garde s'inclinèrent et s'éclipsèrent. Jacob se détendit sensiblement. Ne resta que ses propres amis et le souverain qui leur proposa affablement. «N'hésitez pas à vous installer confortablement, cet endroit est un havre de paix. Il a été construit exceptionnellement et silencieusement afin que toute conversation demeure secrète, pour toute personne hors de ce salon.»

Dos droits sur son siège, Marcus les étudiait solennellement et patienta. Charlotte et Alistraire vinrent se placer debout, derrière le canapé où s'assirent Peter et Isabella. Jacob demeura en retrait près de la porte, très consciencieux sur la possibilité de s'échapper à tout instant.

Marcus entra dans le vif du sujet:

«-Il est manifeste que vous ayez tous besoin de chasser donc notre entretien sera concis. Nous souhaitons que vous imposiez votre signature sur ce contrat ci-dessus.» Il désigna un parchemin posé sur la table-basse en chêne massif.

Bella se pencha, observant le papier tout en plaçant ses coudes sur ses genoux, entremêlant ses doigts:

«-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-ceci est un accord de confidentialité.» Il marqua une pause, les examinant un par un.

Charlotte se racla la gorge: «-Ne pourriez vous pas être plus explicite ?

-A votre aise. D'ici peu, vous serez amenés à pénétrer notre sphère privée, dans des lieux secrets et des sanctuaires inconnus du bas-peuple. En sommes vous aller devenir des membres privilégiez de notre cercle intime.»

Rien ne laissait paraître leur surprise. Alistair clarifia: « -Donc… Vous voulez vous assurez de notre silence ?»

Marcus acquiesça paisiblement: «-Tout à fait.»

Ce fut Jacob qui marmonna, quelque peu étonné: «-Mais ce n'est qu'un bout de papier.

-Un bout de papier formel et primordial. Tenter de briser ce lien vous amènerait à mourir. Choisissez bien votre camp. Libre à vous d'accepter cette demande. Dans le cas contraire vous pourrez repartir d'ici incessamment sous peu.»

Stupéfaite Bella réfuta: «-Néanmoins, vous avez besoin de notre aide. » Il inclina le menton. «Alors pourquoi nous laissez cette option, au risque de décimer une chance de détruire ceux qui vous dénigre?»

Peter croisa les bras, eut un rictus: «-Ils veulent également l'aide d'Alice, elle pourrait plausiblement lire l'esprit de la personne qu'ils emprisonnent. »

Marcus sourit: «-En effet, toutefois vous êtes tous concernés. Nous avons pactisez autrefois et nous aimerions concrétiser cet accord par votre soutien immédiat. Nous vous en serions éternellement reconnaissants.»

Isabella échangea un regard avec le reste de son Clan et Peter dit:

«-Ouais. Ça peut le faire. Nous sommes venus ici dans l'optique d'accepter de toute façon. Quant est t'il de toi, Jacob ?

-C'est bon aussi pour moi.»

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

*_Les femmes sont naives._

_Prochain chapitre: Journée, attente. _

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	23. Chap21 Journée latente

Bonjour, je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

**Delphine03, Gaellezjey, MADmoiselle Acide** (Sache que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié avant que tu ne postes le tiens. Je fais du chantage maintenant!)- Grand merci pour vos commentaires :)

◊Chapitre _vingt et un: Journée latente_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. Je n'ai jamais parlé aucune autre langue que le Français.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Le palais symbolisait leur monarchie. Le géantisme, l'ancienneté et le modernisme. Un ensemble grandiose, digne de leur vanité, de leur confiance et de leur suprématie irréfutable. Le marbre du carrelage instaurait suffisamment le climat opulent et le caractère des maîtres du lieu, pour s'étonner du surplus embellissant les encadrements et les seuils, ainsi que les poignées argentées des portes, les tableaux de grands peintres ou encore les meubles plus que couteux. Tout était gargantuesque.

Monumental était le terme adéquat pour décrire le dédale incorporant le château des Volturi. Ce dernier était parcouru par une multitude de couloirs, aussi augustes qu'interminables, qui desservaient un nombre impressionnant de pièces.

L'aile Est, réservée aux visiteurs dit diurne donc provisoire se révélait minuscule comparée aux autres divisions. Une miette dans toute cette étendue. Cette partie se composait du long tube principal, d'où s'introduisait la plupart des nouveaux venus, du secrétariat géré par l'humaine Gianna, des cabinets de toilette lui étant utiles et de quelques salles supplémentaires maintenues en état pour les rencontres non réglementées, dont les gérants ne participaient guère. Ce situait également la cellule du _garde-manger _organisé par la charmante Heidi.

L'aile Ouest concernait les compartiments impeccablement conservés et décorés avec goût, où résidait la majorité des vampires figurants dans le majestueux et vénérable Clan des Volturi. Les chambres et autres pièces semblaient vastes et personnalisées aux préférences de chacun.

L'aile Sud se présentait un peu plus raisonnablement et comportait les moult appartements spécialement mis à disposition pour les visiteurs nocturnes, dont le passage serait durable. Episodiquement ou sur le long terme. A savoir les amis et les alliés, plus ou moins précieux. Divers Clans venus de tous les pays et de tous les continents. Autant préciser que cette section était immense.

L'aile Sud logeait avec gracieuseté les trois frères souverains, leurs épouses, et les lieux demeuraient secrets.

Voici donc ce que la compagne de Peter Whitlock put percevoir en se baladant, entre ses larges murs de pierres. Les fenêtres n'avaient été bâties qu'aux étages supérieurs et uniquement dans les appartements de chacun. Les couloirs étaient peu éclairés, par des suspensions retenant des bougies, puisque leur vue était bonne même dans la pénombre. Les catacombes menant à l'auguste palais étaient splendides, les pièces habitées plus encore. Elle put savourer les détails minuscules brodés sur de la dentelle placée astucieusement sur les consoles. Fabriquée à la main par une habile personne. Les inscriptions gravées au dessus des arches. De mémoire, elle pouvait dire que cet agencement était admirable.

Le succinct entretien avec Marcus l'avait ragaillardie. Isabella avait eu des doutes sur la sincérité des Maîtres mais ce dernier n'avait pas paru susceptible d'essayer de les endoctriner. Peter restait persuadé qu'ils désiraient toujours l'incorporée à La Garde royale. Pendant cet interlude, Marcus leur avait confié que son frère Aro, lui avait recommandé de gérer seul en présageant que leurs trois présences les auraient rendues méfiants et moins enclin à adhérer à la signature du contrat. Ce qui était vrai.

.

Bella trottinait toute émerveillée et l'esprit allégé, retournant à la rencontre de son compagnon qui devait être rentré directement dans leur logement temporaire.

Un souffle vint effleurer ses narines et elle sut qu'un mâle vampire serpentait dernière ses propres pas, après quelques enjambées vives. Aucune silhouette ne se dessinait au loin et en humant plus profondément, Bella reconnut la senteur d'un des membres de La Garde secondaire. Plusieurs mètres, elle sut être véritablement suivie. «-Quel est le souci ?» Pas de réponse.

Contrairement à ce que son subconscient lui dictait, Bella s'arrêta net en se retournant et fondit d'un saut, tête baissée sur l'homme. Elle n'était pas venue de son plein gré dans le sanctuaire des Volturi pour se faire traquer comme une biche.

Son intervention le montra surpris une nanoseconde avant que ce dernier ne l'esquive, l'harponne par la taille et ne la flanque contre le mur, qui crépita. Agrippant son cou, serrant et coinçant sa pomme d'Adam au fond de gorge, Bella endura la douleur provoquée par la large main, qui ressortie par ses prunelles exaltées. Haletante, déchirant la chair des avant-bras de son agresseur, elle baragouina tout en surélevant un sourcil déridé:

«-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette rencontre tout à fait fortuite Santiago? »

La peau sombre du vampire luisait malgré les ténèbres environnantes. Il déclina son ton humoristique en dictant énigmatiquement:

«-Tu me déplais. Tu diriges aux côtés de ton compagnon un Clan de six vampires, et j'ai la sensation que tu n'es pas en harmonie avec son choix. Tu ne parais pas sérieuse sur le principe de nous préserver, mes camarades et moi. Mes Rois croient en toi et je ne saurai jamais assez de te conseiller de prendre ce rôle plus attentivement. »

-Quel rôle ? Celui de victime ?» Du venin coulait de son menton, la souffrance venant se loger dans sa nuque. Elle parvint par miracle à lui asséner un brusque coup dans le nez, qui le fit sourire.

Il baissa un regard haineux:

«-Je sais que vous avez conclu un accord avec Marcus. Il est très à cheval sur ce genre de préceptes. C'est bien.» Il semblait répugné de pouvoir la sentir de si près. Il murmura pour préciser. «Ce qui a été fait à Jane ne doit jamais se reproduire. Sois donc consciente que si vous échouez à retrouver ces enfants de catins, je prendrais grand soin de tous vous tuer, sans une once de regret. Alors, Aro pourra tenter de ressouder tes os à travers le feu que j'aurai allumé pour toi et tes semblables.»

Bella cracha le surplus dans sa bouche: «-Alors il te tuera aussi.» Paroles qui le firent sourire.

Une démarche appuyée et mesurée, arrangée pour que les deux vampires sachent qu'une tierce personne survenait, se fit entendre. Santiago huma l'air et salua le compagnon de la demoiselle. Peter Whitlock feignit la sérénité, coula un regard sur sa femme puis interrogea l'autre homme:

«-Jane est importante pour toi ?

-Tout à fait exact.

-Alors comprends bien que la femelle que tu tiens sous ton joug l'est pour moi. Je te demande donc de la relâcher. Les menaces ne fonctionnent pas avec nous. Pourquoi s'en prendre à une femme alors que je pourrais te botter le cul, si c'est une raclée que tu cherches je serais ravi de te l'offrir.»

Santiago feula et montra les dents. Saisissant la nuance de la pression de sa main contre la gorge, Bella argumenta:

«-Santiago. En parfaite santé je serais plus apte à t'aider pour venger l'affront fait à Jane. Correct ?»

Le concerné tergiversa quelques secondes et desserra son ascendant, disparut dans la pénombre du corridor en grognant.

.

Courant tel un éclair de tonnerre, Isabella bondit et s'enfonça à l'intérieur de sa chambre provisoire, mise à sa disposition et celle de son compagnon. Compagnon qui la poursuivie de cinq mètres en arrière et qui la discerna claquer rageusement la porte, dont il prit soin ensuite de refermer plus doucement. Il la découvrit sur le lit couvert de divers couettes et coussins, un ensemble de coton, vraisemblablement en train de se déchausser. L'une des chaussures survola la pièce et atterrit contre une commode, juste à sa droite. L'objet l'avait effleuré.

Peter s'avança et obtint un grognement, il rugit dans un murmure: «-Tu te calmes, dans l'instant s'il-te-plait. Je n'ai rien fait pour recevoir tes foudres. Pourquoi te sens-tu comme ça ?»

Bella ne répondit rien et l'ignora. II déboutonna sa propre chemise et réessaya et se rapprochant encore: «-Isabella, dis moi comment tu te sens ? Tu l'as compris, non ? Jane et Santiago doivent être ensembles. Il est un con apeuré et ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre en colère. Je suis sidéré que tu puisses être en colère contre moi parce que je t'ai défendue.»

Il eut enfin une réaction: une œillade méprisante:

«-Désorientée et frustrée. Voilà comment je suis. Quel est leur problème à tous? Nous sommes ici pour soutenir leur Clan, qui soit dit en passant, est dans une mouise torrentielle et tout ce que l'on récolte est du dédain… Tu entends bien comme moi leur chuchotement dans les couloirs !» Son bras décrivit un large mouvement pour signaler ses dires, incorporant le château entier. «Je ne serai pas son souffre douleur, ni à quiconque dans ce foutu château sous prétexte qu'ils sont mécontents de notre présence. Et il est impensable de partir en expédition avec des gens aussi intolérants et pompeux. Je m'y refuse !»

Dans la seconde Peter fut agenouillé auprès d'elle, le visage soucieux:

«-Nous n'aurons pas l'option de décider qui nous accompagnera Isabella, d'ailleurs je pense que nous ne serons que deux de notre Clan. Charlotte et Alistair vont probablement demeurer ici en témoignage de confiance.

-Tu pourrais demander à Jasper ? Alice et lui vont bientôt arriver.

-Tu as confiance en lui ?» Alors qu'il lui ôtait sa paire de chaussette en caressant son pied, il capta son approbation et son air confus. «Je leur soumettrai cette demande alors. Mais sache une chose, Santiago n'a rien contre toi réellement. Les gens que nous allons rechercher auraient pu les attaquer directement de front et ce depuis des années, mais n'en ont rien fait. Nous savons pourtant qu'ils sont nombreux. Du moins ils semblent l'être. Pour le moment ils arpentent les continents pour choper chaque Volturi et les renvoyer par colis, démembrés et humiliés. Leur but premier est d'effrayer les Volturi et cela marche à merveille visiblement.» Il inspecta les pupilles perplexes de sa compagne. «A nous de faire balancer leur chance de vaincre ces connards invisibles. D'accord ?

-Ouais. Je passe outre leurs commentaires de merde et je reste calme, compris.

-Nous ne sommes que de passage ici ma belle.»

Bella se redressa, l'écartant d'une main et dit:

«-Je vois. De toute façon, maintenant je vais aller prendre une douche parce que j'ai son odeur d'imprégnée et que ça me dégoûte.» Elle plaça une main sur la poignée, se retourna. «Une chose est sûre, je veux que cette histoire se résolve rapidement Peter.»

Il l'assena d'une multitude de baisers pour acquiescer.

_Si elle savait… _

.

.

.

D'un point de vue extérieur, le seul _Quileute _abordant les lieux se reposait nonchalamment sur un banc. Banc qui fut créé grâce à un frêne brut impeccablement préservé des intempéries et de quatre pieds en métal torsadé de la qualité propre au forgeron d'antan, de clous et de vis. L'homme métis inspirait à plein poumon et profitait d'un soleil destructeur, s'aspergeant d'UV. D'apparence paisible. Toutefois, l'étude plus approfondie du bonhomme aurait pu dévoiler la veine gonflée longeant son large cou et son front plissé de rides soucieuses et crispées. Une posture finalement pas si commode.

Intérieurement Jacob Black entrait en collision avec une poussée de colère terrifiante et suffocante. Cette colère s'avérait injustifiée et il en était conscient, la démoralisation de n'avoir aucune critique à exprimer à ses hôtes très cordiaux. Suite à la signature du document officiel apposé par Marcus, le régent avait conclu par son autorisation et l'accès total en ces lieux splendides. Jacob Black pouvait circuler librement à travers l'enceinte du château pour vaquer à ses occupations. Marcus avait mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'il soit bien accueilli par ses comparses. Le modificateur attendait de recevoir un appel de sa petite protégée, résidant en France. Qui semblait convaincue d'avoir aperçu Jane Volturi sur les Terres de sa Meute, en pleine traque et poursuivie par deux mâles vampires. Une piste intéressante. En attendant, il s'ennuyait.

Favorablement, une petite cour privative avait été construite de cela plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant. Ce qui fut largement suffisant pour lui permettre de prendre un bol d'air frais, sans l'odeur putride de tous ses assoiffés de sang. L'un des point positif était qu'aucun de ses monstres n'osaient le humer véritablement, ni s'approcher sans ressentir une nausée malaisée. Ce qui lui convenait.

«-Jake ? Toujours pas de nouvelles de ta petite nana ? »

Le concerné resta affalé, la tête renversé en arrière et ne daigna pas regarder son interlocutrice: «-Toujours pas. C'est plutôt évident il me semble.

-Et cela ne t'inquiète pas ?» Il inclina son visage pour la voir le contourner et s'assoir également. Les courts cheveux blonds de la femme chatoyaient sous la faiblesse du souffle du vent et sa peau scintillait sensiblement.

Plissant les paupières et froissant le nez, il lui confia:

«-Bien sûr que si. Mais je dois lui faire confiance puisqu'elle en fait de même. Je lui ai assuré que je traiterai avec les Volturi pour qu'ils ne les agressent pas sitôt 'la mission' finie.» Il avait mimé des guillemets sur les derniers mots. «Ce ralliement rassurera sa meute. Tu dois bien te douter qu'ils ne sont pas franchement ravis de les aider.

-J'imagine… J'espère que ça ira.» Visiblement, elle s'en souciait réellement.

-Madeline a du caractère. Elle doit essayer de convaincre son Alpha de nous prêter main forte. Tout est de nôtre côté mais il est têtu, surtout que pour lui je suis un loup solitaire qui copine avec les sangsues.» Il soupira. «Rajoute à cela que je dois emmener deux Volturi jusqu'à leur repère…Tu piges le dilemme?»

Charlotte croisa les jambes et fit mine de réfléchir, se gratta la nuque et même remua son pied. Il reconnut et apprécia ses tentatives amusantes pour paraître humaine. C'était une manie qu'il aimait chez elle. D'ailleurs Charlotte demandait souvent aux autres d'en faire autant. Elle adorait cela.

Jacob se redressa et lui demanda: «-Que fait Bella ?

-Je pense qu'elle est avec Peter, ils devaient aller visiter la bibliothèque. Tu sais comme elle aime lire.

-Toujours avec ce satané Peter… »

Charlotte fit mine d'être honteuse : «-Hé bien. Pour sa défense, je l'ai embarquée sans lui donner son avis et pendant pas mal de mois. Ils ont bien le droit de se retrouver.

-Et son meilleur ami ? Elle l'oublie.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Absolument. Et je n'en cache rien.» Il abordait un rictus narquois. Bella restait une amie chère à son cœur malgré son immortalité. Une sonnerie, hit du moment, vrilla leur sens. Il décrocha et une voix grésillant dû au mauvais réseau résonna avec un très fort accent Français:

_«-Jake… Je peux te dire que tu es un foutu bon Loup. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Franck mais il n'a pas cillé un instant quand je lui ai exposé les faits. Bravo. _

-Donc ?

_-Venez comme bon vous semble, mais ne restez pas. C'est sa réponse._

-Putain merci. J'aurai eu l'air débile dans le cas contraire.

_-Merci à toi. Ah. Et, la Meute est impatiente de te revoir même accompagné par ses foutus crocs pointus. N'oublie pas le deal. A bientôt.» _Charlotte ne dit rien. Le feu de départ venait de s'allumer.

.

.

.

Le cliquetis des talons aiguilles de l'humaine qui s'approchait lentement vibra aux travers du carrelage en marbre, malgré la distance la séparant du Salon où il patientait. Admirant le spectacle qu'offrait la cour isolée par delà la baie vitrée d'un œil soupçonneux, Peter lorgnait l'ami de sa femme se prélasser au soleil. Jacob avait l'air _bien_ nonobstant l'endroit infesté de vampires. Isabella quant à elle avait préféré visiter le domaine, sans lui. Elle semblait irascible et cela constamment ces derniers temps.

Contemplant maintenant son propre reflet, il dériva sur celui de Gianna qui pénétra dans le Salon pour le chercher de ses yeux bleus, fouillant jusqu'à le dénicher.

Elle hésita puis annonça inutilement:

«-Monsieur Whitlock. Vos amis sont enfin arrivés.» Inutilement puisqu'il sentit leurs deux odeurs distinctes élever derrière elle.

L'homme se retourna et scruta l'humaine, qui tressaillit avant de lui assigner un signe de tête et de prendre congé. Une petite femme aux cheveux noirs, échevelée survint brusquement et s'assit sur un accoudoir rembourré brodé de fils en soie. Plus en retrait, son ancien major semblait tout aussi tendu qu'elle.

Peter leur offrit une révérence espiègle: «-Bienvenue au château des Volturi mes seigneurs. C'est plaisant de vous revoir en ces murs gracieux.» Il se redressa plus soucieusement. «Ils vous ont fait signer la paperasse ?»

Alice effleura amoureusement la matière du fauteuil et confirma avec véhémence:

«-Evidemment tu croyais que nous allions être favorisés ? La toute première chose que nous avons été autorisés à faire ici, fut de poser l'ancre sur ce fichu papier.»

Peter fut englouti par une rafale d'irritation provenant de son ami Empathe: «-Faire ce chemin avec ma femme a été particulière chiant.» Peter les observa tour à tour. «Alice a perdu votre trace peu avant de recevoir ton appel nous signalant la présence des Volturi sur nos Terres. Nous avons tout de suite compris le problème. Jacob était avec vous.

-Je me sens perdue, c'est tout. Soit plus compréhensif. J'ai pris l'habitude de garder et voir votre avenir à tous, à porter de visions. C'est détourant.» Sa propre irritation transparaissait par le don de son mari. Elle fixa son chef de Clan et demanda. «Mais plus important Peter. Quelle est cette histoire de dingue à nouveau ?

-Personne ici ne vous l'a dit ?

-On est là depuis une heure. Marcus nous a accueilli brièvement, et en toute franchise il aurait pu nous foutre dehors à coups de pieds au cul, il l'aurait fait. Cependant nous savons tous ici que son étiquette compte plus qu'autre chose. Il nous a prié gentiment de quitter, sagement et là je cite : 'son boudoir'.»

Peter, qui s'apprêtait à leur communiquer les détails fut coupé par la venue de Charlotte et de Jacob. La première paraissait soulager et le second confiant, lui annonçant: «-Tout est bon de mon côté. J'ai eu des nouvelles des Français. Charlotte m'accompagne pour avertir Marcus. Vous vous occupez d'Alistair et de Bella ?»

Charlotte étreignit Alice, puis Jasper. Peter clama: «-Je vais chercher Isabella et on se barre d'ici sans plus attendre.»

.

.

.

Bénéficient d'un instant de tranquillité loin de qui que ce soit, alliés comme amis, Alistair Whitlock errait, simula un bâillement et se gratta la barde par lassitude. Il savait que l'expédition qui se préparait s'organiserait sans sa présence. N'importe comment, il méprisait et restait peu réceptif à l'atmosphère grandiloquente instaurée dans ce palais, et présageait qu'il s'ennuierait facilement après le départ de sa famille. Néanmoins un Clan interagissait souvent collectivement par aisance, et Charlotte avait eu l'air enjoué et admirablement motivé pour rencontrer la Royauté. Ce qui l'avait conduit à se joindre à eux.

Sur ses pensées, l'homme avait grimpé des escaliers et remarqué un accès bloqué, ou seul une vitre permettait de voir l'intérieur de la pièce suivante. Une cellule. A l'intérieur, une femelle vampire plutôt jeune et maigre vraisemblablement démunie et jeûnée par obligation. Aucune chaine n'était requise pour l'entraver, au vue des marques noires et bleuies soulignant ses cernes, sous ses yeux vermeils. Il s'accola contre la porte en métal afin de la contempler et subitement elle se mit en position accroupie, crocs en dehors bavant son venin, ses pupilles se noircissant.

Alistair la vit cogiter et tenter de le reconnaître, en vain. Quand elle comprit, elle demande d'une voix éraflée: «-Qui êtes-vous ? » Elle porta main à son cœur mort. «Venez-vous m'aider?»

Alistair sentit une odeur féminine s'élever dans son dos, accompagnée d'une voix écorchée et malicieuse: «-Elle croit vraiment que nous laisserions quelqu'un intervenir en sa faveur cette folle… Cette saloperie d'espionne.» La nouvelle venue cracha par terre. «Tu pourras crever trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne te sauve !»

L'homme la discerna du coin de l'œil le contourner puis se poster près de lui pour voir la prisonnière. Qui parut fondre en larme devant l'apparition. Les tortures avaient dû être régulières.

Paisiblement, Alistair salua son amie: «-Bonjour Heidi, je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. »

Heidi se raidit et le provoqua: «-Oh. Mon bel Alistair, me reconnais-tu ? Très gentil de ta part de te rappeler de mon prénom.

-Comment oublier une fouineuse telle que toi ?

Elle renifla en haussant les épaules: «-Peut importe. Tu es accouplé ?» Il ne répondit pas. «Pas la peine de me répondre, tu sens comme cette blondasse qui se familiarise avec le loup. »

Il émit un grognement sourd: «-Plait-il ?

-Doucement mon beau. Calme-toi. C'est bien ce qui t'arrive. Quoique t'aurais pu me prévenir avant. Une lettre, un mail ? Ce genre de trucs, j'aurais apprécié tu sais.»

Le couinement de l'autre femelle la déconcentra de leur conversation et elle jubila de nouveau, se gorgeant du tourment souffert par leur captive. Alistair s'enquit:

«-Vous l'affamez ?

-En effet. Cette femelle était une espionne qui séjournait à Volterra sous un faux prétexte. Elle s'informait de nos déplacements, de nos faits et gestes. Nous n'allons pas nous priver de lui faire subir ce que nous avions supporté. Les nôtres sont traqués et mutilés, elle devrait aussi l'être, tu ne crois pas ?

-Quand est-il de son identité ?

-Pas la moindre de chance de la faire avouer, elle a perdu sa langue. Soit ses créateurs l'ont arraché, soit elle l'a fait elle-même.

-Un nouveau-né ?

-Oui et non. Elle a été entrainée à suivre nos traces et résister aux humains, elle se nourrissait en extérieur apparemment, un contrôle de soif plutôt bon.

-Qui commence à s'effriter.»

Le vampire captif s'était assit et les fixait, tantôt l'œil morne tantôt l'œil vorace.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	24. Chap22 Etape une

Bonjour !

Je suis en retard sur mes publications et je m'en excuse, toutefois cette histoire continue donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire partager votre ressenti.

Gigantesque merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot ! **MADmoiselle Acide, Delphine03, Gaellzjey **et** BellaMcCarthy**

◊Chapitre _vingt deux : étape une_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 **pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. Je n'ai jamais parlé aucune autre langue que le Français.

◊Réponses RA:

MADmoiselle Acide: Attention tu vas te cramer les yeux à force de relire l'histoire ;) Merci !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Les sept créatures pataugeaient dans des flaques d'eau, se salissant de boue et s'éclaboussant des excréments d'animaux nichant là.

Leurs chaussures s'embourbaient dans des tas de déjections appartenant pour la plupart à des rongeurs. Nonobstant ces désagréments, leur progression restait rapide. Un rythme soutenu et endiablé. Ils n'avaient qu'un court laps de temps pour sortir de ce tuyau nauséabond. L'humidité des murs moisis se convertissait en gouttelettes, suintantes et dégoulinantes qui s'éclataient contre le sol de terre battue. Labouré et piétiné durant des siècles. L'atmosphère était exténuante et aucun courant d'air n'épurait ce passage souterrain. La puanteur des égouts fétides les dérangeait mais ils s'en accommodaient. Obligeamment.

Ce détour s'avérerait prolifique pour échapper aux oreilles et aux regards indiscrets du dehors. Prévoyant et connaissant précisément les alentours, Félix les avait contraints à se promener ici, par le biais des conduits internes de la grande ville de Volterra. Les gens au dessus sauraient s'intéresser à leur beauté, et leur départ n'aurait été ni discret, ni secret. Il fallut donc débuter ce voyage en douceur, tout en étant invisible pour de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'individus cherchant à les suivre. Auparavant, Demetri avait repéré une femelle vampire qui tentait de se faire passer pour une touriste, mais qui vraisemblablement surveillait leurs allées et venues hors du château.

Le plafond était très bas et les bouches d'égouts bien trop hautes de plusieurs mètres pour laisser filtrer la lumière naturelle. L'obscurité les englobait d'un manteau noir et écrasant. Ce fut dans un concert de pas chuintant et de grognements frustrés qu'Afton, membre de La Garde royale, épilogua:

«-Quelqu'un saurait-il par hasard, pourquoi il fait aussi sombre que dans le cul d'un âne mort un soir sans Lune ?»

Plus en retrait du groupe, Isabella se racla la gorge sous la senteur féroce d'immondice et commenta non sans agacement:

«-Cette question est d'une finesse indéniable. Moi aussi j'en aie une, de question: Ne pourriez-vous pas juste vous taire, juste une minute, une demi-minute… ou pour l'éternité? Par clémence et surtout pour préserver notre santé mentale.»

L'expédition nommée "créatures de rêves en action" par Afton, venait tout juste de quitter le palais et les secondes s'allongeaient péniblement. Ce dernier n'avait cessé d'ergoter sur les patronymes envisageables pour leur groupe, déversant un flot de paroles ininterrompues. Jasper, participant comme quémander, en grinçait des dents et songea à le foudroyer de son pouvoir. Lui faire prendre conscience de l'agacement collectif régnant par sa faute.

Pensant crier victoire face au silence, Bella déchanta rapidement quand elle sentit un poids contre son épaule et le souffle de l'homme sur sa joue:

«-Pourquoi ne pas me tutoyer puisque j'en fais autant. Techniquement nous avons le même âge ma chérie.»

Bella le repoussa du coude et lui assena une pichenette sur le haut du nez, bien que difficilement dans cette position mi-inclinée:

«-Pour reprendre une expression humaine: nous n'avons pas nourri les cochons ensemble, il me semble. Réponse : non. Et objection totale sur ton comportement bordel ! Bouge ! Je n'ai pas de place pour passer. Hé. Qu'est-ce que tu fou exactement ?»

Afton l'avait attrapée par la nuque pour la rapprocher dans un geste affectueux. Survint une gifle phénoménale, des bruits de batailles et de grognements divers. Peter l'avait dégagé avec acharnement, bousculé puis averti: «-Tu recommences et je te castre abruti. Va faire mumuse ailleurs.»

Qu'il soit un non un Volturi n'effrayait pas Peter Whitlock. Ainsi, Afton s'avoua gagnant de la partie puisque la demoiselle l'avait tutoyé.

Il émit un gloussement espiègle: «-Avec plaisir, je te prends quand tu veux cambroussard.»

Isabella ramena son homme contre elle, qu'il poursuive la marche, à la suite des autres. Quand Afton s'apprêta à réitérer, Félix se manifesta en lui défonçant le crâne contre la pierre, aussi brusquement que promptement:

«-Afton. Nous n'avons pas jugé judicieux de poser des lampadaires ici au risque que des ennemis ne trouvent cet endroit. Tu comprends ? Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, tu la boucles. Voudrais-tu que j'en touche un mot à Chelsea ?»

Etonnamment, le concerné devint muet. Chelsea pouvait devenir cruelle. Quand Afton présagea que les tensions entre ses collègues et les trois Whitlock dureraient, il avait pensé que bavarder serait bénéfique pour les dérider.

Seule leurs respirations factices et celle réelle de Jacob s'entendit. Une heure passa et ils virent dégringoler des ras de lumière sur les parois, et comme l'avait prédit Félix, le crépuscule délavait l'horizon quand ils respirèrent l'air frais. La rosée imbibant l'herbe.

.

.

.

Ils avaient revêtu des habits de circonstances pour faire illusion auprès des humains. Des Jeans modernes et autres pantalons en toile, voire même du cuir et des chemises simplettes ainsi que des maillots légers, tous adaptés à la chaleur estivale. Cependant, par-dessus ceux-ci ils s'étaient couverts du manteau révélant l'appartenance à la royauté du monde des vampires. Les trois vampires Américains n'avaient pu que se résoudre à les porter, sous peine de soulever des questions et dévoiler leur identité aux humains à cause de leur peau scintillante. Ce qui s'avérait inacceptable. Prendre des rechanges n'avait pas fait parti de leur préoccupation première lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de venir en Italie.

Pour franchir la frontière entre l'Italie et la France, le groupe hétéroclite voyagea dans un train à très petite vitesse et le reste du trajet fut guidé par l'expérience de Jacob, sur les régions Françaises. Passant d'un département à l'autre, jusqu'à remonter une grande autoroute et progresser dans le Nord-Est du Pays.

Un certain temps s'écoula et les routes goudronnées commencèrent à rétrécir à vue d'œil, devenant des chemins jonchés de sable et de gravier. Les mauvaises herbes poussant à profusion entre les cailloux. Orties et mourons encombrant les autres plantes plus jolies, comme le peu d'Iris et autre narcisse enterrés.

Isabella écrasa l'une d'elles et commença à s'inquiéter de cet enfoncement sas fin, dans les tréfonds de cette somptueuse forêt:

«-Jacob, t'es sûr de savoir où tu nous emmènes?» D'un gracieux relevé de menton, elle inspecta le vent de ses narines, réédita. «Vraiment certain? Je ne sens pas la présence de Métamorphes ici.»

Jasper inspira à son tour, air et émotions: «-Je confirme. Aucune présence autre que la nôtre.»

L'indien bifurqua vers des fourrées emplies de ronces, qui égratignèrent ses avant-bras et s'épongea le front de son t-shirt. La moiteur engendrée par ces jours interminables se révélait emmerdante. Isabella l'accompagna, esquivant une branche qu'il avait écartée juste pour son passage et ce fut Peter qui l'a reçue dans l'œil. Un laconique grommellement s'en suivit. Afton ne déblatérait plus aucune phrase sous la menace d'un Félix impatient de conclure cette marche et Alec se contentait de les talonner, suivit de Jasper.

Jacob se tourna vers son amie et déclara: «-non. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où nous allons. D'ailleurs pour ta gouverne sache que cette escapade ne sert que mes intérêts, qui sont de tous vous anéantir. Je ne l'avais pas précisé ? Au temps pour moi Bella.

-Tu jubiles n'est-ce pas ?» Elle s'était bornée à sourire à sa raillerie, dissimulée sous une vraie envie.

«-J'en bande presque. Vous voir avec ses têtes paumées est jouissif. C'est mon plaisir personnel bien qu'éphémère, j'avoue.»

Félix les surpassa et quémanda sèchement: «-Très drôle Chien. Où sommes-nous réellement ?

-Dans une putain de forêt, ça se voit non.» Son visage devint soucieux et il prévint son ami vampire. «Par contre, je serais toi, j'irais en arrière avec les autres si tu ne veux pas te faire bouffer ton joli p'tit cul fluorescent. Ce ne sont pas des tendres.» Jacob ne plaisantait plus et Félix acquiesça comme grave. Alec parut consterné de voir abdiquer son comparse, l'étudia un instant puis observa les environs suspicieusement. L'heure était à la prudence, ils se situaient en territoire inconnu.

.

.

.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient.

La pénombre résultant du grand peuplier prodiguait un zest d'humidité. C'était une fraicheur moite mais appréciable.

Cette sérénité factice fut toutefois anéantie par une voix de ténor, posée et solennelle quoique interrogatrice:

« -Je crois que mon bouchon a bougé. Est-ce qu'il l'a fait ?»

Tous contemplèrent avec une fascination suspecte ledit bouchon orangé qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Il divaguait au rythme inspiré par la brise sur le lac. Rien ne paraissait le faire tanguer autrement. Exactement comme les quatre autres, reliés à un fil et qui stagnait en attendant que leurs hameçons immergés soient attrapés par un poisson.

L'homme qui s'avérait être Afton Volturi, l'un des soldats de La garde personnelle des Rois Volturi, siffla comme désenchanté en remarquant que personne ne le croyait.

Il osa même bougonner «-Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a fait. Franchement… Un peu plus de considération pour mon talent serait requis s'il-vous-plait. Cela serait approprié. Vous êtes tous si ingrats que s'en est démoralisant.»

Les susnommés se bornèrent à l'ignorer. Il piaillait souvent, pour geindre ou juste se faire entendre. Il était de notoriété publique que cet homme ne vivait que pour parler, discuter et toujours bavasser.

Puis.

L'objet remua vivement et vira sur la droite pour enfin s'enfoncer d'un bloc sous l'eau. Interdit, le vampire piqua net sa canne à pêche fabriquée avec les moyens du bord et choppa ce qu'il semblait être une carpe de taille considérable.

«-Et voilà ! Qui mérite un respect éternel et l'admiration de ses condisciples maintenant? »

La plupart des vampires-pêcheur présents expirèrent leur désillusion. Qui avait eut l'idée merveilleuse de pratiquer cette activité ? Lui-même. Ce mâle était une tique inarrachable.

Jacob, Isabella et Peter ainsi que Félix et Alec en étaient convaincus. Afton avait été inscrit dans cette mission pour l'éloigner de Volterra. Pour qu'elle autre raison sinon ? Ses talents linguistiques en Français avaient été décisifs dans la décision de Marcus, mais sa sempiternelle habitude à vouloir communiquer également.

Ce fut désappointé et énervé que Jasper avait déserté les lieux pour se rafraichir au bord d'un ruisseau, non loin.

La mission débutait tout juste et ils présageaient déjà que celle-ci serait longue et pénible. A moins qu'ils ne le musèlent et ne l'enferment dans un coffre pour avoir la paix. Dans une voiture quelconque qu'ils dénicheraient sur la route. Le choix leur appartenait désormais.

.

.

.

Un douceâtre arôme de charbon brûlé mélangé à de la tulipe et saupoudré d'un zest de relent de bête crevé, fit tressaillir les vampires profondément. Ils surent que l'ombre qui serpentait autour d'eux et qui apparut subitement provenait d'une femme. De même qu'aucun doute n'était permis sur ses gênes de Métamorphes. Une senteur de renard mort jaillissait hors de sa peau laiteuse et en parsemait son duvet.

Isabella n'avait connu véritablement que les loups de l'ancienne Meute à son ami, et était ahurie de constater que la génétique n'avait pas engendré les même résultats. Cette femme était le parfait contraire de son homologue Américain. Une peau de porcelaine blanche et moelleuse, contrastant avec le bronzage et l'aspect dur du derme de Jacob. Le soleil n'avait que peu fait ses marques. Des mains d'apparences fragiles. Une bouche rosâtre, des pommettes beiges et des iris d'un vert ensorcelant. Sa chevelure s'assimilait à la nuance des blés. Elancée et menue, quand lui semblait aussi costaud que puissant. Un contraste effarant. Isabella avait cru rencontrer une copie conforme de son ami, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

La nouvelle venue les étudia avec un certain respect, guettant le moindre déplacement douteux. Ses sourcils clairs ombraient ses pupilles concentrées, qui les dévisageaient intégralement. Deux secondes pour chaque immortel. Comme un déclic, l'enjambée que fit la louve les raidis, assurée et fière. Jasper saisit son courage, elle était sans peur, sans l'angoisse due au fait de devoir les rejoindre dans les bois sans escorte. Sa voix s'éleva, tranchante comme une lame, et elle accusa Jacob Black dans un impeccable Anglais.

«-Jake. J'avais dit quatre vampires et pas un de plus petit enfoiré de menteur.» Son index faisait des tourbillons, l'autre main s'agrippa à son bassin. «J'ai la berlue ou j'en dénombre deux de plus ? Un vampire, deux vampires, trois vampires, quatre vampires, cinq vampires et six suceurs de sang. Ah. Non. Je vois parfaitement.» Ses phalanges blanchissaient contre sa hanche, démontrant son mécontentement malgré son ton enjoué.

Alec n'avait pu se convaincre à quitter le domaine des Volturi qu'en recevant des remontrances de la part de sa sœur jumelle. Jane se remettait doucement et le plus difficile restait à accepter sa défaite. De ne pas avoir pu se défendre seule. Ils l'avaient capturée et démantibulée directement après l'avoir choppée. Voir son frère la regarder avec ses yeux inquiets ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il s'était donc proposé pour accompagner l'opération qui se préparait. A son retour, Jane serait totalement sur pieds. Par ailleurs se retrouver dans le repaire de loups, et cela légitimement, l'intéressait. C'était une situation assez spéciale pour être vécue.

Il distingua son camarade Afton se pourlécher les lèvres et dériva sur Félix qui fixait la fille sans cligner des yeux. Comportements des plus inappropriés.

Jacob Black s'esclaffa et fit les présentations d'un timbre rugueux: «-Voici Madeline, une gentille amie qui à l'extrême sympathie de tous nous accueillir le temps de notre… court passage.» Personne ne put manquer la menace claire. Quiconque toucherait un cheveu de cette dernière subirait son courroux.

Peter fit glisser sa main sur la taille de sa compagne pour l'attirer à lui et Jasper se positionna auprès de ce dernier. Ils étaient réfléchis et préoccupés, même si leur hôte était une amie de Jacob. Bien sûr ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

Madeline sonda les trois vampires et murmura à l'attention de Peter: «-Si vous restez civilisés, tu n'auras pas besoin de la protéger vampire.» Qui cilla pour acquiescer.

Elle se détourna d'eux et toisa leur ami commun, parla plus guillerette: «-Ouais-ouais, n'essaies pas de te rattraper fripon. Bon. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour l'accoutrement, nous étions prêts pour grignoter un petit quelque chose et nous ne vous attendions pas avant la nuit.» Elle était vêtue d'un short sportif en coton et d'un débardeur, couvert d'un tablier turquoise particulièrement laid et imprégné d'une senteur dégoûtante. De la sauce bolognaise. «Si tu as une fringale tu peux te joindre à nous Jake. N'hésite-pas. Je ne proposerai pas à tes copines sangsues cependant. J'ose d'ailleurs espérer qu'ils se nourriront loin de nos Terres.»

Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil sur les créatures suceuses de sang, suspicieusement.

«-Je m'y engage et tu le sais. Ne joue pas les effarouchées.

-Tu te portes vraiment garant de ces monstres?» Elle souleva l'une de ses épaules menues et se détourna. «Grand bien te fasse. Alors, suivez-moi.»

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

_Prochain chapitre: Consultation - Retour sur ceux qui sont restés à Volterra. _

A bientôt

Noominaome


	25. Chap23 Voyante et Captive

Bonsoir ! En ce jour d'Halloween voici le chapitre 23. Le temps passe vite mais j'essaie de poster le plus régulièrement possible.

Merci beaucoup à celles (ceux) qui me suivent encore. les mises en alertes et les mises en favoris:

**Delphine03, MADmoiselle** **Acide** merci pour votre soutien !

◊Chapitre _vingt trois: Voyante et captive _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 **pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. Je n'ai jamais parlé aucune autre langue que le Français.

◊Réponses RA:

**MADmoiselle Acide**: Coucou, pour me faire pardonner de la petitesse du chapitre précédent je poste celui-ci plus tôt que prévu. D'ailleurs le suivant est tout prêt, plus que quelques petits détails :)

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 **

La véracité de leur suprématie était indubitablement établie, fondée et acceptée. Le Clan des Volturi savait se faire magnifier.

En dedans, il était avéré que la plus glorieuse Garde des régents ne convoyait à travers le globe que rarement simultanément et si soudée. Il était su de tous que chaque membre faisait équipe à part, excepté en cas d'obligation ou par aisance due à une mission quémandée. Ainsi, ils manœuvraient et géraient leurs épopées subrepticement et séparément.

Bien entendu, ils instauraient au même titre que leurs souverains un règne de paix et d'autorité afin de favoriser leur action au sein de la communauté des vampires. Nous pourrions même dire que ces derniers servaient de prévaloir aux Rois pour défendre et assurer leur position omnipotente en inspirant la terreur, et cela par sagesse. Une sagesse qui excusait également leur plaisir évident de détruire et angoisser la population surnaturelle. En sommes, il n'était pas suspect d'apercevoir au coin d'une rue un _Volturi_ errant, épiant un malotru dont les actes paraissaient douteux, en avertissement. Il n'était pas exceptionnel d'en croiser un durant une marche nocturne, jugeant les faits et gestes de tous à chacun pour se garantir que leur présence royale ne serait jamais oubliée. Une manière narcissique de démontrer leur omniprésence. Ils se manifestaient, repartaient tout aussi vite.

Ces faits invétérés et additionnés à la concise communication téléphonique qu'avaient reçue les deux vampires, en correspondance avec leur _Clan _résidant au _Texas_, les avaient étonnés. Alice et Jasper Whitlock étaient des personnages méfiants de nature, malgré le caractère joyeux de la belle, et une multitude d'interrogations avaient fait surface sitôt la fin de l'échange. Si Peter avait jugé utile de quitter l'Amérique pour aider les souverains, soit, néanmoins qu'il emmène sa compagne et le reste de la famille était étrange. Leur venue était requise et sans refus accepté.

Alice songeait donc qu'Aro, Caïus et Marcus tentaient encore de les influencer en utilisant leurs mésaventures, pour les inciter à incorporer leur prestigieux Clan. Qu'ils réitèrent ne les surprendraient guère. Cela ne serait pas original. Ils avaient déjà éprouvé d'artifices autres et plus sournois pour les amadouer, par ruse ou devoir voire par la culpabilité.

A la fin de l'appel, la suspicion de Carlisle Cullen s'était exprimée par un froncement de sourcil très habituel. Il terminait d'écrire sur l'un de ses calepins réservés à son travail. Il notifiait chaque journée de labeur dans son hôpital, pour garder en mémoire les éventuels rebondissements qui pouvait survenir. D'ailleurs, il surveillait assidument les alentours du comté des possibles agissements des vampires récalcitrants qui circulaient en ville.

Esmée et leur famille avaient maintenu leur séjour dans l'Etat de Washington, plus au Sud de Forks. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas demeurer là-bas sans éveiller les soupçons sur leur nature. Rosalie et Emmett avaient cessé de prétendre être des étudiants pour dénicher un boulot, elle comme bénévole dans une association d'aide aux femmes maltraitées et lui comme ouvrier manutentionnaire. Seul Edward avait désiré revivre ses années d'université, cherchant probablement d'autres personnes pour assouvir son besoin de reconnaissance.

Malgré le traité de non-agression liant les Whitlock aux Volturi, Carlisle restait prudent et les avaient avertis du danger de se rendre tous en Italie. Cependant, Alice et Jasper furent déterminés et curieux de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait outre-Atlantique, de si urgent. Durant les dernières années, la voyante avait été sollicitée pour avoir des visions des malfaisants vampires qui déchiquetaient un par un les Volturi. Sans réel succès. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis leur dernière entrevue pour la convoquer maintenant ? Ils étaient donc partis sitôt leurs bagages bouclés.

.

.

.

«-Nous allons commencer par le plus indispensable et pratique. Vous n'avez pas son nom, ni sa nationalité, ni rien de vraiment tangible sur ses origines et ce qu'elle voulait de vous. Est-ce correct ? Dis-Moi comment est-ce que_ la_ plus grande puissance a-t-elle pu se laisser entravée par une seule et pathétique femelle ?»

La résolution d'Alice d'ennuyer ouvertement le Volturi était remarquable. Sa frimousse rayonnait comme à l'accoutumée, plus par plaisir de se savoir utile et bien sûr par autosatisfaction de le voir grincer des dents depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le garde-manger. Elle était intenable. Aro avait prié son soldat d'accompagner l'amie d'Isabella pour rejoindre leur invitée forcée.

Les cachots jouxtant le corridor enclavaient moult vampires, ayant causé du tord à la royauté. Etonnement, aucun d'eux ne parlaient, ne discutaient ni ne rependaient une quelconque mélancolie ou une possible fureur liée à leur traitement particulièrement sinistre. L'air était chargé de tension, morose et accablant. Triste.

Alice avait le lourd impératif de soutirer des renseignements, qui seraient avantageux et bienséants pour les Volturi, directement à la prisonnière. Jeune dame qui patientait actuellement dans la cellule numéro une, ou plutôt qui mourrait à petit feu en retardant vraisemblablement sa sentence en taisant sa condition et ses antécédents. Demetri l'avait qualifiée de malicieuse. La femme de Jasper avait la tache laborieuse, cependant elle désirait détenir les premières cartes en mains avant de l'interroger. Un constat impossible puisque la réponse du geôlier présent, se fit négative:

«-Je vais passer outre tes commentaires sarcastiques et te dire que nous ne savons rien d'elle. Comme tu le sais, sa langue à été barbarement arrachée et le peu de réaction que nous avons réussi à extirper d'elle était du dégoût et de la peur. Aucune torture n'a abouti. Elle ne répond à rien, ni hochement de tête, ni cillement. Notre invitée est stoïque et quelque peu maussade je trouve, ces derniers temps.»

L'escalier en colimaçon, signe déterminant de leur imminente arrivée, s'élevait gracieusement, dévoilant une porte confectionnée de l'union de divers alliages de métaux lourds. Les accès aux compartiments étaient tous de cet acabit, néanmoins celui-ci démontrait une largesse de forge qui résisterait à tout assaut. Ou presque. Demetri la dépassa en enjambant les girons avec agilité, et Alice se permit un rire noir:

«-Que d'élégance. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Inspirer de la crainte pour mieux régner, n'est-ce pas charmant ? Dommage que cette fois, ceci n'est pas fonctionné. J'en suis toute émue.»

L'homme la dévisagea en biais tout en souriant, évoquant un amusant non feint. Il prononça comme une menace:

«-J'attends de voir tes compétences mise à l'épreuve. Nous verrons le résultat petite femme. Je rirais de te toi si tu échoues et ce sera à mon tour d'être _ému_.»

Les deux personnages, comme deux antithèses se toisèrent dans un rictus et le crissement inconfortable retentissant dans l'espace minime du palier lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en tournant la clef, les divertis. Ils franchirent lentement le seuil, comme pour prévenir avec délicatesse leur venue, qui dérangerait l'habitante. Au centre, la femelle vampire couchée sur une couette miteuse se redressa sur ses coudes pour leur faire face. Une tignasse de couleur châtain et volumineuse, un corps fin et un faciès plutôt carré. Celle-ci les examina scrupuleusement à tout de rôle. En reconnaissant le mâle, elle rentra les épaules, serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Alice se tendit, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se fit pressante envers leur hôte:

«-Bon. Maintenant que nous sommes là. Tu peux t'en aller rejoindre ta clique Demetri. Tu l'effrayes. Veux-tu bien nous laisser s'il-te-plait ?»

L'intéressé se tint droit, croisa les bras et consolida son regard nouvellement soucieux pour refuser catégoriquement:

«-Je ne le ferais pas. Aro m'a spécifiquement demandé pour t'accompagner et assister à l'interrogatoire. Tu fais ton truc de sorcière et je donne les infos obtenues à mes maitres. C'est ainsi que cela va se dérouler et pas autrement.»

Alice coula un regard vers Charlotte qui les accompagnait, qui sourcilla. La petite brune vint ensuite s'accroupir à un mètre de la jeune captive qui sursauta à cette approche trop soudaine. Elle fut attirée aussitôt par les orbes orangés de l'échevelée, curieuse d'en connaître la provenance.

Alice s'adressa de nouveau à l'Italien:

«-Alors je n'aurais rien à en tirer. Je ne servirais à rien. Tu lui fous la trouille. Regard-là bon sang !»

Jusqu'ici muette, Charlotte s'avança et argumenta en sa faveur:

«-Quoi qu'il se passe ici, tu pourras écouter en bas, près des escaliers. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être présent physiquement. D'ailleurs je te conseille d'interdire toute venue d'Heidi. Cette folle furieuse l'a torturée pour son plaisir autrement plus horriblement que tes collègues. Je ne doute pas des méthodes d'Alistair pour retenir son attention mais maintint la à l'écart histoire d'être certain qu'elle ne vienne pas.»

Demetri hésita un court laps de temps, manifestement mécontent de recevoir des ordres. Puis, ne trouvant aucun argument valable pour rester, se détourna d'elles. Tout juste retourné, Alice l'interpella d'un ton dubitatif: «-Aro n'a réellement rien pu savoir ? C'est assez étrange tu ne trouves pas ?»

Un rictus radieux s'enfuit et divulgua une certaine satisfaction qui se lut sur son visage d'adolescent. Il parut faire son âge.

Demetri mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme s'il dévoilait un secret:

«-Enfin quelque chose dont Aro ne pourra se vanter. D'habitude il parvint à lire n'importe quel esprit, humains et vampires. Il y a de quoi en rire non ? C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi. Tu pourrais réussir à capter même une once de sa vie antérieur en elle.»

Alice se redressa, le fixa d'une moue dubitative: «-Qu'est-ce qui dit que j'y arriverais concrètement ? Si elle est imperméable aux dons psychique, c'est peine perdue. Aro doit être le plus puissant d'entre nous sur cette planète.

-Tu lui accordes trop de crédit. Tu noteras qu'Isabella est un bouclier mais que tu passes sa muraille. Exact ?» Elle réfléchit, opina. Il désigna la jeune femme qui les épiait sous ses mèches hirsute. «Elle a peut-être ce genre de don qui sait ? Ce ne serait pas surprenant. Renata et Isabella sont presque similaires, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre?»

Charlotte s'immisça dans la conversation avec une question: «-Pourquoi ne pas tenter avec Edward dans ce cas ?

-Son pouvoir est semblable à celui d'Aro, à quoi bon ? Le fils de Carlisle chercherait à détrôner mes maitres en se servant de ce qu'il apprendrait. Nous n'avons pas confiance en son jugement. Il est de ceux qui pourraient devenir nos ennemis. Laissons-le là où il se trouve.» Demetri enclencha la poignée ronde, dit. «J'attendrais plus en retrait. Bonne chance.»

.

.

.

La première des trois femmes à se mouvoir fut Charlotte, silencieuse et qui s'installa subitement à l'opposée des deux autres, en tailleur, discrète et consciencieusement attentive à ce qui allait se produire. Elle apposa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, joignant ses doigts et plaçant ses coudes au sommet de ses genoux, le buste sensiblement incliné en avant. Tout cela sans aucun clignement de paupières.

La prisonnière se mit à la fixer ardemment, cherchant la moindre émotion apparente, inutilement. La nature sereine de la petite blonde en visage poupin était stoïque et lorsque cette dernière dévia son regard rubis dans le sien, elle tressaillit et reporta son attention sur sa camarade.

Le départ du Volturi ne pouvait qu'être avantageux pour elles, néanmoins la besogne restait ardue. Alice surpris l'insistance du regard de la demoiselle et elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher, l'étudia de toute sa hauteur. Dans sa main, un sac en toile, qu'elle lâcha soudainement au sol. Du matériel de dessin. Dominante, assurée et sèche, la petite voyante clama à l'attention de la captive:

«-Tu peux te référer à moi en me nommant Alice. Je sais que tu ne parles pas, cependant j'ai en moi un moyen pour essayer de communiquer avec toi. Tu es réticente, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici mais je le dois. Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, je te préviens que ton avenir est en jeu et j'espère sincèrement que tu coopéreras.» C'était succinct et net, tranchant. Alice s'accroupit, son visage proche de l'autre et continua. «Je ne te mentirais pas ma belle. Si tu as un quelconque don, utilise le. Quel qu'il soit. Cela ne peut t'être que favorable. Les maîtres des lieux sont désireux de trouver des vampires capables de prouesses formidables. Donc, je te le répète gentiment : Si tu as un pouvoir, emploie-le. Défensif, attaquant ou passif. Je m'en fiche. Ils pourront reconsidérer ton cas, si tel est le cas.»

Elle fouilla ses prunelles, cherchant un assentiment, attendant une réponse:

«-Acquiesce si tu as compris mon conseil. Je peux supposer que tu n'es pas sourde puisque tu as écouté soigneusement notre discussion avec Demetri.» La jeune femme approuva en baissant le menton puis le relevant brusquement. « Bien, c'est un très bon début. On va pouvoir avancer.»

Charlotte n'esquissait aucun geste. Tâtant de ses doigts le ciment, Alice dénicha son calepin tombé et un crayon de mine. Elle demeura aussi proche et expliqua la raison de ce matériel:

«-J'exerce mon don généralement en dessinant, c'est parfois plus facile. Je saisis l'avenir de n'importe qui. Les vampires sont nets, les humains plus flous et je ne vois pas les modificateurs. Pour ce qui est du reste, je n'ai jamais rencontré de lutins. Il s'agit d'une faculté qui me permet de voir des instants précis, par exemple si tu prends la décision de m'arracher la tête, je le saurai.» La prisonnière cilla. « Nous nous sommes comprises, c'est bien. Maintenant, sache que je perçois également le passé. Tu sauras considérer ma présence comme bénéfique si tu veux vivre… j'ose l'espérer.»

Alice s'installa à genoux, sur ses talons et encercla l'une de ses paumes contre la mâchoire de l'affamée tandis que sa seconde main se préparait à ébaucher.

Plus douce qu'auparavant, elle dit: «-D'accord. On commence. Ne soit pas effrayer, je suis contre la maltraitance. Du moins en général.»

.

.

La suite avait été une représentation rocambolesque, un rien spectaculaire. Captivant… Angoissant… et Irréel.

Charlotte avait été témoin d'une situation jugée alarmante.

La compagne d'Alistair s'était contrainte à participer à la séance, auprès de la femme à son ancien Major par politesse. Tout aussi vraie qu'elle l'avait fait par ordre de ce dernier. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement bonnes amies, ni aimables l'une envers l'autre, simplement cordiales lorsque les circonstances le nécessitait. Si malheur survenait, au quoi que ce soit de mauvais se profilait de loin ou de près à son épouse, le Major saurait la punir. Ce qui l'apeurait légèrement. Elle n'était pas prête à subit son courroux, ni sa déception. Il pouvait aisément devenir violent et meurtrier, plus encore au sujet de sa minuscule femme. Jasper, comme tout mâle vampire protégeait sa femelle. En tant qu'ancienne soldat, Charlotte prenait ce rôle au sérieux.

Disposée à patienter dans son coin, elle les avait donc observé se défier d'un regard pour l'une suspicieuse et pour l'autre déterminée. Le comique de la situation dissipait presque la tension entre elles. Les doigts d'Alice avaient commencé à creuser le derme de la prisonnière. Elle abordait une frimousse figée dans un élan de concentration extrême, tentant de briser une barrière invisible. Si barrière il y avait.

De là où elle était, Charlotte était convaincue que cette dernière possédait un pouvoir, sinon pourquoi rester aussi neutre auprès d'une femme capable de sonder tout aspect de sa vie privée. Elle était en confiance. Trop en confiance.

Ce fut à cet instant de réflexion qu'un petit halètement lapidaire avait escamoté le silence.

Surprise, Charlotte s'était agenouillée pour les épier plus soigneusement sans trouver leur comportement changé.

Puis deux choses s'étaient produites en moins de trois secondes.

La première, fut un puissant cri s'était déversé dans l'espace. De douleur… de chagrin ?

Le crâne d'Alice s'était renversé en arrière brusquement alors que son dos s'arc-boutait et ses yeux s'étaient aussi révulsés dans leurs orbites.

La deuxième, fut le claquement sec de la porte de la cellule s'ouvrant tandis qu'un Demetri furibond bondissait dans la pièce.

Il avait glissé en biais, sur le côté de ses jambes et réceptionné agilement le corps de la voyante qui chutait.

Sidérée, Charlotte avait repoussé la honte d'avoir échoué dans sa fonction tandis que Demetri taclait de son talon le visage de la prisonnière. Il avait ensuite administré une gifle fulgurante à l'échevelée brune pour la rendre active.

Tout contre le buste du garde Italien, absolument pas gênée, Alice avait expiré et papillonné des paupières bien trop vivement.

La question suivante avait été pour l'inconnue: «-Edward… Tu connais Edward ?»

Les pupilles de l'inconnue s'étaient illuminées faiblement et elle avait acquiescé en haussant les épaules. Demetri s'était statufié et Charlotte avait gloussé, peu surprise de cette annonce. En se redressant, Alice avait réitéré dans une seconde question: «-Tu es une anonyme n'est-ce pas ? »

Curieuse, Charlotte avait demandé: «-Qu'entends-tu par anonyme ?

-Elle a des souvenirs, c'est certain, mais cette fille ne se rappelle même pas son prénom.»

La petite brune s'était avancée à tâtons, doucement et avait pris le visage tuméfiée de l'inconnue entre ses paumes: «-Veux-tu m'aider à retrouver tes racines ?»

Demetri avait grogné et il avait été dans son dos, la main sur son épaule: «-Tu fous quoi ? Jouer les bonnes sœurs ne te servira à rien. Nous avons besoins d'autres choses que de savoir son foutu prénom.»

Charlotte avait froncé les sourcils: «-Je suis assez d'accord sur ce principe Alice. Ne fait pas n'importe quoi !

-Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est une pauvre fille qui s'est fait embarquée dans quelque chose de terrible.

-Ce truc qu'elle t'a fait avait l'air douloureux.

-ça l'était. Mais je dois réellement être la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Elle inverse le don de télépathie. » Alice se pencha et appuya son front contre le sien. «Transmets-moi tes souvenirs. »

Demetri du s'assoir précipitamment, plus par reflexe qu'autre chose d'amical pour retenir le corps de la petite femme qui tombait en arrière violement.

.

.

.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le magnifique Salon, une délicate odeur fruitée flotta, par vague successive, vers eux. La jeune femme en frémit et retint de justesse un grondement bestial, dû à sa faim qui prédominait son subconscient. Si Demetri n'avait pas exigé qu'ils aillent rendre des comptes à son maitre, Alice aurait couru vivement jusqu'au garde-manger pour assouvir l'atroce démangeaison dans sa gorge.

La nuit englobait le palais et seule la minuscule bougie perçait la pénombre. Des trois souverains, Marcus s'entourait d'une Aura de bienveillance pure qui paraissait non feinte et cela excusait sa position de tuteur du _Clan Whitlock_, tout du long de leur séjour. Bien qu'orgueilleux et désireux d'avoir tout pouvoir sur ces derniers, Aro connaissait suffisamment leurs invités pour les préserver de la présence de Caïus, plus taciturne. Lui-même n'étant que peu apprécié.

Marcus se tenait assis, le dos droit et l'expression indéchiffrable pendant son examen des deux nouveaux venus tandis qu'il apportait une tasse blanche à ses lèvres. Il but le nectar, rendant la fragrance plus prononcée. Du sang. Alice saliva, cligna des yeux affamés. Chacun savait les usages de coutumes et ils attendirent qu'il prenne la parole:

«-Vous semblez bien affaiblie ma douce Alice. Comment s'est déroulée cette entrevue dont j'ose songer la teneur captivante?»

En appuie total sur l'avant bras de Demetri, quasiment affalé contre son flanc, elle clopina jusqu'au sofa argenté placé au devant de la table basse, s'y assied et murmura comme en manque d'énergie:

«-Je le suis. Cette fille est particulièrement épuisante.»

Demetri restait stoïque mais elle présageait que l'agacement devait resplendir en son intérieur.

Il avait dû prendre soin d'elle.

Alice était un atout considérable, néanmoins Marcus parut se soucier de son état et consulta son soldat d'un unique regard:

«-Plait-il ?

-L'interrogatoire a été fructueux. Alice a su dès le premier échange à lui faire prendre conscience de l'importance de sa coopération. Cette femelle est une télépathe. Elle sait cacher ses secrets et divulguer comme bon lui semble ses pensées. A ce que nous avons pu constater, il faut un contact physique pour inoculer un souvenir à l'autre.»

Marcus posa sa tasse, demanda: «-Ces démonstrations psychiques peuvent être faussées ?

-Non.» Alice avait répondu en s'épongeant le front inutilement, par fatigue. «Sa faiblesse actuelle la contraint à dévoiler des choses réelles. Je pense qu'il lui est impossible de spéculer, d'inventer une autre vie. Ce serait miraculeux. Vous l'avez maltraitez au point de la rendre pitoyable.»

Demetri la prit par l'épaule, la serrant et sifflant: «-Aies plus de respect femme. Tu es en présence d'un maître Volturi.»

Marcus ignora la remarque peu plaisante et les pressa dans geste de la main. Alice précisa et explicita ses révélations:

«-Les vampires qui vont attaquer sont majoritairement vieux, et j'entends par là qu'ils ne sont plus des nouveau-nés. Cette vengeance est prévue depuis longtemps et ils ont été transformés juste pour ça. Cette fille est probablement plus novice que les autres bien qu'elle gère sa soif parfaitement. Elle pense que si vous êtes déchus de votre trône, sa vie d'antan lui sera de nouveau possible. Elle n'aspire qu'à retrouver son passé. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre enfant perdue.»

Demetri ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la suite et avoua: «-Edward est également impliquer selon les dires d'Alice. »

Un tic nerveux se fit voir sur la joue de Marcus, signe manifeste de son mécontentement nouveau. La confidence de son soldat ne lui plaisait guère.

Ce fut quand le maître se redressa de son siège pour informer ses comparses de ces indications qu'Alice eut un sursaut subit.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle avait craché du venin en soupirant, puis avait dévoilé en sautant sur ses jambes dans une inquiétude véritable:

«-Isabella est en danger ! »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

J'espère sincèrement que vous appréciez encore ma fiction! A bientôt pour la suite,

Noominaome


	26. Chap24 prélude d'une bataille

Salutations tout le monde ! Me revoici avec la suite. Je suis assez satisfaite puisque je publie assez rapidement en ce moment. Je redeviens régulière, non?

Merci à **Delphine03 **et** BellaMcCarthy** pour leurs commentaires très encourageants !

Je remercie également tous ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre:

Following: 13trinity, Addybouh, Alecto McPhee, Alice Potter du 55, Amoure12, Anael Scott, Angel of the Paradise, Ankhsounamoun, BellaMcCarthy, Bloom Night, Calibandalsalan, Coccinailes, Delphine03, Denesa, Elfia, ElysaLlove, FaenaFiliana, Hermy-78, Isa's world, JazzyO, Juhn Shadow, Laurianna06, Liloulachaumoise, MADmoiselle Acide, Miss Withlock-Hale, NathDW, Ninette91, Ondie-Yoko, Ptite-Julie05, Savang, Zophia Maev Evans, accroOvampire, alira79, apolline19966, .7334, cassandra67210, didi2745, edgarde, fanbella, floop56, gaellezjey, gooday2408, haylin-eant-25, isobelle24, kachiri15, kekegirl62, klicia, la blonde du 974, larosesurleau, lilice's, liloupyoe, lolichka, loupa4, lyra phoenix snape riddle, microorga, nimyr, oliveronica cullen massen, oscarangel, pr1cs-sab31, prunelle05, pyreneprincesse, serusia, solhau, spalia-chan, tia 63, xostew

Faforis: 13trinity, Addybouh, Alecto McPhee, Alexy971, Alyra Night, Angel of the Paradise, Ankhsounamoun, BellaMcCarthy, Bloom Night, Caroly, Delphine03, Eulogia, FaenaFiliana, Isa's world, Laurianna06, Leithi, MADmoiselle Acide, MIMINE2b, Ondie-Yoko, Perry-Khan, Zophia Maev Evans, accroOvampire, alira79, .7334, aurelie01, boitedeconserve, cassandra67210, christou57, didi2745, gaellezjey, gigi35, isobelle24, jasper-paul, kachiri15, laragazinella, lilice's, liloupyoe, liltitesisi, loupa4, lyra phoenix snape riddle, mimina4026, mizuki2502, nimyr, oliveronica cullen massen, ophewtl, oscarangel, pr1cs-sab31, prunelle05, stef1804, surily, tia 63, xostew

◊Chapitre _vingt quatre: Prélude de bataille _

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 **pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Une déflagration titanesque tonna, friction d'une première masse d'air chaude et d'une seconde plus froide, entre ciel et terre. L'éclair qui s'en suivit érafla et brisa l'horizon pour s'écraser violement à cinq cent mètres d'eux. Un buisson carbonisa. Instantanément la moiteur omniprésente due à la saison s'évanouit lorsqu'une averse s'abattit furieusement sur le feuillage de la forêt. Tout d'abord l'eau s'évapora puis au fur et à mesure, les plantes furent inondées.

Des bruissements de semelles clapotant dans les flaques et le froissement des vêtements mouillés accompagnaient la déambulation des randonneurs. Quelques uns discutaient, d'autres maintenaient leurs lèvres closes. Les marcheurs s'étaient dispersés, en ligne droite et en s'adaptant à la petitesse du sentier. Madeline avait dit que le camp monté et aménagé par sa Meute avait été construit en amont de la colline. Beaucoup plus loin.

Isabella fermait la marche, remarquant une erreur émotionnelle s'insinuer dans ses propres sentiments. Les poils couvrant son corps se dressèrent, entièrement, entrejambes comprises. Dévisageant chaque vampire pour repérer l'empathe responsable de ce malaise, la faisant se sentir sereine et calme, ce dernier apparut sur sa droite.

Jasper la sonda et se justifia en lui tâtant l'épaule affablement:

«-Pardonne-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de devenir si intrusif. Peter m'a convoqué pratiquement de force pour contribuer à votre escapade et j'ai supposé que c'était pour t'aider à gérer tes émotions. Je sens ton anxiété. Est-ce trop pour toi d'être ici ?»

Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, ainsi qu'à Peter pour se soucier d'elle:

«-Je vais aller bien Jasper. Mon compagnon est tout bonnement trop agité dès qu'il s'agit de mon bien-être. Que je sache, je ne suis plus un nouveau-né et il serait grand temps qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est exagéré, comme d'habitude. Mais merci.

-En es-tu sûre? Je ne te jugerais pas Bella. En fait, ici nous sommes tous plus ou moins nerveux. A un certain degré, je crois, d'ailleurs ton ami Jacob se retint et semble d'avantage suspicieux.

-Ce qui n'est en rien réconfortant.» Bella ralentit l'allure, chuchota pour échapper au mieux aux oreilles indiscrètes. «-Je me préoccupe de savoir si ces gens seront corrects avec nous. Ils nous ont en horreur. Rien de fâcheux d'accord ? Tu vois, jusqu'ici toute cette histoire de représailles contre les Volturi n'était qu'illusion, juste des paroles et la situation commence à devenir réelle. Voilà qu'on rencontre d'autres modificateurs habitant en France. En France ! C'est complètement dingue !»

Il fit mine de réfléchir: «-Donc tu angoisses.»

Bella objecta:

«-Non ! Oui. Un peu.» S'appuyant contre son bras, tout en continuant à marcher, elle avoua. «-Je ne m'en fais pas à votre sujet, Peter et toi. Tu sais gérer ce genre de choses et lui aussi. Du moins je suppose, puisque quand j'y pense, j'ai passé pratiquement tout mon temps de nouveau vampire avec Charlotte. Ce sont les trois Volturi qui me rendent nerveuse. Afton est tellement puéril. Félix est trop autoritaire et Alec pour tout te dire…

-J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que tu as à dire sur ma personne.» Le susnommé venait d'apparaître, clairement amusé, la prenant par l'épaule. «Que suis-je petite Bella ? »

Son geste lui parut trop familier et elle le repoussa: «-A dire vrai, j'allais seulement dire tu paraissais être le moins frigide socialement, comparé à tes camarades de jeux.

-Sincèrement flatté par cette constatation de ta part. N'en touche pas un mot à Félix, il t'égorgerait.»

Isabella pencha la tête sur le côté moqueuse. Aucunement amadouée par sa tentative de l'effrayer.

Jasper l'écarta et rugit un avertissement en murmurant pour demeurer discret:

«-Tes blagues de mauvais goûts. Tu les gardes pour ta clique et ta sœur. Nous avons autre chose à foutre que de rire en ce moment.

-Qui est le frigide cette fois ?»

Leur comportement immature la rendit moins soucieuse, les remercia en pensées. Bella roula des yeux, louchant sur la jonction formée par la rencontre du sol et des nuages puis vers la veste anthracite de son ami. Jasper avait la lèvre supérieure qui se rehaussait en cadence de léger grondement montant dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle s'enquit à le prendre par le coude, enroula sa petit main autour de son avant-bras et le dénonça d'un sourire espiègle: «-Tu as un caractère de cochon.

-Certainement pas.» Piqué au vif dans son orgueil, il baissa son regard brusquement sur la demoiselle, ignorant totalement Alec qui avait reporté son attention sur le devant du groupe.

Bella gloussa pour le taquiner: «-Je suis catégorique. Tu devrais assumer ce côté de toi. Ce n'est pas un drame. En fait tu dois être l'antithèse d'Alice. Ta femme l'aurait assommé de blagues aussi futiles que débiles et lui aurait prédit un avenir en compagnie d'un bouc mâle très passionné.

-J'admire ta manière de formuler tes fantasmes Bella.

-Ah. Tu es drôle. Finalement.»

Pinçant les lèvres, il émit un gargouillement réjoui, qui l'a choqua.

.

.

«-Soyez les bienvenus dans notre sanctuaire.»

Au centre de la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, le groupe en vadrouille put discerner aux travers des gouttes de pluie, une pergola. L'objet insolite introduit là semblait accolé à une gigantesque serre en tôle opaque. Des pousses, probablement des plans de tomates, ou autres s'élevaient à l'intérieur. En tête du peloton, Madeline se recoiffa inutilement et expliqua la raison d'une telle construction.

«-Nous autres, avons besoin de repos et d'un endroit spécifique pour nos réunions. De préférence neutre et cette bâtisse bien que basique est notre paisible refuge. Chacun y vient à son aise. Pas de discriminations ni d'engueulades. Un vrai petit paradis.

-Qui est suffisant.» Jacob semblait s'accordé avec les dires de la jeune femme.

L'herbe avait troqué son vert contre du marron, cause des rayonnements du soleil.

Aujourd'hui la déferlante de pluie poudrait le sol, créant des nuages de gouttelettes qui y rebondissaient à ras. Tel un brouillard fugace qui se gazéifierait aussi vite que l'averse cesserait. La grisaille n'enlevait rien au charme du lieu cependant.

Du lambris avait été déposé sur deux côtés de la cabane, face au vent du Nord-Ouest qui était généralement le plus brusque. Le reste avait été fermé par de gargantuesques rideaux volumineux et épais, beige. Des ombres humaines bougeaient au travers du tissu et une chanson grésillait sur l'autoradio, sautant par-à-coups.

Madeline acquiesça en se retournant sur son ami, louchant sur tous les vampires:

«-Oui. Bien assez suffisant. Avec toutes ces métamorphoses, les temps sont durs. Des adolescents sont entrés ici alors même que nous ne savions pas qu'ils possédaient des gênes de modificateurs. Des cousins isolés, des enfants hors mariage… C'est le Bazard. Et, il était impensable de vous faire venir dans nos réelles maisons pour une question évidente de sécurité.»

Afton se détacha du groupe de vampires et se rapprocha d'elle doucement, lui assura dans un parfait Français:

«-Nous ne sommes pas venus sur vos Terres pour nuire à qui que ce soit.

-Jacob me l'a dit et je lui fais confiance.» Madeline avait répondu à ses propos en Anglais, afin que tous l'entende. «Mais, entre dire et faire, il y'a un vaste océan. Discourir ne sert à rien. Vous venez, on discute, vous repartez aussi vite. Nous vous oublions, vous nous oubliez. On est d'accord ?»

Félix se fit entendre, d'une voix rauque et formelle:

«-Tout à fait. _On est d'accord_.»

Un reniflement disgracieux les surpris et subitement un homme surgit de la tente, lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux abords des cailloux disposés autour de la pergola. Les rideaux claquèrent contre les poteaux alors qu'ils retombaient, glissant sur ses robustes épaules. Ils possédaient une large silhouette, ses muscles bougeaient sous sa peau et se crispaient démontrant une attitude d'emblée agressive. Qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Bella remarqua que ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que ceux de leur hôtesse, l'œil aussi vert et un air de ressemblance faisait surface. Un lien de parenté manifeste liait les deux jeunes adultes.

Examinant les environs, scrutant chaque visage, il reconnut Madeline et sa voix forte éjecta sa contrariété. Il était furieux.

«-Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais perdu l'esprit? T'es conne ou bien c'est inné chez toi de faire de la merde?» Madeline croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, une moue dubitative plaquée sur ses traits féminins. L'homme reprit, acerbe. «Quels difficultés ça t'auraient apporté de me dire que les sangs-froids étaient là? Pourquoi partir sans prévenir avant que moi je ne vous rejoigne. Cinq putains de minutes, c'est trop demandé?» Il inspira profondément et désigna du menton l'intérieur de la tente. «Tu pourras remercier Emmanuel d'avoir tout fait pour te dispenser de tout reproches!

-Sans succès visiblement. Quoi? Tu croyais que j'allais à la pêche aux moules au moins?

-Ne joue pas la fine bouche. J'aurais pu retourner toute le domaine pour te retrouver! J'étais inquiet.» Il dénombra les vampires, exulta. «Et, en plus y'a plus de vampires que prévu.»

La jeune louve soupira et lui expliqua: «-Jake m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir de leur venue imminente. Quand je suis arrivée, ils étaient à la limite du domaine. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire ? Les faire patienter? Malgré les apparences ce sont des personnes et il pleut ! Un peu de courtoisie n'a jamais tué quiconque Frank ! Mets-toi ça dans le crane.»

Son visage rude déjà inamical devint coléreux. Il tremblait. L'empoignant par la nuque pour la faire rentrer, il la réprimanda: «-Petite fille bornée! Ton béguin pour l'Américain ne doit pas être une source de problèmes pour la Meute, bordel. »

Traversant le rideau opaque, Jacob serra les poings et se positionna en défense de la jeune Française.

Il calma les ardeurs de l'Alpha énervé:

«-Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que rien ne lui serait arrivée de déplaisant. Ne soit pas si buté et contrôle toi. Tu es un putain d'Alpha, pas un ado surpassé par ses hormones. Ta sœur est majeure et sait se démerder. Fais en de même et ça vous évitera de vous faire passer pour des imbéciles devant des inconnus.»

Jasper pénétra d'un pas lent sous la toile, suivit d'Alec. Isabella se rapprocha de son compagnon. Ils étaient trempés.

L'alpha contesta, bien que plus calme: «-Tes amis boivent du sang, je ne l'oublie pas contrairement à toi. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils seraient restés sagement à attendre notre venue ?»

Peter argumenta:

«-Eh bien, sans vouloir nous défendre du fait irréfutable que nous consommions du sang, nous avons passé une partie de l'après-midi à pêcher en attendant que le soleil tombe pour ne pas vous déranger.

-Et pour dissiper tout malaise, » Afton avait reprit la parole, s'asseyant sur l'un des coussins posés sur le plancher. « Sachez que votre odeur est aussi répugnante pour nous que l'est du vomi pour vous.»

Madeline releva une mèche mouillée au dessus de son crâne pour déblayer sa frimousse, devenue amusée. Elle se déplaça derrière un comptoir, une machine à grillade, et fit sauter l'une des saucisses dans la poêle. Elle renifla contre son épaule pour se débarrasser d'une goutte d'eau et les observa, s'excusa :

«-Mon frère est très impoli, il a tendance à prendre son rôle d'Alpha trop au sérieux. Maintenant que tout le monde est tempéré, je vous présence Emmanuel.» Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, roux et aussi costaud que pouvait l'être Emmett, selon Bella. Assis sur la table Basse. «Et, l'autre c'est Eric.» Un autre homme, en effet, plus jeune et plus fin que les autres, qui leur sourit maladroitement, qui s'ébouriffa la tignasse châtain par gêne.

Obnubilé par la dispute des deux jeunes, Isabella avait occulté la présence d'autres individus. Elle s'imprégna de leur physionomie par réflexe, puis lorgna le frère de Madeline particulièrement méchamment. Bella n'appréciait que peu les gens incontrôlables.

Le remarquant, l'homme bougea vivement jusqu'à elle en grognant, ricanant nez contre nez: «-Ne cherche pas à me faire peur poulette, c'est du temps perdu.»

Elle siffla: «-Ce n'est pas mon attention. Je pense juste que nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter un tel accueil. D'ailleurs je présume même que cette querelle aurait bien pu se dérouler dans l'intimité, non en notre présence. Ce qui démontre un certain sentiment d'infériorité, non ?»

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela?

Il s'éclaffa: «-Eh bien, c'est plutôt amusant de recevoir une mise à niveau de la part d'une nana qui a récemment changé de camp.» Bella loucha sur Jacob. «Ouais. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de son amie, de comment elle s'est amourachée d'un vampire et tout le blabla, jusqu'à la transformation.

-Cette histoire ne te regarde en rien.

-Je suis d'accord, alors tu ne te mêles pas de nos affaires. J'engueule ma sœur selon mes envies.

-Correct, nous sommes ici pour discuter du changement précoce de vos mômes et de vos adolescents et reprendre la route, là où nous devrons aller.» Elle se recula, le poussa de l'index. «Donc, torche-toi le cul avec ta rancune envers notre race et commençons à parler sérieusement de nos problèmes communs.»

Félix s'était adossé contre l'un des poteaux pendant l'échange, mains dans les poches et appréciant la conversation, comme s'il regardait un combat de chien féroce, à savoir qui allait remporter la partie. Peter avait cru que sa compagne allait s'énerver et foutre littéralement le feu à la bâtisse mais s'était vraisemblablement fourvoyé. Elle était coriace et il devait admettre que Charlotte avait fait du bon boulot.

L'alpha se déplaça pour s'assoir sur un accoudoir confortable et consentit à approuver d'un grave hochement de tête. Se souvenant que cette rencontre était primordiale. Il se pencha, plaqua sa main sur une carte du département, dépliée sur la table basse près de cuisses d'Emmanuel, et désigna plus précisément les alentours de la forêt domaniale:

«-Nous avons noté tous les secteurs où ces suceurs de sang avaient fait leur apparition. Cette liste est bien entendue exhaustive dans la mesure où nos patrouilles se sont dispersées et organisées aux comptes gouttes. Les mutations nous ont posées quelques soucis et nous les avons privilégiées. Nous n'avons pas essayé d'en savoir plus, au final.»

L'odeur de viande flâna dans l'air, vrillant les narines sensibles de chaque vampire.

Madeline apporta une assiette remplie à chaque humain et avoua:

«-C'est l'appel de Jacob qui m'a convaincue que ces vampires cherchaient plus que de foutre le bordel ici. Nous ne pensions pas que d'autres camps en avait souffert et avaient subit les mêmes phénomènes.»

Appuyé contre le lambris, Alec questionna aimablement: «-Et pour ce qui est de Jane? Que s'est-il passé?

-Jane? Oh. Le vampire femelle. Sans vouloir vous offenser son sort nous a été dérisoire. Par contre nous avons assisté à tout, Emmanuel était aussi présent ce jour là. Peut-être que notre témoignage sera utile. Qui sait.

-Nous attendons justement votre point de vue sur les circonstances qui ont fait revenir ma sœur en morceaux. Ce n'est pas utile, c'est essentiel.»

Jusque là muet, Emmanuel prit la parole en pointant un endroit sur la carte: «-Nous serons donc le plus précis. Retrouvez ces sauvages nous aidera tous. Mes rondes se déploient surtout en zone Ouest, ici. Lorsque j'ai distingué dans la brume le vampire, je n'ai pas réfléchi j'ai couru. J'étais à deux doigts de la chopper au moment où deux vampires sont survenus soudainement, l'ont encerclée et l'ont attrapée.»

Madeline surenchit: «-L'un deux a semblé avoir des convulsions mais l'autre vampire était déjà sur elle pour lui ôter un bras.»

Félix fronça les sourcils: «-Juste comme ça? Ils l'ont juste démembrée?»

Madline opina: «-C'est la vérité. Votre copine s'est fait arracher le corps lentement et scrupuleusement. Méthodiquement. Ces mecs là ne l'ont pas interrogée, rien. Ils l'ont remisé dans une belle boîte et basta. A présent, il n'y a plu aucune trace donc vous y emmener serait peine perdue je pense.»

Jasper émit un claquement de langue agacé en s'approchant du jeune Eric, le toisa et le renifla: «-Toi.» Il marqua une pause, l'engloba de son ombre. «Tu ne saurais rien à ce sujet par hasard?»

Tous le dévisagèrent. Il rougit par gène, hésita: «-hé bien… Non, je ne crois pas.»

«-Réellement?» Jasper s'inclina et huma le garçon. «Je sens ta peur et ta culpabilité petit. Voudrais-tu être sincère et nous aider. Sans cela, sache que nous resterons plus longtemps. C'est un fait.

-D'accord… Je les ais rencontré. Ces vampires. Ils vont me tuer s'ils savent que je vous parle mais vous êtes beaucoup plus effrayants qu'eux je crois. C'est une petite communauté et je sais qui a mutilé la femme dont vous parler.

-Montre-nous.»

L'adolescent se conseilla silencieusement auprès de son Alpha, qui d'un clignement d'œil agréa à la requête du vampire Empathe.

.

.

.

Le campement était sommaire, spartiate et évidemment vide.

Un hoquet rauque, émoussant une gorge, vibra. Isabella perçut du coin de l'œil son ami se raidir et exulté une plainte féroce hors de sa poitrine. Le subtil mouvement d'épaules qu'il esquissa en cessant de marcher l'inquiéta d'autant plus que ce dernier rehaussait ses badines tel un manifeste avertissement. Elle ne put lui demander la raison de son comportement changeant puisqu'il fondit sur elle enfonçant sa large épaule dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il la harponnait par la taille. Les soulevant tous d'eux dans un bond phénoménal, atterrissant à vingt mètres de là.

Jasper se décida après une brève hésitation à la faire glisser contre son torse pour la remettre sur pied, gardant prise sur ses côtes. Il fit volte-face, huma l'atmosphère humide.

Tous s'étaient interrompus et les observaient étrangement, soucieux. Il abordait un dégoût manifeste.

Se penchant comme en protection il raffermit sa prise et éructa contre son oreille à l'attention des autres:

«-Il s'agit d'un putain de piège, ils savent que nous sommes ici. Bougez-vous le cul !»

Jasper se souvenait de la requête de sa femme: A savoir protéger Isabella. C'était le moment.

Un concert de grognement indistinct s'éleva dans le périmètre. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne savaient où l'attaque commencerait, ni de qui il s'agissait. Les trois modificateurs se concertèrent, perplexes. L'Alpha bomba le torse et ricana en s'adressant au vampire taciturne:

«-T'es pas un peu parano ? Y'a personne mis à part nous ici.»

Isabella demeura entre les bras du Mari d'Alice et Peter les considéra, quelques secondes, puis lui répondit calmement:

«-Il ne l'est pas.» Il s'adressa ensuite à son ancien Major. «T'es certain ? Y'a bien des odeurs de vampires ici mais c'est normal, ce site est leur campement.»

Jasper ne perdait guère son ton prévenant:

«-Je me couperais les couilles dans le cas contraire mais je peux t'assurer qu'une ribambelle de connards arrivent, sentez-les bordel de dieu !»

A cet instant, le vent évolua vers le groupe, amenant la fragrance des diverses créatures.

Félix objecta en faisant le dos rond pour prendre une posture de défense:

«-Foutu empathe…» Il visa ses deux coéquipiers d'un œil mécontent. «En formation ! Alec tu les englobes bien, comme d'habitude. Afton tu te démerdes pour contrôler ton don.» Les deux opinèrent. Il questionna Jasper dans un renâclement dédaigneux. «Combien ?

-M'est d'avis qu'ils sont de trop. Une vingtaine… Peut-être plus, ou moins.»

Isabella se tortilla contre lui, s'abaissa pour s'échapper de sa poigne: «-Je veux aider, je ne vais pas rester en retrait.»

Afton posa l'un de ses genoux au sol, alors que le frère de Jane bondissait sur les branches d'un frêne: «-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, nous savons qu'ils sont là. Pourquoi ne pas se montrer ? »

-Pour nous effrayer ?» Bella reçut plusieurs œillades moqueuses.

Jasper baissa un rictus amusé: «-Que tu es mignonne. »

L'un des Volturi le contredit: «-Ou naïve. Tout dépend du point de vue.»

Un sifflement, signe distinctif d'une course prompte, se fit entendre. Un mâle vampire se présenta pile à l'endroit ou Bella s'était située quelques minutes auparavant. Deux autres surviennent. Puis encore d'autre. Une véritable petite troupe se formait.

.

.

.

Quand tous se remettent de leurs émotions, Peter avait disparu.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

Prochain chapitre : Bataille et coups - Je reviens sur la bataille…

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	27. Chap25 acharnement

Bonjour tout le monde. Comme la coutume le veut, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2016. Merci à vous qui vennez me lire, me commenter et me mettre en favoris et en alerte. En espérant que vous ayez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

**gaellezjey, Delphine03, Madmoiselle Acide, BellaMacCarthy** et **BeyourselfHP** (Bienvenue et merci d'avoir commenté, si tu lis toujours cette histoire.)

◊Chapitre _vingt cinq: acharnement_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 **pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. Je n'ai jamais parlé aucune autre langue que le Français.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Toutes les épouvantables et injustifiées paroles dites à l'encontre de la soldate, s'effondraient comme neige au soleil, compte tenu de la situation. Savoir reconnaître ses tords étaient louables, quoiqu'un tantinet tardivement puisque une horde de vampires hostiles les assaillaient de toutes parts et qu'il n'était absolument pas garanti que son don soit efficace. L'instant était purement catastrophique, chaotique et plus que problématique. Isabella n'avait pas la prétention de dire que sa participation était essentielle pour les vaincre, non. Mais une quelconque aide de sa part aurait été la bienvenue pour soutenir ses camarades et affronter _les autres._

Renata Volturi lui avait inculqué et explicité d'authentiques astuces afin de maîtriser au mieux sa capacité. La gardienne d'Aro avait pris sur son précieux planning pour lui insuffler un semblant d'acquitté à l'intérieur de son bouclier et assurer une certaine autoprotection, voire une surprotection pour ses alliés. Néanmoins, Isabella doutait que leur entrevue qui avait été très très courte ne se révèle réellement utile, puisque de son propre aveu, tout individu pouvait réagir en discordance totale sur les résultats obtenus pendant des entrainements, quels qu'ils soient. Cela s'avérait plus vrai, en matière d'auto-défense et de self contrôle. Plus encore si ces derniers avaient globalement échoué à aboutir en quelque chose de positif.

La volonté de Bella à apprendre cette aptitude qu'était de servir de bouclier vivant était inexistant, et elle n'en était pas moins embarrassée. Peter en avait été furieux et plus qu'incompréhensif à ce sujet, jugé primordial. Bien sûr, maintenant que les circonstances exigeaient une parfaite adaptation de cette capacité, que la situation dégénérait, la demoiselle admettait son erreur. Ecouter plus attentivement Renata aurait été plus prudent. Toutefois, regretter sa futilité ne les aiderait nullement, et Bella comprit d'emblée qu'elle devrait apprendre _sur le tas_. Compter sur les autres n'était rien de plus que de la fainéantise, de la faiblesse et _cela_ ne la caractérisait pas. Sa combativité serait exemplaire.

Dans un premier temps, au milieu de cette forêt foisonnante Isabella avait cru que Jasper prenait la demande de sa femme, à savoir veiller sur elle, trop au sérieux. Cependant l'apparition subite du vampire l'avait détrompée et elle avait su qu'ils arpentaient dès à présent le chemin d'une querelle à l'issue désastreuse. C'était indéniable. Il n'en pouvait être autrement et les rires suspects qui explosaient autour d'eux prouvaient que plusieurs individus menaçant les encerclaient.

Leur nombre déjà important serait-il suffisant pour les soumettre?

Est-ce que les modificateurs sauraient taire leurs instincts territoriaux pour les épauler dans la lutte qui se préparait?

Jasper la prédominait toujours d'un bras surprotecteur, continuant sa litanie de grondements, observant le nouvel arrivant bien trop souriant, qui s'exprima dans un accent très Français en minaudant, gesticulant exagérément:

«-Qu'en voilà du beau monde. La royauté Italienne qui se déplace en personne.» Il mima un roulement de poignet comme pour les saluer. «Qui aurait cru que nous tomberions sur _nos amis les Volturi_ si rapidement ? La coutume ne veut-elle pas que des subalternes fassent le sale boulot et qu'ensuite les lions soient lâchés?»

Félix, au devant de la position de Jasper et Bella renâcla fastidieusement et quémanda d'un timbre polaire:

«-Qui êtes-vous pour oser défier nos souverains, petits insolents. Des vermines telles que vous ne devraient pas avoir l'autorisation de prononcer notre écusson de la sorte.»

Vainement, puisque la réponse se fit brève: «-Je suis Corentin… Et pour ce qui d'elles par exemple ...» Il claqua deux doigts brusquement, sèchement et deux vampires femelles se manifestèrent d'un gracieux déhanché. «Ceci ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Nous sommes ici pour nous occuper de vous et faire en sorte de vous ramener dans _votre antre_ secrète bien empaquetés et enrubanné, comme pour Noël.»

Ceci eut le mérite de faire sourire Afton, accroupit et attentif à l'échange: «-Tu es un honnête personnage Corentin.

-Malheureusement cette proposition si alléchante soit-elle ne nous intéresse guère. Soyez convaincu de notre gratitude devant votre avenante courtoisie cependant.» Félix s'était changé en un pompeux et malicieux individu, tant que Bella en fut stupéfaite. Il blaguait ouvertement avec leurs ennemis ? Etait-ce normal ? «Maintenant, à moi de préciser quelques menus détails. Nous allons vous déchirer et ce, sans le moindre mal et problème. Nous n'allons même pas nous froisser un muscle, ni nous briser un seul ongle.» Finalement, il restait fidèle à lui-même et elle s'empêcha de rouler des yeux par dépit.

Isabella vit la mâchoire du dénommé Corentin se contracter, presque se rompre sous l'évident mécontentement de n'avoir pas pu les impressionner. Bella l'était néanmoins, les nombreux bruits de pas survenant autour d'eux l'angoissaient.

L'une des femelles du vil vampire la dévisagea et glapit d'impatience: «-Je prends les paris alors.»

Ces propos furent suivis par la seconde femelle : «-Idem…»

Félix fut se rua sans préambule, ni politesse et fut sur cette dernière en moins d'une seconde, tandis que le mâle s'éclipsait.

La véritable animosité débutait.

.

Isabella se statufia lorsque le visage de Corentin s'ajusta à cinq centimètres du sien. Le bougre avait été vif.

Ainsi, Jasper fut tout aussi prompt à l'emporter contre son torse, bondissant sans délicatesse et elle accompagna le mouvement par reflexe, assenant un puissant coup de talon dans le nez du vil personnage. Une injure très imagée se fit entendre juste après. Bella n'en fit cas et ondula des hanches pour s'arranger de nouveau sur ses propres pieds et osa basculer sans ménagement son ami, d'un coude, alors qu'elle voyait sur sa droite l'autre réitérer une approche. Jasper n'aurait aucune éraflure par sa faute, elle s'y engageait.

Pendant le millième de seconde qu'il fallut à son assaillant pour l'atteindre, Isabella distingua du coin de l'œil son compagnon tendre ses muscles et sauter pour la rejoindre, et se faire accueillir par un tout nouveau vampire qui le frappa durement. Combien étaient-ils exactement ?

Dans son dos, le feulement de Jasper fut dissociable mais elle ne sut dire si celui-ci lui était assigné ou non. Plus encore, elle s'en fichait royalement.

Bien avant que le dénommé Corentin ne la touche, elle se fit alpaguer par une main gigantesque. En se retournant prestement et en relevant les yeux, prête à se défendre ardemment, elle se permit de déglutir par surprise et désenchantement. Enorme et réellement trop grand. Qu'était-ce ? Son odeur le décrivait comme un vampire, néanmoins Bella l'aurait aisément assimilé à un ogre. L'imposant mâle, d'un coup de revers de paume l'amena face contre terre, et elle entendit un couinement ravi provenir de leur probable Chef qui la surplombait maintenant de son ombre. Ce Corentin commençait à l'agacer et ses propres tremblements de fureur augmentaient crescendo. Faisant s'esclaffer le gros mastodonte qui la dominait.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la demoiselle discerna, de son point de vue au ras du sol, une nuée brunâtre et épaisse les entourer, les contourner et torsader vers le haut. L'ensemble les englobait. Ce brouillard formait un U, et en louchant vers le ciel pour reconnaitre son créateur, Alec, qui s'était déplacé sur une branche. Son pouvoir plongeait sur eux, repartait de plus belle sur ses agresseurs. Le Garde Volturi savait parfaitement que cela n'aurait aucun impact sur la compagne de Peter. Ce qui n'était pas correct pour les deux autres.

Affalée au sol, immobile et impuissante, Bella sentit une diminution de pression contre ses omoplates et vit à cinq mètres un tiers vampires sauter vers eux et échouer dans la noirceur du don du frère de Jane. Elle entendit un hurlement rauque contre son oreille lorsque ce dernier mordit à l'aveugle dans la chair de son camarade, qui s'éteignit brutalement, maintenant perdu dans les méandres du néant de ses sens devenu inutiles.

Sachant pertinemment que leurs points de repères sensoriels étaient annihilés, elle expulsa le mécréant de son dos, de même que sa tête. L'autre subit le même sort. Seul leur chef de Clan parvint par miracle à s'extraire de la brume à reculons, la fixant comme dépouillé de toute envie, avant de revenir doucement sur des émotions beaucoup plus malsaines.

En reprenant contenance, la demoiselle fut sur pieds dans le quart de seconde pour charger le malotru. Cependant, la désarçonnant totalement, un corps chaud et robuste la plaqua violement à terre. Par inadvertance puisque des craquements d'os étouffèrent un juron, l'homme visiblement mécontent de l'avoir percutée. Isabella saisit derechef qu'un modificateur se métamorphosait, faisant pression de son squelette et sa peau se déchirant, tout contre sa propre peau froide. L'Alpha de la meute. Bien entendu, elle l'éjecta d'un brusque geste quand il claqua des dents à deux centimètres de sa poitrine, tandis que de la fourrure apparaissait et que ses babines devenaient larges et dentées à profusion. Le loup blond-doré qui apparut s'excusa d'un feulement peu gracieux et tendit ses muscles arrières, pivota et bondit pour attraper une femelle vampire qui déboulait dans son champ de vision. Radicale et funeste. Des cris déchirèrent l'atmosphère chargée en humidité, signe d'une averse renouvelée.

Bella s'épousseta l'habit et examina avec attention les alentours. C'était du grand n'importe quoi, un pur capharnaüm. Le camp allait devenir un tapis de détritus et de couvertures effilochées, de tentes abandonnée et lacérées en un rien de temps.

Alec s'amusait à privé tous sens à plusieurs vampires, encore apparus depuis peu, les obligeant à se mutiler mutuellement sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Des victimes de circonstances dont ils s'occupaient sans bouger un seul cil.

Jasper lui offrit un coup d'œil mécontent, contournant un mâle dont il esquiva un crochet du droit. Débutant une danse macabre.

Où était Peter ?

Inquiète de ne l'apercevoir nulle part, Isabella se surprit à sentir une paire de mains l'encercler et la serrer soudainement à la base de sa nuque. Instinctivement, elle remua contre le dos de la personne responsable de la nouvelle douleur, qui tentait de lui briser le cou sauvagement. Ce fut violent et elle ne put véritablement se défendre sinon griffer et cracher moult insultes. Ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'elle puisait toute sa force pour écarter les mains du malfaisant, faillant de le faire relâcher prise.

D'entre ses cils, elle perçut Afton courir et éviter un énorme loup qui tenait dans sa gueule un bras. Ce dernier applaudit le canidé puis la repéra en retrait, se faire violenter. Il disparut littéralement.

Puis, le mâle derrière elle la lâcha en essayant de comprendre. En essayant de comprendre comment sa proie s'était volatilisée. Il n'en eut pas le loisir. Se fit décapité.

«-Tu… tu arrives à faire ce genre de chose ?» De penchée, mains sur les genoux, Bella s'ajusta pour se donner meilleure aplomb. Afton se contenta de l'embrasser au sommet de son front avant de repartir affronter un autre vampire qui surgissait dans son dos. Il était étonnement agile pour un maladroit chronique, et son don d'invisibilité bien utile.

Jacob Black, toujours humanoïde la surplomba de son ombre et l'amena à se redresser:

«-...Pas le temps de souffler ma belle. On se bouge les fesses.» Il étudia la forêt. Un pied maintenu dans des escarpins les survola. « Tu dois partir d'ici avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Ses enfoirés en on après toi. Le médium avait raison sur ce point. Ils se relayent tous pour t'avoir.

-Mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser ici ! Je ne peux décidément pas m'en aller sans…» Ses protestations s'amoindrirent quand il l'immobilisa, son visage, entre ses deux paumes brulantes.

«-Je me fiche si tu te sens coupable ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, on se barre d'ici. Tu n'as rien à prouver.»

Il l'entraina à sa suite en la tirant, comme une enfant. La senteur de Félix se fit très nette bien avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent filer, fulgurant et cogner un arbre à cinq mètres. Celui-ci craquela de toute part et s'étala contre l'une des femelles qui lui avait semblé proche de ce Corentin, qui reçut la collision en couinant. Le Volturi ne lui laissa guère le loisir de riposter qu'il la trainait par la cheville durement vers un feu foudroyant. Sans une once de délicatesse.

Qui avait établi ses flammes? Elle fut balancée et oubliée en plein centre du foyer.

Ce fut… Déroutant. Combien de vampires allaient-ils tous tuer aujourd'hui? Félix dégageait une odorante et monstrueuse aura rempli de fureur, de détermination et de bestialité. Il était impressionnant. Insensible. Gérant la situation magnifiquement. Félix n'avait pas apprécié d'être tombé en embuscade, se vengeait superbement et minutieusement. Il était un homme de parole, et pourrait se venter de n'avoir pas reçu une seule égratignure.

Le Volturi sanguinaire fut sur leur trace et leur barra la route, sifflant: «-La donzelle ne bougera pas d'un pouce d'ici, et ne sortira même pas un orteil de cette foutu forêt.

-Elle est ciblée donc oui elle sort.» Jacob l'agrippa par le bras, lui chauffant le derme. « Ce traquenard n'est pas le fruit du hasard !»

Isabella ne les écouta qu'à moitié, évaluant le désastre occasionné par cette virulente altercation. Les vampires étaient brutaux. Trois vampires les prirent en chasse et les défièrent, en traitres.

Peter n'était pas réapparu.

Fort de cette constatation, une haine grandit en elle et explosa sa bulle porte bonheur. Englobant les deux hommes à ses côtés, qui ne sentirent que peu les attaques physique des trois autres. A trois, ils les décapitèrent en deux temps trois mouvements, comme synchronisés.

Félix la félicita:

«-Bien. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, Isabella reste et nous sert de renfort. C'en est assez de vos enfantillage, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de gérer des gosses pleurnichards.»

Isabella esquissa un rictus désobligeant qui étrangement, fit sourire le garde Volturi. Jacob ne put qu'accepter bien qu'à contre cœur. Son amie était une immortelle après tout.

.

.

.

Ce fut un moment fort enrichissant. Défoulant. Jacob Black revint sur ses pas, retournant auprès des créatures détestables. Il examina chaque vampires et se permit de les questionner: «-Ou est Bell's ?»

Réponse que personne ne lui offrit. Jasper décrochait une mâchoire, l'écartant de haut en bas, avant de jeter le reste du corps dans la fournaise _du feu de camp improvisé_. L'homme-loup retint un haut de cœur devant ses manières de sadisme pur et chercha du regard son amie. Sans succès.

Afton riait à une probable ineptie de son camarade, tout en décochant un coup de pied contre une main isolée et gisant sur un tapis de mousse.

Jacob termina de boutonner son Jeans et interpella son compère vampirique: «-Félix ? Où est-elle ?»

Le susnommé se désintéressa de Jasper, avec qui il communiquait pour lui apprendre sans émotion: «-Ton amie a filé.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien compris clébard. Cette foutue gamine a jugé bon de déguerpir sans nous avertir. »

Jasper s'autorisa un bref sourire: «-Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Nous l'avons vue s'enfuir.»

Jacob les observa à tour de rôle: «-Et vous trouvez ça drôle, après avoir vécu tout ce bordel, de l'avoir perdue de vue?

-Elle est assez grande pour se défendre.» Félix n'était même pas en accord avec ses propres dires mais haussa les épaules d'un mouvement très large et lui demanda sérieusement. «Que veux-tu que nous y fassions ?

Jasper reprit la parole d'un ton neutre:

«-Peter a disparu. Elle s'en est inquiétée et a décidé de le rechercher. C'est naturel et elle sera de retour bientôt. Avec ou sans lui.»

Jacob ne sut dire si son amie était inconsciente, si eux également l'étaient pour la laisser sans escorte. Mais… Pouvait-il réellement la soutenir dans tous ses délires ? Rechercher son compagnon en ces temps incertains était du suicide. Il n'était en aucun cas mère Thérésa. De plus, ils avaient tous de la merde à déblayer déjà dans les environs avant de la poursuivre et lui faire ravaler ses conneries de sauveuse solitaire.

.

.

.

De la hauteur du plus colossal tronc de la somptueuse forêt, feuillue au plus bel état de l'été, Isabella Whitlock s'y inclina et offrit tout son être à la nature. Goutant les goutes d'eau salée du bout de sa langue, la délicieuse odeur d'herbe humidifiée de ses narines au sens développées et l'air terreuse des amas la cernant. Ni le moindre insecte, ni le moindre animal ne saurait lui résister. Elle se promettait de surpasser Demetri et Charlotte pour pister son compagnon. Qu'il ait été enlevé ou qu'il soit parti de lui-même.

Un troupeau de lapins gigotaient, décernant un prédateur. Elle.

Ses fines narines s'évasèrent soudain, notant une épaisse fragrance de son cher et tendre. Une minuscule portion en elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse être parti de son plein gré. Ce qui aurait signifié son abandon complet à sa condition de compagnonnage. Et, ce qui serait inadmissible. Dans ce cas de figure, il lui faudrait une très bonne raison à ce départ au risque de ce prendre une rouste phénoménale. Qu'il soit un mâle plus puissant qu'elle ne l'effrayait nullement, bien au contraire. Elle saurait lui montrer son désaccord.

S'inclinant à l'horizontal, elle laissa la gravité faire son œuvre et se déporta grâce à la rafale venteuse jusqu'au sol. Se réappropriant son centre de gravité, accroupie et plissa les yeux dans la direction que prenait l'odeur de son homme, détectant également celle d'un autre mâle. Corentin.

La demoiselle éloigna une longue mèche de ses cheveux de sa frimousse, gronda en harmonie du tonnerre. La chasse débutait.

.

.

.

Des déchirements et des contractions significatives d'ossatures en pleine métamorphoses se fit entendre. Pareillement, les grognements d'animaux évoluèrent en des injures audibles, des voix humaines rauques et frustrées. La nuit avait fini par les engloutir. Les Français reprenaient forme normale et se rhabillaient tout en discutant avec véhémence des vampires, qui pouvaient les ouïr de loin. Ils étaient manifestement en colère et épuisés.

Se frottant la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire masculine et totalement contractée, Jasper Whitlock avertit ses comparses :

«-Les modificateurs sont particulièrement mécontents de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Et, c'est un putain d'euphémisme.» Il recevait de plein fouet leurs énervement collectif, ce qui s'avérait très déplaisant.

« -Nous le savons. Pas besoin d'être Empathe pour s'en douter. Reste à savoir comment on va les convaincre de nous prêter main forte.» Alec plissait des paupières, réfléchissant à cela. «Ce gamin… Eric, doit en savoir plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admette et maintenant que ces traites à la royauté ont été supprimés…

-Il devrait se montrer plus coopératif ? » Afton avait fini l'affirmation de son camarade, mais paraissait peut convaincu par cette dernière, ne rétorqua rien cependant.

Félix le remarqua et lui bourra l'épaule d'un poing jovial :

« -Allez, soyons positif les gars. » Ce à quoi les autres lui répondirent en le dévisageant d'un air méfiant. Le chef d'escouade se rembrunit aussitôt et les rassura d'un ton plus obscure : «S'il ne coopère pas volontairement, je saurais lui faire avouer le moindre de ses secrets avant d'aller lui faire bouffer des vers après lui avoir fait creuser sa propre tombe. »

Jasper ne fit aucun commentaire susceptible de les démotiver, songeant qu'y aller avec trop d'hardiesse serait inutile. Cet Eric était terrifié de revenir leur parler, cependant l'Alpha semblait du même avis que Félix. Ces méfaits devaient cesser, que ce soit à l'encontre de la famille royale des créatures de la nuit, que ce soit à l'encontre de leur propre race de modificateurs.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt,

Noominaome


	28. Chap26 Quel secret?

L'automne est déjà là, le temps file à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai mis un moment pour poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, la suite sera plus rapide. L'histoire va se terminer bientôt.

Merci à toutes les personnes patientes qui auront attendu ce chapitre et qui sont encore présentes!

◊Chapitre _vingt six: Quel secret ?_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 **pour la correction.)

◊Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas. Je n'ai jamais parlé aucune autre langue que le Français.

◊Réponses RA :

madmoiselle acide: Haha! Je suis de retour, maintenant à ton tour !

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

L'orage avait fini d'expliquer sa colère aux habitants de l'EST de la France et il avait été succinct mais foudroyant. L'électricité avait même été annihilée de quelques bourgades, obligeant les professionnels du domaine à faire des heures supplémentaires bien qu'étant déjà épuisés par une dure journée de labeur. Néanmoins ils étaient des êtes humains et n'avaient pas eu conscience du terrible combat entre créatures féroces qui s'était déroulé durant la tempête, à quelques kilomètres de la station.

Sans doute avaient-ils entendu dans un vacarme étourdissant, les fracas provoqués par le combat, sans pour autant comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Pour eux, cela avait été le résultat des éclairs.

Pour ces êtres stupéfiants, outre cette panne dont il ne s'intéressait guère, d'autres sujets plus importants les ennuyaient. C'était donc dans un cadre particulièrement tendu, à l'intérieur de l'une des ces forêts denses qu'abritait le pays, que quelques uns de ces individus étranges conversaient afin d'éclaircir un point essentiel.

L'un d'eux se permit donc de balayer le calme d'après tempête d'une voix grave :

«-Est-ce que son bouclier sera assez puissant pour qu'elle se protège seule ? » Afton évoquait l'échappée subite d'Isabella. Ce dernier avait compris, tout comme les autres, que la jeune femme ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Il se massa la nuque, là où de courts cheveux s'entremêlaient encore poisseux de devin de vampires. Ceux qu'ils avaient combattus savamment. Il se souciait de devoir affronter la sage rage qu'aurait ses maîtres en apprenant la fuite d'Isabella. Néanmoins, sa probable amicalité envers elle ne le justifiait-elle pas ? « … Parce que ce si ce n'est pas le cas, nous allons la retrouver sur les rotules. »

Dans l'instant personne ne répondit à l'Italien, jusqu'à ce que le seul Whitlock présent ne décide de l'instruire d'un détail :

«- Il faut s'y attendre. Et, pour ta question : Je n'en sais foutre rien parce que cette tête de mule n'a jamais vraiment voulu s'en servir. Ce qu'elle a réussi à faire ici est dû au hasard et c'est une putain de chanceuse. Je pourrais parier qu'elle a des couilles en béton pour une femme. » Cette affirmation fut suivi d'un soupir. Il amorça un geste pour prendre son téléphone portable et composa une suite de numéro. Il restait peu de batterie mais ce serait suffisant. « Alice ? Je sais que tu es occupée…

_-Pas de problème chaton… »_ Sa compagne l'avait coupé d'une manière qui fit sourire les autres mâles, cependant Jasper resta distant face aux ricanements.

Il explicita : « -Peter a disparu et Bella s'est fait la malle, essaie de voir si tu peux les pister…

_-Ouais je pourrais tenter de la voir, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas avec des modificateurs. _

-Dans son état s'est peu probable. Essaie et rappelle-moi, vite. On élargie la piste de notre côté. » La communication fut coupée.

D'un élégant gracieux retourner de bottes Jasper se réajusta aux côtés de ses semblables, lorgnant de biais lesdits modificateurs.

Il s'adressa à Jacob sans pour autant le regarder : « -Ok. Une chose est sûre, Isabella se débrouillera. Pas le temps de tergiverser sur sa connerie. Elle se démerde. Ensuite, deuxième point : On interroge le louveteau. » Sous-entendu très net sur la façon dont il allait si prendre et cela qui inquiéta l'ami de Bella.

Jacob s'était assis sur un mousseux tapis de feuilles mouillées surélevées, coude sur les genoux et renfrogné: « -hors de question de le brusquer, c'est un peureux et Franck risque de ne pas être d'accord. »

Félix gronda alors qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre se faisait ouïr : «-Rien à carrer de ce qu'il dira. On agit et on arrête de subir. »

Et c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Ils agirent.

Le chef de meute ne s'y opposa point, encaissant encore le contrecoup de la bataille et surtout avide de voir les sang-sus déguerpir.

Félix fut tout spécialement adroit dans l'exercice et décortiqua tous mots employés par le jeune Eric, afin de savoir. Savoir chacun de ses secrets portés sur le fameux Corentin et son entourage. Tous étaient persuadés que le Clan engendré par ce fou-furieux était plus conséquent. Aux souvenirs des vampires tués, c'était certain qu'ils étaient plus nombreux.

Autrement ils n'attaqueraient pas la royauté Italienne sans un minimum de soldats prêts à combattre.

Ils surent approximativement leur nombre, visiblement disséminés aux quatre coins du globe.

Ils surent tout.

En connaissant l'aversion des modificateurs à l'encontre de leur race, les rebelles avaient fait en sorte de s'en mettre un dans la poche en cas de coup dure. Les clans dispersés dans le monde auraient pu s'entraider pour tenter une tuerie de masse.

Eric avait conclu: « -Le but étant d'achever la race vampirique. Si tel est le cas, les jeunes de nos familles ne se transformeraient plus pour se battre et mourir. »

C'était louable, mais idiot.

Alec n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que ses employeurs étaient eux même des suceurs de sang et donc des concurrents. Pensait-il anéantir la menace lui-même ensuite, après que l'armée de Corentin ait exterminé ses semblables ?

Evidemment.

Les groupes formés de vampires étaient ensuite répartis en chasse du susnommé maintenant certain que sous toutes ses déclarations, autre chose dormait. Un petit amoncellement de merde qui allait tous les engloutir dans peu de temps.

.

.

.

Cette mascarade n'aboutissait à rien.

C'était une pure perte de temps.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Pourquoi fallait-elle que ses pulsions soient toujours aussi fortes ? Elle avait été résolument stupide.

C'est quand elle réfléchit à la situation plus de dix secondes qu'elle se sentit seule. Elle aurait dû écouter Jasper et il saurait la corriger pour cela. Que faire ? Rebrousser chemin était inconcevable, sa foutue dignité en prendrait un coup.

Par ailleurs dénicher son connard de compagnon allait s'avérer ardu voire impossible puisque _La trace_ avait disparu. Son odorat n'était pas aussi fin que désiré, avoir Charlotte à ses côtés aurait été utile. Isabella se sentit nulle et désenparée.

C'est au moment où elle allait recommencer à chercher qu'une odeur vint à titiller ses sinus.

Une senteur connue : Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur ce territoire ?

« -Bonjour Bella, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir.

-Plaisir non partager Edward. Que fais-tu là ?»

Bien vite, elle le saurait. L'homme fondit sur elle en une enjambée, si vivement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'esquiver. A terre, Isabella s'autorisa un rire, s'il voulait jouer, elle jouerait.

.

.

.

Le regard vitreux, Alice avançait sans vraiment discerner quoique ce soit des alentours.

L'appel téléphonique de son compagnon l'avait ébranlé. Ce n'était pas le timbre polaire de sa voix qui attestait l'agacement ressenti par rapport à l'attitude de Bella qui l'avait chamboulée. Ce n'était pas non plus la disparition de Peter qui présageait le pire qui l'avait choquée. C'était un tout, tout ce qu'il se tramait dans l'ombre et simultanément. Etrangement, pile au moment où elle-même avait fait une découverte des plus angoissantes.

Alice était devenue muette depuis quelques heures, songeant aux vérités et aux mensonges de chacun. Elle ne savait que faire de ces renseignements nouveaux. A qui devait-elle en référer vraiment sans qu'un foutu bordel ne se déclenche ? Les retournés seraient mondiaux. Les humains en pâtiraient. Indubitablement. C'était effrayant.

Longeant l'un des nombreux corridors du château, Alice Whitlock est pour la première fois de sa vie d'immortelle depuis sa transformation se sentait vide, exténuée et perdue.

Charlotte l'accompagnait et la scrutait suspicieusement, comprenant que son amie cachait quelque chose.

Alice vit un moustique se poser sur les bras de sa camarade et celui-ci fut désintégré d'une claque. Ce fut vraisemblablement pour détendre la jolie tête brune que Charlotte plaisanta :

«- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils essaient de venir sur nous ces abrutis d'insectes.

-L'attrait du danger, c'est comme pour les humains, tu vois ? Le danger… » Elle mima des guillemets. «… est attirant.

-Tu crois ?

\- Ou alors, ils ont du penser que tu étais un meuble particulièrement sexy. »

Demetri se manifesta d'un pas gracieux en sortant d'une somptueuses porte ornant les murs et s'exclama outrageusement ironique: « -Je peux donc en conclure en écoutant cette conversation que vous possédez un Qi rasant celui d'un radis mesdames ? »

Charlotte ricana en se lissant un sourcil de son auriculaire : «- Rien ne t'obliges à nous écouter justement. »

Il lui offrit un délicat rictus moqueur et les accompagna en s'immisçant entre elles-deux, osant même les prendre par le coude. A ses flancs, elles semblaient minuscules et il sembla s'en amuser. C'était un homme un peu trop tactile mais il avait un certain don pour détendre l'atmosphère. Alice lui en était reconnaissante. Avait-il humé sa peur ?

Ce dernier se préparait à récolter des injures pour une phrase copieusement salace qu'il allait prononcer, lorsqu'un brouhaha bref les fit sursauter. Un raz de marée de hurlements rieurs se fit entendre. Suivit de petits pas trottinant, qu'ils identifièrent comme appartement à un lapin, qui fit son apparition. D'un dérapage non contrôlé l'animal galopa vers Bella qui leva la jambe pour l'éviter.

Puis, plusieurs vampires plongèrent à suite mais en les esquivant agilement, n'oubliant pas de glorifier le garde italien avant de s'éclipser au bout du couloir.

Charlotte prit la parole pour demander à l'Italien, stupéfaite: « -Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce raffut ?

-Mange-lapin… Un jeu très apprécié des jeunes recrues.

-Es-tu sérieux ? »

Demetri lui rétorqua en renforçant son sourire : « -Totalement. Ça les canalise dans le sens ou ce jeu leur occupe l'esprit. Ils sont jeunes et souvent incontrôlables. Ça nous déleste d'un poids.

-Surement l'explication la plus débile que tu pourrais nous donner, mais ça a presque du sens… »

.

En pénétrant dans le majestueux salon royal, privatif et exclusivement réservé au premier maître, ils furent accueillis par Aro lui-même.

Celui-ci les salua respectueusement, assis les jambes croisées sur son sofa brodé d'or, et ils entamèrent sans cérémonie l'entrevue. Les priorités avant tout. Alice et Charlotte s'asseyent en face du Roi. Alistair était déjà là.

Si Alice pouvait ne serait-ce que rougir sous l'émotion qui la gagna, le vampire royal aurait su qu'elle dissimulait un secret. Mais que leur dire ? S'ils apprenaient que le groupe s'était dispersé, les monarques oseraient les menacer. Si elle dévoilait tout, ce serait terminé de la paix entres vampires. Alistair avait l'avantage d'être généralement neutre dans quelque conflit qu'il soit cependant ce n'était pas son cas et encore moins celui de Charlotte.

Aro était intransigeant sur les informations détenues par Alice, via la prisonnière. Il voulait en savourer toutes les nuances.

Bien sûr ce fut au moment de mentionner cette dernière qu'Alice se raidit perceptiblement aux yeux de tous. Elle empoigna tout le courage nécessaire et avoua :

"-Je suis en effet parvenue à entrer en communication avec la jeune femme comme vous le savez, et je pense que ce qu'elle me_ montre_ est concret. »

Le maître incontesté du sanctuaire la sonda sans vergogne, dénichant un certain malaise dans le mouvement saccadé qu'avait la jeune femme de taper son talon au sol. Le tapis n'amortissait aucunement les chocs à répétition et quand elle s'en aperçut, elle cessa.

Aro esquissa un doux sourire énigmatique et l'interrogea d'une voix velouté : « -Ma chère enfant, n'as-tu pas le moindre doute sur sa sincérité ? »

Elle déglutit inutilement et croisa l'air soucieux d'Alistair qui patientait dans un coin de la pièce : « -Non. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle semble me faire confiance malgré le fait que je sois de l'autre_ côté._

-Qui ne pourrait pas t'apprécier ? » Charlotte sentait la nervosité de la femme de son mentor. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre dans cet état la voyante ?

Aro fit mine de réfléchir et l'interpella de nouveau :

« -Aurais-tu des informations supplémentaires sur nos ennemis ? Je ne saurais que te conseiller d'être honnête. »

Demetri osa intervenir, présageant le pire pour la voyante dans le cas d'un oubli de sa part : « Si tu es inquiète pour Edward, les maîtres ont été prévenus de ces faits. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice releva les yeux vers le garde Italien et dit en grimaçant peu élégamment : « -Oui. » Elle retourna son attention sur le monarque et articula. « Cette guerre n'est pas anodine, elle concerne plus de monde que ce que vous pouvez même l'imaginer. C'est à ce sujet que je suis soucieuse. Edward es un révolutionnaire refoulé et il ne m'intéresse pas pour ce que j'ai à vous révéler. »

Charlotte dressa l'oreille, prêta plus attention à l'échange. Que savait Alice ?

La femme de Jasper se redressa et offrit sa mains droite à Aro, qui intéressé l'a soupesa. Il attendit et toujours ancré dans les pupilles de la femme devant lui, pinça ses fines lèvres en claquant des doigts pour s'adresser à son garde : « -Je pense qu'une entrevue privée n'est plus nécessaire. Fais appeler mes frères, nos femmes et sujets. Le temps est venu de passer à l'offensive. »

Aro venait de saisir toute l'importance de l'affaire en effleurant la peau soyeuse d'Alice.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

Noominaome


End file.
